


Pomegranate Seeds.

by darlingjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Hades!Jongin, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Persephone!Kyungsoo, Romance, SeHo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slight Violence, Slow Burn, loose interpretation of the story of Hades and Persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 140,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin/pseuds/darlingjongin
Summary: the god of innocence is dying and only death can save him.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose interpretation of the Greek Mythology, there’ll be inconsistency with the original story since I didn’t do as much research as I should’ve. Plus, Hades (Jongin) in this story is the youngest of the brothers, but in the mythology, he’s actually the oldest and Persophone (Kyungsoo) is originally the Goddess of Spring rather than of Innocence. This is in no way staying faithful to the original tale, so to all the Greek Mythology enthusiast, take this story with a grain of salt.

 

 

The god of innocence lives alone in a small cottage right outside the borderlines of the city of Olympus. His skin is fair but easily tanned when summer comes back and the sun kisses his soft skin, painting small freckles all over his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He has round eyes, full of curiosity and wonder, always staring and glimmering onto the next object he wishes to admire. Which was probably why his hands were green, painted in mud and nature as he tenders to the garden behind his cottage.

 

There were tall sunflowers blooming high on the back of his cottage, vines surrounding his walls, mixed with different colours, from the sweet smells of fuchsia to the ever so innocence of the dandelions and daisies, the god would often care for all the plants he introduces to his secret little garden.

 

Of course, he would often drive to the city, mainly for his work in the office, filing paperwork and updating contact information since he worked in administration. He never liked his job. As the god of innocence, he would so often refuse to coerce himself with his colleague’s daily activities of drinking and sex, both popular activities amongst the gods in recent centuries. He would so often smell the stench of alcohol, fuelled with the atmosphere of excitement and tease from the gods whenever he walked about the main city. It weakened him. Immensely.

 

The god of innocence was a dying breed, one of the last of his entity due to the rise of disillusioned pleasure that has made its way over in their world. The other gods were more than happy to leave him out of their plans, sometimes not even inviting him at all. His innocence was a thick line which pushes him away from the other gods. It differentiated him from the others and he couldn't help but feel alone due to it. His words of wisdom were not much welcomed amongst those who would rather fuck.

 

Even his own beauty could not save him from his exclusion, his freckled skin, auburn hair and luscious lips which shines red when the sun hits it, albeit admired by those around him, still did not give the other gods a reason to invite him during their events and parties, not even one god had taken the courage to ask the god of innocence out on a date. Many of the gods who were brave enough to ask him out, couldn't get past a soft kiss on his lips before Kyunsoo collapses, their advancements on him ending due to their impure intentions.

 

The god of innocence stays inside his cottage on the weekend, reading the newspaper while he sips his morning cup of tea, the windows opened to welcome the summer breeze and lights his kitchen. He reads the news of the Olympians and their daily drama, something that will always make front news in every newspaper he purchases. He feels his muscle weakens at the news of the CEO of Mount Olympus being caught sleeping with another woman again, the pixelated photograph making his skin crawl at the sight of another broken-hearted Goddess losing her trust and naivety over her husband. His sons were no different, the youngest one also pasted on the front of the news with his arms draped over another drunken god. Kyungsoo questions who would ever sleep with the god of death. He could only imagine how uncomfortable it feels, but then again, all contact for him was particularly painful.

 

‘Fine morning, Kyungsoo?’, he hears a muse’s voice coming in from the window. His round eyes look up to find Jongdae leaning on the window frame, his light brown hair sparkling as he smiles at his neighbour.

 

‘Not so much’, Kyungsoo sighs, folding the morning newspaper and sliding it to the side of his table, standing up and settling his dirty dishes in the sink right next to the window in which one of the muses is still leaning on, ‘Aren’t you late for work?’

 

‘I’m a writer. I work at home’, the muse pulls himself up until he’s inside Kyungsoo’s kitchen, sitting on the window sill and leaning his head on the wall, legs dangling as he watched the way Kyungsoo so amusingly washes his dishes, almost as if he likes it.

 

‘Didn't you say you had a meeting with your editor?’, Kyungsoo asks and the muse laughs, his playful charm never fails to lighten the atmosphere.

 

‘I can be a few hours late. They know my work is going to be good anyway’, he says matter of factly and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle along with him.

 

‘You should give me some of your passion, I need it whenever I think about work’

 

‘I only share my muse to those who are actually doing what they already love’, he states, raising an eyebrow at Kyungsoo, ‘I give them inspiration and motivation to continue doing what they do. I can’t force someone to love something they don’t like, I’m not Eros’

 

‘Why do you always sound like you hate Eros?’, Kyungsoo continues to chuckle, seeing the way the muse rolls his eyes.

 

‘If you ever find yourself in Mount Olympus and meet him, you’ll know exactly why I hate him’

 

‘I’m not an Olympian’, Kyungsoo finishes washing the dishes, wiping his hands with the kitchen towel as he slowly starts his day, finding the watering pot so he can have a quick visit to his small garden before he goes into the city for some grocery shopping.

 

As usual, the muse jumps from the windowsill and follows Kyungsoo, his loud voice of complaints and roars of jokes filling Kyungsoo’s usual ambient home some life and passion.

 

‘I’m not an Olympian either. I don’t even live in the city’

 

‘You’re still a muse’, Kyungsoo points out, rolling up his sleeves, ‘You should live with your brother in the city’

 

‘I’d rather hang myself than live with Chanyeol again’, he whines, ‘All that guy ever does is sing from morning till night, all about the love he never experienced’

 

‘He’s a writer just like you, he just adds melody to his story’

 

‘What story. That guy has never even been in love before’, he says, laughing since the only other thing he loved doing apart from writing is making fun out of his little brother.

 

‘It’s not like you’ve had a long history of love either Jongdae’, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, ‘You never once dated anyone in University’, he recalls, the pair of them sharing a past when they were young. Kyungsoo, the god of innocence had met Jongdae, one of the many muses, during his last year of University since they lived in the same apartment floor. Everyone was floored by the fact that a muse was staying in the same apartment block as them since a hierarchy had been built between the gods, levelling them in different classes and dorms according to their importance and status. Least to say, Kyungsoo was also surprised that a muse broke that mould and decided to board with the rest of the lowly gods during his last year of University.

 

‘There’s a difference between love and lust, sometimes you have to try both, but sometimes you only have to try one’, Jongdae teases, ‘And I had my fair share of lust’

 

Kyungsoo hits him with one of the towels hanging right outside his back door, leading him to the garden he had so meticulously tend and cared for since the moment he moved in. Jongdae laughs when he sees the expression Kyungsoo had on his face, cooing at his best friend’s innocence.

 

‘No wonder Eros hates you’, Kyungsoo whispers to himself, not quite knowing Jongdae’s relationship with the God of Love, since he will never be invited to meet such elite gods, but with the way, Jongdae complains of their interactions, he can only assume the feeling was mutual.

 

Jongdae watches as Kyungsoo cares for the flowers, weeding out the dead roots and feeding the soil of riches before watering each plant. The muse watch as one of the few gods of innocence lay waste in the corners of the city, too terrified to stay any longer in case his health starts to slowly diffuse just like when he was in University. He felt sorry for Kyungsoo, witnessing how tired and drained he was whenever he went to work in the city.

 

He had only hoped maybe one day he’ll meet another innocent god so that he won’t feel alone.

  


* * *

 

 

Jongin opens his eyes, the burning light of the sun piercing his skin and forcing him to awaken.

 

He usually likes his room to be completely dark, even during the day. He had purchased tinted windows for the pure reason to block out the sun.

 

But then again, he wasn’t in his room.

 

The memories of last night slowly seeped into his mind whilst the alcohol drains out of his system. It had been another night of instant regret as he remembers the absurd actions of dancing, fucking and drinking he’d done.

 

His eyes look around the unfamiliar bed, feeling his chest drop when his hands feel of another presence in the bed, his gaze slowly landing on a figure of a sleeping man, a thin blanket hiding away the last of his dignity.

 

Jongin couldn’t recall if this man was the third or fourth person he’d fucked that night, but all he knew was that he needed to get out of this place as fast as possible.

 

He leaves the bed without the comfort of the blanket, his naked body shivering due to the cold winds of the morning, his eyes scanning on the floor for his clothes, groaning when he sees his tailor-made suit crinkled on the floor, along with his white button down shirt and boxers.

 

'Junmyeon's gonna kill me', he whines to himself, sliding his arms inside the sleeves of the white shirt, his head beginning to ache from the alcohol. He tries not to make noise since the last thing he needs is for the stranger to wake up and start a conversation with him.

 

His eyes gazed down on the man sleeping on the bed, seeing that he was still fast asleep and sighing in relief once he gets up, grabbing his trousers and slipping them in, his blazer resting on his arm as he escapes the room.

 

The new problem is trying to find the front door. Jongin is still tipsy and hungover from last night, accidentally knocking over tables whilst he was looking for the stairs. He mumbles trails of curses, already feeling the bruises form on his skin as he reaches his hand out to find stability on the walls, his eyes scanning around to find the front entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

'Who was it this time?', Junmyeon asks as soon as Jongin wobbles in his apartment, shared with his older brother which he despises but their mother wouldn't have him living on his own so this was his best option.

 

Jongin closes his eyes as he enters the lion's den, preparing for his brother’s constant nagging whenever he comes home on a night out, He sees Junmyeon sitting and having his breakfast in the kitchen, reading the morning paper where they find not only the usual pictures of their father seen with another woman but also the youngest son doing the same exact thing, his arms strapped around a stranger.

 

'I didn't think I'd get caught', Jongin tries his usual bullshit excuse. But they both knew that excuse wasn't going to work; it hasn't worked for the past five years.

 

'You're Kim fucking Jongin, how can you not get caught?', Junmyeon slams the newspaper on the table, the cup of tea shaking from his force. Jongin noticed how the clouds slowly turned grey with the wrath of Junmyeon, his brother slowly causing the skies above them to feel his anger and reciprocates.

 

'Junmyeon, calm the fuck down', Jongin warns him, 'Everyone already thinks you have a temper'

 

'The only fucking reason why I have a temper is that you keep fucking up every time you leave the goddamn apartment', Junmyeon shouts at him, the clouds fuming lightning which causes the day to quickly turn sour. Jongin slams his blazer on the table beside the newspaper, his eyes throwing daggers at his brother.

 

'I never wanted to leave in the first place! Father threatened me to come, and you didn’t stop him either!'

 

'You should at least show your face once in a while', Junmyeon argues, 'But that doesn't mean you need to do something stupid every time you _do_ show your face'

 

'Can't you just leave me to work on my own?', Jongin feels his wrath also growing, the poor house plant rested on the middle of the dining table growing darker, its life slowly getting sucked out of it.

 

'That's the fourth plant you've killed', Junmyeon noticed the dark leaves, pointing at his house plant, 'And our family is the owner of Mount Olympus, we are the gods that rule over the cities. At least show up instead of being cramped in the underground? What do you find so appealing about that filthy place anyway'

 

'That's none of your goddamn business!', Jongin finally had it, all the lightbulbs in the house bursting so that their rooms were dim, the sun blocked by the clouds and all the plants Junmyeon had tried to collect over the year dead. His brother looked at him, his eyes piercing, just as angry as he was. The subject of Jongin’s lack of participation in their family business has been a sensitive topic between the brothers. It has always angered Jongin and no matter how much Junmyeon tries, he could never speak to his brother calmly about it. He was frightened that maybe he never will.

 

'You're a lost cause, Kim Jongin'

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo looks over to the small plant he had brought to decorate his small cubicle, seeing the leaves slowly turn black. His lower lip pouts as he tries to revive the poor thing, using his powers to elevate some life, but his powers were limited.

 

_Who keeps on killing my plants?_

 

'Kyungsoo, make sure to finish the spreadsheet for this week's statistics then you can leave', his manager calls out, handing him the last of the files he needed to add into the system, which was much smaller than he anticipated.

 

'This can easily take me 15 minutes to finish', Kyungsoo says, looking up at his manager.

 

'Well, looks like you'll be able to go home early then', he smiles, nudging his shoulder as if to joke with Kyungsoo, but the small god didn't understand his playful manner and just continued to look at him with confused eyes.

 

'But I just got here an hour ago', Kyungsoo states, 'Is there nothing else for me to handle?'

 

'Kyungsoo, we are well aware of your health issues. We wouldn't want you to stay in the city if your powers are weakened', his manager finally gives him the look of pity he always gets from the other gods. He sighs, knowing that he can't argue with his manager.

 

He hates being looked down upon. He hates the pity looks and the soft murmurs. He hates when he feels his chest pains and his colleagues notice his discomfort.

 

He hates being the god of innocence.

 

'Okay, I guess I'll clock out after I finish this', he says with a fake smile on his face, opening the files and a new document. His manager smiles and leaves him alone, whistling a soft tune as he converses more comfortably with the other gods.

 

His cubicle was slightly apart from the others too since his health condition was worsened by the god of mischief who kept on smoking even though it was looked down upon to smoke during work. She didn’t care and kept blowing the hot smokes towards Kyungsoo until he was heaving and coughing blood.

 

He felt like an outsider.

 

Jongdae had told him not to let their exclusion ruin his mood, but that advice was harder to follow as the days went on. He felt suffocated. He wanted to break free from the chains of innocence that has wrapped him around is own bubble, straying him away from the rest of the world.

 

‘Hey, are you guys going to go to the party after works?’, he hears the god of mischief chime into the conversation with their colleagues. Kyungsoo hears a chain of reactions, from cheers to clapping as they excitedly prepare themselves for another round of partying.

 

Kyungsoo slides his reading glasses up, his eyes wandering around, curious to see who else is going to the party. He can feel the buzz running through everyone’s skin, the vibration causing his head to stir.

 

‘I don’t want to be innocent anymore’, he hears his own voice whispering to himself, his eyes closed and desperate to feel the same emotions as the other gods without feeling the pain afterwards. The pant resting on his desk quickly blackens, leaving life and innocence behind as the leaves turn dry and slowly turns into ashes around Kyungsoo’s desk.

 

‘I’m coming too!’, he shouts, standing up from his cubicle, ‘I’m coming to the party!’

 

* * *

 

 

‘I’d rather hang myself than go to your damn party’, Jongin groans, sitting on his sofa and seeing his other brother, Minseok, enter his apartment. He had refused to talk to his oldest brother ever since he has thrown out their father from Mount Olympus to become the new CEO.

 

‘It’s my first party as the new CEO, and I would be glad if my own brother can show support for me’, Minseok states but Jongin ignores his request, downing his beer in one go as he turns on the television, flicking through the different channels.

 

‘You were present at father’s ball last night’

 

‘That’s because he threatened to kill me’, Jongin snickered, knowing full well that Minseok knew about their father’s treatment over him.

 

The three brothers led a different path from each other, due to his father’s infidelities and lack of actions towards his own responsibilities, Minseok, the oldest of the legitimate three children had taken most of the responsibilities, so often being described by the other Olympians as the God without youth. He was serious and harsh, blunt and always the one telling Jongin off whenever he would run away.

 

Where Kim Minseok reaches the skies of the social ladders, Junmyeon, the second oldest, chose to travel amongst the other gods and stay on the surfaces of the sea. Being the politician, he serves the city with his powers and status, much feared by everyone. His aquatic powers have stopped floods and famine from entering the cities, many of the gods serving loyalty to him, the peace in Olympus restored despite their father’s endless fuck ups due to Junmyeon. His second oldest brother is more spiteful than Minseok himself, using his power and anger to stop nations from talking back to him.

 

But where does that leave Kim Jongin, the youngest out of the three legitimate brothers?

 

In the waste of the underworld.

 

‘I don’t think you’d want me to taint your precious party’, Jongin says aloud, his fingers flickering, the light in the house dimming. Minseok looks down on his hands, seeing his pale skin sink into grey, his veins bright as his blood turns black.

 

‘Stop it’, Minseok warns his younger brother, ‘You are not as tough as you think you are’, Minseok bites back, flicking his finger to stop Jongin from draining the life out of him.

 

Jongin stops breathing, looking down to find sharp ivy wrapped around his neck. He hears his glass bottle fall to the ground, shattering into pieces, the shred of glass stabbing the skin on his foot.

 

He can feel the blood coursing out of him.

 

‘You cannot kill me, but I can easily kill you’, Minseok warns him, walking over to face his helpless baby brother, ‘Your fun with the underground doesn’t scare me, because I’m the one who lets you control it’, he bends down, making eye contact with his brother who couldn’t move due to the ivy. Minseok’s warm hands grab Jongin’s chin, making him face him, ‘So, I expect the leader of the dead to turn up to his brother’s party, do you understand?’

 

Jongin spits on Minseok, causing the glass to dig deeper into his skin, making him squeal.

 

‘Don’t disappoint me, baby brother’, Minseok wipes the saliva from his cheeks, standing up and walking away from Jongin, slowly uncoiling the ivy around his neck, ‘I want to see your face there’

 

Minseok disappears from his apartment, leaving him alone and scarred, his blood black and cold, drying on the hardwood floor as he breathes in air, cold tears shedding on the side of his face.

 

Jongin looks down on his foot which was shredded with pieces of glass and he whispers trails of curses as he picks each one off his foot.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Are you sure you wanna come, Kyungsoo?’, his colleagues ask him for the umpteenth time, looking back and constantly checking up on him in case he collapsed.

 

‘I’m okay’, he reassures him for the millionth time, his hands in his pockets and his eyes avoiding contact just in case someone noticed how he’s been holding his breath since they’ve arrived at the venue. Everything was burning his skin, it felt like someone had tied him up and slowly poured acid on him, but he bites the inside of his cheeks and continues to walk despite the pain.

 

The venue was beautiful, one of the most majestic places he’s ever entered. Kyungsoo quickly realises that this must be one of Kim Minseok’s places of worship, since the gold was carved so perfectly, statues of his face, amongst his other family members carved so meticulously. The perfectly smooth marble floor was polished and cleaned, pillars reaching up to what he thinks are the skies, draped in vines and roses. The ceiling was painted to replicate the skies, hues of blues mixed with white and grey.

 

‘Why’re we here?’, he asks, not sure why his whole team was walking inside such a magnificent place. The tapestry and paintings were to die for.

 

‘Haven’t you heard? Kim Minseok finally overthrew his father and became the CEO of Mount Olympus. All the gods are celebrating’

 

Kyungsoo listens to his co-workers explaining to him, shocked that the news of a new CEO wasn’t posted in the morning papers. Was it because the new sites were still owned by Cronus and separate from Mount Olympus.

 

His other co-workers make a move on, wanting to be present in the centre of the ballroom and where the wine was. Kyungsoo, who was desperate to stay with the crowd that he knows, attempted to catch up with them, but his eyes caught something dark flashing before him.

 

The statues of the ruling gods were carved all over the building, dating back to their ancestral heritage of the Titans, mountains of marbled replicating the giants. Everyone has become disillusioned to the marvellous lineage of the ruling gods. Many of the previous ruling gods being forgotten and added as one of the infinite marbled statues. But there was something about this one that got Kyungsoo still, his feet pasted on the ground as he stops right in front of the statue.

 

Unlike the rest, this statue was made from black marble, lines of white crossing through it, shimmering silver, yet the opaque darkness of the stone made the figure look empty and barren. Kyungsoo felt loneliness coursing through it. He couldn’t help but reach his hand out as if his blood was gravitating on the figure facing him.

 

The tips of his fingertips touch the cold marble, feeling a course of life running through his veins as he travels down, feeling the hard lips of the figure. He had sad lonely eyes, his lips full and hard and his arms resting by his side. His statue was not complemented with flowers or wine, nor was it draped with sculptured mortals wrapped around him in worship compared to the other ruling gods.

 

_Death. The loneliest God._

 

‘Doh Kyungsoo?!’, the sound of his name pulls him out of the trance that he had put himself in, bringing him back to reality to which he turns away from the figure, searching for the owner of the voice who screamed his name.

 

‘Jongdae?’, he calls back, seeing the muse walk over to him, almost jumping on his as he pulls him out of the growing crowd.

 

‘What the hell are you doing here?!’, Jongdae almost shouts at him, gripping his hand on Kyungsoo’s arms as he tries to pull him away from the venue.

 

‘Everyone’s invited’, Kyungsoo explains to Jongdae, trying to pull his arm away from the muse’s strong grip, ‘I’m allowed to attend the party!’

 

‘Are you insane? What if you collapse?’, Jongdae asks, staring at Kyungsoo with a shocked expression, his brow raised in question, ‘You don’t want to be mixed with the other gods, they’re no good for you’

 

‘What is good for me?’, Kyungsoo breaks out, Jongdae taking a step back due to the sudden flush of intense power coming off from Kyungsoo, ‘I’m not allowed to be part of anything because of what I am… I just wanna fit in and be part of the gods… I’m already a lowly deity but add onto the fact that I can’t even talk to another god without falling sick… What kind of useless god am I?!’

 

‘Kyungsoo, please calm down and go home you-’

 

‘No. I’m not going home’, Kyungsoo fights back, pushing Jongdae away from him, sick of being treated like a delicate flower, vulnerable to breaking. He didn’t want to feel like glass anymore. He wanted to be like the black marble, strong and powerful, ‘I wanna have fun too’

 

‘Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo come back here!’, Jongdae shouts, but the god of innocence disappeared with the rest of the crowd, his skin turning transparent, floating away and out of the muse’s sight.

 

No one can see him. He was invisible to everyone. His form weakens and turns into an invisible breeze which flows past the gods, being ignored as they downed their wines and spit their tongues into each other’s mouths.

 

Jongdae looks around worriedly, seeing as the party has officially started and all kinds of shenanigans have already begun, meaning Kyungsoo has lost his physical form and oppressed into an invisible figure.

 

‘Jongdae, what the fuck? I’ve been looking everywhere for you’, Jongdae hears his brother’s voice shouting for him, Chanyeol pushing pass the other gods as he stands behind his brother, ‘Hurry up, I wanna get laid’

 

‘You go ahead without me’, Jongdae pushes his brother into the venue, ‘I need to look for someone’

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin limps into the venue, the sounds of cheers and pleasurable moans can be heard the moment the doors open, the pungent smell of wine and vodka hazed into the air.

 

He sees the gods, their clothes ripped off as they begin to devour each other, lips pasted onto skin, wine dripping from the rim of the cup and onto the skins of the glowing gods. The music blared but no one seems to pay attention to the melody when they were occupied over something else.

 

‘Did Minseok threaten you to come?’, Junmyeon asks as soon as he sees his youngest brother leaning on one of the marbled pillars, his arms crossed and eyes glaring out into the sea of gods. He witnesses the way the let go, their dignity buried with the clothes that have been abandoned on the floor, twisted pleasure amongst pain, floods of intoxication mixed with the amount of delectation spread across the venue.

 

Jongin didn’t say anything, keeping his hard lips closed and concealed as he usually does, the bruises on his skin are evident from his activities prior to this party and he decided not to repeat the same mistakes for the sake of Junmyeon.

 

‘Don’t hate him’, Junmyeon whispers, standing closer to Jongin, ‘He had to watch father make countless mistakes. He’s only trying not to do the same’

 

‘I believe he failed in doing that the moment he got the whole company to vote for father's resignation’, Jongin whispers, looking around, seeing the lowly gods mix themselves with the omnipotence of the other Olympians and its residence, ‘This place is filthy. Our ancestors would be disgusted’

 

‘Our ancestors are dead, shredded into a million pieces and lost in the atmosphere of the galaxy’, Junmyeon says, sipping his wine from his golden cup, embroidered in pearls caught from the deepest depths of the sea.

 

‘Father should’ve imprisoned them to Tartarus, so maybe I could have visited them’, Jongin points out, Junmyeon looking at him with obscurity. To Junmyeon, his brother has been a lost cause the moment Minseok allowed him to wander away from the family business, abandoning his own in the mansion atop the city and bearing presence in the darkness of the city when the light disappears and the sleeping souls awaken.

 

‘You’re a fucking weirdo’, Junmyeon's sighs, sipping his drink and pushing past the gods who had the nerve to approach him, their eyes begging him to join their pleasuring acts, but Jongin knows Junmyeon acts like he’s above all that. Maybe he is.

 

‘Sir’, Jongin feels Sehun’s presence entering, his right-hand man also present in the obscure party. The tall messenger was still in his attire, silk suit stitched with golden beads, embroidered to form a snake slithering on his sleeves.

 

‘Have you finished the job?’, he asks, his eyes scanning around the room, the smell of blood mixed with fermented grapes filling the room. He smiles when Sehun nods at him, his face expressionless as it usually was, but Jongin wasn’t afraid to break out into a smile.

 

‘Gods are much more fun to kill then mortals’, Jongin whispers, his skin forming goosebumps from the essence of gods’ blood.

 

‘What are we going to do if Minseok finds out?’

 

‘He’s not going to do anything’, Jongin shrugs, ‘He knows some of these gods needs to be put in place’

 

‘Forcing them through laborious work for the underground is something that might reach the higher-ups’

 

‘We _are_ the higher-ups’, Jongin whispers, grabbing a cup of wine and downing it in one go, ‘Let’s go recruit some more of these sons of bitches’

 

Sehun, who followed his boss, nods his head and follows the dark god closely behind, his eyes scanning through in search of trouble. Every part an Olympian host always invites trouble, and the trickster god is always present when it arises, his pale complexion, dark hair and strong eyes peering through from the crowd, a small smirk hanging from his lips.

 

‘What’s going on?’, they hear a god call out, seeing their hands slowly turning peach, the veins in their arms turning blue.

 

‘You, my friend, are turning mortal’, Jongin bends down, pushing through the other gods, his cold hands touching the frightened god with blood in his hands.

 

‘What? What do you mean?’, Sehun can hear the hitched voice, terrified and weary, ‘I’m in pain!’

 

‘You’re the god of mischief, aren't you?’, Jongin asks lightly, not caring of the wincing coming from the god who was now kneeling, her hands dripping with blood despite having no signs of cuts made from her skin, ‘You’ve been stealing some files from Mount Olympus, haven’t you?’

 

Sehun looks down on the poor god, seeing her expression turns from pain to absolute terror, her eyes boring red when she realised who had touched her.

 

‘No, no please’, she whines, pushing the dark god from her, feeling his chill coursed through her veins.

 

‘I’ll strike a deal with you before you turn into sea foam’, Jongin looks down on his hands, scrunching his nose in disgust at the sight of blood touching him, ‘I’m not going to ask why a lowly god would have the bravery to hack into our files, but at this point, I stopped caring about what you low gods get up to. I can offer you a contract, if you do 12 labours for the underground, we’ll consider this little treachery forgotten’

 

‘For the underground?’, she asks, ‘What do you want me to do there?’

 

‘Just a few chores for me here and there. Trying to keep a business hidden from the rest of the world can be so tiring’, Jongin fakes a sigh, reaching out to play with her hair, taunting her into submission, her arms shaking, ‘You only have a few seconds to say yes to the agreement, so you better hurry, because time is ticking’, he smirks, looking down to where his fingers touched her hair, seeing it slowly turn into a mash of sea form before her very eyes.

 

‘I’ll do it! I’ll do it!’, she cries, pushing herself far away from Jongin, her eyes buried in red tears.

 

‘Good’, Jongin smiles down at her but his eyes are anything but friendly, ‘I’ll see you on the other side’, he whispers, snapping her fingers, making her disappear from the party, transporting her to his office to be awaited by his men.

 

He stands up, straightening his jacket and wiping the blood on someone else’s cloak which laid on the ground. His eyes scanned the room once more, his head pausing when he sees Minseok standing at the podium, sitting and watching his every move, his eyes just as piercing as he was, his fingers leaning on his chin as he nods at Jongin.

 

‘Come on Sehun, let’s get out of this despicable place’, he snarls, breaking contact with Minseok, pushing past the hungry crowd and dismissing himself from the party.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo is still invisible to everyone.

 

He tried hard to use his powers to show himself, trying to find his crowd of co-workers, but everyone brushed him off.

 

His eyes wandered around the crowd, reaching his hand in an attempt to join in, grabbing a cup of wine only for it to drop at the tip of his fingers, crashing to the crowd and spilling good wine on the floor.

 

The god of innocence was not welcomed in such a place. The boundless excess of pleasure of violence that the gods indulge in leaves no room for a passing thought of innocence.

 

Kyungsoo was a dying god.

 

And he was to die alone.

 

He looks down on his hands, seeing that he was still invisible, forgotten by everyone. In a crowded room, he was still dismissed.

 

‘I don’t belong here’, he whispers, abandoning his attempts to fit in. Why did he think it was a good idea to join in? His colleagues never wanted him to join in the first place, so why did he even try to participate in something that was going to leave him empty and weak?

 

It was easy to break through the crowd, to feel the cold breeze of the night welcome him as he escapes the venue of the Olympians. He can finally breathe the cool air, his skin finally turning back to its physical form.

 

He looks up at the lonely moon, dipped in a crescent as it looms in the dark cloudless skies. He had often wondered if he was the only person who would look up to greet the moon. The streets were empty and isolated, mainly because all the gods were present in the celebration of the new CEO of Mount Olympus, raiding and fucking and leaving the landscape of the city bare.

 

It was the first time he’d felt the power in the city.

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, spinning around and letting this moment pass through him. To be alone and powerful is something he just had to live with since he could never find someone who shared the same innocence as him. He feels the cool grass touch his foot as he continues to walk back towards the bus stop, passing through a small park at the centre of the city, its roses and daisies dancing with the wind just like how he is, jumping from stone to the other, crossing the small pond.

 

He could be himself when he’s alone in the dark, dancing around with no music, his oversized sweater hanging loose off his shoulder, his auburn hair glimmering when the moon kisses it with his light.

 

Kyungsoo lets go and spins around, the daisies dancing around him along with the wind.

 

He dances as if no one was watching him. But death was watching him, and his eyes flutter in wondering glimmer at the sight of the beautiful god dancing in the dark.

 

_‘Who are you?’_

 

* * *

 

 

The god in front of him was beautiful. The way his hair flutter with the air and how the flowers dance with him in the silent night. He can hear his every breathe, seeing the moon’s light caressing his tanned skin, lips parted and mouthing lyrics to which Jongin could not hear.

 

His escape from the party led him in the loneliness of the dark, his eyes looking down on his own fragmented reflection on the small pond by the park. Sehun had abandoned him to fuck someone, which left him alone with his own thoughts which were dangerous for Jongin.

 

But then, like the light which pierces the heart of the gods come sunrise, he sees the most magnificent being his eyes had ever laid upon.

 

‘Who are you?’, he asked, his voice breaking the peaceful silent to which the small god thought was in. He stopped moving, his eyes wide in terror once he spots another figure lingering in the dark shadows.

 

‘I’m sorry’, he immediately apologises, his body tenses as he bows, ‘I didn’t know someone was here… I’ll be on my way’, he says, departing from the area, running as fast as he can, but nothing but outrun death.

 

His cold fingers, like ice, pierced Kyungsoo’s skin when he grabs hold onto him.

 

Kyungsoo, who feels the intensity of his power, looks down on his arm with wide eyes, his mouth parted as he screams out, his skin turning into black where the dark god touched him.

 

‘Who are you?’, he shouts in pain, and Jongin takes a step back, in shock that the god had cracked almost instantly when his fingertips brushed upon him.

 

‘Who are you?’, Jongin asks the god in response too. He has never encountered such a fragile god, his skin cracked and broken already. He hears the god’s soft winces, seeing the tears shimmering at the side of his eyes as he kneels down on the cold grass, holding onto his blackening skin.

 

‘What have you done to me?’, he cries in pain, ‘Why did you hurt me?’

 

Jongin, who was now for the first time in his goddamn life, felt immense guilt, looking down at his hands in accusations, seeing the fierce knife-like fingers which strangle the life out of even the most powerful gods.

 

‘Stay there’, he says, looking around the park, knowing that a small patch of narcissus flowers was resting in the midst. A moment passed and Jongin’s eyes finally found the yellow flower, his hands reaching down for it, pulling from the roots and interrupting the soils, before running back to the terrified god, ‘Here’, he attempts to approach him, but the god crawls away from him, still on the floor and nestling his blackened arm.

 

‘Please don’t touch me’

 

‘I won’t hurt you, I promise’, Jongin whispers, his voice calm and melodious against the breeze between them. He kneels down in front of the god, showing the flowers in his hands, ‘This will heal you’, he explains, ripping the petals from its stem, the scent of nectar oozing out, ‘Hand me your arm’

 

Kyungsoo can smell the scent of the narcissus flowers and he knew such plant had healing powers. With a shaky breath, he slowly releases his arm out, showing the blackened mark to which Jongin poured the nectar all over the mark. He allowed the dark god to pour the sweet nectar on his skin, relieving him of the pain which burnt his arm alive, sighing in sweet relief when his skin began to shade back to its normal colour.

 

‘My sweet apologies. I had no knowledge of your fragile entity’, he hears the god whisper to him and he feels a cold rush of shivers raising through his spine. He looks up to face the god who had a smile on his lips; it was sweet and inviting, as most temptations are formed.

 

‘I’m not like any other gods’, he says, pulling down his sleeves to finally hide his arms, still terrified of the god in front of him.

 

‘I can see that’, he continues to smile at him, his eyes burning silver like the moon in the midst of darkness, ‘May I ask for your name?’

 

‘Not if you tell me who you are first’, Kyungsoo whispers, intrigued at the aura of the god, his immense powers being felt like strong winds, cold and brazen, ‘What’s your name?’

 

‘Me? I’m Kim Jongin’

 

_That name._

 

Kyungsoo breath hitched and he feels his chest collapse on him as he realises that the god of death and ruler of the underground world had touched him.

 

‘Shit’, he whispers, ‘I’m going to die’

 

Jongin, who had seen his expression, couldn’t help but release a sweet laugh, shaking his head.

 

‘You’re not going to die’, he whispers, reaching his hand, slowly reaching out to touch the small flutters of hair which had landed in front of his eyes. But before he can, Kyungsoo had once again got up, petrified at the touch of one of the most feared gods in the city.

 

‘Stay away from me’, is the last whimpering words Jongin heard from the beautiful god before he disappears right in front of him, fading away like mist and fluttering in the wind.

 

He stands up, in awe and wonder of the fragile god, curious in his identity and name.

 

He has never met such beauty before and he was adamant in finding him again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I quickly came up with because I wanted to try and improve my writing, so just skip over this and pretend it doesn't exist lol.


	2. Chapter Two.

 

 

 

The underground was vastly distinct compared to the glory of Mount Olympus. Where the gold was mined and sculpted to fit the cathedrals of the high city, the underground was cold and wreaked havoc. It was left with nothing but dirt and bad pipes to which gives off a damp mist when he enters.

 

Jongin passes through the rooms where his members would often relax during their off days, playing poker, their eyes never leaving their cards as they side another handful of gold to the centre table.

 

Sehun, who was leaning his chair back, legs on the table as he smirks and hands another bag of silver around the piling treasure building up in front of them.

 

‘Don’t even try, Sehun’, Yixing calls out to the messenger, placing his cards down so no one can see it as he reaches out from under his feet, pulling out a small pocket knife which rested inside his boot, a metal handle which imitated a snake coiled as it carries a sharp metal blade, almost as heavy as the handle itself. Yixing throws it into the pile, everyone’s eyes staring at the weapon in wonder.

 

‘You’re really giving away an Olympian’s dagger?’, Baekhyun’s eyebrow raised in suspicion, seeing as most Olympian products are far beyond magnificent than their most treasured possession. Yixing nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders and that’s when Baekhyun gives up, laying down his cards and leaning back in his chair in defeat.

 

Jongin watches his three closest members, but he wasn’t paying attention to them, in fact, his mind was far from the three bickering gods in front of him.

 

It was as if every time he loses control of his thoughts, his mind would transport him to last night, where he witnessed the most magnificent being danced in silence.

 

‘What are you thinking about, boss?’, Baekhyun calls out, retiring from the game and allowing Yixing to argue with Sehun, his feet raised on the table as he turns his gaze to stare at Jongin sitting behind his desk, watching how his boss was staring blankly ahead.

 

‘Huh?’, Jongin looks down to Baekhyun, ‘Did you say anything?’

 

‘Are you tired?’, Baekhyun asks, ‘You’ve been out of it lately’

 

‘He spent two nights in a row in Mount Olympus’, Sehun adds into the conversation, a playful smirk already hanging from his lips, ‘He got totally smashed the other day’

 

‘Yeah, I saw that’, Baekhyun nods, ‘The newspaper had a field trip. The reclusive youngest son finally showing his face after years and partying it up, like father and son’

 

‘Don’t compare me to him’, Jongin warns them, his eyes glaring silver.

 

‘How could we not?’, Baekhyun laughs, ‘How many people did you sleep with?’

 

‘Don’t’, Jongin warns Baekhyun for the last time, but the latter had worked for him far too long to be intimidated by his cold stares, ‘Anyway, have you attended to the god of mischief?’, he asked, trying to change the subject to which Baekhyun chuckles at.

 

‘She was a cryer, but she’s doing her roles now’

 

‘She’s got great computing skills. She’s already managed to hack into a dozen servers’, Baekhyun points out, ‘Won’t be long till she finished her 12 labours’

 

Many gods who have fallen under the wrath of Minseok would often be turned into mortals by the power of Jongin who brings them death, most likely at this point, weak and vulnerable, most gods were left to die and spend their last second in mortal pain, but Jongin, upon being handed the job to balance the peace in Mount Olympus, decided to make his own side business as well.

 

He would often use the gods at their most vulnerable, striking a deal to rebirth them back into immortals if they carry on some duties for his underground business, which mainly consisted in trading to the mortal world. Drugs, prostitutes, money, information and other shit the mortals crave for, Jongin provides. He had buried himself with his work, refusing to return to Mount Olympus and moving out of the family’s main house to an apartment further away from his father’s closed eyes.

 

‘What else do the mortal want from us that you got her hacking into your brother’s main system?’, Baekhyun asks, standing up as he checks on his phone, seeing that she’s done the job and is waiting for her next labour to which Baekhyun was assigned in giving her.

 

‘Elixir of youth’

 

‘What?! You’re giving that to a mortal? Are you fucking crazy? Junmyeon will behead all of us’, Yixing shouts the moment he hears Jongin answers Baekhyun.

 

‘Of course, I’ll give it to them’, Jongin smirks, standing up and walking with Baekhyun, ‘There’s no such thing as an elixir of youth anymore, but we must always pretend there’s one. They’ll think they’ll live forever, but they’ll die in a few centuries or so. Then I’ll have some fun with them’, Jongin points out, grabbing his leather jacket, combing his hair back as he leaves his office, opening the door and stepping into the corridor of his collection.

 

Mortal souls look ethereal when he collects them, placed in mason jars and stacked in an endless shelf. Their souls give out pure light which glimmers the cold underground.

 

‘Tell the god of mischief, these shelves need dusting’, Jongin informs Baekhyun before they part ways, Jongin disappearing into the darkness and transporting himself to the comfort of his apartment where no one could disturb him.

 

He had usually allowed Baekhyun to take control of the underground, abiding his bids and orders to which he usually just settles the rest of his day alone in his home. Junmyeon was usually busy in his office, for the most part, therefore Jongin uses this time to settle down on the sofa, bringing his laptop with him as he logs into the main server of the Mount Olympus website. He had managed to persuade Minseok to give him a staff passcode so he can access the files of each god currently living under the city and working for them, which is living gods at this point.

 

He must be in the files somewhere.

 

But how will Jongin ever find him when he doesn’t even know his name?

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo is resting in bed, with the curtains closed and locked away from the sun. His freckles were disappearing and his pale skin was soft and fragile.

 

‘I fucking told you, you’d end up like this’, Kyungsoo still had his eyes closed, half-asleep when he heard Jongdae’s voice shouting, his bedroom door banging open, ‘I told you!’, he screams again, feeling the cold air and looking down on Kyungsoo’s pale skin.

 

‘Can you please keep it down’, Kyungsoo whines, not having the energy to lift himself up as he winces in pain.

 

‘You can’t just go around and do whatever you want Kyungsoo’, Jongdae tells him off, walking over to open the curtains, the beam of light flooding Kyungsoo’s room and worsening his already growing headache, ‘You have to be aware of your health before doing anything, and you should know already that entering a party is not good for your wellbeing’

 

‘I’m fine’, Kyungsoo says but his hoarse voice and lowering temperature did nothing to persuade the worrying muse. Kyungsoo could still feel the cold touch of Jongin’s hands on him and he felt a shudder coursing through his spine and he feels as if the mattress has dipped and swallowed him whole, ‘Fuck’, he whispers, looking down on his blanket and checking his arm. He’s been nestling his right arm since the moment he arrived in his home, applying more narcissus cream before bandaging it up.

 

‘What happened to your arm?’, Jongdae asks when he takes a moment to look down and notice the bandaged arm, wrapped tightly in white.

 

‘Kim Jongin touched me’

 

‘What?!’, Jongdae almost chokes on his own spit, ‘Kim Jongin?! As in the God of…’

 

‘Death’, Kyungsoo sighs, ‘Yeah… He touched me’

 

‘What the actual fuck?! Why?! How?! When?! How long have we got until you turn mortal?’, Jongdae is scuttering, walking back and forth around the room as he looks down on the fragile god. As if Kyungsoo wasn’t already weak enough, the God of Death just had to touch him. It won’t be long till his powers will take into effect and Kyungsoo is left paralysed and dying, ‘We need to find the god of rebirth’

 

‘I’m fine’, Kyungsoo reassures his friend, but muses don’t usually calm down with simple words.

 

‘What do you mean you’re fine? You’re going to die!’

 

‘I’m not’, Kyungsoo explains, ‘I’ve applied narcissus cream on it. It should be fine’

 

‘You can’t just put cream on death and expect it to work!’, Jongdae yells at him, ‘You may be the god of innocence, but surely you’re not naive!’

 

‘I’m not! He gave it to me!’, Kyungsoo yells over Jongdae, trying to get the muse to calm down even though he himself was not calm. He was sure he wasn’t going to die, but in the back of his mind, he still had the worry that maybe the narcissus nectar Jongin gave to him might not have worked.

 

‘Gave what to you?!’

 

‘Narcissus nectar. He poured it onto my arm himself…’

 

This definitely calmed Jongdae down, but even more so, it intrigued him. He looks down on Kyungsoo, his eyes never leaving the bandaged arm.

 

‘He poured it himself? Then why did he touch you?’

 

* * *

 

‘You’re looking for who?’, Sehun snorts when Jongin asks him to enter his apartment, the messenger taking off his winged shoes and immediately laying on the sofa, his eyes glued on his phone.

 

‘A god. A lowly god who may be fragile’

 

‘You’re going to need to give me a lot more than that’, Sehun sighs as he raises a questioning eyebrow at his boss.

 

‘I don’t know his name’

 

Sehun stares blankly at his boss.

 

‘You want me to look for someone who you don’t know?’, Jongin knows he sounds crazy, what’s even crazier is he let Sehun inside his apartment when usually he’d deal with work relations in his office underground, but Jongin would rather kneel than have Baekhyun or Yixing hear him ask Sehun for this favour. He would never hear the end of it, especially from the talkative god.

 

‘But, I did leave a mark on him’, Jongin suddenly remembers as soon as his hands feel a sensation, something which reminded him of the touch of the small god, ‘Will you be able to find them with my touch?’

 

‘Now, we’re talking’, Sehun smiles, getting up from the sofa and walking over to his boss. He reaches his hand out to touch Jongin’s, closing his eyes and sensing the last person Jongin touched.

 

His eyes rolled backwards, transporting himself into Jongin’s memories of which it was dark and silent, the god of death is alone, spending his time with the flowers as he usually does when he wants to escape, He sees through Jongin’s eyes, peering through the landscape until his eyes land on a moving object - or rather, a dancing god - and he was beautiful.

 

‘You want me to look for the god of innocence?’, Sehun breathes out as soon as he lets go of Jongin’s hands, his eyes landing on the small god with soft round eyes and freckled nose.

 

‘God of innocence?’, this was the first time Jongin finds out what deity the beautiful god was and everything seems to make sense. Innocence surely will die the moment death reaches him.

 

‘You nearly killed him when you touched him. He’s a fragile god’, Sehun points out after witnessing Jongin’s rushed actions, but then he feels a smirk playing at his lips when he recalled his boss grabbing a handful of narcissus, ‘What were you doing with him?’

 

Jongin can hear the playful expression from Sehun’s tone and he glares a warning at the messenger, rolling his eyes and not wanting to entertain the young man.

 

‘None of your business’

 

‘I’m going to be looking for him. I should at least know what message you wanna relay to him’, Sehun says, leaning on the kitchen counter, his eyes boring holes n Jongin’s back.

 

‘Just tell him, Jongin sent his apologies. He didn’t know he was a fragile god. He didn’t mean it’

 

‘What do you mean the god of death didn’t mean it?’, Sehun continues to coax Jongin into telling him more, ‘Why were you so infatuated with him?’

 

‘You’ve seen him’, Jongin points out, ‘How do you not find him beautiful?’

 

‘Ah’, Sehun catches Jongin, ‘So you think the god is beautiful? What else do you think about?’

 

‘Nothing’, Jongin turns down Sehun’s playful conversation, wanting to end the topic of conversation already, however, the young messenger is not the type to turn down a chance to make fun out of Jongin.

 

‘He’s the god of innocence… Wouldn’t it feel more exhilarating to taint such a god?’

 

‘Do not put dark thoughts in my mind’, Jongin warns his, opening the fridge and grabbing himself a bottle of water before departing from the kitchen, passing through the living room and in his room to which Sehun follows.

 

‘Just imagine it, innocence at your embrace, begging you to take away his puri-’

 

‘I said stop’, Jongin throws a pillow at Sehun, ‘Go find him and apologise and stop being disgusting’

 

‘Alright’, Sehun says between his laugh, catching the pillow and throwing it back on the bed, seeing how flustered his boss was at the thought of what he had spoken. He disappears before Jongin can shout at him for his intrusion in coming into his room since no one is allowed to, fading into the wind, his wings guiding him away from the city and across the borderline where nature is more prominent, the forest surrounding the perimeter of the city more green and luscious from the clean air.

 

* * *

 

‘You should check him into a hospital’, Chanyeol says, raiding Kyungsoo’s kitchen and stealing his chips.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe Jongdae called his brother to come. He told Jongdae that he shouldn’t worry yet here he was, telling his brother to come and help them out. It’s not like Chanyeol was the god of healing anyway, he was just a muse just like Jongdae, so all he could offer was the same advice Jongdae had already given him the moment he woke up this morning.

 

‘I’m not going to the hospital’, Kyungsoo says again, breathing out a long sigh, ‘I’m fine now, so that means I’m not dying any time soon’

 

‘But what if he turned you mortal?!’, Jongdae asks, his eyes glaring out of the window, ‘Jongin has been known in constricting gods into his stupid deals by turning them mortal… What if he asked you to work for the underground?! You’re going to die!’

 

‘I don’t think he’ll do that’, Kyungsoo points out but he sees Chanyeol shaking his head.

 

‘No, Jongdae has a point. Jongin has been a pester at the company. I’ve had three muses sign contracts with him and now we’re short on staff’, Chanyeol explains, ‘He’s been ravaging the gods’

 

‘Just like his father’, Jongdae rolls his eyes once more, ‘Always out to do whatever benefited him and causing chaos on everyone else. I’m so glad Minseok’s the new CEO now, maybe he might put Jongin in his place’

 

‘Or what if Minseok is just like the rest of them?’, Chanyeol bends the conversation and arguing with his brother, ‘They’re cut from the same cloth, so I don’t think anything good will happen now that Minseok’s CEO’

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t pay attention to the brothers’ squabble. He didn’t care about Mount Olympus or who ruled over it. Sure, it was the company that all gods worked in, branches ranging from weaponry, politics, computing, hospitals and even the creative arts were all owned by Mount Olympus. Kyungsoo worked as an admin for one of their many small companies, but he was the only god who didn’t give a shit about what the Olympians got up to. He just wanted to work and go back home to his small haven and away from the gods who ruined everything the moment they built their empire.

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol continue to argue, as most muses do, but then Kyungsoo’s attention is brought out into the window when he spots a feather fluttering by, resting on his window sill as the breeze enters the kitchen.

 

He stands up to leave, opening the door which leads him outside to his garden.

 

His flowers were still in bloom, its bright scents mixing together to create an ethereal aroma. The grass was green and the vines decorated the sides of Kyungsoo’s house, shielding the bricked wall.

 

But that was not what Kyungsoo’s eyes were focused on.

 

‘Hey’

 

‘What the…’, Kyungsoo spots a god sitting on his garden table, cross-legged and staring at him with a smile on his face. He had dark hair, parted in the middle which accentuated his eyes which were already piercing already. His ripped denim jeans which were paired with his turtleneck and blazer gave off somewhat of a model vibe and he had no idea how such a beautiful god ended up in his garden, ‘Who are you?’

 

‘I’m Hermes’

 

Kyungsoo looks down on his shoes, seeing the Balenciaga shoes with the fluttering wings at the sides and he instantly takes a step back.

 

‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘I heard the god of death touched you’, he says and Kyungsoo can feel the life being sucked out of him. Surely the messenger wasn’t here to take him to the underground. Surely, the god of death would be merciful.

 

‘Please don’t tell me you’re gonna drag me to the underground’, Kyungsoo whispers, too frightened to raise his voice, ‘I’m gonna die the moment I get there’

 

Kyungsoo, who was terrified of his future, is unapologetically given a laugh in response from the messenger, clapping his hands and snickering at him.

 

‘Why’re you laughing?’, Kyungsoo asked, his voice breaking and still nervous.

 

‘You’re cute’, he smiles, standing up on the table and sliding his hands inside his pockets, ‘No wonder he’s infatuated with you’

 

‘Who?’

 

‘Jongin’, he says his name and Kyungsoo freezes, ‘He wanted to give his apologies for last night. He said he didn’t mean it and he hopes you’re well’.

 

‘He hopes… I’m doing well?’, was this the same god he’s been frightened of even thinking about? 

 

‘Yeah. I mean he also wants to know your name, so if you can just answer that one question, then I’ll be out of your hair’, the messenger jumps from the table and to the ground, his heavy looking shoes stomping on his grass and flowers, leaving trails.

 

Kyungsoo was about to tell him off, but he realised a lowly god can’t shout at a messenger. He looks to the floor, distinct in not wanting to give his name to the god of death. He didn’t know what he might do once he gets hold of his identity. But then he can feel the messenger’s eyes boring at him, piercing like knives slowly impaling into his skin.

 

‘Kyu… Kyungsoo. My name is Kyungsoo’

 

‘Brilliant’, the messenger smiles, the wings on his shoes fluttering, ‘What a beautiful name’

 

And before Kyungsoo can ask him what Jongin could possibly want with his name, the messenger was already up in the air and disappearing into the skies, leaving nothing but a small feather which flutters down onto the ground right beside Kyungsoo’s feet.

 

‘Hey! Kyungsoo! What are you doing outside! Come back before you collapse!’, Kyungsoo hears Jongdae’s voice shouting from out the window and he kneels down to pick up the feather before walking back into the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo.

 

His name is Kyungsoo.

 

So beautiful.

 

Jongin repeats the name to himself, whispering it as he mindlessly scrolls through Yixing's daily observations that he had no plans on reading.

 

He was in his office after Junmyeon returns from work, leaving the apartment before his older brother starts nagging at him. Baekhyun had left to attend a party for his own company, leaving with Yixing who needed a good fuck after lurking in the shadows and keeping Jongin’s business intact for a good month.

 

‘Do you think he’ll die if you fuck him?’, Sehun asks, being the only god who’s stayed behind in the office with Jongin, laying on the sofa and playing with his phone. Jongin gave Sehun a glare before going back to his computer, typing Kyungsoo’s name in the main server, looking for his files and profile picture. Jongin ignored Sehun’s numerous questions thrown at him, his eyes boring at the small picture of the beautiful god.

 

‘Don’t you have somewhere to be?’, he asks, seeing as Sehen showed no signs of leaving, laying on the sofa as if he owned the place.

 

‘I’m always everywhere’, Sehun whines, ‘It’s good to just sit back and relax’, Jongin rolls his eyes at the god. And to think Sehun was known as a serious god was beyond Jongin. He’s probably one of the most childish entities he’s ever come across of knowing. He had wondered why he hired Sehun to be part of his team in the first place.

 

_ ‘Jongin?’ _

 

‘What?’, Jongin calls out to Sehun, annoyed that the god just wouldn’t stop bothering him.

 

‘What?’, Sehun asks back, turning to face his boss who was glaring daggers at this point, ‘What did I do?’

 

‘You called my name’, Jongin says, clearly hearing his name and the only other person in the room was Sehun, ‘What do you want?’

 

‘I didn’t say anything’, Sehun raises his hand up, but Jongin wasn’t having it. The god had a hobby of annoying the shit out of him and for the first time, Jongin didn’t feel like amusing Sehun.

 

‘You better-’

 

_ Jongin. _

 

* * *

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol finally left his place after hours of persuading him to at least go to the hospital. Kyungsoo had tried to bargain with them, promising to go tomorrow morning if they can leave him for the rest of the night. At first, Jongdae is hesitant, but once Kyungsoo convinced Chanyeol, the latter was able to drag the other muse out of the house.

 

It was finally quiet again and Kyungsoo retires in his room, closing the blinds and laying on his bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

 

He couldn’t go to sleep for some odd reason. He tried to close his eyes, wishing sleep will faze him, but he just started feeling uncomfortable.

 

Jongin?

 

He catches himself whispering his name without a thought, and he seemed surprised as to why he was suddenly intrigued by the god of death. He tried to forget about him, but then the messenger visited him. It made him curious. 

 

What would the god of death want with his name?

 

It made him wonder how powerful the name Kim Jongin must be, since most gods who weren’t an Olympian fear to say that name.

 

‘Kim Jongin’, he whispers again, a flush of confidence appears, which made him say the name multiple times.

 

_ Jongin. _

 

_ Kyungsoo. _

 

He felt like the wind was whispering his name, but he couldn’t remember. His consciousness begins to slip out of him as he closes his eyes, laying on the bed and slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo finds himself in a hazy reality, lifting his eyelids open to find him sleeping on something that wasn’t his bed.

 

The room was cold and dark, he can hear the loud pipes from within the walls and the only light available to him was the lamp placed on a desk.

 

He sits up from what seems to look like a sofa, scanning around to see if he had sleepwalked to his living room. But his house doesn’t look like this. It looked more like an office, with a desk at the end, red velvet chair behind it. There were ancient paintings hung up on the wall and there were red hues of lights coming from the cracks on the wall. 

 

‘Why’re you here?’

 

Kyungsoo hears a voice and he realised he wasn’t alone when he turns his glance to find the god of death leaning against the wall, his eyes staring down on him, white button-down shirt messily untucked from his trousers and buttoned, showing his tanned skin.

 

‘You…’, Kyungsoo whispers and he feels his life slowly gets sucked out of him again when he faced the god of death for the second time, ‘Why did you bring me here?’

 

‘I didn’t-’

 

Before Jongin can argue, he sees Kyungsoo collapsing on the sofa, his head hitting the leather and he runs up to him, kneeling to face the weak god.

 

His hands touch him, resting his palm and cupping his cheeks as his eyes look down in worry. He feels his fingertips flushing heat and he hears the small god whining and he instantly let go, worried that his touch might once again make it worse. 

 

He’s the god of innocence. He doesn’t belong here. He can hear Kyungsoo squirming and he felt pressured to lift him up and take him away from his office.

 

Jongin quickly kneels back down, his hand caressing Kyungsoo’s hair back. The squirming stops for a second, Kyungsoo’s breathing heavy and his eyes fluttering open.

 

‘Don’t let go’, he breathes out between the pain, his voice soft and barely above a whisper. Jongin had to kneel closer to him, his face close to the fragile god, trying to listen to his voice.

 

‘What do you need?’, he asks, fixated on him and him alone.

 

Kyungsoo was breathless, but he wasn’t in pain anymore. It was as if someone had shielded him from the pain, like a cloth which covered him from the cold.

 

He felt safe.

 

Kyungsoo reaches his hand out, his fingertips touching the cold dry lips facing him, tracing the face with his fingers, feeling the cold rush run through his veins, but it wasn’t painful. It felt refreshing.

 

And Jongin felt warmth, for the first time. Kyungsoo’s touch which was a first. No one dared to touch the god of death.

 

The touch he had yearned since he was a child, the warm hands pressed so softly against his cheeks. It welcomed him.

 

He leaned into the touch, not knowing his actions until he feels his lips pressed against the fragile god. Like a magnet, he was attracted to Kyungsoo, leaving his mark on the latter’s lips, the kiss soft and innocent, their eyes closed as they feel the wind rush through them.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in the middle of the night, breathless and panting, feeling electric on his lips as he abruptly sits up, looking around to find that he was in his room.

 

His skin is flushed red but he feels cold. He couldn’t remember what had happened, but all he knew was that he felt fucking amazing.

 

* * *

 

Jongin flutters his eyes open, his back aching since he’s been sleeping in his office again. He subconsciously wipes his lips, feeling as if something was pressed against it.

 

Sehun was gone and he was alone, but he felt as though he hadn’t been, as if he was with someone right now.

 

He rubs his eyes and slaps his cheeks to wake himself up as he brings himself back to reality, standing up and taking off his shirt, feeling the heat of the office and making his sweat. He should probably get back to his apartment.

  
  


 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three.

 

_Chapter Three._

 

 

Kyungsoo was given the day off when Jongdae snaked on him and told his manager that he’s been sick since he attended the party, to which his manager was understanding but yet still pissed since Kyungsoo knew he shouldn’t have attended in the first place.

He stays in his cottage, tending to his garden and cleaning his house. Since summer started, a few pests and rodents have entered. He purchased a huge bag of pesticides, sprinkling it around the small field, pulling out the weeds and watering his flowers, gaining strength from the sheer innocent beauty of his creation. He felt like his health was slowly returning.

The sun greeted his skin with a warm welcome, his freckles turning darker and sprinkled all over his cheeks and nose as his auburn hair shines when the sun hits it.

‘Hey Soo!’, he quickly turns back when he hears his voice being shouted at, seeing Chanyeol walking in from the kitchen, throwing his a bottle of iced water, ‘You’re going to collapse in the heat if you don’t eat’, Chanyeol warns his and the god of innocence thanks the muse, standing up and taking a long drink, feeling the rush of cold refresh him.

‘Thanks’, he calls out to Chanyeol, watching the muse lean on the wall, eating a handful of grapes as he looks around, admiring the colourful landscape Kyungsoo had created.

‘This isn’t that bad’, Chanyeol compliments Kyungsoo to which the latter laughs and joins Chanyeol in the shade, wiping the sweat beading down his forehead, ‘Why don’t you just quit work and become a florist?’

‘Gods don’t need flowers’, Kyungsoo points out, taking another sip of his drink.

‘Well, they probably don’t need a lot of things, but here we are’, Chanyeol points out, ‘I heard Minseok is trying to set up another branch’

‘What is it this time?’

‘Wine’, Chanyeol scoffs, chewing the grapes and spitting down the seed on the field, ‘I can’t believe he’s going to make the God of Wine into a fucking board member… He’s really gonna make that dufus head into an Olympian’

‘He’s the CEO now’, Kyungsoo sighs, ‘There’s nothing we can do about it’

‘Aish, as if Mount Olympus wasn’t already filled with shitheads’, Chanyeol whines and Kyungsoo laughs, looking at the muse and seeing his tall built. As a muse, he’s supposed to emit magnificence and becoming a muse to both mortals and gods alike means he had to be beautiful amongst other things, and Kyungsoo could agree that is exactly what Chanyeol was. He was beautiful, his hair shaved to the sides and dyed platinum blonde, accentuating his eyes and sharp jaws. He had on a sleeveless shirt, showing off his muscles and ripped jeans to add onto his chic look. He was one of the most sought-after muses in the city and even Kyungsoo has heard of the whispers of the other gods wanting a piece of him, which is why he wonders why Chanyeol never makes use of their advances much like what Jongdae does.

‘So, what brings you here?’, Kyungsoo asks now that he’s finished his drink and is ready to finish tending his flowers, ‘Jongdae’s in the city working’

‘Yeah, I know, which is why I chose now to visit you’, Chanyeol says, putting on his sunglasses as they walk together out of the shade and back onto the fields, ‘You didn’t go to the hospital to get checked up’, Chanyeol states more than asks since he knew Kyungsoo well enough to know he doesn’t listen to anything he or Jongdae asks of him.

‘And I’m fine’, Kyungsoo replies back, kneeling down on the grass, his gardening clothes getting muddy.

‘Which is why I’m worried’, Chanyeol points out, ‘I heard rumours’

Rumours about what?’

‘Minseok’s planning to marry off Jongin’

‘What?’, Kyungsoo snorts as soon as Chanyeol informs him, chuckling yet looking up and seeing Chanyeol was not at all amused.

‘They have illegitimate siblings ready to fight for a spot in Mount Olympus. Minseok is married to one of the most powerful women in the city and Junmyeon has the goddess of the sea as his wife. But Jongin… To them, he’s an open wound’

‘Open wound? Who would dare try and mess with the god of death himself?’

‘A pissed off sibling who wants to be part of Mount Olympus?’, Chanyeol comments and Kyungsoo shakes his head at how absurd Chanyeol is being.

‘Well, what’s the god of death’s marriage got anything to do with me?’, he asks the worried muse, not sure why Chanyeol would be worried about him when it comes to Jongin’s so-called future marriage. He had no relations to anything that’s happening in the city, much alone in Mount Olympus.

‘There are many reasons why the God of Death would mark anyone… The most famous is his death touch which he uses to anyone he wants to work for him… But then…’, Chanyeol looks down on Kyungsoo’s arm which was no longer bandaged, ‘You haven’t died yet so… He must’ve bonded with you instead’

‘He what?’, Kyungsoo snorts again, ‘What the fuck does that even mean?’

‘It means he might want to make you his bride’, Chanyeol informs, ‘He’s touched you, yet he didn’t offer you to work under him’

‘It was an accident’

‘Nothing’s an accident’, Chanyeol points out, ‘We’ll find out soon when you dream of him’

‘Dream of him?’

‘He’s the god of death. Once he bonds with someone, they meet in the land between life and death’, Chanyeol comments, his voice getting low and ominous, the winds screaming in fear at the mention of the deathly god, ‘He’ll meet you in your dreams, but whatever you do, don’t let him in’

 

* * *

 

Jongin is invited by his brothers to Mount Olympus for a board member meeting. The meeting started an hour ago yet he had no plans to leave his office any time soon.

‘Dionysus… An Olympian… What a load of bullshit’, Yixing reads the article on his phone, seeing the smug look of the troublemaker posing so obnoxiously next to Minseok. Jongin didn’t bother to learn about his family’s daily decisions up in Mount Olympus, so he only heard of the news, scoffing at Minseok’s attempt to re-established Mount Olympus as a place of festivities when all their father ever did was inflict fear in everyone.

Minseok was a try hard.

‘Well, at least we’ll have better parties’, Baekhyun points out, snatching Yixing’s phone and looking through the pictures, the whole city abuzz at the news.

‘As a descendant of Apollo, shouldn’t you be in the meeting?’, Yixing asks Baekhyun, seeing the god leaning back on his chair, his leg up and resting on the table, playing with his phone, his short blonde hair covering his eyes.

‘The god of light and healing is needed here’, Jongin interrupts their conversation as he finishes his paperwork to send off to the main offices, ‘The god of mischief is almost finished with her duties. We need Baekhyun to rebirth her’

‘Or you can just kill her?’, Yixing suggests to which Jongin glares at him, causing him to laugh at the god of death, the so-called fearful god that no one dared confront, was arguing with him not to kill useless gods.

Yixing always wondered why everyone was so frightened by Jongin when he acts this way. But then again, the reason why he respects Jongin the most compared to any other Olympians is his ability to keep a deal. Once he offers a contract to the dying gods, he holds up on his end of the bargain, rebirthing the gods back into their immortality for them to roam back to the upper city. Most of them have experienced a torturous time in the underground, so they behave once they come back to the surface, but that didn’t stop Yixing from having some fun before they escape the underground. Ares tends to love conflicting violence and chaos but since Minseok was keen in keeping the peace between mortals and gods, there hasn’t been a smidge of war for centuries, so once Jongin asked him to join his team in the underground, he was quick to say yes. Torturing souls were just as fun as mortals.

‘We’re not killing anyone’, Jongin warns Yixing, knowing the god was itching for some fresh blood, but he tries not to give it to him, albeit there are some gods who broke their contracts with him so he had no choice but to send Yixing their way, his playful grin against the red light of his office making their fate more ominous.

‘Hey, where the fuck where you?’, the door to his main office bangs open to find Sehun walking in, taking off his winged shoes as he looks for Jongin, ‘You were supposed to be in the meeting’

‘I decided to pass’, Jongin points out, ‘The city has seen enough of my face for a while’

Sehun glares at his boss, knowing well that this wasn’t going to end well, especially when he spoke to Minseok and he asked about his baby brother who was a no show for an important event.

‘Come on, it can’t be that big of an event. It’s Dionysus’, Baekhyun snorts, standing up when he hears a beep on his phone telling him that the 12 duties have been fulfilled and it’s time for him to heal the terrified god.

‘He’s still becoming a board member’, Sehun points out, sitting down on the sofa, ‘It’s still a big deal’

‘Barely’, Yixing sighs, leaning on his chair and grabbing his packet of cigarettes from his front pockets. He rests the cigarette between his lips, pointing his finger, mimicking a gun as he lights the tip of his index finger on fire, lighting his cigarette and blowing out grey smokes from his nose, ‘Your brother is smart’, he comments, and Jongin rolls his eyes again. He’s sick and tired of everyone praising his brother now that he was the new CEO, kissing his ass like they didn’t follow their father’s every rule prior to trying and get rid of him and his motives.

‘Oh well, at least Minseok can’t visit here to kill us all’, Sehun responds, stretching his leg, his muscles aching after flying around from one place to the next, delivering messages after messages from the Olympians to the lowly gods. He sometimes wishes he can quit his main job and just work for Jongin, lounging around and doing nothing until they spot a vulnerable god they can feast on.

‘I’ll be going’, Baekhyun parts from the group, picking up his keys, ‘I’ve got to handle the god of mischief before I go back up and hear from my father’, Baekhyun tells them, the rest of the group waving at him before he shuts the door.

They hear loud growling coming from beneath the floors followed by a squealing scream as the beast taunts the mortal gods. Yixing smiles and stands up, resting the lit cigarette between his fingers, hearing the squirms and torturous pains coming from below.

‘I think your pet needs to be fed’, he smiles at Jongin and his boss dismisses him, allowing him some form of fun. Jongin doesn’t usually like Yixing’s influence on his dogs, but he wasn’t always at work not was he below his office, so he had to let Yixing take charge and take care of his dogs no matter what sadistic intentions he had.

Which then meant Jongin was left with Sehun the brat messing up his sofa and playing games with his phone with his volume to the full. He tries to ignore the man, going back to his work as his office was filled with silence.

‘So, did you hear back from the god of innocence yet?’, Sehun suddenly asks and Jongin should’ve seen it coming, the troublemaking god looking up from his phone to give him a playful grin to which he glares back at.

‘No, I haven’t’

‘You should. I’ve given you his name, so you can visit him any time’

‘I don’t think the god of death will be welcomed into anyone’s home’, Jongin points out, yet he sees Sehun shrugging.

‘I don’t know about that… He seems pretty intrigued by you’

‘More like frightened’, Jongin tries to turn down Sehun’s slither of hope, remembering the night they met, seeing his terrified eyes looking up at him with nothing but fear plastered on his face. That was not the expression of someone who was intrigued by him.

‘Well, if that’s what you think’

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in a hazy state after falling asleep after taking a shower. He had decided to retire early since he had been working all day out in the garden and he needed a rest before he can go back to work the following week.

His vision was slightly hazy and he feels as though he was in a dream, quite a vivid dream since he can still feel water dripping from his damp hair, trailing down his neck.

‘Where am I?’, he asks, looking around to see that he was no longer in his room. He was in a bigger room, a desk and leather chair propped to the side, along with a round table placed in the middle, the leather sofa he was sitting on placed to the side. The carpet was dusty red and the walls were chipped with white paint, cracked and gleaming a red light. The hues of dark blood red gave a portentous feel to the room, but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel as though he’s been here before.

‘Kyungsoo?’

He quickly turns his gaze towards the only other god in the room, seeing Jongin sitting on one of the chairs placed around the round table. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips, his fingers playing with the fire of the lighter which burnt a bright orange on his skin.

‘What am I doing here?’, he asks, curling up and bringing his knees up to hug them, frightened by the god of death.

‘Don’t give me that look’, Jongin sighs when he sees the same fear in Kyungsoo’s eyes, blowing out grey smokes, ‘I didn’t ask for you to come here’

‘So why am I here then?’

‘Maybe it’s because you wanted to be here’, Jongin suggests, raising a questioning brow at the god of innocence. He had noticed that the god didn’t collapse at the sight of him anymore.

‘Why would I want to be here?’, Kyungsoo asks with a quivering voice, his chin hiding behind his knees as he stares up at Jongin. He sees the god shrug, also just as confused why he was here too. Kyungsoo stays silent, watching the way Jongin smokes, leaning back of his chair and letting the cigarette hanging from his lips whilst he lets the lighter burn his skin.

‘Doesn’t that hurt?’, he asks when he sees the orange flames resting on his skin, fluttering until it reaches down to his wrist. Jongin looks down to where Kyungsoo was staring, smiling when he lifts up his hand to show him.

‘This?’, Jongin chuckles, ‘This feels heavenly’, he says and Kyungsoo is left feeling curious. How can fire feel heavenly on anyone’s skin? Jongin is more than intrigued, admiring Kyungsoo doe-like eyes staring at his hands, his lips parted as if he was trying to work out something. He smiles and blows the fire from his hand.

The fire which touches his breathe simmers into something bigger, orange flames standing by itself on the table, almost as tall as Jongin himself.

He watches as Kyungsoo crawls further back on the sofa in fear, but then it instantly changed when Jongin flicks his finger, shaping the flames into a dancing woman, her long dress spinning around, dancing with the ashes beneath her fiery feet. Her hair was long and blue, contrasting with her orange skin and red dress. The flames dance around, her long arms swaying with the wind.

Jongin flicks his fingers, controlling the movement of the flames, imagining Kyungsoo the one to be dancing the night they met, his movements short yet smooth. He smiles when he looks over to see Kyungsoo watching intently at the dancing flames, his lips parted to form a smile.

It made him smile. To see the god of innocence, feel so calm in his presence, to see his eyes dance around, watching the flames. He couldn’t help but focus on the man’s lips, thick and sweet looking. He revelled in touching the soft skin.

Before Jongin can realise, his fingers ended up changing the form of the flames, the woman’s hair cut incredibly short, shaved to the side and turning into an almost auburn colour. Her dress was gone too, replaced by jeans and an oversized sweater which hangs off one of her shoulders.

Soon her face changed too, her jaws squarer, her eyes rounder, lips thicker.

It wasn’t long till the flames turned into a short god, dancing around the table with the ashes which turned into petals as soon as it lands on the ground.

Kyungsoo recognises the face.

‘Is that me?’, he asks and this was when Jongin finally looked back to his creation, seeing the flames imitating what he saw the night he first laid eyes on the god of innocence. Upon the knowledge, he snaps his fingers and the flames immediately disappear.

Jongin coughs awkwardly, standing up from the chair and throwing his cigarettes on the carpet floor, stepping on it with his shoes.

‘You better leave’, Jongin says, walking over to his desk to where his jacket was, hanging off from the chair.

‘How do I get out?’, Kyungsoo asks, gaining the courage to stand up, feeling his muscles quake at the sudden movement. Jongin turns back to see the god of innocence.

And innocent did he look.

He was wearing shorts which can barely be seen as the oversized shirt covered it, landing just above the knees. He hated Sehun for planting such dirty images in his mind and it didn’t help that Kyungsoo looked like that. He shakes his head, trying to get the images out of his head as he grabs his jacket, resting it on his arm as he walks towards the short god.

‘You entered here yet you don’t even know how to get out?’, Jongin asks, which brought Kyungsoo to look down on his feet, too intimidated to stare at the god’s eyes.

‘I don’t know how I got here…’, he whispers, his voice so fragile it made Jongin want to taint it. He observes the god, seeing him standing in front of him without quivering. Maybe the god has slowly become immune to him. He lifts his hand up and rests Kyungsoo’s chin on it, forcing the short god to look up at him.

‘You look magnificent’, he whispers, his urges slowly getting the better of him when he’s finally this close to the god. Kyungsoo stays still as if his muscles had turned into steel, keeping him in place as he allows Jongin to stare at him, his eyes piercing sensations all across his skin.

Jongin, using every bit of his strength, lets go of the god from his grip, taking a step back and looking at him up and down.

‘Have a good day’, he says, about to retreat from his office when he feels a hand gripping on his arm, making him turn almost immediately as he feels Kyungsoo’s warm touch.

‘Wait… Can I ask you a question?’, Kyungsoo asks, not believing he, a lowly god, can touch the god of death. And what was even more confusing is that his touch no longer burnt him.

‘What is it?’, Jongin, who was also just as surprised, for the god to touch him.

‘What did you want with my name?’, Kyungsoo finally questioned him and it was a question Jongin didn’t expect nor could he have answered. He didn’t really ask for his name, Sehun just gave it to him when he returned.

‘I wanted to admire you’, is Jongin’s reply, which wasn’t a lie. Ever since he learnt of the god’s name, he became even more infatuated with him, whispering his name like a prayer.

‘Admire me?’

‘Yes. Are you frightened by that?’, Jongin asks, his voice deep and low, sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

‘I…’, Kyungsoo couldn’t even attempt to finish his sentence, his hand still firmly placed around Jongin’s arm, ‘I…’

Jongin smirks at how shy Kyungsoo had gotten, turning around so he can fully face him, ‘Does that bother you?’, he suddenly whispers, bending down and placing his lips softly against the god’s ears, his breath creating goosebumps all over his skin, ‘Don’t you want to be admired by me?’, he asks again, his deep voice paralysing Kyungsoo.

‘I…’

Kyungsoo’s scent finally reaches Jongin and it made him just as paralysed, leaning closer until his lips are softly pressed against Kyungsoo’s neck, right below his earlobes.

_‘Ah’_

Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s soft lips pressing on his skin, breathing him in and kissing his neck, reciting in him a feeling he’s never felt before, his lips parted as he elicits a quiet moan. His skin is on fire, but not in a painful way, like the way the flames danced around Jongin’s skin, he felt the god of death’s touch dance around his and it felt magnificent.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo awakes with his skin burning and breathless, his body on fire as he throws his blankets on the ground. He feels the cold night air relieving his skin as he sits upon his bed, his chest heaving for breath, his hair stuck on his forehead due to the sweat.

His whole body was still tingling, electric coursing through his veins.

His eyes are slowly brought down to his shorts to where a growing tent had formed.

‘Fuck’, he sighs when he realised, he has a hard-on. He stands up and rushes into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

 

* * *

 

Jongin sits in the dining room, drinking his tea as he reads the morning newspaper, chewing on his cereal as he starts his morning.

‘You weren’t there’, he hears Junmyeon’s voice coming in before he sees his brother walking into the living room, already in his suit and tie, properly pressed and hair gelled back. He pours himself a cup of coffee, staring at his little brother in his pyjamas, hair messy and everywhere, he looked like Medusa, chewing on his soggy cereal.

‘I have other business to attend’

‘He’s going to kill you’, he simply states, ‘You don’t wanna press his buttons now that he’s CEO’

‘I don’t give a shit’, Jongin points out, ‘He can threaten me all he wants with that goddamn title, but at the end of the day, someone else has done that to me, so he’s not the first’

Junmyeon stares at his brother, seeing his unfazed look at such a vulnerable topic that he barely wants to talk about seriously. Clearly, leaving home for the remainder of Jongin’s youth had been a big mistake of Junmyeon since he didn’t know what happened during those times whilst he was away trying to make peace with the other cities.

‘Give Minseok some trust. He’s the one who let you escape the family home’

‘With you tailing behind me’, Jongin points out, snorting sarcastically, ‘I highly doubt I’m free when I have you breathing down my neck and keeping him updated’

‘I’m the better option’, Junmyeon calls out, ‘I at least let you do whatever you want’

Jongin doesn’t reply back, continue eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper, plastered with the Olympians celebrating the addition of their new member, all of them getting pissed out of their mind. Getting high and drunk does not photograph well, Jongin noticed, grimacing at the disgusting state the gods were in last night.

So much for a professional meeting.

‘Don’t let Minseok down with your business. He’s entrusting you with one of the most important jobs’, Junmyeon says, finishing his coffee and setting it down on the sink, straightening his sleeves as he picks up his briefcase, leaving for the day.

Jongin rolls his eyes in reply to his older brother. His job was not important and he knew he got left with the shit job no one wanted to do. No one wanted to be surrounded with mortal souls, nor did they want to be stuck hearing their torturous screams whilst their office smelt damp.

‘I’ll see you after work’, is the last thing Junmyeon says to him before he closes the door and leaves Jongin alone in his apartment.

‘Your brother’s hot’

Jongin immediately rolls his eyes when the portal opens and he sees Yixing walking into his apartment even though he had warned his members to never visit him in his home unless he asked for them.

‘What are you doing here?’, Jongin glares, the clouds turning grey and Junmyeon’s flowers slowly withering when Jongin faces finding Yixing leaning on the kitchen wall like he owned the place. Jongin is cranky in the morning, so he had no problem killing something.

‘It’s the god of mischief’, Yixing says, a playful grin plastered on his face, seeing his boss riled up, knowing what’s to come when an already cranky Jongin is riled up.

‘What about her?’

‘She stole the elixir of youth’

‘She what?!’

‘She stole a drop before giving it to the mortal. She’s planning on bribing your brother with it’

‘Oh, is she?’, Jongin sighs, the clouds turning red and the stems of every plant in the living room bleeding red.

 

* * *

 

‘It’s nice to have you back’, Kyungsoo’s manager walks in and greets him, ‘I watered your plants whilst you were away’, he says and Kyungsoo smiles at him, bowing thanks before he sits down on his cubicle far away from his other workers.

For once, he felt good coming back to work, everyone greeting him after finding out that he got incredibly sick after the party, probably feeling guilty for letting him tag along with them. Kyungsoo was left on his own like always, but he was calm about it, plus his manager gave him a pile of work to which he can spend the whole day actually feeling useful for once.

His ordeal a few nights ago, waking up flushed and horny was something that surprised the god of innocence, since that type of feeling was foreign to him. He didn’t know what to do and he spent his whole week off to research what possibly could’ve triggered him to feel that way.

He was left with no answers. So, all he could do was try and move on from it and it seems like coming back to work might be his best chance of distraction. He opens a new document and begins to add in the paperwork into the system, sending e-mails and double-checking dates before sending it to his manager, working diligently whilst his other colleagues’ gossip and whisper.

He wasn’t the only one back from work.

The god of mischief walks inside the floor with her usual cup of iced americano, her hair cut short and dyed black as she sits down in her cubicle. Everyone is staring at her. The whole building must’ve got the news that she was struck by the god of death. Rumours of why she had been chosen Kim Jongin started to spread around, accusations of bribery, seduction and murder passing from one ear to the other, each story changing. She’s been back for a week, but they were still talking about her but she ignores them, her chin held high and a mischievous smile on her face.

The walls were subtle, but they were shuddering in fright at the incoming presence. The gods paid it no mind, going back to work and typing more documents.

But it was Kyungsoo who was all by himself, who looked down on the floor as he was taking a break from typing, squinting a little to see what that tiny line was growing on the floor.

Before Kyungsoo can warn his co-workers, the floor begins to crack, splitting open as the earth opens up in the middle of their office.

‘What the fuck?!’, he hears his colleagues scream, standing up on their office desks and running to the edge to avoid being engulfed by the crack which had turned into a hole, swallowing the desks in the abyss. Kyungsoo sees flashes from red coming from the earth and the fogs come up. He stands up, finding familiarity in the ominous atmosphere. He was the only god to stand up and walk towards the growing hole, peering down whilst the rest was trying to get away from it before it sucks them down.

‘Well, well, well. This is the first time I’ve ever had a god try to defy me’, they hear the deep snarling voice growling as a figure comes out of the fog, his hair black as the night, his eyes glaring red. He had on a black three-piece suit and smart shoes which stepped foot into the carpet, turning it into pitch black moss. Kyungsoo turns back to his cubicle, noticing the plant on his desk was turning back, its leaves turning to ashes and stem seeping out blood.

Kyungsoo starts to freak out when he hears the rest of the gods screaming in pain when the god raises his hand and flicks his finger, inflicting pain in everyone in the office, every god pulling at their hair, begging him to stop the pain.

Everyone can feel it but Kyungsoo who stood behind the dark figure, not being seen by him.

The god of mischief is crying blood when Jongin finally reaches her, on the floor, screaming out and scratching at her skin, his nails digging in and ripping her own skin off to stop the feeling of fire burning her. She looks down and sees Jongin’s shoes in front of her and she quivers, breathing heavily as she looks up to find the god of death staring down at her with a snarl like a hound out hunting.

‘I never break a deal’, Jongin growls, kneeling down and grabbing her chin, piercing his nails, ‘But if anyone dares defy me, then there’s going to be a bit of a problem… Because I’m not a forgiving God’, Jongin whispers to her, his voice turning into a dark fire which burns her skin even more.

‘Please…’, she whispers, feeling drop dripping down her nose, ‘I’m sorry… I’m sorry’, he gasps out when she feels Jongin’s fingers constricting around her breathe, sucking the life out of her. One moment ago, she was confident in achieving her goal in tricking the god of death, but now she’s begging for mercy, hands reaching out for anything to grab hold of, but Jongin doesn’t even give her the hope, lifting her up, her feet off the ground and throat breaking.

‘You’ve got nothing to worry about’, Jongin whispers to her as he walks them over towards the hole in the ground, ‘I won’t turn you mortal, that would be too kind’, he chuckles, ‘You’ll just have to spend the rest of eternity becoming my dog’s plaything’

Her eyes widen at the thought, having seen what the god of death keeps hidden away in his darkness, a great beast with teeth as sharp as swords, red blood-eyed, sharp claws and three heads.

‘Please! Please! No! Please!’, she screams. Jongin flicks his finger and the pain around the room in heightened the more she screams, the other gods pulling out their hair, trying to get the pain to stop, coughing out blood and screaming for it all to end.

Kyungsoo steps forward, his whole body shaking as he feels nothing.

‘I’ll see you on the other side’, is the last thing Jongin whispers to her before throwing her into the abyss, hearing her scream turning quieter the deeper she falls, hearing nothing but bones hitting rocks on her way down to where Yixing is waiting for her.

The whole is still gaping open whilst Jongin looks around to glare at all the lowly gods who don’t deserve to live another day.

‘Why don’t I send all of you down with her?’, he proposes, hearing all of the beggings, voices getting louder when the pain didn’t stop and Jongin showing no signs that he was going to make it stop, ‘You don’t deserve to live up here’, he snarls at all of them, ‘I have the power to drag every single one of you to the abyss’

He kicks one of the desks with a god kneeling on top of it, forcing it to crash into another desk, tipping it over until a handful of gods dropped to the floor, begging him to stop, but Jongin was fuming and there was nothing to stop him from ripping the whole floor and dragging the gods down with him. He snaps his fingers and instantly the fire from the ground follows his orders, coming up to the surface, the orange flames angry and hungry.

He just needs to explain to Minseok that someone had decided to go against them and he’d probably brush this off to the side. It’s not like the company was of importance to them. His family can set up another easily, with more loyal workers.

_‘Kim Jongin…’_

The voice was soft. But it was enough to distract him from the fury, his flames subsiding as he finally turns around, his eyes landing on the fragile smile who takes a terrifying step back away from him.

‘Kyungsoo?’, he says, surprised to see the god here with him, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I work here…’, Kyungsoo says again, his voice breaks as he holds onto the nearest desk when he feels the floor shaking,

‘You… Work here?’

‘Please stop… You’re hurting them…’, Kyungsoo looks around after he hears another scream coming from his co-workers and he shivers at the sound, ‘Please stop…’

Kyungsoo’s frightened voice was enough to immediately stop Jongin. The flames disappearing into thin air, the cracks in the ground narrowing until the hole was completely gone, leaving nothing but tossed desks and chairs, gods on the floor taking deep breathes after experiencing pain for the first time.

‘Kyungsoo’, he takes a step towards the god, but Kyungsoo was too petrified of him, stepping back and helping his co-workers instead, ignoring Jongin’s stares at him which he can still feel burning his back.

‘Manager, are you okay?’, he asks, kneeling down to his superior, helping him up on his feet once the gods finally gained the courage to stand up, wincing at their aching muscles. Jongin looks around, seeing what he’s done and feeling their frightened spirits. He turns back to face Kyungsoo and his chest tightens at the thought that the fragile god was in his presence whilst he was inflicting pain.

He steps back and disappears, allowing the mist to take him back to his office.

 

* * *

 

Jongin’s head is banged against the wall the moment he arrives at his apartment, Minseok already waiting for him, grabbing his head and throwing him against the wall.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you little brother?’, Minseok growls at him and Jongin looks down on the ground to see droplets of blood dripping from his forehead. He snarls as he turns back, grabbing Minseok by the neck, tightening his hands around his brother’s neck as his eyes turn a bright red. He feels Minseok choking on his grip, nails digging into his hands as he tries to get him to stop. Jongin throws his brother to the living room, watching him hit the floor.

‘Don’t question my authority! I did what I had to’, Jongin growls, looking down on his brother, knowing full well why Minseok was ready to kill him. He lifts his foot, about to kick him when Minseok immediately stands up, his arm wrapping his neck in a headlock, throwing him against the coffee table until he’s on the floor.

‘You didn’t have to make a scene like that!’, Minseok shouts at him, ‘You looked like a fucking brat!’

‘Brat?! She was about to bribe you! I was doing you fucking favour’, Jongin grabs a flower vase, throwing it at Minseok and hitting him on the stomach before it drops on the floor and shatters.

‘I am trying to make peace with father’s mistakes! I don’t need to start making peace for yours either!’, Minseok yells at him, wincing at the sight of shredded glass impaled in his stomach. He pulls the glass out of his stomach and throws it at Jongin, hitting his thigh to which Jongin groans, sitting up to look at his bloodied leg.

‘Making peace? You will never make peace for the shit he did!’, Jongin is about to throw the shredded glass back at Minseok when the door bangs open and a flood of water rises between the two brothers, blocking each other from attack.

‘That’s enough!’, Junmyeon walks into the apartment, he parts the water and stands between it, glaring at his brothers whilst he stands in the middle, ‘You don’t need to harm each other, just fucking talk to each other’, Junmyeon’s hardening glare and fisted hands was enough to make the two brothers stop, Minseok straightening his shirt whilst cleaning out the blood on his clothes, his injuries disappearing as soon as he received them.

Jongin snarls at the fact that Minseok can heal faster than him, still feeling the pain in his leg as the gash closes. He stands up when he sees that the bleeding as stopped, combing his hair back and coughing, trying to look presentable now that all three brothers were together in one room.

‘Now, I’ve been told what’s happened’, Junmyeon begins, ‘And Minseok has every right to be angry’, he turns to his little brother, ‘If someone broke your deal, then you can drag them back to the underground, but to torture other gods for doing nothing but being a witness is something you shouldn’t have done’, he tells Jongin off, snapping his fingers to make the water disappear now that both brothers weren’t fit with rage, ‘But Minseok, the next time you wanna talk to Jongin, can you please not throw him against the wall?’, he turns back to his older brother, his hand on his waist, ‘You’re supposed to be the older one, so act like it’

‘He refused to come to the meeting yesterday and now he’s caused this mess… How can I not be pissed?’, Minseok argues with Junmyeon, ‘He’s been nothing but a pain!’

‘Ditto to you too, you asshole’, Jongin growls and Junmyeon glares at Jongin to stop.

‘Look, no one was sad that he missed out, you know how everyone is terrified of him’, Junmyeon points out, ‘It was actually a good idea for Jongin to sit this one out’

Now it was Jongin’s turn to glare at his brother, feeling offended even though it was his choice not to show up.

‘It doesn’t matter. We need to work together if we wanna survive’, Minseok argues back, ‘We have enemies coming from all sides and if we’re not working together, we’re fucked!’

‘We are the most powerful beings in all of the city’, Junmyeon shouts at Minseok, ‘We have powerful wives which strengthened our alliance with other nations. There’s nothing for us to worry about’

‘He doesn’t’, Minseok points at his little brother, ‘He’s not married yet’

‘And thank fuck I’m not’, Jongin snorts, ‘Have you seen your faces when you’re forced to hang out with your wives? Pathetic’, he spits at the direction of his brothers, walking to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, his trousers stained with his blood.

‘Jongin, we’re vulnerable now that father has pretty much fucked off’, Minseok announces, ‘One of his stupid offsprings might be planning something.

‘Who the fuck cares?’, Jongin shouts back, ‘Just kill them with your lightning’

‘You think I’m joking? They also have a claim to our positions, even if they’re bastards’

‘Then I’ll kill them myself’, Jongin says, ‘I’m not marrying anyone for some stupid alliance. I’d rather go to battle with our bastard siblings’

‘Marriage is a powerful symbol. It means union but also care. If the gods see you like that, they might give their loyalty to you. They might see you as-’

‘Marriage? Powerful?’, Jongin snorts, throwing the glass towards the sink, letting it shatter on the counter as he walks back towards his brothers, a snarl on his face as his eyes turn red again, ‘I’m pretty sure father tainted that imagery when he decided to fuck every living creature he laid eyes upon’, he says, his noise grimacing at the memories of sleepless night when he witnessed his own mother laying on the living room floor, crying blood every night for her unfaithful husband, ‘Marriage is war, but this time you’re killing each other until the last one standing is drained with the other’s blood’

‘Jongin-’

‘I will not marry’, Jongin snarls at the both of them, ‘I’ll pick up a sword and kill every single one of those bastards instead, I feel like adding mortal souls into my collection anyway’

 

* * *

 

‘You’re telling me that you were in the middle of _that?!’,_ Jongdae shouts, pointing at the photo of a wrecked company floor on the article on his phone. Kyungsoo nods and Jongdae almost has a heart attack.

‘Are you okay? Did you collapse? How painful was it for you?!’, the floods of questions from Jongdae almost slaps Kyungsoo in the face as the muse continues to shout and scream at him.

‘I’m fine. It didn’t hurt one bit’

‘What do you mean it didn’t hurt one bit?!’, Jongdae yells, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, ‘It stated here that he inflicted immense pain on everyone in the room, that includes you!’, Jongdae says, ‘You could’ve died!’

‘But I didn’t’, Kyungsoo points out, ‘I’m fine. I would’ve been in the hospital instead of here if I was hurt’

‘I’m confused…’, Jongdae stops shouting, finally trying to wire in an explanation after he checks up on Kyungsoo, no scars or cuts on his body, ‘Why’re you not hurt?’

Kyungsoo stares at the muse, not being able to answer. How could he when he himself didn’t know the answer. He didn’t know why he witnessed all of his colleagues’ quiver and shake in pain when he’s stood there, not a scar nor a bruise on his skin forming. Even the flames were careful not to touch him. It didn’t even look like Jongin noticed he was there so it wasn’t like the god of death made sure not to inflict pain on him.

So, why did he feel nothing?

 

* * *

 

Jongin closes his eyes as he fades into his sleep, the window shut to keep the warmth in his room. His vision becomes hazy and he’s welcome into a reality that wasn’t real. He was in his dream again.

And there in his dream was Kyungsoo.

‘Jongin?’

Kyungsoo has called out his name before, He’s gotten used to it. He’s gotten used to seeing his doe eyes staring up at him as he sits curled on his office sofa, his oversized shirt hanging off his shoulder.

He suddenly remembers his previous dreams, the dancing flames, the cold air, the frightened eyes. And the soft lips against his, the touch of the fragile skin.

‘Jongin, is this a dream?’, he hears Kyungsoo soft voice, quivering and frightened as usual, but even more so when Kyungsoo stands up, quickly walking over to touch his chest, feeling his heart beating, ‘Please tell me this is a dream’

‘I don’t think it is’

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four.

 

_ Chapter Four. _

 

The god of death is silent, like the wind which brushes your skin, silent but still there in your presence. Kyungsoo awakens, his body shaking and soaked in sweat when he felt Jongin’s touch on him.

_If you dream of him, don’t let him in._

Chanyeol’s words replayed in his mind and he tumbles off the bed, hitting his knees on the hardwood floor which causes him to groan in pain, looking down to see the bruise already forming.

This can’t be it. Chanyeol cannot be right. There must be an explanation as to which Jongin had come into his dreams.

_Death’s Bride._

What a sullen thought. The god of innocence cannot be linked with death, their souls are too weak to withstand such a dark aura, his powers will slowly wither like a flower when the sun stops shining and the harsh winters come. His skin will turn dark and fall from his stem just as with his garden. He may turn mortal and die in the hands of Jongin.

He stands up, his hair messy and clothes stuck to his skin due to his sweat, running out of his room, his footsteps heavy and stomping.

The sun was too hot today. It didn’t kiss him like it used to, instead, it felt like flames burning him, casting him to the shadows and causing him to whimper. He staggers towards his kitchen, his hand leaning on the walls to guide him.

‘Kyungsoo? What’s going on?’, Jongdae, just on time, sits idly on his window sill, reading a book and staring up to hear the frantic footsteps of the god of innocence running to the sink, grabbing a glass and pouring himself water, gulping it in one go and feeling the hot flush slowly disappearing with every swallow, ‘Are you okay?’, Jongdae asks again, closing his book and jumping in Kyungsoo’s home, walking towards him and resting a hand on the back of his neck.

‘Shit!’, Jongdae whines as he feels Kyungsoo’s neck, like hot lava on his palm. He immediately retracts his hand, looking down to see his skin sizzling, red and gashed bloodied just by the touch, ‘What the fuck?’, he questions, his eyes widening in shock as he looks down from his hand to Kyungsoo, who has now thrown the glass to the side, letting the tap run as he dunks his face down, gulping the water directly and allowing the rest to drizzle down his face, ‘What is wrong with you’

‘Jongin’, he says between gasps as he lifts his head from the sink, taking off his shirt, feeling himself getting hotter and only the cold water can soothe him, ‘I think he marked me’

‘What do you mean?’, Jongdae asks again, his chest tightening at the sound of Jongin’s goddamn name again. He had just convinced himself that maybe the god of death may have mistakenly touched Kyungsoo and had retracted his intent and allowed his friend to live, but the way his hand melted just by touching Kyungsoo and the way the latter was whimpering in pain, he knew the god of death wasn’t finished with him.

‘What the fuck did that bastard do?’

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol reads his brother’s message and instantly leaves his studio, grabbing his jacket as he races out of the building, bewildered by the sudden confirmation of what he had always suspected but never thought to come true so quickly.

‘Out of my way!’, he shouts, parting the crowd at the front entrance.

‘Woah, what’s up with him?’, Baekhyun lowers his sunglasses, his eyes staring at the tall muse running out of his building. He recognised him instantly and smirks as he flicks his fingers, the bars rising at the front entrance, blocking the muse from leaving.

‘Open the goddamn doors!’, the muse shouts again, kicking at the bars but to no avail. The other workers look at Chanyeol, then back at Baekhyun who was leaning on the wall, his long coat draping to the floor, taking off his sunglasses and eyeing up the muse, ‘Byun Baekhyun, I’m not playing around’, Chanyeol growls, turning around and knowing who exactly was capable of barricading the company building, locking everyone in and out.

Baekhyun had a smug look when he watches the muse stomping towards him. He feels Chanyeol’s strong hands fists his collar, lifting him up from the ground and pushing him against the wall.

‘I don’t want to play any games with you’, he growls, ‘I need to be somewhere’

‘You work for me and I never give ay of my workers a free pass to leave in the middle of the day’, Baekhyun whispers, snapping his fingers which instantly forces Chanyeol to let him go, binding his hands down with an invisible force which chains him down and stops him from grabbing Baekhyun again.

Chanyeol glares at the smug-looking prick, disbelieved that Apollo would give his position to his son who preferred to meddle with the dead than to take this company seriously.

‘So, I’m gonna need you to get back to work’, Baekhyun smirks, taking a step closer to the muse, breathing his hot breath which causes the muse to shiver at the energy, ‘You know exactly who I work for and I’m sure he won’t mind another god doing a few of his deeds down below’

‘Your stupid boss marked my friend’, Chanyeol growls, his voice low so no one else but Baekhyun can hear him, ‘He’s turned my friend into his bride and he’s going to die because of it’

Baekhyun’s playful smirk disappears almost instantly.

‘Repeat that to me again’

 

* * *

 

Jongin wakes up from his sleep, remembering the touch, the voice, the expression of the one god that’s been visiting him in his dreams.

‘Fuck’, he whispers, feeling the shutters of the windows shaking the moment he sits up.

‘What are you doing?’, Junmyeon opens the door to his room, looking out and seeing the glass shaking, closer to breaking, ‘Are you okay?’

‘No, I’m not’, Jongin says as he stands up, throwing his blanket off him, pushing pass Junmyeon as he runs to the living room. He sees Minseok sitting in the dining room, reading the morning paper after staying the night over in an attempt to avoid his wife. He passes him and Minseok instantly feels a rush of energy from Jongin burning him up. He looks up at his little brother, seeing Jongin opening every single one of the windows in their apartment.

‘What the fuck is happening?’, Minseok asks when senses intense energy being released from Jongin, ‘Are you going to explode?’

‘I don’t know. I feel hot’, Jongin whines, leaning his face on the cold glass of the window as he itches his arms, ‘I feel sick’, Jongin feels Junmyeon’s hands brushing his forehead, feeling his temperature as he cloaks him with cold water to keep the heat down.

‘You feel more than hot’, Junmyeon looks at his little brother with worry, ‘Your energy’s way off the roof. As if…’

‘How many people have you slept with?’, Minseok stands up, walking over to where his brothers’ were, ‘Your body’s taken up too much energy from other gods. Have you been fucking around again?’, Minseok senses what the energy was, since their father’s energy felt the same whenever he would come back home, ‘Are you trying to become more powerful?’

‘Does it look like I’m dad?’, Jongin spits at him, shivering from the cold water but his skin still feels hot, ‘I can’t believe he probably felt like this all of the time’

‘That’s what makes him one of the more powerful beings here’, Junmyeon points out, knowing their dad got a lot of his powers and energies from fucking around, but to think Jongin might follow him was something they didn’t expect since out of the three brothers, Jongin detested him the most, ‘So, if you didn’t sleep around, why are you like this?’, Junmyeon asks again, his skin shivering at the touch of Jongin, sensing how powerful he slowly became.

‘I don’t know… I was just dreaming and then…’, Jongin closes his eyes and leans his forehead on Junmyeon for comfort. He suddenly remembered what he dreamt about and he freezes, his hands gripping hold on his older brother.

‘Dreaming?’, Minseok asks, curiosity peeking through, ‘What did you dream about?’

‘The god of innocence’

‘The what?’

‘The god of innocence… I met him one night… The night of your party’, he turns to stare at Minseok, allowing Junmyeon to hold onto his waist as he struggles to stand up by himself, ‘He was… I thought…’

‘I thought those types of entities died a long time ago?’, Minseok tilts his head, ‘Not many of them would choose to live in the city too… What an odd god’, Minseok continues to comment which Junmyeon was doing the hard labour in dragging Jongin to the dining room, pulling out a chair with his foot as he sits his little brother down, the water cloak still wrapped around his back.

‘I haven’t met him since that night… But then yesterday… I saw him again…’

‘And what’s that got to do with you now?’, Junmyeon questions, feeling Jongin shivering.

‘I saw him in my dream’, he says again, disbelief rushing through him the more he thinks it through, meddling at the thought that the god of innocence has managed to find his way to the most impenetrable place in all of the city; his mind.

Minseok, who looks at the fear plastered on Jongin’s face realised this was more than he what he was capable of explaining and the two pieces clicks together.

‘How did he get in?’, Minseok asks, walking towards them and kneeling in front of Jongin, reaching out to stroke the hair out of his face, ‘How did you let him in?’

‘Let him in where?’, Junmyeon asks when he sees the two of them sharing a look.

‘I don’t know’, Jongin says back, ‘But he was there… I felt him… I even…’, Jongin looks down on his lap, not wanting to share the fact he kissed the god of innocence.

‘A simple god like that wouldn’t have the power to meet you in your dreams unless you let him’, Minseok states, ‘What did you do to invite him over?’

‘I may have touched him’

‘Touched him?’

‘But I didn’t intend to kill him!’, Jongin defends himself when both his brothers looked at him in shock, ‘I made sure to tend to his arm and he lived’

‘How did you manage to save him from your touch?’, Junmyeon questions again, not quite believing what Jongin had said, ‘Only Baekhyun or other gods with healing powers can do that’

‘Well… There was a narcissus flower nearby the park’, Jongin remembers the night, remembering as he scrambles around for the healing flower, tending to his wounds until he found the dark scar closing in, ‘I used the nectar to heal him’

‘You what?!’, both his brothers simultaneously shout at him the moment he told him about this information, staring at his as if he’d grown another head like his hound. Jongin flinched at their loud voice, feeling flustered when he feels his older brothers staring at him in an odd expression, a string between disbelief and disappointment.

‘You poured the nectar yourself?’, Junmyeon asks and Jongin hears them both sighs once again when he nods.

‘You idiot’, Minseok says, standing up and slapping him on the head, ‘You used the flower to change your intent, you didn’t heal him. The god of death cannot heal anyone’

‘What the hell do you mean I changed my intent?’, Jongin stands up, the water cloak pouring onto the floor as it drops from him, ‘I healed him, I saw the black mark disappear’

‘Jongin, you are the most feared god in this city, but my god, are you still the stupidest god I’ve ever met’, Junmyeon sighs, standing up and walking over to Minseok, the two older brothers looking at each other with worried expressions whilst Jongin stands in front of them.

‘Did he allow you to touch him again?’, Minseok asks, ‘Did he accept your flower?’

‘Yeah, he reached out his arm for me to rich’

‘You’re fucked’, Junmyeon snorts, disbelief coursing through him, making him laugh at the stupidity of the situation and his brother. Minseok’s expression darkened, not finding this at all funny.

‘Narcissus flowers are used for propositions’, Minseok informs him, ‘Do you know what that means?’

‘No’

‘It means you proposed to the god of innocence and by giving you his arm, he accepted’

‘What?!’

‘You changed his mark. He’s no longer bounded to you by death, but bonded by marriage’

‘Marriage?!’

‘Looks like you found yourself a bride without our help’, Junmyeon makes a side comment and starts to laugh again, followed by Minseok’s hand slapping the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo is bedridden.

Jongdae skipped work to care for his friend, kneeling on the carpet floor and wiping the god’s cold sweat with a warm damp towel. He feels sick at the thought that Kyungsoo might be closer to death. He’s seen his friend bedridden before, especially during college, but it was only cold or a headache which ends the next day, this was something new, something stronger.

‘You’re going to be okay’, he whispers to him, seeing Kyungsoo fading in and out of consciousness, reaching his quaking hands for something to hold. Jongdae wishes he can touch him wishes to hold his hand and comfort him, but the burn from the previous touch was painful as if someone was stopping him from touching Kyungsoo.

‘Jongdae… Where is he?’, Kyungsoo’s breath was shaking, fragile and Jongdae had to lean closer to hear him.

‘Who?’, he asks, using the towel to rest it on Kyungsoo’s forehead as he leans his hand.

‘Jongin… Where is he?’

‘Why do you want to know? He’s not here’, Jongdae says, angered every time he hears that name, ‘He’s not going anywhere near you, I promise’

‘No…’, Kyungsoo whines, ‘No… Please… I need him’

‘What?’

Needs him? What does Kyungsoo mean by that? Jongdae feels strange at the thought of Kyungsoo inviting death over at his doorstep. He wipes Kyungsoo’s forehead again and opens a packet of salad he brought from the convenience store. Maybe Kyungsoo needed to eat and get his energy back. He’s probably not thinking straight. His mind is too boggled to be thinking straight.

‘He’s the bride?’

Jongdae turns around to notice Kyungsoo’s bedroom door opening, Chanyeol walking in with another god and Jongdae instantly stands up at the sight of him.

Byun Baekhyun – Apollo’s firstborn.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’, Jongdae questions as soon as he noticed the blonde-haired figure, his white buttoned-down shirt lacking his blazer and his eyes dark with curiosity as he stares down at Kyungsoo, who at this point was still shaking. Chanyeol gives his brother a reassuring look, telling him to step aside as Baekhyun walks closer, looking down at the god in pain, his eyes never leaving him. He reaches his hand down, softly grazing Kyungsoo’s soft skin and instantly feeling the immense energy that was too much for such a fragile god to handle.

‘Tut, tut, tut’, Baekhyun whispers to himself, the thought of Jongin running through his mind, ‘What was he thinking of picking you as his bride’, he whispers to Kyungsoo, only being heard of the god of innocence whose eyes flutters open, searching for the unfamiliar voice in the room.

‘Can you heal him?’, Jongdae asks when he watches Baekhyun’s fingertips grazing Kyungsoo, taking a step forward to which Baekhyun stopped him.

‘I can ease the pain’, he comments, turning his hand ever so slightly to stop the burning. Kyungsoo instantly stopped shaking, his breath slowly going back to normal.

Jongdae sighs and leans his head on his brother but Chanyeol was still tensed, looking at Kyungsoo and wondering if he’ll be able to live till the next day.

‘He’s he going to be okay?’, he asks Baekhyun who slides his hands in his pockets, his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo.

‘It’s hard to tell’, Baekhyun says, ‘If Jongin wants him to live, then he’ll live’

 

* * *

 

Jongin walks into the underworld, seeing the restless gods still under his contract working away, their skin gashed and bruised from being tortured by Yixing, their hands were broken by endless nights of mining for gold. He passes a room full of other gods in the lab, creating all types of drugs for them to transport to the mortal world.

He ignores them all as he opens the door to the depths of the underworld, the light slowly fading behind him and the heat burning.

The dark cave was nothing but sulphur and dark rocks surrounding it, a steep stoned stairway leading him further down, seemingly for eternity with a thousand steps going down. He can already hear the screams of the souls and gods who lived a life which deserved them to be caged in this area of the underworld, their blood mixed in with the smell of ashes and fire.

He ignores the noise, ignoring their cries for help as he finally makes it down, passing the stream of lava which passes through the river of souls.

The translucent waves of souls amongst the streams can be seen, white and resembling a mist in the water, wavering and swimming in an eternal cycle whilst lava passes through the water, tainting their souls over and over again with no end. But he didn’t come here for them.

As soon as he enters, the growling stops and three pairs of eyes simultaneously turns to him.

‘Cerberus!’, he shouts to them with a smile on his face and they instantly stopped snarling, their long sharp claws digging to the ground as they run-up to their owner, barking loudly. Jongin opens his arms wide, feeling the wind across his face as he jumps on the hound’s back, a great twelve feet beast yapping at him as he climbs onto their back and scratches it.

The three-headed hounds, who struggled to turn to see their owner, continues to bark happily at the sensation of Jongin’s hands scratching them, their yellow snarling teeth caved in and the threatening looks they once had was gone.

‘They look like normal dogs now’, Yixing points out, standing up from his chair as he walks up to Jongin laughing, ‘I was just about to feed them the god of mischief’

‘Don’t keep feeding them gods’, Jongin tells Yixing off, ‘They need other supplements too’

‘They’re hounds of torture’, Yixing points out, raising an eyebrow as Jongin kisses their heads before he jumps off them, walking around to face them and scratching their noses, ‘You’re supposed to feed them with mortals and gods alike’

‘Yeah I know’, Jongin says, but he looks at their eyes worriedly, ‘But you should at least give them something else, like vitamins’

‘Vitamins?’, Yixing continues to laugh at Jongin, shaking his head as he sits back down. He observes the way Jongin dotes at his hounds as if they were a small chihuahua rather than the giant beasts that they are, ‘So, what are you here for anyway? Last time I checked; you hate the smell of burning souls’

‘I do’, Jongin agrees on that, walking over to sit next to Yixing, looking ahead of the landscape and seeing all of the tortured souls on the hand of the god of war, more so the god of chaos compared to the god of strategy planning and military. He knew Yixing’s favourite place was here, where he can play with as many toys as he wants, never-ending and flooding with new fresh souls every morning, day and night. Which is why Jongin barely visits down here anymore, seeing as someone else has taken over the job of torture and he doesn’t have to trek it here every day.

‘So, what brings you here?’, the god asks, sipping his cold drink and seeing the other souls attempting to climb out of the river, hands reaching for it before the hounds grab them by the arm and throw them back into the lava.

‘I accidentally marked someone’

‘Huh?’, Yixing turns, not really sure what he’s talking about, ‘What do you mean?’

‘I marked the god of innocence and proposed to him’

‘You what?!’, Yixing spurts his drink out, ‘What do you mean proposed?’

‘As in marriage’

‘And what did he say?’

‘Well… Technically he accepted…’

‘No fucking way… Who would accept a marriage proposal from the god of death?’, Yixing whispers but Jongin still heard it, glaring at his with piercing red eyes to which Yixing raises his hand up in surrender.

‘I don’t know what to do…’

‘What else is there to do? The god accepted, so surely what’s next is your marriage’

‘That’s not what I meant… I proposed accidentally’

‘How the fuck did you propose accidentally?!’

‘I don’t know! I gave him a stupid flower to try and heal the dark mark but that stupid flower apparently is also used for proposals so I fucking accidentally asked him to marry me!’, Jongin shouts back, frustrated at himself and the stupid situation. He didn’t know this was going to happen, nor did he think marriage out of all things would be what he’d signed himself into.

‘I don’t want to get married’, he hears himself whisper, leaning back on his chair and looking up at the dark stones. He closes his eyes and tries to persuade himself that this was just a horrible dream.

‘Woah, Woah, Woah!’

Before Jongin can get lost in his own thoughts, the stoned walls cracked open, stones falling onto the ground as the hole opens up and reveals Sehun passing through, his eyes searching around for his boss, his Balenciaga shoes fluttering down to where he finds Jongin and Yixing sitting.

‘Kim Jongin! You’re getting married?!’

‘Who the fuck told you that?’, Jongin groans, standing up, his eyes turning into a piercing red, frustrated that the news had already gotten around.

‘Baekhyun told me to come and fetch you!’, Sehun yells, hyper and freaking out, grabbing Jongin’s hands and tugging him towards him, ‘We need to go!’

‘Wait a minute… How the fuck did Baekhyun find out?!’

‘I don’t know, but Baekhyun’s in his house right now’

‘In whose house?’, Yixing asks, standing up to follow them.

‘Kyungsoo’s’, Jongin freezes at the sound of his name, as if his blood was triggered by the sound since he was feeling his energy heightened once more.

‘Why is he in his house’

‘He’s sick and bedridden. Ever since you bonded with him, he’s been gaining too much energy for him to handle’, Sehun finally explains why he was in a hurry, pulling at Jongin’s sleeves to hurry him, ‘Baekhyun said he needs you’

Jongin at the order of Baekhyun instantly shot up and follows Sehun with Yixing tailing right behind him, leaving Cerberus to look up at his owner with curious eyes, wondering why he was in such a rush and being left alone to guard the depths of the underworld.

 

* * *

 

‘Bonded by marriage?! What do you mean bonded by marriage?!’, Jongdae screeches as Baekhyun locks Kyungsoo’s door after ordering Sehun to fetch Jongin, the three of them retiring in the small kitchen. Once Baekhyun and Chanyeol had explained the full story – or the story that they’re aware of – Jongdae almost bursts the whole house.

‘We don’t know how or why it happened, but with Kyungsoo’s condition, it seems likely that he accepted’

‘Why the fuck would Kyungsoo accept Jongin’s proposal?!’, Jongdae continues to yell, his voice making the flowers quiver in fear.

‘We don’t know’, Baekhyun admits, seemingly also just as confused as everyone else in the room about the matter, ‘But I felt his energy and it was powerful. I believe they’re in the process of sharing their energies with each other and Kyungsoo just doesn’t seem to have enough strength to withstand Jongin’s’

‘Yeah, no shit’, Jongdae spits out, kicking at the table and making it shakes, tipping over the salt and pepper containers, the small grains spilling all over the wooden table, ‘He’s not an Olympian, of course, he won’t be able to withstand his powers’, Jongdae continues to complain.

‘There’s nothing we can do’, Baekhyun is the one who speaks softly, his joking manner long gone, ‘We’ll just have to wait until Jongin arrives’

‘And what exactly is he going to do to make this better? Unmark him?’

‘I don’t know’

 

* * *

 

The door to Kyungsoo’s room flutters open and a feather slowly drops and lands on the window sill.

‘He looks frail’, Yixing comments as the three gods arrive, towering over the bed as they looked down at Kyungsoo’s fragile state. His skin was reddening and his breathing hitched and uneven. Jongin can hear his whining and he feels his skin starting to itch at the sound of it, ‘He won’t make it’

‘Yes, he will’, Jongin states, kneeling down, his knees landing on the carpet as he reaches his hand out for Kyungsoo, the second time for them to touch in the real world.

‘Do Kyungsoo, you are going to live. I command it’, he whispers, his voice soft but intimidating, layered in power and command which causes the clouds to darken and the winds to turn cold.

Sehun walks over to open the windows, letting the cold breeze filter in the room whilst Yixing leans on the bedside table, focusing his attention on the poor god. Kyungsoo’s breathing calms down from Jongin’s touch. It was as if Kyungsoo instantly submitted to Jongin with every stroke of his touch, his skin turning back to its normal colour, his auburn hair glowing and his cheeks clear from sweat.

‘Are you healing him?’, Sehun asks when he noticed Kyungsoo slowly becoming better.

‘No, he’s preparing Kyungsoo’, Yixing is the one to answer, to which Jongin ignores Yixing, knowing what he was doing but refusing to acknowledge it, continuing to stroke his hair back.

‘Prepare him for what?’

‘To take in his energy’, Yixing replies, ‘He’ll be needing it once the ceremony begins’

‘But… That means…’, Sehun’s eyes turn round and wide as he stares back at his boss in shock, ‘That means you’re going to finalise your bonding… You’re…’

‘Looks like we have a wedding to plan’, Yixing answers Sehun’s burning realisation to which Jongin closes his eyes and bites his lower lip, looking down at Kyungsoo, seeing his innocent face, sleeping so soundlessly, looking as beautiful as he had first laid eyes on him.

_I’m sorry._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a short trailer/teaser of the fic since I was bored and I loved Jongin's Vogue photoshoot. The link will be at the end of this chapter.

 

 

_Chapter Five_

 

‘Are you out of your damn mind?’

Junmyeon stares at Minseok, the two brothers tucked inside Minseok’s office in Mount Olympus, far from anyone’s reach. The office was as delicately designed as everything else that Minseok touches, the walls made of white stones, statues of his ancestors meticulously carved in white marble, soft-looking and elegant for the eyes to devour and worship.

The office was circular, the walls infinitely wrapped around him as his golden desk was placed at the centre, with his computer screen turned off and his paperwork abandoned in a neat pile next to it. The white-furred rug that was placed right in front of his desk was now damp and muddy from Junmyeon’s shoes, leaving track mark which would most certainly piss off Minseok once he noticed, but as of right now, both the brothers’ attention wasn’t in the interior but in fact at the matter at hand, the impending doom that was their little brother’s decision to marry a total stranger.

‘Jongin doesn’t even want to marry’, Junmyeon says to Minseok, who leans on the window sill, looking out of the city he had helped built and repair from his father’s wicked grips, his hands playing with his pen, spinning it atop his palm. He noticed Junmyeon’s worried tone over their baby brother, a trait the second oldest had, wanting to protect and defend Jongin at all cost. He’s been made aware of the situation by one of Jongin’s men who had approached him to inform that Jongin had finalised the beginnings of the ritual, taking a step forward to finalise the bonding of two souls.

‘I understand why you’re concern, as am I, but Jongin chose to do this’, Minseok sighs, finally interrupting his brother’s floods of argument, one which he also agreed with since he himself didn’t think this was a good idea, but then again, the future he had wanted for his brother was starting to come into light, just not in his own way, ‘He’s going to marry and it’s all we’ve wanted for him. To settle down and stop with his childish actions. Maybe this god may be the only one to control him’, Minseok informs yet his assumptions did not bring much persuasion to Junmyeon who simply just looked at him with an odd eye.

‘This god doesn’t even know he accepted to marry our brother. He’s a lowly god too, so it’s not like their marriage is going to be of any use to us either’

‘You have a point’, Minseok sighs, sliding his mouse to wake up his computer, the screen turning on and presenting him with the files of one of his many employees in a much smaller chain of his business.

_Do Kyungsoo._

‘He’s not much to show off’, Minseok sighs, clicking onto the next page to read the god’s achievements, which was average. He came from an average home, attended an average college and achieved average grades to which led him to have an average job, ‘He doesn’t have a powerful family either’, Minseok reads on, which was a shame. But then again, Jongin the other day did have a point. They don’t need to have a powerful alliance anymore; his wife was one of the most loved goddesses in the city along with Junmyeon’s and the whole city was already by their side because of it. The only reason Jongin needed to marry is so he can at least look less scary than he is when he presents himself in front of the public, to make him feel like he’s just like any other gods, lusting for love, to gain the public’s love and affection.

‘Is there a way to cut off the bond?’, Junmyeon asks, stepping over the white fur rug, standing beside Minseok as he reads on the screen which informed them a little bit more about the lowly god that Jongin had picked.

‘It’s an unbreakable bond Junmyeon’, Minseok informs, ‘The word unbreakable is there, which means there’s not much we can do’

‘Unbreakable my ass’, Junmyeon huffs, ‘Surely anything can be broken’

‘That’s true’, Minseok nods, placing his pen slowly on the desk as he slides his hands down in his pockets, the two brothers standing side by side, their eyes scanning on the picture of the fragile god, ‘Till death do us part, that’s the unbreakable vow, isn’t it?’

‘Death…’, Junmyeon murmurs to himself, ‘Death can break anything, right?’

‘Right’

 

* * *

 

 

‘You’ve got to eat, Kyungsoo’

‘No’

‘Kyungsoo, stop acting like a child and eat something’, Chanyeol commands, sliding the plate of food back to Kyungsoo who pushes it away, covering his whole body with his blanket, his hair greasy from the lack of washing.

It’s been three days since Jongin had visited Kyungsoo in his room, healing him from his pain only to be informed by Jongdae that what he did, in fact, was not heal but bring even more pain.

‘I’m not marrying him’, Kyungsoo says again, mumbling those words again and again after being informed that their bonding had started.

‘I don’t want you to marry him either’, Jongdae sighs, turning back to see his brother leaning on the wall and smoking a cigarette, trying to get Kyungsoo to eat. The trio sits in Kyungsoo’s living room, Jongdae forcing Kyungsoo to get out of his room and eat something, he made sure to open the windows and let the sunshine through the way Kyungsoo liked, but it didn’t help.

Kyungsoo was pale as snow, his freckles gone and the colour to his pink lips gone too. He covers the blanket around him as if the mere air was going to freeze him into stone, despite the fact that summer had arrived. Jongdae rests his chin on his hands as he leans on the table, observing Kyungsoo’s lack of actions, his physical state in a horrible mess.  He shared the same look of worry with his brother who continues to smoke his cigarette, keeping silent when Kyungsoo refused to follow his order to eat.

‘You accepted his proposal. It’s partly your fault’

‘My fault?! I didn’t know he proposed to me! All I wanted was for the dark mark to be gone because it was hurting me!’, Kyungsoo sudden shouts, floods of anger coursing through him when Jongdae said that. Why was it his fault? He didn’t ask to be touched. He didn’t have much of a choice but to accept an alternative where he doesn’t turn mortal and perish. It simply cannot be his fault that he was in this situation.

‘Just marry him’, Chanyeol finally speaks again, breathing out grey smokes which gnaw Kyungsoo’s skin, ‘You’ll rule the underground with him’

‘I’ll die’, Kyungsoo says, looking up disbelievingly at the nonchalant manner Chanyeol had, ‘I’ll die before the day ends’

‘You’re not going to die if you've bonded with the god of death himself. He won’t let you die’, Chanyeol points out, resting his cigarette between his fingers, the ashes dropping on Kyungsoo’s kitchen floor when he tapped the tip, ‘He would’ve allowed you to die by not finishing the beginnings of the ritual, by then you’d no longer be a god but a mortal. You’d be dead now and there won’t be any bond that we need to worry about… By letting you live, you owe him the marriage you accepted’

‘He doesn’t owe Jongin anything’, Jongdae stands up, ‘Jongin’s forced this upon Kyungsoo’

‘And what else are we supposed to do about it?’, Chanyeol argues with his brother, ‘Both parties have agreed even if it was an accident. The only thing that can stop this is if one of them dies and the one who will most likely perish is Kyungsoo’

Kyungsoo looks down at his hands, seeing his pale white skin highlighting the veins which had turned bright blue. He can see the outlines of his bones connecting with his knuckles, realising that he had lost an immense amount of weight in such a short time. Chanyeol had a point; he was dying already, if he doesn’t marry Jongin, it won’t be long till his powers fade and he’s left to wander between his immortality and death.

 

* * *

 

Sehun rushes from one place to another, speaking with doctors, advisors and other gods who may know a thing or two that might help with his boss’ situation. But it all led to the same inevitable result.

_Two souls bonded have no choice but to stay together_

Sehun takes off his winged shoes, throwing them at the corner of his living room as he retires in his apartment right beside Mount Olympus. He lays down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and wondering if Jongin was going to be okay. His boss was not known to keep around a lover for very long. He’s reminded of the days he had to collect some of them from his apartment, shredded with darkness and reeking of death, most of Jongin’s lovers had shared the same fate, of becoming nothing more than a darken statue the longer they stay by his side. Some of them lived, much to Baekhyun’s mercy, but the latter would add an amnesiac spell which makes them forget about their relations with the god of death. But there are those who didn’t make it, who died before Baekhyun could get to them. Jongin at this stage had no emotions, looking down on his past lovers’ corpse and ordering Yixing to bring them for Cerberus to devour.

Sehun had wondered if Jongin had a past lover to which he had attached himself, refusing to forget them and protecting their body from Yixing’s torturous grips. He was too afraid to ask him just in case he opens the anger Jongin had kept hidden for so many years, but it didn’t stop him from being curious about his own boss. Jongin was hidden, wrapped with a blanket of mystery which led the gods in the city to believe that he was nothing like them, that he felt nothing.

‘What are you thinking of?’

His thoughts are interrupted with the voice of a powerful man walking into his room, his blue fitted suit wrapped around him perfectly, his hair well kept and gelled back. His skin was pale, just like fresh snow which touched the ground in the winter.

‘What are you doing here?’, Sehun asks, sitting upon his bed, leaning on his elbows as he watches the god walking over to him, loosening his tie and shredding his well-kept image.

‘It won’t be long until the whole city finds out about Jongin and his marriage. I, for once, would like to relax before the whole department will be out for my ass’, he sighs, throwing his tie on the floor of Sehun’s already messy apartment, dirty clothes piled on top of each other, weeks of laundry abandoned. He watches as the god unbuttoned his white shirt, exposing his perfectly sculptured chest and toned stomach. He watches the god drop the white shirt on the floor as he crawls onto the bed.

‘Don’t, your shirt is going to stain’, Sehun looks down on the floor, about to turn over to reach for the shirt but he feels a hand grabbing on his chin, pulling him forward. The god’s gaze was strong and he feels his skin awakening at the sheer sensation of those brown orbs looking down on him, admiring his figure.

‘Let me use you for a moment’, he hears the god whispering in his ear and his strength is melted, feeling those soft lips worshipping his skin, kissing down his neck until his breathing turns heavy. He rolls his eyes back, his breath hitched when he’s pushed onto the bed, laying on his back as the god crawls atop of him, his lips never leaving his neck, bruising his pale skin, his hands sliding underneath his shirt and exploring his chest.

‘Junmyeon, don’t you have a dinner meeting with your wife?’, Sehun whispers, his voice slightly broken from the strong touches of the male’s fingertips all over his chest, kneading his nipples as his lips travel up and finally makes its way to his lips, his other hand still gripping on his chin as he places Sehun where he wants him to be, kissing his lips and removing the question off Sehun’s mind.

Junmyeon didn’t want to talk about his wife nor does he want to think about his work which had endlessly caused him stress during the recent weeks. All he wanted to think about was Sehun and the way he squirmed under him, feeling his energy surge through his skin when Sehun parted his lips, allowing his tongue to slip through. His hands worshipped the messenger, lifting his shirt off him before pressing his lips back onto Sehun’s, his hands massaging and stroking Sehun until he’s a quivering mess, moaning beneath him.

‘Does Jongin know how well you command to me?’, Junmyeon whispers, sliding his hands down, palming Sehun’s clothed cock. Sehun closes his eyes and groans, wanting Junmyeon to just get on with it and fuck him.

‘You don’t have time to play around’, Sehun whispers, reaching his hands out and tugging at Junmyeon’s hair, bringing him down to kiss him, their soft touches turning ferocious, Sehun breathing in Junmyeon, leaving as much of his scent and energy as possible, knowing full well who the latter’s going to visit after this and feeling his skin crawl with sensation at the thought that she’ll know exactly who Junmyeon had been fucking.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Where’s Sehun when you fucking need him?’, Jongin groans, throwing his jacket on the floor as he joins Yixing down below the depths of the underground, finding peace in the screams of torture compared to the spam messages Minseok had been giving to him along with Baekhyun. He sits down on Yixing’s seat, lifting his legs up to lean it on one of Cerberus’ head as his hounds were silently sleeping whilst Yixing took over the torturing, ripping off mortals’ nails and chuckling at their screams of mercy. He clutched on his Olympian knife, digging it across their skin before tossing them back into the river of souls, their bodies melting with the touch of the lava.

‘Why don’t you just visit your bride yourself?’, Yixing tells him, getting up and taking a break from all the torturing, laying down on the ground and leaning his back on Cerberus’ sides as he rubs them. He hears the hounds whining in pleasure at his scratches as he continues it.

‘It’s not that simple’, Jongin sighs, being reminded of the angry muse who had thrown a vase at him the moment he had finished easing Kyungsoo’s pain, alleviating the initial shock that his body was feeling due to Jongin’s immense energy.

‘You know what’s not simple?’, Yixing asks, looking up at his boss to see Jongin’s conflicted expression.

‘What?’

‘I understand why Kyungsoo felt pain when bonding with your energy… But I heard from Junmyeon that you were also uncomfortable. He described it as feeling the amount of energy after an orgy’, Yixing comments and Jongin grimaces at the comparison, but then again, his brother did have a point. He also spent his morning in pure discomfort due to the rising energy.

‘How can such a lowly god give you so much energy that you were also in pain?’, Yixing asks aloud, and it was a question Jongin never bothered to ask himself, but now that it’s out in the open, he couldn’t help but wonder. How did Kyungsoo manage to make him feel that way?

‘Maybe he’s powerful too’, Jongin suggests, reaching out his hand to stroke one of Cerberus’ head, ‘Maybe he’s got the power he doesn’t even know he has?’

‘Innocence used to be one of the most powerful entities’, Yixing agrees, ‘But their power died down a long time ago… Plus, he lives in the city, which means he must be one of the weakest innocence out there’

‘I don’t know Yixing’, Jongin sighs in defeat, too many questions flooding his thoughts and not enough time or knowledge to answer them, ‘I don’t know anything about him’

‘Which is ironic seeing as you asked him to spend eternity with you’, Yixing chuckles, amused at his boss’ discourse. Despite the rumble that this has caused, especially in the underground, Yixing couldn’t help but find the funny side. To think, his closed-off boss who strayed far from the rest of the gods was finally going to marry.

‘It’s not funny’, Jongin points out, ‘I feel so dumb just thinking about it’

‘Well, narcissus is a flower with different meanings’, Yixing excuses Jongin’s mistake, ‘Baekhyun uses it all the time when he healed your past lovers’

_Ah, right._

Jongin remembered the times he used to allow himself to love. It had been centuries since he’d loved someone enough to keep them for a while, but he would remember the results of it. Thankfully he had known Baekhyun even before he had set up his business, to ask him the favour to revive his dying lovers and let them go from his reach.

‘Kyungsoo’s not going to die, right?’, Jongin questions, the memories flooding back to him of his past lovers’ pale skin, their reddening eyes and slow hearts. No matter how much he had illusioned himself to think he loved them, he still wouldn’t marry any of them, which left them crumbling, dying at the hands of the god who sucked the life out of them without offering anything in return.

‘No, you made sure of that’, Yixing answers him, ‘He’s your bride and you control whether he dies or not, and clearly, you wanted him to live’

The ground beneath them starts to rumble as more souls pass through the surface, white luminance souls flooding through the rivers surrounding them, more screams and yell flooding in the depths and waking Cerberus, his eyes fluttering open, one of his heads bopping up to check where the sound was coming from. Jongin strokes him to calm him down.

‘You must really want him as your bride’, Yixing states the underlying thought, ‘You were willing to let the others die if Baekhyun couldn’t save them’

Jongin didn’t respond to Yixing. He couldn’t. Yixing knows him and had seen his past experience to know that this one was different.

He thought about it. He thought about why he had let Kyungsoo live and a part of him yearned to feel his touch again, remembering the way they kissed in his dreams, the softness of his lips against him, the fragile submission that Kyungsoo had become. He wished to experience it but not in dreams, not in a hazy state. He wishes to feel the god’s energy in reality, where he can remember every little detail, where he can get drunk in his scent.

Just the thought of it made his heartbeat.

‘You know, you should visit him’, Yixing suggest, ‘Go to him’

‘He’s not going to want me’

‘Yes, he will. He’s got a taste for you know, and he’ll yearn for you whether he likes it or not’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Honey, where were you this morning?’, Hera greets Minseok the moment he opens the door to their mansion, a tall gleaming temple which rests atop the highest mountain in the city, luminance and elegant. His wife was wearing a sheer white robe which lands on the floor, flying as she runs downstairs to greet him. Her skin is soft and tanned, her lips red as blood and eyes piercing. She had her hair up in a bun and her neck exposed, unmarked and perfect.

‘Work’, is the simple answer that Minseok gives her, passing her as he enters the kitchen, setting down his briefcase and opening the fridge for a cold drink. The hot summer had entered the city and it did no good for him since he was always in a three-piece suit, sweating as soon as he gets out of his company building.

‘You should take a few days off and care for me’, Hera follows him, her voice soft but hinted with venom as always when she begs for his attention. Minseok would sometimes give it to her, patient in listening to her worries and interrupting her by kissing her, ripping off her clothes and fucking her until she collapses on her bed to which he retires the rest of the night in his office.

But today, Minseok didn’t feel like entertaining her.

‘I’m tired honey’, Minseok sighs after gulping a whole bottle of water, ‘I think I’m just going to sleep’

‘You haven’t been home for the past three days and you’re telling me you just want to sleep now?’, his wife’s voice was now poison, his skin shivering at her angering energy and the clouds suddenly turned black around them.

‘I’ve got a lot of things I still need to get done, so of course my time will be wasted on my work’, Minseok rolls his eyes, trying to find a calm tone in his voice as to not trigger her anger more, he reaches out and wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, ‘I promise, after all this is done, my eyes will only be on you’, he whispers, leaning down to give her a kiss, to which she smiles and devours the moment before he lets go and grabs his briefcase, heading to his room.

Jongin had a point. Marriage is a tiring act that he’s trying hard not to break. He adored Hera, there was no lie in that. She’s beautiful and intelligent, but he did not love her. He loosens his tie as he opens his bedroom door, throwing his briefcase on the floor and laying down on his bed, his eyes heavy and tired after doing so much research.

He wanted Jongin to be happy about his decision. He wanted his brother to be married and be with someone he can finally trust and love.

‘Do Kyungsoo’, he whispers the name out. It was a simple name, ordinary with no signs of promise. He had no expectations of such a lowly god ever creating happiness for his little brother, but he’s Jongin’s choice and there’s nothing he can do anymore other than to allow it to proceed.

 

* * *

 

 

The night is dark and there’s a chill in the air when Kyungsoo stepped outside into his garden. He hadn’t attended it for three days and he sighed in relief when he noticed the bright blooming petals still living. He looks at his flowers, seeing them freely swaying with the wind, dancing in silence. He wished to be one of them, to be a free flower, to bloom when he wants and to spend all day out in the sun.

He had a blanket wrapped around him, his hair damps after taking a shower for the first time in three days. He’s wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirt which he had borrowed since his clothes are all in the laundry. It was big on him, landing just above his knees, so he didn’t bother to wear his pyjama pants. He sits down with the flowers, feeling the grass scratch his legs as he crosses it, his shirt riding up to show his shorts.

His emotions ran a lot today, from fright to anger to pure sadness, his fingers stroking the petals of his flowers as he imagines life as Death’s bride. It gnaws his skin at the thought. He wishes for another predicament. He wishes…

‘Kyungsoo?’

His head immediately turns at the sound of his name being called.

‘You’, he says as he spots Jongin standing, the moonlight hitting his tanned skin and showing his face, his features sharp and cold looking, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I came to see you’, Jongin replies and Kyungsoo didn’t know how to feel about it. Jongin stood tall, his long coat falling to the ground, his hands in his pockets. His eyes shine a bright silver which matches the moonlight that loved to embrace him.

‘Why?’

‘Why?’, Jongin repeats Kyungsoo’s question, sensing his unwelcoming tone, ‘I would like to visit you from time to time before-’

‘Before you force me into marriage?’, Kyungsoo stands up, tightening his blanket around him, ‘I’d like to spend as much time as possible away from you before I’m forced to see your face every day for the rest of my life’, his tone was as dark and angry as he could possibly make it and such a lowly god of innocent doesn’t have enough power to release such intimidating auras, but the words alone were enough for Jongin to take a step back, his face falling.

‘I know what we’re in is not the situation you’d like to be in, but-’

‘But nothing’, Kyungsoo interrupts him, ‘I don’t wanna hear your excuse. All I wanted from that night was to get away from everyone. I didn’t ask to meet you’

‘But you did’, Jongin states, ‘And maybe it’s fate-’

‘Bullshit’, Kyungsoo groans, wiping his legs from the grass that had stuck onto his skin, ‘Fate doesn’t exist, but you know what does? Bad luck, and I seem to be getting those often these days’, Kyungsoo whines.

Jongin observed Kyungsoo, noticing how short he is, especially when he had a big blanket wrapped around him, making him look smaller, his hair curly and messy. He felt saddened at the hostility yet he couldn’t help but take a moment to admire such a portrait, a beautiful god standing in front of him, his legs exposed and unmarked, his eyes round and lips plump. He belonged in one of the paintings hung in his family home.

‘It’s late and I wanna be alone’, Kyungsoo announces, shaking Jongin back to reality with his voice, ‘So can you leave me be’

‘Even when your eyes are angry, you’re still lovely’, he mentions, taking a step forward so that he’s close to Kyungsoo. The god of innocence didn’t have time to think before he feels cold hands stroking his cheeks, Jongin’s fingers rising up to comb his hair out of his face, letting the moonlight shine on him too.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I understand your anger’, Jongin whispers to him, his voice barely above a whisper, ‘I understand it all. I’m in no position to expect anything but hostility from you’, he says, his hand never leaving Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he feels the latter’s heat against his palm, ‘If I can just admire you once in a while, then that will be enough for me’, he says, this time leaning down to give Kyungsoo a kiss on his cheeks, leaving a cold mark on him.

‘I apologise for this mess’, he whispers as he travels his lips beside Kyungsoo’s ears, ‘But seeing you now, like this, makes me celebrate that I made such a stupid accident’

‘What do you mean?’, Kyungsoo pieces together Jongin’s words, stepping back to look at Jongin in the eye, seeing his serious expression, ‘You’re not forcing yourself?’

‘No’, Jongin says, ‘Not when my bride looks like this’

Kyungsoo feels his skin flush red, even his blanket wasn’t enough to cover the growing sensation he felt after Jongin said those words. He looks down on the ground, looking at his feet and away from Jongin’s gaze.

‘I want you to be mine’, Jongin says, ‘Every time I see you, all I wish is for me to touch you like how I did in our dreams’

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched at the memory of his dreams, which wasn’t a dream. The one which left him hot and waking up with a hard-on for the first time in his long life. He remembered how easily he had allowed Jongin to take him, to breathe him in without fighting against it. His cheeks turn a shade of red as he takes another step back.

This isn’t good for him.

‘Stay away from me’, he says again, ‘Stay away from me’, he repeats, walking away from Jongin and heading back to his house, slamming the door behind him and leaving Jongin alone.

‘I told you he wouldn’t welcome me’, Jongin whispers, knowing full well Yixing had followed him into the night the moment he left the depths of the underground, turning to see the God of war sitting on the ledge, smoking a cigarette and laughing at Jongin.

_‘I want you to be mine’_ , Yixing repeats the same words Jongin had spoken, heightening his tone and mimicking Jongin, to which the god of death gave him the finger.

‘Fuck off’, Jongin growls at him as Yixing jumps off and lands on his feet, walking out of the lowly god’s backyard alongside his boss.

‘You’re so fucking infatuated with him’, Yixing jokes, dropping the cigarette butt on the ground of the garden, stepping on it, ‘Let’s see how that turns out when you drag him to hell with you’, Jongin hits his arm, the pair walking towards an Aston Martin Vantage, ‘Dude, I need me a car like this’, Yixing whistles as he gets in, seeing the leather seats and revelling at the steering wheel. Jongin rolls his eyes as he begins to drive off, straying further away from the small cottage on the outskirts of the city, painfully unaware of the open window at the front of the house, the curtains drawn and a pair of eyes watching him leave, his blankets still wrapped around him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae sits alone in the café after a meeting with his publisher who had finalised the release date of his new novel. He had debated with himself whether to come back to the city for his work, asking Chanyeol to attend to his meetings, but he knew his brother had other plans and works to attend to, so he had to leave Kyungsoo alone for the day to which he felt slightly uncomfortable, always on his phone and texting the latter to check upon him.

He finishes his coffee and heads over to Mount Olympus, being called upon by Hera who was in need of a muse for her next project. His boss had told him she wanted the best of the best, so they were forcing him to spend more time in the city and away from his best friend who may collapse at any given time. He sometimes wishes he wasn’t the most sought-after muse, but he couldn’t reject an appointment with Hera, not if he still wanted his head between his shoulders.

‘Jongdae! There you are!’, someone calls for him, one of the secretaries in the building, who had been waiting for him to arrive, ‘You’re five minutes late! She’s waiting for you’, she announces, handing him a notepad of the specific details of her new project, along with the list of things she likes and dislikes. Jongdae listens to the secretary’s explanation. He skim-reads through the list and tries to remember it as the secretary shoves him inside the elevator and tells him to go up to level 50, to which the door closes between them, leaving him alone in the tiny space.

He folds the paper in half and slides it inside his pockets as he takes out his phone and checks Kyungsoo’s message, seeing if the god had replied to him. He reads Kyungsoo’s updates, sighing in relief when he’d been informed that he’s still okay. Too busy with his phone, he didn’t notice the elevator stopping on a lower floor, the doors opening to welcome someone else in, their energy higher than his.

After replying to Kyungsoo, he locks his phone and slides it in his pockets, taking out the small folded piece of paper and reading it again, whispering it to himself and paying no mind to the god next to him.

‘So, you’re the muse in charge of my wife’s new project?’, the god hears Jongdae’s soft whispers, familiar with the words of description since he’s been hearing it all day from his wife.

Jongdae looks up at the deep voice, his eyes meeting with Kim Minseok himself as he stares down at the notes given to him.

Jongdae almost shits himself.

‘Oh shit, it’s you’, Jongdae chokes, standing up straight and trying to make himself look more presentable at the presence of the CEO, coughing as he chokes on his own saliva.

Minseok chuckles at his clumsy state, raising a brow in interest at the muse. He seemed less formal than the other muses his wife used, more calming and had an approachable demeanour. It intrigued him.

‘Will this be your first session with her?’, he asks and Jongdae nods, still trying to compose himself after the initial shock. Of course, Jongdae had seen Minseok from time to time, especially during parties and get-togethers, but he never interacted with him, he was too far away, guarded by security and buried in crowds of gods who wanted to drape themselves over to him, ‘I hope you take good care of her’, he says, the elevator doors opening to level 50, to which Jongdae took this time to bow to Minseok and walk out of the small space.

‘I will try my best’, he says to him before the door closes, bowing to him once again just before they separate, Jongdae cursing underneath his breath, embarrassed at the way he handled that situation.

‘Kim Jongdae, you’re a fucking idiot’, he hits himself on the head before he continues to walk to Hera’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo takes another day off work since his whole department was still in hospital and in the midst of healing. He tends to his garden and spends the rest of the day sitting outside, reading a book in the shade as he allowed his energy to get back up.

He slowly started to eat again, one meal at a time, feeling his strength coming back again. He even saw some of his freckles coming back when he walked back to the kitchen to wash his hands of the mud and dirt, looking up at the mirror to see his softly tanned skin with the sun’s marks all over the tip of his nose and cheeks.

It was probably because of the heat of the day, or the fact that he’s been working outside in the sun all day, but he slowly feels his eyes become heavy, his hands slowly losing their grip on the book he was holding, his head feeling as if something was weighing it down.

Sleep slowly took him over, drifting him away from reality.

 

* * *

 

 

He finds himself in the middle of a field, away from the security of his small cottage and garden.

‘Where am I?’, he asks no one in familiar as he recognises the hazy state he was in, realising that he was dreaming. He felt the soft flowers kissing his feet as he walks around the meadow of flowers, rich in colour and swaying with the wind.

The sun is bright and warm against his skin, making him feel calm and at home. It’s as if he was in his back garden, but bigger. He smells the floods of fragrance from each flower and he couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes as he kneels and down feels each of the petal.

‘I knew you’d like it’

Kyungsoo turns his head to spot Jongin standing amidst the flowers as well. He stands up, looking ahead to spot the latter wearing something that wasn’t a suit. He’s wearing a white shirt, loose around him, his hair combed down and covering his forehead, his tanned skin glowing against the sunlight. He looked different.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I figured you wanted a bit of break after all that work’

‘You’ve been watching me?’, Kyungsoo asks, ‘Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?’

‘Aren’t these flowers beautiful?’, Jongin ignores Kyungsoo aggression, looking around the field to admire his own work, ‘I sensed you were getting sick and tired at waking up in my office’

Kyungsoo once again looks around the field, impressed at the height of Jongin’s imagination to think of such a beautiful landscape right before he falls asleep. Even the air felt crisp and fresh, much to the thanks of Jongin’s imagination. Kyungsoo turns back to Jongin’s side when he sees the god of death kneeling down like he did, his fingers brushing against the flowers, stroking their petal as he admires them, his loose white shirt hanging off his shoulders. He noticed a shred of innocence displayed by the god, seeing his eyes admired the different colours, smiling at his own work of art and allowing the winds blanket around them.

Kyungsoo instantly felt powerful. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time.

He kneels down next to Jongin, plucking a yellow flower ad bringing it to his nose, smelling the sweet fragrance. Jongin watches him, seeing the way he closes his eyes. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch his face once more, letting his fingers dance around as he strokes Kyungsoo’s cheeks, travelling down to his chin until he finds himself going further down, pulling the oversized shirt to admire his perfectly sculpted collar bone, outlining the bone with his fingertips, making Kyungsoo shiver.

‘Don’t touch me’, Kyungsoo warns him, yet his voice was fragile and quivering.

‘Do you mean that?’, Jongin asks him as he brings his lips down, grazing them on Kyungsoo’s collar bone as he feels the latter shudder at his touch. He kisses Kyungsoo softly, feeling him give up as he lays down on the meadow, the flowers cushioning him as he looks down to see Jongin devouring him, leaving stolen kisses he didn’t permit, yet he did nothing to stop them. His breathing turns heavy and ragged as he feels Jongin’s hot breath beneath him.

He couldn’t help but allow Jongin to leave every little bit of himself onto him, feeling Jongin’s fist at his shirt, tugging for it to come down as he begs for more of his skin. He couldn’t help but feel his hands wrap itself around Jongin’s head, combing at his hair and begging him to go further down, the heat of the sun and their bodies pressed against each other making him feel sensations he’s never felt before, soft whimpering moans departing from his lips.

_Ah._

* * *

 

 

Jongin wakes up whining, being torn away from his dreams at the sound of his door banging.

‘For fuck’s sake’, Jongin growls, sitting up from his bed, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead despite his air conditioning being turned on to the maximum, ‘What the fuck do you want?!’, he shouts as he throws his blankets off, walking out of his bedroom and towards his front door, swinging it open and looking ahead to see Minseok standing on the other side.

‘We need to talk’

‘About what?’

‘Your bride’

 

 

 

 

**_[ pomegranate seeds teaser.](https://youtu.be/7L0AGV7qfcQ) _ **


	6. Chapter Six.

 

 

 

_Chapter Six._

 

 

‘Come here’, Jongin hears the guttural voice calling out to him, the deep sound piercing and frightening. It calls out his name again and he runs up the stairs, tripping over his foot due to his rush, falling to his knees and scraping his skin on the carpet, ripening it red as he quickly gets back on his feet and runs to his room. He hears the dooming footsteps, one after the other, like war drums getting louder.

Jongin closes his bedroom door, running to his closet and opening it. He buries himself in between his clothes, closing the door and letting the darkness engulf him, his eyes seeing nothing but black and specks of the outline of the clothes hanging in his closet. He presses his hand firmly on his ears, blocking out the noises, the slamming doors, the stomping foot and the voice that seems to be getting louder and louder.

_Please. Someone help me._

He feels his bones shake at the sound of his bedroom door banging open, his muscles shivering as he makes himself smaller, trying to hide from the dark voice.

_Please._

He holds his breath, his hands still on his ears, but he listens out for the slow footsteps, seeing the shadows dance through the cracks of the closet doors, a small flash of light entering the caged closet. The figure walking back and forth around his room, in search of him. He closes his eyes for a second, praying to anyone who was listening to make himself disappear. His keeps holding his breath, too frightened to make a sound and give away his hiding spot. His small hands were shaking, his hair covering his forehead and eyes, damp and sticking to his skin.

Everything was suddenly silent.

A million years had passed, or maybe it was just a second, but Jongin slowly opens his eyes when he stops hearing the footsteps. He peaks his eyes up to the crack in between the closet door.

He sees a pair of red eyes looking through.

_‘Please no!’_

 

* * *

 

 

‘Help me!’

Jongin screams, sitting up from his bed as he feels cold sweat fuming out of his forehead, his muscles stiffen and his bones quivering.

‘What is it?’, Junmyeon opens the door to his room, the night still young and the moon fresh. Jongin’s breathing was haphazard, uneven as if he’d been choked in his sleep. He lifts his hand and rests his fingers on his neck, tracing it down to his collarbone to feel the smooth skin. He breathes a sigh of relief.

‘Nothing’, he whispers, bringing the blankets back towards him, ‘I just had a dream’

‘Good or bad?’, Junmyeon asks, yet he didn’t need to know the answer to see the state that his younger brother was in. His little brother didn’t show his pain anymore, nor did he show any signs of vulnerability, so to see the cracks and fear in his eyes made Junmyeon snap his fingers, enveloping Jongin with a blanket of cool water which embraces him.

‘Stop, I don’t need it’

‘Keep it until you cool down’, Junmyeon urges on, ‘And go back to sleep’

He closes the door ad gives Jongin privacy, knowing the latter would utter out words of complaints if he stayed any longer. He turns to walk back to his room which was opposite Jongin’s, opening the door and walking in, the chilly night floating through his open window and cooling him down. He stayed silent as he sits on his bed, looking down on his phone. He reads Minseok’s messages, informing him of their mother’s wellbeing. He had wondered if Jongin was ready to go back and meet with her, but he wasn’t going to push the latter. He’s been through enough.

He looks out of his window, seeing the midnight blue sky, cloudless with the moonlight shining brightly, seeping through his glass window and illuminating his room. He wonders how his older brother was doing, all alone atop the mountain of Mount Olympus.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim Minseok was only a young god when he decided to leave the city, his mother going behind their father’s back to transport him out without the fear of getting caught. He had left for unknown reasons that were never specified with the board members and it had caused a huge uproar when the news finally broke out.

He was the favourite Olympian thus far, even more, loved than Junmyeon who had started to gain mass attention for his wise words and strong threshold, despite such a young age.

However, no one was more shocked than Jongin, who was a mere child at the time of the news.

He was scruffy, short and his hair was long. He resembled a little girl since his mother loved dressing him up and treating him like her very own daughter. She had always wanted one in the first place, yet she was still delighted with her three boys.

Jongin sits in his room alone, his legs swaying since his foot couldn’t touch the ground yet. He looks out of his window, seeing the pure white clouds shaping the skies. He waits for his brother to call him, opening the door to invite him out to play catch. He holds onto his baseball glove, looking down on the worn-out leather. He remembered Minseok giving it to him, teaching him how to throw the ball and catch it with one hand. He promised he was going to keep teaching him until he gets better.

He waits for him.

‘He’s not coming back’, he hears a voice from the other side of his door. He looks up, his eyes sparkling as the water danced beneath, threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes. He sees his brother Junmyeon leaning on the doorframe of his room, his arms folded and staring at him. He still had on his school uniform, but he exuded as much power and charisma as one of their father’s board members.

His pale skin was almost translucent, the green strings of his veins showing. Jongin blinks numerous times to get rid of his hazy vision, his lip quivering.

‘He said he’d play with me’, Jongin whispers, his voice soft and childlike. He trusted his older brother to come back to him because Minseok promised, and he knew Minseok never breaks a promise.

‘He’s got better things to do than babysit you’, Junmyeon sighs, clicking his fingers and flooding Jongin’s hands with water, forcing him to drop the now dampen baseball glove that he’s been holding onto since the morning he woke up to hear the news.

‘Mother needs me and she’s going to need you, so I suggest you stop whining and help her around the house’, Junmyeon says to him, closing the door and leaving a young Jongin alone, looking down at the floor to watch his baseball glove slowly turning into black dust, the first glimmer of fresh tears spilling down his cheeks and burning the carpet when it lands. His tears were on fire.

He waits for his big brother to come home every night, until one day, he doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim Junmyeon walks out of his office, his staff bowing to him, avoiding eye contact just in case they angered him, their conversation hushed to silence as he lets his presence be known. On a usual day, he’d revel on their fears and smirk at the thought of their submission, but as of right now, he had other things seeping his mind. He refused to allow the rest of the ministers to catch the glimpses seeping in his mind. There was no way in hell they were going to find out about his younger brother’s marriage yet, not until they’ve fixed everything themselves.

He gets in his Rolls Royse, avoiding his secretary who tried to remind him of his evening meeting with his wife’s parents from the neighbouring city, closing the door on her and revving his engines alive, the roar of his car drowning out the outside world as he drives past them all.

‘Call Minseok’, he mutters, waiting for his phone to call his older brother who he hopes wasn’t in the middle of a meeting, waiting for the line to be picked up.

‘What’s up?’, Minseok’s voice can be heard through the speakers of his car, Junmyeon making a harsh turn and driving away from the temple which resides most of the city’s politicians’ offices and main department of the weapons and defence.

‘Have you spoken to Jongin?’

‘Yes, but you know he doesn’t listen to me’, Minseok responds and Junmyeon sighs. It was no one’s fault but theirs that their little brother refuses to co-operate with them. The two brothers didn’t do the best of job trying to raise their youngest, albeit, it wasn’t their job in the first place, but with their incompetent father and hysteric mother, it was in their place to pick up the role of raising Jongin, yet they skipped on it, leaving him all alone in the grand mansion of their family home.

Junmyeon had tried to make up for it ever since he saw his mother crawling on the floor, her hand reached out to his sleeve, tugging at him and begging for him to care for Jongin. He can still hear his mother’s shrieks, her yellow dried skin on his.

He was the one who agreed with Minseok to marry off Jongin to anyone they can find, mostly because he didn’t like the idea of Jongin spending his days underground with his gang members doing fuck knows what, but also because the fear of the city on him continues to grow the longer he serves in the underground and hangs around with the dead. They couldn’t afford to have their little brother sabotage their plans in taking over Olympus from their father and their bastard siblings’ slimy hands. But they knew, if Jongin continued like this, many gods would side with their oppositions just to get rid of him.

But to marry Jongin to an unknown worthless god? That wasn’t part of the plan. Junmyeon didn’t like the idea. He didn’t like the idea that Jongin was also forcing himself to marry despite years of arguments ad fights which led the brothers bloodied sometimes. He didn’t like the sudden co-operation Jongin had, it felt fishy, unlike his character.

‘Kyungsoo may not be powerful, but he has something to offer’

‘What?’

‘An image’, Minseok says and Junmyeon is silent for a moment, waiting for the red signal as he looks out of his window, seeing all the sons of bitches devouring the food he helped produce, laughing at the senseless entertainment he provides for them, sleeping at night knowing they’re immortal souls weren’t going to be ripped out of their useless bodies. He snarls at the gods walking pass him.

‘What image?’

‘Think about it Junmyeon. The God of Death married to the God of Innocence. His love showed mercy and allowed such a fragile god to live amongst his presence. People will find it romantic. They’ll fall to their knees at the thought of the god of death protecting innocence’

Junmyeon thought about it. He tries to imagine being a lowly god who had the time to read the newspaper and indulge themselves with the Olympians’ every move. He finds no romance at the thought of Jongin marrying, but maybe that was because he’s never seen his brother in that light before.

‘Jongin is smitten over the fragile god too’, Minseok also mentions something that’s been hovering in the air around them but never mentioned. Junmyeon had never witnessed his little brother interacting with the god of innocence, but Sehun had mentioned once or twice during their late-night rendezvous that there was something in Jongin’s eyes which automatically lights up at the mention of the innocent god’s name.

‘What’s that got to do with anything?’

‘Maybe one of us deserves to marry someone they actually like for once’

 

* * *

 

 

‘What do you think of this?’, Hera turns to her muse who looked bored, nodding his head at all the design she presented, knowing she wasn’t going to listen to him anyway.

Jongdae sometimes hates being a muse. He just wished he can create his works without having the other job of inspiring other gods for theirs. But alas, muses must abide by their roles in this goddamn city, so he sits down, nodding at everything Hera says, sneaking his phone out and looking at the new messages from his brother updating him of Kyungsoo’s condition which has been stable for the past few days.

‘God, I can’t wait to present this new project for the city! This will be the best one yet, don’t you think?’, she squeals in excitement, spinning around, her dress dancing around with her.

Hera was beautiful, more so in person than in pictures, her long brown locks falling to her waist, flowers are interwoven around her forehead, her tanned skin gloss like honey, dewy when the sun hits it. Jongdae had the same infatuation over her like every other god who lays their eyes on her.

But fuck was she talkative.

‘I need to go have my lunch, we’ll take an hour break and resume out planning!’, she finally announced, clapping her hands together. Her team follows her shortly. Jongdae, on the other hand, beckons for them to go ahead without him, explaining that he’ll be assessing all their chosen designs first to make sure, then go off on his break. Hera was supportive to leave him in her office, closing her door with the rest of her team as Jongdae finally stands and takes a look on the mountains of painting, works of art and sculptures made in her image. He knew she was going for the theme of Spring and rebirth, so he analyses each art, comparing them from one another, reaching his hand out to touch the cold stone marbled which were carved to look soft and fragile, the white stone sculpted so perfectly he can see each vein on the hands of a mother holding her baby close to her, the silk-wrapped elegantly around the baby. Jongdae would’ve thought the sculpture was made out of soft material by the looks of it. He couldn’t help but admire it for a moment longer.

‘It’s beautiful isn’t it?’

Jongdae quickly turns his head to the door which was now open, the CEO walking in with his hands inside his pockets and his eyes looking intently at the same sculpture.

‘Sir’, Jongdae bows to him, greeting the CEO and avoiding eye contact just in case the god hated a mere muse to stare at him longer.

‘Don’t be like that’, Minseok chuckles, seeing the way the muse acted, ‘I don’t mind if you relax in my presence’, he comments to which Jongdae standing straight, coughing awkwardly as he feels the CEO stan beside him, staring at the sculpture.

‘Your wife is very talented’, he comments, trying to fill the silence which was deafening him.

‘She truly is’, Minseok smiles, reaching his hand out to stroke the hands of the doting mother, his eyes shaped like a cat, immersive and serious, curled upwards like a smirk, ‘She’s a beauty too’

‘Absolutely’, Jongdae nods, ‘You’re very lucky to have her’

‘Maybe so’, he whispers, sighing as he continues to stare at the sculpture, knowing full well the intent of her new project, ‘She’s manipulative as much as she’s beautiful’

‘Huh?’, Jongdae watches as Minseok walks around, looking at each of his wife’s designs, paintings and sculpture, his eyes shaded with something that Jongdae can’t quite piece together. The silence between them is now menacing as he feels the CEO’s silent power fitting the room, replacing the air around them.

‘Once the whole city sees this, she’ll know she’ll win’, Minseok sighs, his hands still in his pockets, hidden, as he circles his wife’s studio until he finds himself standing beside Jongdae yet again. The muse kept quiet, he didn’t feel like he had the rights to start asking questions, nor did he know the temper of the new CEO, so he decided to play safe and stay very still.

‘I have a favour to ask you’, Minseok whispers to him, his soft voice coursing through his spine and forming goosebumps on his skin.

‘What is it, sir?’

‘Ruin the project’, Minseok requests and Jongdae finally turns to make eye contact with the CEO, his eyes wide in surprise at such a request.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean sabotage this’, Minseok points at the pile of design, ‘Make sure it can never be seen by the public’s eye’

‘Why? You said so yourself, your wife’s talents are marvellous’

‘That’s what scares me’, Minseok says, his voice lacked emotion but his eyes were full of them, ‘I don’t want her getting the best of me’

‘I don’t understand you’

‘You don’t have to. Just obey me and you’ll be widely compensated’

‘I’m a muse. If I fail her, I'll-'

‘I’m Kim Minseok’, the CEO takes a step closer, the gap between him and Jongdae closing in as he leans his face closer to Jongdae, his lips resting on his ears, ‘I control everything in this city’, he whispers to Jongdae, ‘Follow my orders and you’ll be fine. Do you understand?’

There’s another moment of silence between them, but it was louder than ever before, Jongdae looking up at the ceiling, seeing the murals painted all over, his eyes focusing on the colours as he distracts himself from Minseok’s breathe touching his skin.

‘I understand’

_‘Good’_

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo has always remembered being alone. He remembers fragments of his family from when he was no younger than a mortal’s lifespan, but that was many centuries ago. He remembers soft hands, warm glow and a comforting gaze hugging him, but those were faint memories he often would mistake for as daydreams as he looks up at the skies.

He was caught in a daydream again.

That’s all Kyungsoo ever does nowadays, sitting outside in the shade, watching over his flowers as he sips a tall glass of iced tea, brewed by himself sprinkled with rose and jasmine. Jongdae had left him alone and Chanyeol would only visit once or twice, opting to leave him alone in his thoughts, to wonder about his fate and future now that everything is set in stone.

He had no family left to talk to, no mother to hold and no father to cry to. He had no siblings nor did he know anyone from the same bloodline as him anymore. Everyone was gone. He had often wondered if there was a god who can empathise with him, but no god can be as fragile and alone as him.

‘Hey there little bride’

Kyungsoo sees a feather slowly fluttering, landing on his knees as he looks up to the shadow blocking the sun.

‘Hermes?’

‘Call me Sehun’, the messenger god smiles, ‘I don’t like my official name’

‘Sehun…’, Kyungsoo whispers the name and the tall god smiles, cooing at his boss’ bride. He still looks magnificent, even more so now that he was healthy and gaining weight, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Checking up on my boss’ bride, of course’, Sehun smiles, his eyes disappearing and turning into crescent-shaped moons, ‘I heard he hasn’t been visiting you often’

‘Because I told him not to’, Kyungsoo replies, resting his half-empty glass on the table beside him, ‘I don’t want to interact with him or his men until I have to’

‘Oh, don’t be like that’, Sehun lowers himself, his winged shoes fluttering to a stop as he rests on the table beside Kyungsoo, pushing the glass to the side and sitting cross-legged, ‘Shouldn’t you get to know your husband before marrying him?’

‘If I had a choice, I would’ve chosen a god I knew and loved to begin with’

Sehun nods, understanding of Kyungsoo’s frustration, empathetic since he was the one who reconnected the two together. Jongin didn’t even know his bride’s name to begin with. He felt slightly responsible.

‘Jongin is misunderstood’, Sehun mentions, ‘But that doesn’t mean there isn’t some good in him’

‘He’s the god of death’

‘And you’re the god of innocence, but does that make you perfect?’, Sehun asks, to which Kyungsoo stayed quiet, ‘You’ve lived longer than I have, you were one of the original entities, but now there’s only you, here right now. Why’s that?’

‘My ancestors weren’t strong enough to withstand the changes of time’, Kyungsoo explains, ‘The gods on top of that stupid mountain did nothing but squabble, fuck and start chaos. There was no more room left for us’, Kyungsoo stands up, displeased at the way Sehun was looking down at his ancestors, ‘It’s not our fault’

‘I’m just saying, we may be gods, but we’re not perfect’, Sehun calls out to him, ‘The god of death is much more innocent than you think’

‘No words of yours can persuade me to believe that’, Kyungsoo says to Sehun, opening the door leading to his kitchen, looking back to glare at the messenger god, ‘And tell Jongin that too’, he ended the conversation, closing the door on Sehun who sighs, looking down at his muddied shoes, wiping the dirt off its wings and standing up on the small garden table. He turns back to look at the field of flowers, its colours splashing everywhere.

‘Tell your owner to relax sometimes’, he warns to the petals before flying up and leaving Kyungsoo’s cottage.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun sits in his office, spinning his chair and resting the pen on his fingers. He looks out of his windows which oversees the city, his father setting up his office right at the top of the building. He decided to take a break from his work with Jongin’s underground, opting to continue observing his father’s company whilst he was away, hearing the music even from his office.

He hears a knock on the door, stopping him mid-thought as he flicks his fingers, opening the door automatically to present to him Park Chanyeol, one of their best muses, walking in.

‘What can I do for you?’, Baekhyun asks, staring at the tall muse, seeing him in jeans, accompanied by a loose white shirt, too big for him, his hair messy and unkempt.

‘I’m requesting for a month break’, Chanyeol announces, handing a folded piece of paper with the dates of his requested annual leave. Baekhyun reads it, seeing the messy handwriting and sloppy signature coming from his best muse.

‘Who says I’ll allow such a long break from you?’

‘If you must know, I have to take care of Kyungsoo. I don’t know when Jongin will take Kyungsoo or when the ceremony will begin’, Chanyeol says, ‘No .one can enter the underground’

‘I can’. Baekhyun smirk, making sure to show off his status as if he doesn’t do so at every party. Chanyeol simply just rolls his eyes and ignores him.

‘I can’t. Which means I won’t be seeing Kyungsoo for a very long time after this’

‘Are you saddened by this?’, Baekhyun asks a raised eyebrow questioning Chanyeol’s intent. He had observed the muse’s reaction to the situation at hand, seen his anger and frustration, noticed his little nuances when the topic of Kyungsoo and Jongin is brought back to his attention, ‘Are you objecting to the wedding?’

‘Of course, I am’, Chanyeol glares at his boss, ‘I don’t like the idea of Kyungsoo being forced into something like this’

‘How comes? Do you love him? Would you want to take Jongin’s place and have Kyungsoo become your bride?’

‘Ew no’, Chanyeol furrows his eyebrow at such accusations, ‘Kyungsoo? God no, not for me’, he says again, ‘But Jongdae cares for him and I care for my brother… In a sense, after all these years, I may have grown to care for Kyungsoo as my friend too’, he noted at his last thought, nodding his head, ‘He’s subtle. You don’t know it, but he’ll grow on you like a vine until he decorates your whole life with his roses’

‘Sounds very romantic to me’, Baekhyun pokes fun at the muse and Chanyeol sighs at his boss’ lack of maturity.

‘Flowers die if there’s no sun’, Chanyeol warns Baekhyun, ‘And in the underworld, there’s no light’

‘Looks like Kyungsoo will have to adapt’, Baekhyun says as he stands up, folding the paper and handing it back to Chanyeol, he grabs his blazer and puts it on despite the humid weather, ‘Flowers can bloom even in the most helpless of place’

‘How do you know?’

‘Because’, Baekhyun smiles, reaching out to hold on Chanyeol’s hand, opening his palm and blowing a kiss towards it, the muse feeling a cooling sensation kiss his skin, ‘I help them’

Baekhyun leaves his office, closing the door on Chanyeol who was still inside. The muse looks down on the palm of his hand, seeing a slit of his skin opened and a small bud spurting out, green stem and a promising rose blooming, it’s petal smaller than the size of his nail, but it shined as red as any other rose which had been cared for by the sunlight.

 

* * *

 

 

‘What am I gonna do Cerberus?’, Jongin sighs as he leans his whole weight on the belly of his three-headed hell hound who was taking a nap whilst a new wave of tortured screams floods the river of dead souls. Yixing was out in Mount Olympus to deal with businesses Jongin didn’t care for, leaving him to watch over the tortured souls with Cerberus.

‘Do you think he’ll like it here?’, Jongin asks his hound, looking around to see the damp stones, humid air and lava seeping out every crack of rocks. He turns to see the river of dead souls, the frighteningly white glimmering river glistening with lit souls, their hollow face blending into one another.

Jongin would sometimes collect a few. He found their souls to shine brighter when it was enclosed in a small mason jar, stocked in a mountain of shelves on the corridor by his office. He only collected the ones he found interesting, their faces at peace and soft despite having to spend the rest of eternity spinning round and round, having no conscious or awareness as they once did before.

How could Kyungsoo like it here? He didn’t even like visiting the depths either.

‘But I’m sure he’ll like you, right?’, Jongin turns back to Cerberus, stroking one of his head. He lifts Cerberus’s face, looking at his yellow gnashing teeth, seeing bits of flesh and blood stuck between as Cerberus continues to sleep, growling, ‘Okay, maybe not’, Jongin sighs.

Kyungsoo cannot stay in his apartment. Not when he still lives with Junmyeon. Plus, Minseok had informed him that Kyungsoo is weakened every day when he spends time at the city, and his apartment was in the main luxury apartments built at the centre. He had no choice but to move out of his apartment he shared with his brother and take refuge here, away from everyone who might weaken his bride.

He remembered Minseok visiting his apartment in the middle of the night, breaking him away from his dream where he can finally talk to Kyungsoo. He remembered his older brother warning him about marrying a fragile god, giving him more information about Kyungsoo and his background, informing him that Kyungsoo does not have much to offer him.

Jongin learnt to ignore his older brother.

‘Maybe I could renovate it?’, Jongin speaks to Cerberus as if his giant hell hound was awake and can understand him, ‘A little interior wouldn’t hurt, right?’

He hears Cerberus rumble and Jongin sits up, scared that he’s been leaning on Cerberus for too long. He strokes another one of his head before getting up and walking around the empty landscape of the depths, staring at the chair and table made of piled stones that Yixing had set up since he spent most of his free time here torturing gods and mortals alike.

His phone starts to buzz inside his back pockets and he looks down to check a new message from Junmyeon, requesting him to come by the apartment. He sighs. He doesn’t like having conversations with his brothers and with the sight of bride, his brothers have done nothing but pester him.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Right, we can keep a secret about your bride for a few more weeks, but I’m afraid we’ll have to announce your wedding to the public soon’, Junmyeon announces, Jongin sitting in their kitchen with a glass of wine, leaning back and trying hard to ignore Junmyeon as he continues to talk about the people in the office and the public opinion like he cared.

‘Let’s keep it a secret’, Jongin suggests and he watches Junmyeon’s expression slowly turned serious, his eyes focusing on him.

‘It might be a good idea to have you marry publicly. Your bride can’t offer you anything you don’t already have, but maybe he might be the key to fix up your image’

‘My image is fine’

‘You just opened a hole to the depths of hell in the middle of an office and threatened to throw everyone in’

‘What? They pissed me off’, Jongin shrugs it off, sipping his wine and letting the bittersweet taste swim around his mouth.

‘If we all acted like that, then there wouldn’t be a city to rule’, Junmyeon sighs, ‘I know it’s fun to torture, but have some patience with them’

‘I’d rather not’, Jongin snickers, ‘They have no patience for me, so why should I give them anything?’

‘Because they’re one wise word away from being bought by our oppositions’, Junmyeon drops his phone on the table, the heavy metal thudding on wood as Junmyeon looks at his younger brother in frustration, ‘I hate them just as much as you, but at least fake it’, Junmyeon advice Jongin but the way his younger brother ignored him, pouring himself another glass of champagne, he knew Jongin wasn’t going to listen to him.

‘Just let me be’, Jongin whispers, ‘You didn’t even wanna live with me in the first place. Isn’t it funny that I’ll move permanently to the underground?’

‘Not with that attitude’, Junmyeon raises a brow at him, ‘Who knows what havoc you’ll start down there’

‘Less than if I’m out here for everyone to see’, Jongin raises his glass satirically as he drinks to himself, completely not taking Junmyeon’s plans to heart. It’s always been like this for Jongin. He had no motivation to work hard nor try to fit the role that was given to him. He just did want he wanted and was let off the hook for being the youngest of the legitimate three.

‘Do you wanna get married that bad?’, he finally asks, ‘You’ve told us countless of times you’d rather go to war than have to marry. Now you’re fine with it? What changed?’

‘He wasn’t put into the equation before’, Jongin sighs, feeling the alcohol slowly take control of his thoughts. He probably should thank Dionysus for the good wine that he imported to Mount Olympus recently. It tasted much sweeter and works wonders on Jongin.

‘Kyungsoo?’

‘Yeah’

‘You wanna marry him?’

‘I do’, Jongin confessed, laughing at himself, feeling like a child who was hopeful again, but maybe it was just the alcohol, ‘I want him by my side’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Fuck yes’, Jongin breathes out, the dark leaves of the plants around them turning into dust, ‘I want him for myself’

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo drinks some pills which stops him from going to sleep tonight. He didn’t want to see Jongin nor did he want to admit to himself that every time he meets him in his dreams, his self-control slowly slips out like his consciousness. He sits on the floor of his living room, looking through the photo albums he had collected over the years.

There he saw glimpses of his parents’ face. There were only two torn photographs of his parents, one of them standing beside each other whilst cradling a small baby with pale skin, round eyes and heart-shaped lips, sleeping soundlessly. The other was of two young gods, merely a couple of centuries-old, holding hands as they pose against the orange sunset. He smiles at the photo, not remembering their face in his memories, but he was glad these photos reminded him that he did have a family once.

Innocence burns into nothing but dust.

Quite literally for Kyungsoo’s case.

The rest of his photo albums were memories accumulated during his years in an orphanage, which wasn’t as bad as the stories have made them sound. He had friends, most of them moving to different cities and never fully making it big in Mount Olympus itself. They had compassionate carers who raised them as well as they could. Some gods worked in smaller cities and town around Mount Olympus, whilst others decided to live amongst the mortals and worked on Earth to keep the mortals in check.

Kyungsoo was the only one who made it in the city of the magnificent gods. Which he still questions every day. He wasn’t the smartest in his school, nor was he the most social to ever try and make connections, thus Kyungsoo’s inward climb to find himself a humble job in the big city was more than surprising for everyone.

His hands reach for another album, filled with pictures of him during his college years, one which was not memorable since he stayed most of his days inside his dorms, talking to Jongdae or Chanyeol, attending lectures and diligently finishing his work whilst skipping out on the highlights of college life due to his worsening health. He still found pictures of him with Jongdae and their roommates, some with Chanyeol and a few of Jongdae’s past lovers which had been long forgotten by now. He smiles at the small moments of joy he found whenever he was with Jongdae and Chanyeol, seeing how they took the time off their precious lives to share small moments with him, whether it be fishing in the middle of the night where no one was around to harm Kyungsoo, studying with him alone in the dorm instead of the big library, leaving the balls early to join him and watching movies for the remainder of the night.

He wondered if Jongin will ever let him see them again. He cowers at the thought that he now had to ask for permission to leave. The thought of Jongin controlling his every movement sucks his soul dry and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and prays for this to stop. He prayed for a loophole, for him to get out of this loveless marriage.

What if he never sees the sun again? What if he has to leave his flowers to die and wither?

The thoughts start to flood his mind and he grips tighter on the photo album, holding onto it as if it was going to save him. But he knew no one could save him, not when the god of death demands him.

‘Don’t let me be alone again’, Kyungsoo hears himself whispering, like a mantra. He already feels lonely in crowded places, the last thing he needs is to be trapped inside a grand house, below society and far from other gods. Kyungsoo already feels isolated, he can only pray Jongin will have mercy on him and let him roam free.

But he doesn’t know the god of death. He doesn’t know what he’s capable of.

He feels his eyes burn heavy. After not having slept for three days straight, his body started to give out, his muscles tiring easy, his headache worsening and his eyes threatening to close even after taking the pills. It was as if his body was forcing him to sleep. But he didn’t want to. He’d rather –

‘Go to sleep’

Kyungsoo immediately turns around and sees Jongin leaning on the door frame of his living room, arms folded and red eyes glaring at him. He’s angry. Kyungsoo can feel it.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I won’t visit you in your dreams if that’s what you’re worried about’, Jongin ignores Kyungsoo’s question, his hands gloved in white, suited and as elegant as any gods could be, ‘I’m busy tonight anyway, so sleep’

Kyungsoo noticed Jongin dressed to the nines, yet he still didn’t want to sleep. He couldn’t give in again; his pride was on the line too.

‘I told you to stay away from me’, Kyungsoo whispers, closing his photo album.

‘And I will, I just needed to know if you were alright’

‘I was before you came here’, Kyungsoo snarls and Jongin sighs at the hostility.

‘Sleep’, he whispers, his voice lingering for a moment before he disappears into a thin air, not a shred of evidence insight that he was here just a moment ago. The night is young and the air chilled, the moonlight split in half and illuminating Kyungsoo’s living room. Kyungsoo can slowly feel himself give in, his eyes too heavy to keep open as he leans his head on the sofa, still sitting on the floor as he leans back, slowly losing his grip to reality and transcending into the hazy atmosphere of his dreams.

Kyungsoo wondered where Jongin was off to.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin was in his blue velvet suit, his hands hidden in white gloves and his hair gelled back as he enters the household of Dionysus who had decided to host a party for his achievements of becoming a board member of Mount Olympus.

He can smell the filth even from the front entrance.

Jongin hands the keys of his Aston Martin to the valet, walking in silence towards the towering mansion, hearing the loud music. He walks past a vine of roses which turned black the moment he passed them, his sense heightening at the smell of wine.

 

_The God of Death._

_It’s the God of Death._

_Kim Jongin is here._

Jongin hears the whispers from the other gods as soon as the doors open for him, his presence is felt instantly, eyes full of fear and wonder attacking him. He smirks through it all, the crowd parting just for him to walk through. He grabs a glass of wine from one of the waiters, tasting the bittersweet taste of alcohol, his eyes glistening red and terrifying other gods.

But he can sense other gods feel intrigued.

‘Hey’, he turns to find a beautiful god approaching him, her long blonde hair flowing behind her like wind, her soft face innocent but her eyes tell otherwise, ‘I didn’t know the god of death would attend this party’

‘I show up when I feel like it’, Jongin replies, feeling her slimy hands slither on his arm. She’s brave, he can give her that.

‘Well, looks like the party just got better’, she hisses, her eyes flirtatious with a hint of determination as she leans closer to him, her breath on Jongin’s skin, ‘Let’s say I show you a good time?’

Jongin would’ve given her a chance on a usual whim, but he felt like his throat was constricting the closer he let her lean on him, his skin burning at her touch.

‘My type of good time is watching my torturers skin you alive whilst watching from my throne of fire and metal’, Jongin snarls at her, his eyes turning a bright red like a serpent, his tongue sharp and violent, ‘So if you wish to experience such a good time, then keep doing what you’re doing… But if not, I suggest you leave me be’, this was enough to frighten the poor god, taking a step back and quickening her pace as she tries to get away from him.

The music roars and the energy heightened, with powers mixing and gods sprawled out, the party reaches its climax whilst Jongin stays hidden in the shadows, a drink in his hands as he observes. Junmyeon had told him they’ll be announcing his wedding to the public soon and that he needs to at least interact with the gods to try and uplift his image before the announcement, yet here he was, avoiding interactions like the plague, his lips touching the rim of his wine glass. He didn’t mind that the city was half frightened, half intrigued by him, he didn’t care about their opinion and he continues with his isolated disposition.

‘I must be worthy if I have the god of death attending my party’, Jongin hears Dionysus’s voice peering from behind him, his breath bitter from the wine, his long hair falling on his shoulders. The young board member was the same age as Jongin, he had a carefree and mischievous personality, often getting in trouble with the higher-ups and have become a huge pain in Junmyeon’s ass, thus Jongin found it pointless in offering him to become a board member. He nods at Dionysus, a sign of his acknowledgement of the new member, knowing that he had to keep a certain outward appearance amongst board members for his older brother’s sake.

‘I applaud your achievement’, Jongin responds, which gets a quirky response from Dionysus who squeals at the sound of Jongin’s voice, his cheeks reddening and his arm leaning on Jongin’s shoulder nonchalantly.

‘I have been dying to meet you. I was saddened at the fact that you never turned up to the meeting’

‘My apologise. I was busy’

‘I could imagine. Dealing with dead souls must take all of your time’, Dionysus nods, a playful smile plastered on his face, something that Jongin didn’t like to see. The young member was too cheerful for him. He shrugs Dionysus’s hand away from his shoulder, glaring at him to warn of his lack of patience when it comes to gods touching him.

‘It has its struggles’, is all Jongin will say to Dionysus, keeping his job at most a mystery from outsiders.

‘A man like you don’t deserve to be alone in such an isolating place’, Dionysus whines, sighing as he takes a step closer, reaching his hand out rest it on Jongin’s chin, forcing the god of death to stare at him, both their ferocious eyes glaring at each other, ‘I can gladly come by and entertain you, if you want’

‘You’re the second god who’s brave enough to approach me with such request’, Jongin says, his face unemotive as he’s gotten used to a few gods trying to fill their curiosity with the thought of spending a night with the god of death. Most of those gods are powerful enough to withstand his energy, and for most of the time, Jongin will oblige to their wishes for the night, sometimes agreeing to bed with multiple gods in one night, since he was also someone who seeks pleasure.

But he has a bride now.

‘I would suggest to keep your thoughts to your tasks as a board member rather than supplementing your daydreams of me’

‘Have you always been so wise with your words?’, Dionysus snickers, getting braver as he rests his body on Jongin, letting the god’s gloved hands grip on his arm, trying to pull him back but he was much more determined now, ‘Wouldn’t it be the talk of town if the lonely god of death finally found himself someone worthy of his time?’

‘And you think that’s you?’

‘Who knows? I have a lot to offer. Better than the other gods’

‘What other gods?’

‘You’re the last of the sons who have stayed unmarried’, Dionysus says, ‘You may be frightening and evil, but you’re still just as powerful as Minseok and Junmyeon… Even more so now that you have your own business’, Dionysus raises a playful brow, teasing Jongin, ‘How fun would it be if I was the one who grabbed the last one?’

‘You’ll die the moment you set foot in my territory’

‘Who says I have to live with you?’, Dionysus asks, ‘I quite like my new apartment’, he laughs, taking a sip of his wine, ‘Your brother doesn’t live with his wife, but I’m sure they still fuck like wild rabbits… You know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder’

_I have a bride._

Jongin snarls, wanting to wipe the smile off Dionysus’s face. He has someone already and he’s not going to swap him for anyone else, even if they’re one of the most powerful gods in the city.

‘I’ve congratulated you already. Now since it’s getting late, I better go’, Jongin retreats from the god of wine, taking a step back and placing his empty wine glass on the table, walking away despite Dionysus’s commands for him to stay. He had no more patience to cater, thus he escapes through the cracks of the shadow, staying hidden and away from anyone’s sight as he finally breathes the chilly air of the night and not the sweet-scented room of alcohol.

_Where’s my bride?_

Jongin felt the sudden urge to see Kyungsoo. He knows that the latter hates to see him, and he had promised not to visit until the ceremony date, but the surge of alcohol in his veins and the clouded thoughts of gods wanting to marry him for his status had faded his promise and Jongin decides to break it, whistling to the valet to fetch him his car.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Your boss was here’, Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, who had a god sitting on his lap, his tongue tracing words on their skin before the muse interrupts him. He looks up to see Chanyeol looming over him, tall and frustrated, his hair messy yet his suit still well kept.

‘What’s that got to do with me?’, Baekhyun replies, having to stop his fun for a few minutes to speak to the agitated muse.

‘Is Jongin going to announce to the public already?’

‘Who fucking knows. I can’t read my boss’s mind’, Baekhyun shrugs, chuckling when he feels the god grinding on his leg, begging for his attention again which he would so gladly give back if Chanyeol would stop glaring at him like that.

‘The ceremony can’t be soon. Kyungsoo needs time to-’

‘Can you go fuck something and relax?’, Baekhyun interrupts Chanyeol, frustrated that the muse was brave enough to interject him from his fun, ‘If you’re here, you might as well pick up a god and fuck your worries away’

‘I’m not an Olympian’

‘Nor am I, but I gotta admit…’, Baekhyun smirks as he turns back to the god sitting on his lap, resting his finger on his chin as he guides him back to his lips, sharing a sloppy kiss before breaking it to turn back to Chanyeol, ‘Their way of partying is fun’

‘You’re fucking useless’

‘Shame on you Park Chanyeol, a muse shouldn’t have the courage to say that to me. Do you know who I am?’

‘Yeah, you’re a fucking dick’, Chanyeol replies much to Baekhyun’s dismay, spitting in his direction before walking away, getting lost in the middle of the crowd and out of Baekhyun’s sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin sees Kyungsoo laying on the floor, surrounded by his memories, his head resting on nothing but the hardwood floor of his living room. His eager arms pick him up, Kyungsoo’s sleeping body resting on his arms as he feels the latter’s breath touching his skin, the innocent god resting his head on his shoulders.

He’s beautiful even in his sleep, Jongin thought as he looks down, admiring the sleeping god and the way his hair lands just above his eyes, his freckled skin decorated. The wind sways the curtains and allows the moonlight to touch them, their skin turning white.

_My bride._

This is where Jongin wants to be. Not in some lame party with disgraceful gods. He didn’t want to marry a powerful god. He didn’t want to follow his brothers’ paths and share the same distaste in marriage as their parents did. He didn’t want to become like their father, but most importantly, he didn’t want to become like his mother.

_I want you now._

The winds blow the curtain, opening the windows for the moonlight to shine through an empty living room, still and frozen, the floor piled with photos, memories worth a thousand years, a half-empty coffee mug resting on the coffee table and the silence of flowers weeping from the back window of the small cottage.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol walks in silence, the night growing old, the streets black and quiet, not a sight of another god in the area. He breathes out a sigh as he makes his way back to his apartment after a night of useless partying which didn’t help relieve any stress, wondering of the fate of his dear friend, praying that maybe an intervention might happen. He had hoped that maybe Baekhyun might find a way to ease Kyungsoo out of the grips of Jongin, but from much observation, Baekhyun was a useless piece of shit with no morals nor any responsibilities, so asking for his help was out of the question. Chanyeol slows down his steps, letting the cold air brush his face as he daydreams of the days he didn’t have to worry so much about the god of innocence.

He hears his phone ringing and looks down to find that his brother had called him.

‘Hello?’

‘Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s gone’

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven.

 

 

_Chapter Seven._

 

 

 

The god of innocence flutters his eyes open, feeling warmth touch his skin, waking him up.

His vision is hazy, his fingers rubbing his eyes together as he tries to piece together where he is. He doesn't feel like he's in the comfort of his living room anymore. He couldn't feel the winds rushing in from his window nor can he feel the faint light of the morning sun kissing him awake. He sits up, looking around to see nothing but darkness. This is definitely not his living room. His eyes dart down to find that he is laying on a bed carved from stone, hard and bruising on his fragile skin. He feels a thin blanket on him, a sheer material which did nothing to comfort him.

'Where am I?', he whispers, throwing the blanket on the floor and letting his feet touch the damp ground. Flushes of red interrupt his sight as he quickly turns to find a waterfall of lava thundering behind him, landing on a river so white, the water shines. He hears whispers, chanting and praying, feeling as if he's not alone despite the fact that not a god is insight.

The landscape is wide, rocks and stones built on top of each other, mountains after mountains which only separates by the white waters flowing between them, red lava and fire burning in the horizon. It made his skin melt. His hands are shaking now, his head spinning round and round as he tries to piece together where he is.

Is this another one of Jongin's dreams? Is this where the god of death wants to take him next? To the fiery pits of hell?

He pinches his arm, trying to see if he can feel the pain and he gasps at the sudden soreness from his arm as he looks down to find an already forming bruise, sharp purple around where he pinched his skin. This dream is starting to feel more real and Kyungsoo couldn’t cope with the elephant in the room. He hears the shrilled voices again, screaming in anguish and he holds his breath, his hand holding tight on the stoned nightstand, his eyes scanning around, trying to look to where the voices are coming from.

The white-water illuminates, creating an ominous atmosphere. The innocent god takes in a breath before taking a step forward, his hands quivering when he finally looks down to see what makes up the illuminating river.

He sees barren faces, mouths open and eye sockets hollow, their hair flowing in the waters, their skin thin and dried. He sees souls, thousands of them, floating around him, their shrieks and screams being heard the moment they pass the hot waterfall, lava seeping into the river, stream which rises from the burning souls, wrapping the whole landscape in a white fog. Kyungsoo lets out a scream, dropping to the floor and covering his eyes, not wanting to see the horror of their faces.

‘Get me out of here! Get me out!’, he shouts for help, although his cry was futile since no god can hear from the depths of the underground, ‘Someone help me!’

 

* * *

 

 

Minseok rests in his office, sipping a tall glass of champagne whilst he admires the view of the city. Everything is his. After all those years of fighting, everything he touches is now his and his alone. As the God of the city, he felt somewhat understanding of his father. He knows how good it feels to be on top of everybody, to have all the power in the world and to have everyone else at their feet. He feels elated at the thought that all of his useless board members now have to bow down to him.

It made leaving home worth it.

Almost.

‘Darling!’, he hears the shrills of his wife’s voice entering his office, the doors slamming open whilst his beautiful wife skips in, her silk dress flowing elegantly behind her. She had her hair French-braided, her long locks falling on her waist in graceful twists, ‘Darling, you have to come and see my work! It’s to die for’, she urges, walking over in front of him, blocking his view of the city as she idly sits on his lap, her arms softly wrapped around his neck.

‘Maybe later’, he sighs, putting his half-empty glass of champagne on his desk, swivelling his chair so that he faces back to his desk, turning on his computer whilst his wife still clings onto him.

‘No, now. Darling, you’ll love it’

‘I said later, dear’, he feels a pang on pain when she digs her nails into his skin, by the nape of his neck and he hisses, glaring up at his wife.

‘You better come see it now before I show it to someone else’, she whispers, something menacing in her voice forces Minseok to give in, sighing as he gets up. Hera is back to her excited nature, jumping it and intertwining her fingers around his as she drags him out of his office and towards where her studio is.

‘Everything is ready, ma’am’, Minseok hears her assistant calling to her, bowing at the pair before opening the white doors to her studio.

Minseok can smell the pungent smell of paint and glue, all the while looking down on the floor to see a mess of shredded clay and paper, all the more splattered paint around the expensive marbled walls. He would be more or less unhappy with the disastrous treatment Hera, but that wasn’t the thing that grabbed his attention.

No. His eyes slowly gaze up at the biggest sculpture in the room, placed at the centre in the hopes to grab everyone’s attention. It was painted in bright colours, sculpted so perfectly, no one can miss who the figures are.

There lies his figure, made by the hands of his beautiful wife, clay moulded so perfectly so fit his likeliness, it’s uncanny. By his side, of course, is his ever-loving wife, the clay imitating her beautiful flowing locks, and in her hands lay a sleeping baby, wrapped in silk.

Minseok clenches his teeth at the sight of it.

‘What is that?’, he asks, but he knew he shouldn’t. Hera’s already leaping for joy at the fact that Minseok noticed the baby first.

‘Well, this is going to be our future’, she smiles, walking over to stroke her hands on her work, ‘And everyone is going to know about it’

Minseok bites the inside of his cheeks until he can taste blood, trying to form a smile as he clenches his fist. He knew exactly what Hera’s intent was in bringing this exhibition to life. She knew she’s going to have her way if the whole city finds out that the Goddess of Marriage and Birth is preparing to have a child. Minseok will have no choice but to give it to her.

‘Where’s your muse?’, he asks, fire burning his side his stomach as he wanders his eyes to find that the muse, he had ordered to stop her is missing and out of their sight, ‘Where is he?’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Where could he have gone?’, Jongdae shouts at his brother, the pair of them looking all over Kyungsoo’s cottage, swinging every door open, slamming ever windows shut and looking beneath every crevice of the entire place.

Jongdae planned to have his usual morning visit to Kyungsoo’s place, only to find that the god of innocence was not in his kitchen reading the morning newspaper with a warm cup of tea in his hand.

He immediately calls his brother at the knowledge that Kyungsoo’s not in his home, the brothers missing their morning schedules trying to look for their missing friend.

‘He can’t have just left without telling us where he ran off to. That’s not like Kyungsoo’, Chanyeol informs his brother, frantically looking around the cottage, going back to the room he’s already checked just in case, but Kyungsoo is not a missing pet. He’s a god and he’s nowhere to be found, ‘He must’ve gone somewhere’

‘Where else could he have gone? His workplace is still ruptured from Jongin’s wrath…’

At the sound of his name said aloud, both brothers look at each other, their eyes sharing the same expression of worry and disbelief as they stand in Kyungsoo’s small kitchen.

‘You don’t think…’, Chanyeol begins to ask, but he didn’t have the heart to finish the sentence as he sees Jongdae’s expression change from worry to absolute distraught.

‘No. He can’t take Kyungsoo… Not this soon’, Jongdae sits down on the spare chair, banging his fist on the dining table, ‘Not this soon!’

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing waits for a couple more minutes, leaning on the wall as he looks down on his phone, playing a game and waiting for Junmyeon to finish up his business.

And just about on time, he hears the door opening and Junmyeon walking out whilst fixing his tie. Yixing makes sure he can’t be seen as he watches the god walk out towards the elevators looking pristine. As if he hadn’t defiled the god of messenger.

Yixing has no business bringing it up, so he just continues playing his game whilst walking in Sehun’s small apartment, looking around to see a mess of clothes still on the living room floor, all the curtains shut, darkening the room despite the morning sun shining outside.

‘You finished your dick appointment faster than I’d thought’, Yixing jokes the moment Sehun walks out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, surprised that the God of chaos is in his apartment.

‘What are you doing here?’, Sehun asks, rolling his eyes when he sees Yixing sitting on his sofa, his feet already up on the coffee table, not an ounce of respect or common curtsey coming from him, ‘Aren’t you supposed to be torturing souls?’

‘I was’, Yixing states, ‘But then I got invited by Hera to show up in one of her stupid exhibitions’

‘Ah yes, I forgot you’re also an Olympian’, Sehun chuckles, looking over at the state of Yixing, wearing his tracksuits and sweater, not at all what an Olympian should be looking like, but then again, it’s been a long time since Yixing had associated himself with the gods residing in the high mountains.

‘You think Hera might cause some problems tonight?’

‘She usually does’, Sehun points out, picking up his phone and looking at his messages before going back to the living room, picking up his clothes and the used condom Junmyeon just left on the floor. Yixing noticed Sehun picking it up and couldn’t help but laugh at the useless god.

‘You’re going to allow him to treat you like that?’, Yixing questions to which Sehun simply ignores him, throwing the used rubber away in the kitchen bin before going back to pick up his jeans and boxers. Yixing observes the way the young god folded his clothes, nonchalantly ignoring the fact that Yixing knows what he’s been up to with a certain god, ‘Jongin’s gonna kill you when he finds out’

‘He won’t’, Sehun responds, ‘And you won’t tell him’

‘Dude, if I was planning to, I would’ve told him ages ago’, Yixing chuckles, kicking his shoes off and throwing it on the floor whilst he crosses his legs on the sofa, ‘But then again, indulge me on something’

‘What?’

‘Why do you let him use you?’, the god of chaos asks, and just like his name, he begins to stir an unnecessary feeling in Sehun, the messenger god looking down on his hands which are still holding his clothes, allowing Yixing’s words to resonate something in him.

‘Because he’s Kim Junmyeon, God of the sea and storms’, Sehun sighs, ‘You can’t say no to him’

‘So, he’s forcing you to sleep with him?’

‘No’

‘He’s bribing you?’

‘No’

‘So, you let him sleep with you?’

Sehun doesn’t answer, but his silence is enough of an answer for Yixing who raises an eyebrow at the usually playful god who’s now keeping quiet.

‘I’m not your father. Do whatever you want to do’, Yixing points out, ‘Just don’t fall in love with him’

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon walks back in his office, is filled with different schedules by his secretary who’s been begging him to prepare for tonight’s Charity Bazaar that he and his wife is hosting. He hadn’t kept up with his schedules ever since his younger brother had decided to cause a stir, turning his focus on Jongin instead of himself. But the city has been peaceful for centuries, so he had no anxiety that peace would end any time soon.

‘Your wife is waiting for you in your office by the way’, his secretary warns him and he nods, coughing as he fixes his suit and opens the door to find his wife waiting for him. She’s standing and looking around his desk, admiring the many awards and certificates he had hung up on his walls and displayed on his shelf. He also made sure to keep a photograph on their wedding framed. But she doesn’t notice that.

‘How have you been dear’, Junmyeon smiles, walking over to her and giving her a soft kiss, his hands resting on her waist as she smiles and kisses him back.

‘I’ve been good’, she smiles, ‘I’m just here to make sure you’re ready for tonight’

‘Of course,’, he smiles, going behind his desk and sitting down whilst his wife sits in front of him. Despite the lack of time spent together, Junmyeon and Amphitrite have kept a professional working relationship between the two. Unlike Minseok and his wife, Junmyeon and Amphitrite both went into the marriage for political reasons rather than love, therefore the pair made a deal to keep everything professional and out of each other’s lives. It works well and they’ve respected each other more.

‘I’m going to be bringing my brother along, but I don’t want you to do the same’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Your younger brother has caused another commotion and I don’t want him near my the Charity Bazaar’, she warns him and Junmyeon understands her, nodding his head and making a note of it but there’s still a pang of anger rising in him at the thought that everyone was looking down at his brother.

‘He’s not the type to show up in events like these’, Junmyeon reassures her, observing the way his wife looks at his desk, her eyes staring at the picture of their wedding.

‘Don’t embarrass me’, she says again, ‘Your brother is nothing but trouble’, Amphitrite stands up and leaves his office without a goodbye, since she didn’t need to, Junmyeon isn’t much for the sentiment, closing the door behind her and leaving Junmyeon to think for himself.

He wishes the world can see the innocence in his brother but then again, he understands why everyone is scared of him, Jongin has built the image around as a shield of armour to shove everyone away from him. Even Minseok and he have slowly given up in tearing the dark barriers down and allowing him to do whatever he wants, closing himself off from the rest of the world. Gone was the innocent younger son of the Kim.

He can only wish Jongin can pick himself up before the city shoves him out like what they did with their father and ancestors before them.

 

* * *

 

 

‘You!’

Kyungsoo turns to finally see another figure, standing behind the shadows of the piled rocks, his suit loosened and crinkled, as if he’d slept in them. But Kyungsoo remembered what Jongin wore last night when he was visiting him at his home and he feels his stomach churn at the sight of him.

‘What is wrong with you?!’, he shouts at him, stomping over to pull Jongin out of hiding, his hand gripping on his wrist as he tugs the god of death out of the shadows, ‘Where have you taken me?!’

Jongin, whose eyes have been looking at the floor, avoids Kyungsoo’s eyes. He fiddles with his fingers and tugs his sleeves to hide his hands, looking like a guilty puppy caught biting the sofa. He stays quiet for a moment as he listens to Kyungsoo’s voice rising, the first time the god of innocence has ever raised his voice so loud at him.

The god of death feels guilty for taking Kyungsoo to the underground. He regretted it the instant the gates of hell opened up and he walks into the darkness. But there’s nothing he could do about it. Once a god walks in, they can never come out, except for a few.

‘I’m sorry… I can explain’, Jongin finally says, but Kyungsoo didn’t give him the time. The god of innocence has lost patience, having spent almost three hours screaming into the void, asking for help and begging to be found only to see Jongin lurking and observing him. He tiptoes as he stretches his arm out, hitting Jongin in the head.

‘If this place is what I think it is, then you better kill me instead!’, Kyungsoo shouts, ‘Because I am not staying here!’

‘You looked so lonely up there’, Jongin tries to gain Kyungsoo’s attention, holding onto his wrist in an attempt to stop him from punching him, ‘And I couldn’t bear the outside… Everyone is out to get me and I just wanted to escape. I wanted to-’

‘Leave me out of it then!’

‘But I wanted to escape with you’, Jongin finishes his sentence, his hands gripping yet still soft and considerate on Kyungsoo’s wrists, holding him still and looking at Kyungsoo’s eyes for the first time since the god has woken up.

They both look down, their eyes transfixed on Jongin’s skin touching Kyungsoo’s, but the latter not feeling a thing. Kyungsoo begins to breathe heavy at the signs, seeing his skin in comfort at death’s touch, how the sheer pain of their initial contact is no longer there.

Jongin notices this too. His eyes stare blankly at the perfectly pale skin, not a stretch of darkness fading in. He looks up and they share a moment of silence, a mixture of joy and fright from Jongin as he takes a step closer, slowly closing the gap between them.

‘I can touch you’, his voice is barely above a whisper, but the tone still manages to send shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine who tries to pull away again, but his efforts are made futile.

They only ever touched in their dreams.

But Jongin is assured that they’re not in a dream. The screams of the dead can still be heard, the burning fire of lava can still be felt and the cool skin of the god of innocence is still in contact with his hot palms.

‘We’re ready’, he whispers and Kyungsoo tries to take a step back, but his muscles are deceiving him since he couldn’t, even more, his feet. He didn’t want the ceremony to happen soon, not when he hasn’t said his goodbyes to Jongdae or Chanyeol. Not when he has his flowers to tend to. They’ll die without him.

‘I don’t want to be with you’, Kyungsoo whispers, stopping the tension between them and ripping Jongin back to reality – the reality that his bride hates him – he bites the inside of his cheeks as he finally lets go of Kyungsoo, watching Kyungsoo stumble back, taking a few steps back away from his and holding on his arms, double-checking to see if his skin’s burnt.

Jongin’s eyes shade is something between sadness and misery. He couldn’t impose Kyungsoo’s frustration, the god had every right to be furious at him.

‘I’m sorry’, he says again, in hopes that Kyungsoo will see his genuine intentions, ‘I want to be selfish for once. And what I want it you’

‘I’m not gold’, Kyungsoo sighs, ‘Nor am I silver or diamonds. I’m a god and I have a choice too’, his voice is back to being frightened, ‘And I don’t want you’

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing walks in the underground, passing by the multiple offices and labs, seeing the working gods slowly melting from the heat, their eyes darkening and fingers blistered whilst they continued to work. He ignores them as he usually does, being one of the few gods who can kick the doors into the depths of hell and walk right back out unscathed.

He makes his way to Jongin’s office, swinging the door open to find his boss sitting by his desk. He noticed that Jongin has left his computer and is on his iPad, drawing something with much intensity in his eyes.

‘What are you doing?’, he walks over, his hands in his pockets as his eyes loom over to what Jongin is doing. He sees the god of death designing what could only be the interior of a bedroom, ‘What is that?’

‘I’m planning to renovate the place’, Jongin explains, his tongue out as he focuses, ‘Most of the rooms here are just offices.

‘Because it’s the underground’, Yixing laughs, leaning on the desk as he watches his boss meticulously trying to draw a bed to which didn’t seem fitting, ‘Why would you want a bedroom in here?’

‘I may have done something stupid’, Jongin says, trying to avoid Yixing’s eye contact as he keeps working on his design, but the god of chaos can sense something in the room now that Jongin has mentioned it.

‘What did you do?’, he says and he didn’t wait for Jongin’s excuse as he presses his hand on the desk, the two gods watching the wood scorch in the fire.

‘I may, or may not have taken Kyungsoo down here’

‘You did what?!’

The underground is notorious for its secrecy, reporters and journalist didn’t even know where the entrance is and they don’t want to know since any god who enters the underground cannot leave. Albeit, Olympians such as Yixing can pass through whenever he likes, along with Olympian heirs like Baekhyun, thus Jongin reached out to them to join his business, but if a god’s blood isn’t powerful and they step foot in the depths of hell, they cannot come out. Which is why no one can defy Jongin, they feared if he would drag them to the underground with no contract, thus being trapped for eternity.

The gods who Jongin have made deals to work for him are the only ones to come out alive from the underground, but they’re never the same gods who entered in the first place, a piece of their soul still trapped down there, displaced from their bodies.

So, why would anyone drag the god of innocence down?

‘You do realise, he cannot come out’, Yixing states and Jongin throws his pencil on the table, glaring eyes finally looking up.

‘Don’t you think I know that?’

‘Then why the fuck is Kyungsoo here?!’, Yixing shouts at him, Jongin standing up in frustration, not wanting to deal with Yixing’s questions when he is having a hard time wondering why he did what he did.

‘I didn’t want to stay up anymore. All I wanted was to escape from everyone and to have Kyungsoo by my side too’, Jongin explains, to Yixing and himself. The god of chaos stares at his boss as if he’s staring at chaos itself, which might be the case since he’s never seen Jongin be this thoughtless before in his life.

‘Where is he?’, Yixing finally asks, ‘Is he in one of the offices?’

‘No’

‘Where is he?’

 

* * *

 

 

‘What the fuck do you mean?’, Baekhyun yells at his phone as he walks out of the middle of a meeting, abandoning his staff after the god of chaos tells him of Jongin’s fuckery, his feet stomping when he makes his way to the elevators, pressing the button continuously. Yixing has just called him in the middle of the afternoon, to which surprised the god since Yixing is never the type to contact him in the first place, let alone in the middle of the day.

‘Kyungsoo’s down in the depths as we speak’

‘Why the fuck is he there?’

‘Turns out, Jongin might have fallen head over heels with this god’, he hears Yixing explain and every minute he hears Yixing, he loses a few his brain cells.

‘Jongin is an idiot’, Baekhyun growls, pretty much punching the buttons and impatiently waiting for the damn elevators to open, ‘The ceremony hasn’t started yet, their wedding hasn’t been announced and now the city can’t even see his future husband because he’s trapped him underground! This is not the publicity Minseok wanted’, Baekhyun sighs, finally entering the elevator once the doors open. He tries hard not to throw his phone on the ground in utter annoyance. He has just been speaking to Minseok about the whole situation and they just about came up with a plan with how they can work this wedding to their advantage and Jongin, the usual brat that he is has now gone and done exactly what he wants without consulting anyone.

Minseok’s going to kill him.

‘We need to call Sehun’, Baekhyun orders Yixing, leaning on the wall as he waits for the elevator to take him down so he can visit the underground and have a quick work with Jongin, ‘Sehun needs to take care of Kyungsoo down there’

‘I’ve already called him. He should be with the god as we speak’

The doors open on the seventh floor and Baekhyun looks up to find Chanyeol walking in. His expression is low and there’s no sign of joy in his eyes as he ignores Baekhyun, pressing on the ground floor despite it already shining red. Baekhyun tilts his head in observation, seeing the way Chanyeol looks down on his files nonchalantly. He felt no muse coming from him.

‘I’ll call you back’, Baekhyun says to Yixing, hanging up the phone before the god of chaos can edge another word. He slides his phone back in his pockets, ‘Why the long face?’

‘I don’t want to talk to you right now’, Chanyeol sighs, dodging Baekhyun’s attempt at a conversation. The god finally realises that the muse must’ve caught on that Kyungsoo’s gone.

‘He’s safe, you know’, Baekhyun states and those words are enough to change the muse’s attitude, spinning around and looking at him with wide eyes.

‘You know where Kyungsoo is?’, Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun feels the muse’s energy heighten back up when he nods his head, ‘Where is he? How is he? Is he okay?’, mountains of questions spurges out of the muse and Baekhyun feels slightly guilty for the stress he feels coming from the muse, but then again, he shouldn’t since it isn’t him that’s been giving everyone stress.

‘Hopefully, once things have settled; the ceremony might be finalised tonight’

‘Tonight?! Why tonight? Why so soon?’

‘Because my boss doesn’t know how to be considerate’, is the only answer Baekhyun can give.

 

* * *

 

 

‘As if I don’t have any problems of my own, now you got me travelling to this filthy place to handle the shit you put yourself in?!’, Minseok’s voice bellows in the office, shaking the whole interior, the cracks on the walls becoming larger. Baekhyun looks down and he can see the tables and chairs shaking in his presence.

Jongin is standing, facing his brother but his eyes are low, looking down in repentance, something he hasn’t done in a long time.

‘It was perfect timing since I’m able to touch him now, which means the ceremony is-’

‘I don’t give a rats ass about the ceremony’, Minseok interrupts his younger brother, his hands gloved and coat still on, trying not to touch anything from the underground, ‘We were just about to get ready to announce your wedding. It was supposed to be a public affair but now we have to do everything right here and now, and for what? All because you got antsy in Dionysus’s party?’

‘I never wanted to make this into a publicity stunt anyway’, Jongin argues back, ‘I don’t want our whole lives to be pinned in front of the screen for everyone to watch! I’m sick and tired of it!’

‘You’re a fucking Kim! You own this city with your name alone!’, Minseok shouts, his hands clenched in a fist and the cracks on the wall begin to grow larger, ‘You can’t afford to act stupid all the time!’

Baekhyun can see Sehun hiding behind Yixing, scared of the CEO, his hand resting on Yixing’s arm and quivering with the sudden rush of angry energy in the room. The three gods can’t do much but stay still, standing behind Minseok. Jongin bites his lower lip, stopping himself from shouting back at Minseok since he knows it’s not going to do anything, instead, he lets go of his pride and sighs.

‘Kyungsoo’s here now. There’s nothing we can do about it… So, what do we need to do now?’

Baekhyun also sees Minseok sigh, unclenching his fist as he tries to calm down, recollecting his poise.

‘I’m going to give you my approval, which will allow you to process the marriage. Once Junmyeon arrives, he’ll give his approval so you’re given the green light to finish the ceremony. Once the ceremony is done, send me a message and we’ll finalise your marriage certificate. This whole thing will be done in secret. Nothing said in this room will leave, got it?’, he turns to the three gods and gives them a warning glare to which they accepted without question, Sehun hiding his whole body behind Yixing.

‘And what else?’, Jongin asks, looking at his brother.

Minseok sees Jongin, sees his curious expression, his hands bare and out in the open, hair messy, tie loosened. He sees his younger brother asking for his help.

‘And nothing. By the end of the night, you’ll be a married man’, Minseok announces, ‘It’s your choice whether to spend the rest of your days down here with your husband or if you still wanna live in your apartment in the city. You’ve got to talk to Junmyeon about that part, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind moving all your shit down here’, Minseok finally relaxes for a moment now that the initial shock and anger is gone. He looks around the dark office. This is the first time he’s been underground and just like the rumours has said, it smelt like trash and looked ugly.

‘I’ll… Go and tell Kyungsoo’s friends that he’s safe’, Sehun whispers, his voice still frightened just in case Minseok is still angry. The messenger god is the first to escape, opening the office door and leaving it open, the smell of flesh and drugs seeping into the office, making Minseok’s nose itch.

‘Make sure to renovate this place’, Minseok says to his brother before he goes off to leave too, sliding his gloved hands in his pockets, ‘Your husband is going to be living here, at least make it less bearable’

‘I will’, Jongin replies, watching his brother walking out his office, observing the way his brother looks ahead to see the corridor to shelved souls, glimmering like fairy lights and guiding him out towards the small entrance Jongin has made which leads straight back to his apartment in the city – or maybe his old apartment by the end of the night.

The door closes and Minseok is gone, to which Baekhyun sighs in relief, finally relaxing as he sits down on the leather couch with Yixing beside him, kicking their feet up and leaning it on the table. Jongin also relaxes a little, sitting down on his office chair and leaning back, looking up at the ceiling. He wants to visit Kyungsoo now, but he knows the god is still furious with him. Sehun has informed him that he has guided him up to one of the spare offices they have so he didn’t have to worry about leaving him down in the depths.

‘So, what now?’, Baekhyun asks, being the first to break the silence between them. The two gods look at their boss, waiting for his reply to which they were given none. Instead, Jongin goes back to his iPad, finishing his designs so he can send it off to the renovators by tonight, leaving Baekhyun and Yixing to look at each other questioningly.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo stays inside the office, sitting down on one of the old sofas, the sheer blanket still wrapped around him. He’s enveloped in darkness and he can only see specks of red light coming from the cracks in the wall. There are no windows, no signs of natural light. The room is hot too, the stoned walls damp. Kyungsoo didn’t like this place one bit.

But it’s better than the depths he was in. He couldn’t stand to hear new waves of souls screaming every hour so when he sees Sehun flying in, he immediately agrees to go with him.

He looks down on his arm to inspect it once more, still surprised that his skin hasn’t darkened at Jongin’s touch. He wondered if the ceremony is near to finishing now that he’s immune to the god of death’s touch. It’s been hours since his last interaction with him yet his mind is still curious. How can this work when they both never truly agreed to his marriage?

_I wanted to escape with you._

Kyungsoo is reminded of Jongin’s words earlier and he remembers the god’s earnest behaviour towards him. Jongin’s eyes are always on him, in his dreams his touches were always soft, like a blanket of security for him, even the way he speaks to him is gentle and patient. Kyungsoo wonders why Jongin’s words are so soft. Is the god of death genuine when he confessed that he wants this marriage? Or is he a manipulator like what the whole city says he is? But why, out of all the gods, did the god of death want him?

All he knows is that he needs answers now, and he’s not going to get them inside the empty office. With as much bravery as he can muster, Kyungsoo stands up, leaving the blanket behind, dropping to the floor as he opens the door and makes his way out.

He is greeted to a long corridor, with countless of doors leading to the unknown. He doesn’t know where to go. His hands grip on the rusted doorknob and he contemplates whether to go back or not. But then he sees small flashes of light on the end of the corridor. He squints his eyes to see what it is, desperate to find any source of light.

Out of curiosity, he walks towards where the light is, wondering what could be making it since the sun doesn’t shine down here. Kyungsoo’s bare feet and he can feel the warm feeling of cement. His hands lean on the wall as a crutch whilst he finally makes his way to the end of the corridor, which leads him to another hallway, but this time it’s wide, with shelves stacked on the side. His eyes fall on the hundreds of mason jars resting on each shelve, lined up perfectly and not a speck of dust present. The glimmering fireflies inside the jars light up the whole corridor, Kyungsoo’s shadows dancing behind him as he steps forward, his fingers touching the warm glass, his eyes glimmering as he stares at the dancing lights inside. He wonders what they are, it looks so clean and pure. It sends a new wave of energy in him that he’s never felt before.

Kyungsoo stands up straighter, walking forward and counting each of the jars.

‘You owe Kyungsoo an apology’

At the sound of voices and his name being spoken, Kyungsoo’s head immediately turns to the door right at the end of the hallway, it’s slightly ajar for him to hear the conversation. He walks a little closer, curious as to who the voice belonged to, but not wanting to find out.

‘I know, but I can’t bear to visit him now’

‘Tough luck. You brought him down here, it’s your job to tell him what’s going to happen to him now’

‘He’s going to hate me’

‘If you explain properly and spend time with him like what married couples do, maybe he won’t hate you’

‘Baekhyun’s got a point. If you keep your distance for too long, you won’t be able to make an emotional connection with him’

‘What am I supposed to say to him? Sorry I dragged you out of your home out of impulse, by the way, you’re stuck here for the rest of your life? Oh, and we’re supposed to finish the ceremony tonight, would you like to go get a drink with me?!’

‘If you put it like that, then you’re never gonna get him to like you’

Kyungsoo tenses up at the whole ordeal. He can’t escape from this place? There’s simply no loophole for him to get out? Does this mean he’ll never see his flowers again?

Out of anger, he swings the door open, showing his presence to the three gods who turn their heads to the door, their eyes falling on Kyungsoo.

‘Kyungsoo’, Jongin stands up from his chair, dropping his pen on the floor, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘That’s my question to you’, Kyungsoo asks, ‘What am I doing here?’

‘Here we go’, Baekhyun sighs as he sits down on the sofa again, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. The smokes come between Kyungsoo and Jongin, yet the god of innocence walks inside his office.

‘I have to be married to you by tonight?’

‘There’s no other options kid’, Yixing is the one to respond, walking over to stand next to Kyungsoo, patting him on the shoulder, ‘By the looks of it, your body is slowly adjusting to Jongin’s, so for your health, it’s best to finish it tonight’

‘Listen to Yixing’, Baekhyun also chimes in, blowing out another puff of smoke, ‘It’s better to get settled before your body gives out’

‘How will my body give out?’

‘You’re in the underground with no contract, which means no protection’, Yixing explains, ‘Gods cannot last long in the underground. They’ll slowly deteriorate to their deaths. So, unless you have the god of death protecting you himself, you won’t last long here’

Kyungsoo holds in his breath.

‘You want me to sign a marriage contract to live in a place I don’t even want to live in?’

‘See’, Baekhyun smiles, looking at his boss and pointing at Kyungsoo, ‘Told you your bride will get the hang of things’

‘How is this fair?’, Kyungsoo asks, his eyes blurry as he feels tears rising out of frustration, ‘Why do I have to be trapped here? Why do I have to be married to you? I didn’t ask for this’

‘Baekhyun, Yixing, get out, I need to talk to Kyungsoo’, Jongin orders, when he sees Baekhyun making light of the situation, distracting him from trying to talk to Kyungsoo whilst Yixing, keeps interrupting and answering for him. Baekhyun is about to make a witty remark but Jongin stomps his foot and a trail of fire leaves his punch. The two gods look at each other, Baekhyun standing up and following Yixing out, turning back to give Jongin a warning look before closing the door with his cigarette hanging from his lips, finally leaving the two gods alone to talk it out with each other.

‘You’re not going to die’, Jongin says the moment the door closes and he’s alone with Kyungsoo. He turns back to his desk, opening one of his drawers and taking out his black gloves, putting him on as Kyungsoo approaches him, ‘You’ve been misinformed. Yes, your health might get worse down here, but as long as you bonded with me, you’re not going to die’

‘Then what am I still doing here?’, the god of innocence asks, looking up at Jongin with pleading eyes, ‘Surely you know how to get me out of here?’

‘Your body cannot escape the underground, it’s too weak to do that. All I can do is protect you from disintegrating, which, by the end of the ceremony, you’ll be invincible, even to me’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Your energy is already the strongest it’s ever been’, Jongin points out, reaching his gloved hand to stroke his hair, seeing the innocent god’s skin glowing for the first time since they’ve met, ‘You’re immune to my touch and once we finalise everything, you’ll be able to wield some of my powers too. That’s more than enough for you to survive down here’

‘So, it’ll be enough for me to escape here too?’

‘Not exactly’, Jongin sighs, disappointed that the first thing Kyungsoo thought of is the chance to escape with his new powers, ‘Once you attempt to leave this place, all powers you earned from me will be sucked out of you, so you won’t be strong enough to make it out alive’

‘So, I’m stuck down here?’, Kyungsoo asks. Jongin can’t do anything but nod, feeling the guilt slowly seeping through him when he sees the panicked expression from Kyungsoo.

‘I’m sorry’, Jongin whispers, about to touch Kyungsoo again, but the god takes a step back, ‘But after the wedding, we were going to reside here anyway. You can’t live in the city’

‘But how about my cottage? My flowers… My life’, Kyungsoo’s voice breaks, ‘Why can’t you live in the cottage? Why do I have to live in your world instead?’

‘That’s…’, the god of death pauses for a moment, his gloved hands fiddling with the end of his sleeves, ‘I don’t belong there’

‘And I don’t belong here’

 

* * *

 

 

‘The ceremony’s tonight? How did it become tonight? We thought Minseok would announce the wedding to the city first?’, Jongdae is full of questions the moment Sehun comes to visit them, relying on the message that Kyungsoo’s safe and is residing in Jongin’s residence.

‘Jongin has a way of doing things that he wants’, Sehun simply explains, drinking the coffee that Chanyeol offered whilst the three gods sit in Jongdae’s dining room, ‘Jongin wanted to marry as soon as possible’

‘But why?’, Chanyeol asks, ‘He doesn’t know Kyungsoo, why would he be so haste?’

‘I have no idea’, Sehun confesses, wrapping his fingers around the warm mug, ‘Our boss is impulsive and uncontrollable, but we could usually tell why he acts the way he acts and the reasons behind his decisions. But this has been the first time where we’re all truly lost’

‘He can’t have seriously fallen in love with Kyungsoo’, Chanyeol voiced his worry, a thought which has seeped in his mind and refused to come out ever since he saw the god of death entering Kyungsoo’s cottage and healing his fever in an instant.

‘At this point, who knows?’

‘What even is the ceremony?’, Jongdae questions, ‘I’ve only read about them in books and most of it is extremely outdated. I’m surprised Olympians still follow them’

‘They don’t actually’, Sehun points out, leaning back on his chair and watching the light above them flickering as the evening slowly turns darker, ‘Minseok and Junmyeon never had the ceremony because they never proposed the way Jongin did. The just asked their wives to marry them and they signed the papers as everyone else does. They’re bounded by words on paper rather than actions’

‘You’re saying their eternally stuck with each other all because Jongin offered a flower?’, Chanyeol asks and Sehun nods. Jongdae snorts at the nonsense of it all, shaking his head and feeling disbelief at the situation they’re in.

‘It’s ancient practice, but it still works’, Sehun tries to defend it, but even he was having troubles trying to make sense of it all too, ‘The moment the latter agrees to take the flower, those actions causes the red thread to bind them together, meaning they can never separate. Only true lovers ever had the guts to perform such a proposal’

‘And those two fucking idiots accidentally did it!’, Jongdae claps his hand, laughing and kicking at the table legs to which Chanyeol can conclude that his brother has gone delirious, ‘These two fucking idiots! Why are they so stupid?!’

‘Jongdae stop. We didn’t even know about the ceremony either’, Chanyeol hits his brother’s arm, warning him to shut up as he turns back to Sehun, ‘How do they finalise it? Do they fuck?’

‘No, the gods were much more innocent during those times’, Sehun laughs, ‘Once they feel like they’ve shared their energies, they’ll begin to share each other’s powers and feel their emotions, by then they just need to seal it with a kiss’

‘Fuck. Our ancestors were so innocent back in the day’, Jongdae comments, ‘What happened to us?’

‘So, they’re not going to have a wedding anymore?’, Chanyeol ignores his brother’s complaints, asking Sehun as many questions as he can before the messenger leaves, ‘Is Kyungsoo not even allowed to visit us?’

‘No god can leave the underground, you know that’, Sehun says again, reiterating what he had just announced when he knocked on Jongdae’s door, ‘And Jongin’s pretty much ruined the wedding ceremony before we can even plan it. I guess we’ll just have to treat them as a secluded married couple by tomorrow morning’

‘So much for being best man at each other’s wedding’, Jongdae scoffs, standing up and making his way over to the fridge, grabbing himself a bottle of beer and downing it in one go before leaning on the wall, glaring at the window and seeing the sun slowly setting. He feels piercing anger towards the god of death who took away his best friend. They’d promised each other that they’ll be together for eternity, sharing memories from now on only to be ripped apart from each other because of a selfish Olympian. If he has the power, he would ruin Jongin and everyone around him for taking away his best friend. He can feel his blood boiling at the thought of Jongin hiding Kyungsoo in the shadows, all to himself, whilst the god of innocence wilts slowly.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight.

 

_Chapter Eight._

 

Jongin sits down on the floor, leaning his arms on his knees as he waits for Kyungsoo to open the door. After they spoke about their future, Kyungsoo raced his way back to the empty office, locking the door and refusing to talk to Jongin.

The god of death has ordered Baekhyun to find the spare keys to the office, but the god advices him to wait until Kyungsoo opens the door for him instead of barging inside the office and begging him to co-operate to a predicament he doesn’t even like. With much hesitation, he chooses to follow Baekhyun’s advice, waiting outside the door. He looks down on his phone and sees that one hour has already passed, Baekhyun and Yixing retiring for the night and attending Hera’s exhibition which is happening tonight. He also reads an angry text from Junmyeon who has to make up a quick excuse to his wife for leaving the Charity Bazaar early to give his approval for Jongin tonight.

Sleep is slowly seeping in as he leans his chin on his knees, looking at the closed door and waiting patiently for Kyungsoo to come out and talk to him again. They only have until Junmyeon arrives to say what needs to be said before the deal is sealed. He wishes Junmyeon’s wife can be herself and keep Junmyeon to herself for a bit longer as Jongin struggles to keep his eyes open. It doesn’t look like the god is ever coming out of the office.

Maybe if he waits just a little longer…

‘I propose a deal!’

Jongin is shaken awake when he hears the door banging open, his head looking up to see Kyungsoo standing in front of him, his eyes glaring down at him. He noticed that the god is holding a crumpled piece of paper, decorated in what Jongin can only see as smudged messy writing.

The god of death stands up, coughing as he tries to make himself presentable to Kyungsoo.

‘What is it?’

‘Here is all the list I want you to agree before the night is over and we become married’, Kyungsoo thrust the crumpled piece of paper to Jongin, the god having no choice but to take it, unfolding it and letting the dim light shine down so he can read it.

‘What is this?’, he whispers as he reads the list, slowly realising these are Kyungsoo’s terms on their marriage.

 

  1. _We sleep in separate rooms_
  2. _You cannot talk to me unless it’s an important matter_
  3. _You will not send me to the depths again_
  4. _Find a way to fix the lights, it’s too fucking dark in here_
  5. _No sex or any physical contact_
  6. _Allow me to send messages to my friends_
  7. _I will not meet your family, extended or otherwise_
  8. _Do not force me to help you with any of your work_
  9. _Do not persuade me to fall in love with you_



‘These are quite demanding’, Jongin says, reading each request to which the god of innocence says nothing but, only waiting for him o confirm his agreement to his orders, ‘I’m not quite sure how our marriage is possible if I don’t break the last one…’

‘Our marriage doesn’t have to mean we have to fall in love with each other’, Kyungsoo says, tapping his foot and waiting impatiently for Jongin’s verdict, ‘As long as we stay out of each other’s way, I think I might just survive down here’

The god of death isn’t a fan of this list. Everything about it strays him away from Kyungsoo and all he wants is to get to know him. His interest in the god has never disappeared even with the coming events that have happened between them. He still wonders about the same eyes; he sleeps dreaming about the way he dances and wishes Kyungsoo can share a piece of himself to him. But, Jongin is already asking too much of Kyungsoo. He’s never going to see his friends in the flesh nor will he see the sunlight from the skies or let the rain touch his skin.

‘Alright’, Jongin sighs in defeat, folding the paper neatly and handing it back to Kyungsoo, ‘I agree with the demands’

Kyungsoo, for the first time since they met, smiles, holding onto the piece of paper as if it has given him hope. Jongin observes the way Kyungsoo’s eyes finally glimmer with emotion that’s not of fear and he feels heavily fond of it. He suddenly yearns to see more of it.

‘Kim Jongin! You bastard! Where are you?!’, Jongin is brought back to reality with the sound of his brother’s voice bellowing, his feet stomping towards them as he opens the door to the underground, the ground shaking in fear at the presence of the god of sea and storms.

‘That would be my brother’, Jongin sighs, giving Kyungsoo a reassuring smile as he straightens his crimpled shirt, preparing himself for the wrath of Kim Junmyeon.

‘You fucking twat! You inconsiderate asshole! Why am I here when I should be up in the mountains sipping champagne with my wife!’, Jongin rolls his eyes and turns to the left, already seeing a looming shadow approach them.

‘It’s not like you like being with your wife’, Jongin shouts back, seeing Junmyeon glaring at him and watching as his brother’s hand strikes him, hitting him on the head, ‘Ow! What was that for?!’

‘I’m actually friends with her, mind you!’, Junmyeon tells him off, he hits his brother again, punching his shoulder out of frustration, ‘And that’s for causing me another inconvenience!’, Junmyeon continues to yell at him, ignoring the other god standing beside them, his eyes looking up in wonder to see Kim Junmyeon, the city’s pride, hitting the god of death on the head.

He’s sculpted so beautifully, Kyungsoo thought, seeing Junmyeon for the first time in person, his skin pale as snow and his hair dark as the night. His voice is loud and assertive, like it’s commanded thousands of people – which he probably has – and he’s dressed like an Olympian God, draped in a gold suit and fine material. Kyungsoo can only stay silent and admire.

‘No wonder my wife hates you!’, Junmyeon sighs, stopping himself from hitting Jongin even more as he slowly calms down from his initial anger which he tried to suppress when he got Minseok’s text.

‘I hate her too’, Jongin bites back, pushing Junmyeon away from him as he straightens his shirt yet again and fixes his hair, only for Junmyeon to notice what he’s wearing and sighing in embarrassment.

‘You look like shit. And this is supposed to be your first night as a married man’, Junmyeon points out, reaching his hand out to fix Jongin’s collar, ‘You’re so fucking useless’

‘Do you mind?’, Jongin tries to shove Junmyeon’s hand away from him, ‘Kyungsoo’s right here’

Only when his brother announces his presence did Junmyeon turn to finally make eye contact to the god that’s been causing him a headache. It’s silence between them, his eyes scanning the god up and down, looking at his appearance and seeing that Kyungsoo isn’t dressed much for the occasion either.

‘I’m-’

‘Yes, I know who you are’, Junmyeon says, interrupting him before he got the chance to speak, ‘And I send you all my prayers. You’re going to need it if you’re going to marry him’

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’, Jongin hisses at him, shoving Junmyeon back so that he cannot face Kyungsoo, ‘Don’t listen to him’, he tries to persuade Kyungsoo but he knows his place, the god of innocence is probably thinking the same as his brother at the moment.

‘I’ve sent my approval’, Junmyeon turns back to speak to his brother, his hand resting on Jongin’s neck as he stares at his little brother, looking him in his eyes and seeing the dark brown orbs. His anger may still be evident, but in those eyes, he reminds himself, is his little brother, who he vowed to protect, ‘I hope you know what you’re doing, because his life is now in your hands’, he whispers to him, closing his approval with a soft kiss on Jongin’s cheeks.

Junmyeon buttons his suit, scrunching his nose when he smells death on his clothes. He turns back to Kyungsoo, looking down at the god with somewhat pity, but also with the hope that Jongin might find some form of escape through him.

‘It’s nice meeting you’, Junmyeon states his voice poise and professional, reaching his hand out to shake Kyungsoo’s hand. The fragile god is hesitant, his hand slightly shaking but he reaches out nonetheless, feeling Junmyeon’s strong energy as their hands' touch.

Kyungsoo watches Junmyeon leave the underground, envious that he can come and go as he pleases whilst his body and soul are pinned here, with no chance of escaping.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are alone again.

‘So, I supposed we should finalise the ceremony now?’, Jongin suggests, trying to whip out a smile to lure Kyungsoo in but the god rolls his eyes, looking down at his watch and seeing they have hours left before midnight. He ignores Jongin’s offer and walks back into the unoccupied office, shutting the door in Jongin’s face with a loud bang, leaving the god of death wondering when innocence is going to open his door and kiss him already.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Is your brother going to be okay?’, Sehun asks once the night is slowly heightening, coming close to midnight. The messenger god has decided to stay for the rest of the night, not being a big fan of going back down if the three brothers are present and he didn’t want to hear Baekhyun and Yixing arguing either. Sehun notices Jongdae slowly retiring, refusing to talk once the initial shock and anger wash over and all that’s left is sadness and misery. He watches as he goes upstairs to his room, closing the door and leaving Chanyeol to cater to the god.

‘No, it doesn’t look like he’s going to be fine’, Chanyeol sighs, grabbing the empty glasses on the table and standing up. The remaining muse chooses to clean things up, walking over to the sink, masking his misery but Sehun can feel that he’s just as miserable as his brother at the turn of events.

‘Jongin will take care of him’, Sehun reassures him, still seated but his glaze follows the muse, watching his back whilst listening to the water hitting the sink, the creaking of plumbs in the old kitchen of the cottage.

‘I know he’s probably a close friend of yours, but I don’t believe you’, Chanyeol says, not turning back to look at Sehun, ‘He’s the god of death’

‘And yet he’s the most innocent of them all’, Sehun reiterates, ‘Your friend is lucky that out of all Olympians, the god of death was the one who fell for him. Had it been any of the others… Then you should be worried’

‘The Olympians’, Chanyeol growls, thinking about them, the so-called high and mighty gods, sitting luxuriously atop the highest mountain of the city, covered in gold and diamonds, not a care in the world whilst the rest of them struggled to keep the city afloat. He’s exasperated at the thought that dicks ruled the city, with their selfishness and abusive behaviours, ‘They don’t deserve their place in the skies’, he whispers, his breath soft but his tone anything but, fuelled with frustration to which Sehun heard.

‘Well, they’re there and there’s nothing we can do about it’, Sehun finally stands up, sighing as he looks down on his wrist, seeing the time pass by, ‘It’ll be only minutes now till the ceremony is complete’

Chanyeol closes his eyes and stops washing the cups, soap on his hand as the water continues to run down. He hangs his head low and prays that everything will be alright for Kyungsoo, although he doesn’t know who he’s praying to – be it the head of the city or just fate itself – but all he wants is for Kyungsoo to be in safe hands.

_Let him be in safe hands._

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo sits on the floor of the old office, his back leaning on the cracked wall as he looks down on his watch which he has taken off his wrist and laid on the floor in front of him. He watches the arrow slowly getting nearer to the top, showing him that his time is nearly over. It’s dark in the office, but at least it’s warm. Maybe it’s because they’re below ground, but it doesn’t look like he’ll feel the cold winds again. He thinks about all the things he’s going to miss; the sun is the most he thinks about, followed by the colours of his garden, the smell of fresh air mixed with the sweet scent, the sound of freshwater running and the bees buzzing. He’ll miss Jongdae’s loud voice, calling out his name from the kitchen window, leaning on his window sill and gossiping to him about his work. Chanyeol. He’s going to miss him too, even when he doesn’t visit often from the city, but whenever he does, he’s always managed to put a smile on his face and forget about his worries. He might even miss his work too, having the opportunity to feel important, to have other gods talking to him, for him to be part of something even if it's just a small office.

The arrow is threatening him now, getting nearer to the top and he feels as if everything’s slowly fading. He leans his chin on his knees and he closes his eyes.

_One. Two. Three._

His breath his hot when he counts, his voice below a whisper as he tries to calm himself down. He musters whatever energy he has left, standing up and feeling his vision blur as the fast actions. His hands find the doorknob again, opening the door brashly and looking down, seeing Jongin in the same position as he was in, sitting on the floor, his back on the wall and chin resting on his knees, but this time, his eyes are closed, as if he’s in a slumber.

‘Jongin?’, he calls out, waiting for the god to open his eyes and finalise the ceremony with him but Jongin couldn’t hear his voice, sleep has slowly won over him, ‘Jongin?’, Kyungsoo bends down to face the god, tapping his knee softly, but the god won’t budge.

Kyungsoo stares at him. This is the first time he’s seen Jongin sleeping. His face seems relaxed, no sense of fright or intimidation smudged on it, nor did he exude the fearful aura he usually has. Right here and right now, Jongin looks like someone Kyungsoo might fall for, he feels Jongin’s energy and there’s a hint of worry in it like he’s worried about him.

He shrugs the emotions off. It’s probably their shared energy getting in the way of his true feelings, it’s making him hazy and fade his judgement. He didn’t know how much time passed by, but he knows it’s time, and he didn’t seem to notice Jongin stirring awake, but maybe it’s for the best. He didn’t have to see his eyes when he leans forward, or feel his aura when he slowly places his lips on the god, resting it on his soft hips, his eyes open and staring at Jongin. He didn’t move. He lets his knees rest on the ground, his arms awkwardly by his side, not knowing what to do with them, he lets his hand leaning on the ground too. For a moment, he stays still, wanting to feel anything, but all he feels is the god’s cold lips, intrusive on his, but he stays for a second. He’s never known of anyone doing the ceremony before, so he had no knowledge when it’s supposed to end. No bells are ringing, no energies vibrating. It felt like he’s all alone in this.

Until death opens his eyes.

Kyungsoo instantly sees Jongin’s eyes open, the sheer action alone is enough to surprise him, pulling back in shock. Despite the initial shock, Jongin’s hands which immediately embraces around him, pull him back in without a moment’s thought, placing his lips back onto his and closing his eyes. He feels Jongin’s lips move against him as if the god has asked to dance with him, rhythmic motions of skin against skin.

Innocence didn’t know how to kiss, not the way Jongin is leading in. His breath hitched as he suddenly feels the heat rising in his body, feeling it from his gut as his skin forms goosebumps. It feels lethargic all of a sudden, to have Jongin’s hand gripping on his waist, Kyungsoo unconsciously leaning in until he’s pressing against Jongin’s chest, between his legs and his hands resting on the god’s knees. He attempts to reciprocate the dance, parting his lips and allowing Jongin to take the lead. He closes his eyes, seeing an array of colours flashing in front of him, physically seeing the energy coursing through his veins, feeling the power in him. The god of innocence has never felt this powerful before.

Jongin pulls away, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes which are now hazed in ecstasy, his visual slowly coming back and reality daunting down on him when he suddenly feels a rush of heat, his fingernails glowing golden. The clock strikes midnight and a new day approaches them, their sealed fate signed with their lips.

‘Hello, husband’, Jongin whispers, hearing the strikes of the bell, warning them of the new day. Their day.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine.

 

 

_Chapter Nine._

 

 

Jongin uses the gods under his contract for renovation. Yixing advise him not to do so since they had a shipment of drugs they needed to finalise before sending off to the mortal world, but Kyungsoo needs a place to sleep, thus Jongin postponed their deadlines, most of them till next month.

 

The underground itself has different layers, much as the way the city has. The first layers are where the gods under contract stay, hollow yet still breathable, stacked with hallways of rooms for them to stay, darkened areas, damp and steamed with heat.

 

The layers below are used for indulgence, the business Jongin has kept a secret from the city, formulating a deal with mortals from the Earth to fill their indulgences. Mainly drugs and weaponry, with hallways of laboratories, and storages. Most of the gods under contract slaves their days in these layers, Jongin mainly uses their labour but if they have other skills, he makes sure to exploit it.

 

The fifth layer is where Jongin resides, a hallway full of offices for which Baekhyun, Yixing and Sehun should be using but they all opted to hang around Jongin's office in most days, however the vacancy of the offices are still there, which Jongin took to his advantage, ordering the batch of gods currently at his hands to reconstruct each room.

 

'Kitchen, bathroom, living room and… Two bedrooms?', Sehun looks at the plans, sitting on the sofa with his leg up, his shoes off and his fingers swiping Jongin's iPad, seeing his boss' interior design of each room, 'Why the hell do you need two rooms?'

 

'Kyungsoo wants to sleep in separate rooms', Jongin informs, all three of his subordinates looking up from their phones and at him, their expression full of questions and slight confusion at the thought that the god of death is agreeing to this.

 

'How are you gonna fuck?', Baekhyun asks, highjacking Jongin's office chair and spinning it to where Jongin is sitting - which surprisingly is on the floor - drawing up some plans for proper plumbing and lighting in the underground, his pencil skimming the papers harshly, calculating measurements, precise numbers written beside each other.

 

'We're not. It said on his list no physical contact', Jongin sighs, knowing that what he said is going to be followed by laughter - and he hears it - three different laughs mocking him.

 

'You're telling me, you're gonna be abstinent?!', Baekhyun shouts at him, Jongin biting his inner cheek, restraining himself from getting angry, but the three gods inside his office is making hard for him to keep calm.

 

'Have fun with your blue balls', Yixing joins in the fun, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. He leans on the edge of the sofa, his head leaning down to stare at his boss, exhaling the grey smoke and filling the office with the smell of nicotine.

 

'What else would you have me do?', Jongin comments, leaning back on the wall as he looks at his plans, which is near to perfection since he's the only god who knows this place like the back of his hand. He's given it a hard thought, and he despises the list, for more than one reason, but the smile Kyungsoo made at his agreement made him bounded by his promise. He has yet to make Kyungsoo smile like that again, and by breaking his promise, he didn't think he'll see it again.

 

'Well, you can create a few more living spaces', Sehun suggests, handing the iPad back to Jongin, 'Kyungsoo's not allowed to leave this place which means he'll be stuck here for all eternity. You should give him more than one living room'

 

'You think?', Jongin asks, genuinely considering Sehun's advice which shocks the messenger since he never usually listens to what Sehun has to say, least alone apply it.

 

'What does Kyungsoo even like doing in his spare time?', Sehun asks, 'You should build a room specifically for his hobbies'

 

'Yeah, since he's stuck here and he's not gonna be killing his time fucking', Baekhyun stands up, still laughing at the news, 'You might as well knock down the layer below and make new rooms', he adds on, stealing Yixing's pack and grabbing himself a cigarette, resting it between his lips as he leans down and steals the flames from the end of Yixing's lit cigarette, flaming his one.

 

Jongin thinks about it. He doesn't use the floor below his office - no one does. It's a hollow layer, a barren area with no signs of life. He didn't bother renovating it when Minseok gave him the rights for this old dump, mainly focusing on the first few floors, abandoning the rest in their crumbling state. But maybe Kyungsoo needs the space. 

 

'I'll have the team come down there next week', Jongin agrees, folding his plans as he stands, placing them on his desk.

 

'Well, now that shit is sorted, you should probably go see your brother', Yixing warns, patting Jongin's shoulder, 'Last night was a mess for him'

 

'Why? Did the Charity Bazaar not go well?'

 

'Nope, other brother', Baekhyun adds in, looking at Yixing who shares the same expression as him, 'Minseok'

 

'What happened to him?'

 

'His wife's exhibition is causing a stir', Yixing adds on, 'She pretty much told everyone'

 

'What?'

 

'She wants a baby', Baekhyun says and Jongin freezes, his brows furrowed as he looks at the two gods. Baekhyun and Yixing were present at the exhibition so they witnessed everything, 'She's forcing Minseok to give her a child'

 

'Over my dead body'

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin opens the doors to his brother's office, not caring about the frightened secretary attempting to pull him back, her arms trying to reach out but pulling back immediately when she realises who he is.

 

'Please... Sir… I'm gonna have to ask you to-'

 

'Are you out of your mind?!', Jongin screams the moment he sees Minseok, sitting idly on his chair, looking out to the large window overlooking the city, a glass of champagne resting on his palm. 

 

Jongin has his gloves on so he pushes the secretary away with his hands but that didn't stop her from screeching, looking down on her arms, her eyes scanning her skin to see any dark patches.

 

'It's fine, you're not dead', Jongin informs her, 'Now get out before I make you', he threatens her to which she gave no more objection, fastening her pace as towards the door, closing it shut and leaving the brothers to their demise.

 

'You let her do that to you? What are you? Are you the CEO who rules this whole city or just another god?', Jongin yells at Minseok, to which his older brother made no response. He hasn't even bothered to spin his chair to look at Jongin. His eyes continue to admire the city, reminding himself of the great price he's won.

 

'How's married life treating you?', Minseok ignores Jongin's fury, resting the rim of the glass on his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving the landscape of the city. 

 

'You're gonna get her pregnant?', Jongin ignores his brother's attempt to stir the conversation, 'You don't want a child, so why are you letting her control you?'

 

'She's just as powerful as I am', Minseok sighs, finally turning to place his champagne on the desk, 'And much more loved. If the city wants her to have a baby, then I'll give it to her'

 

'You don't want it though. I thought you'll be able to do whatever you want as soon as you sit on that damn chair', Jongin points out, his gloved hands punching the desk, 'So, why would you let her announce to the world that you-'

 

'I didn't let her', Minseok interrupts his little brother, 'She pinned me down so I have no choice. But then again, this could work out well', he makes a stand, buttoning his blazer and straightening his sleeves, 'The city might want to see a family man lead'

 

'A family man?', Jongin snorts, his eyes fiery red, 'You mean like dad?'

 

Minseok stops his foot down, creating a shattering quake which shakes the whole building, his eyes piercing angry at Jongin at the mention of their father.

 

'Don't compare me to him', Minseok scowl, 'When I vowed the board members that I won't be him, I vowed my family too, which means I will never do what he did to us', he says, this time his eyes staring intently at Jongin's, a shade of green meeting red, two pairs of eyes, different from each other but share the same suffering, 'He won't go near us again, I promise'

 

'I don't care where you put him. I don't care if you killed him. Just don't make the same mistake as he did', Jongin growls, 'Don't bring a child into the world knowing you won't love it'

 

'Hera will love it'

 

'A child needs their father's love. You out of all people should know that'

 

'Don't worry about my little brother', Minseok smiles, reaching his hand out to pat Jongin's shoulder, letting it rest there for a bit, 'I have control of my life and I'll live it how I see it best'

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon leans on the headboard of Sehun's bed, looking up at the ceiling and blowing out the grey smokes from his lips. He let the ashes of his cigarette fall on the silk duvet, groaning when he feels Sehun's fingers digging on his thighs, the passenger's tongue grazing his cock.

 

There's not much talking between them, just Junmyeon savouring the messenger's sweet tongue on his cock, pleasuring whilst he finishes his last cigarette. His fingers comb back Sehun's hair, urging him to take him in deeper, biting his lower lip when he finally reaches his release, filling up Sehun who swallows every bit of him.

 

'So, how's my little brother doing?', he asks when Sehun sits up from his previous position, wiping his lips and getting up from the bed. The god of storms watches the messenger, his eyes linger on his lean body, an entertainment he found himself enjoying as Sehun puts a shirt on, dressing right in front of him whilst he's still naked, with only the duvet to cover him.

 

'He's catering Kyungsoo', Sehun replies once he finished dressing, walking towards his bedside and grabbing his watch, 'He's planning on reconstructing the whole underground'

 

'That's good. The place is a dump anyway', Junmyeon sighs, flicking the cigarette butt on the carpet floor without much thought. He remembers the underground when his father ruled the city, is a place of barren and hollow disposition, much to their dismay, it became the very personification of their father's corruption. It was left to rot until Minseok found a good use for it, which led to Jongin's side business which isn't much of a secret between them to keep the gods under their fearful control.

 

'Kyungsoo and Jongin haven't spoken since the ceremony', Sehun informs him, turning back to look at Junmyeon with a worried expression, 'I'm not sure this marriage is gonna do Jongin good'

 

'Marriage doesn't do anyone good kid', Junmyeon chuckles, finally standing up, grabbing his clothes from the floor, 'The only problem is we can't even exploit his marriage to the rest of the world'

 

'Like what you do with yours?', Sehun points out to which Junmyeon gives him a warning look. The pair has an unspoken rule to keep Junmyeon's business away whenever they meet, to which Sehun complies most of the time, but in moments he would let it slip.

 

'I don't exploit my marriage. My marriage was a business deal, to begin with', Junmyeon informs, 'The city needs allies and the seas need protection'

 

Sehun nods, allowing for Junmyeon to end the conversation without objection. He senses that Junmyeon is ready to leave anyway, so the pair make their way out of his bedroom, towards the front door where Sehun freezes, seeing Yixing sitting on his sofa and reading a magazine, his feet up on the coffee table, a cigarette resting between his lips.

 

'You guys took your time', Yixing points out, leaning his head back and looking at them, 'You had extra fun today?'

 

'What are you doing here?', Junmyeon scowls, looking down at Yixing and seeing the god of war relaxing in Sehun's living room, a smug expression on his face when he pouts his lips together, mocking then with kissing noises.

 

'I work with Sehun', Yixing laughs, 'The question is, what is the mayor doing here? In a washed-out apartment of a mere messenger?'

 

Sehun gives him a warning look, his eyes begging Yixing to cut it out, but teasing the god of storms have always been something Yixing takes pleasure in - he is, in fact, chaos - and he bounds to stick with that reputation for as long as his immortality lasts him.

 

'I'll be in my office', Junmyeon ignores Yixing and turns back to talk to Sehun, 'Call me if Jongin causes trouble'

 

'Ah, of course. Using the messenger to spy on your little brother', Yixing snorts, pulling out his cigarette and resting it between his fingers before blowing out smoke in front of Junmyeon.

 

'Can the two of you stop fighting?', Sehun whines, pushing Yixing so he lands on his sides on the sofa, 'Just makeup and get it over with'

 

'I doubt Junmyeon knows what an apology is'

 

'You may still be in the middle of your tantrum, but may I remind you, you're still an Olympian. So look the part at least', Junmyeon glares down at him before leaving Sehun's place, slamming the door without saying goodbye.

 

'Why do you always do that?', Sehun sighs, looking at Yixing who sits nonchalantly, laying on the sofa and opening the magazine again with not a sign of remorse painted on his face.

 

'Like I said kid. The god doesn't know what an apology is, so don't expect one from him if he ever hurts you'

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo watches a dozen gods entering the offices, he hears constant drilling, fine dust of wood flying in the air as he observes them sawing at wood, measuring the rooms and painting the walls.

 

He's surprised that these many gods can live in the underground, but then again, he's heard the so-called rumours of Jongin's deals. How the god of death uses his power to manipulate others and turn them into slaves. He wants to make conversation with them, but they ignore him as if he's air around them.

 

'So, what do you usually do around here?', Kyungsoo musters the courage to approach a god painting the wall, walking in one of the rooms to see it nearly finished. The god turns back to him, staring at him up and down before turning back to continue painting. Kyungsoo awkwardly stands behind him, his fingers playing with the stacks of leftover wood, piled up on top of each other, reaching his hip. He watches the god continue with his labour, not sure how to gain his attention again, 'The colour looks ni-'

 

'You', the two gods present inside the room turns to see the god of death leaning on the doorframe, his hand in his pockets, 'Go on a break', he commands to which the god accepts immediately, putting down his brush and cowering in fear.

 

'Wait, I-', Kyungsoo calls out after him but the god as left the room, running down the hall and as far away from Jongin, 'Why would you do that?'

 

'He's been working till sunrise, don't you think he needs a break?'

 

'How would I know? I don't see the sunrise anyway', Kyungsoo points out, a tone of bitter aggression in his voice and Jongin sighs at the hostility.

 

'This room is going to be yours', Jongin changes the subject, 'I chose a colour that you might like'

 

Kyungsoo looks around, seeing a soft yellow hug the walls around, one side left unfinished. It reminded him of the sun.

 

'So you're going to taunt me? Keep me in a cage that looks like home?'

 

'No, that's not my intention', Jongin disagrees, walking inside the room and looking around the spacious area, 'I thought maybe you'd want your room to imitate your old one. I was only there once but I remember it being this colour'

 

The god of innocence looks around the room once more and behold, the colour is similar to his old room, not quite the same though, it's a little brighter.

 

'I was adamant to get this room finished first so you'll have a place to sleep', Jongin points out, 'I wouldn't want you sleeping in the old office again'

 

'It's just a room. There's no bed'

 

'Don't worry, the furniture is all ready and waiting to be set up', Jongin smiles, 'You'll be able to relax here in no time'

 

'Relax', Kyungsoo whispers, beginning to laugh at the mere thought of the action, 'Relax is the last thing I'll feel here', he looks at Jongin, 'So don't tell me to relax'

 

Jongin watches Kyungsoo push past him, leaving the room to wander around the halls, finding anyone else to talk to but his husband. The god of death sighs in self-pity for the thousandth time, turning back to leave the room and towards his office, making a turn to the corridor of shelves.

 

'Your shelves are getting dusty, maybe you should clean it out', Baekhyun calls out when he sees Jongin walking back to the offices, the god leaning on the doorframe of Jongin's office, 'Maybe add a few more to your collection? It's been long since you brought a new soul in'

 

'I'm not in the mood Baekhyun', Jongin warns him, walking in his office and closing the door behind him.

 

Kyungsoo sits in the old office by himself, looking around to see no windows. He feels suffocated, at the thought that he's buried far away from his friends and society. He closes his eyes and imagines the feeling of the breeze, softly on his cheeks, as he sits outside in his garden, looking at the landscape he created with his own hands, colours of different flowers mixing, swaying rhythmically in the winds. He imagines Jongdae's laughter as the muse returns from work in the city, joining him as he walks from the kitchen, handing him a tall glass drink of lemonade. He imagines the cold glass on his palms, hearing the ice clink as drinks from it, feeling the sweet juice in his mouth. He imagines listening to Jongdae talking about his day, hearing the muse sing one of his brother's songs. He almost feels at home.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae comes back to work after taking a few days off, his heart still aching at the absence of his best friend. Chanyeol is the one who persuaded him to return to work in hopes that it will bury his thoughts about Kyungsoo, even if it's for a couple of hours in the day.

 

'So, Hera's exhibition is a success thanks to you', his manager informs, a bright smile on his face since it's the talk of the town, which means their company is flooded with infinite requests of muses, the business booming, but Jongdae doesn't care about that at all.

 

'How's my book coming along?', Jongdae asks and his manager gives him the final date of the release, excitement flooding around his new novel and a spike of interest from other gods about the muse who helped Hera on her latest exhibition.

 

'We have a few people wanting to hire you', Jongdae hears his manager's words but he pays no mind to them, instead of stirring his coffee in an infinite loop, looking out the window and watching dozens of gods pass them mindlessly. He wonders if Kyungsoo is lonely wherever he is, whether the god of innocence misses him, wishes for his comfort as much as Jongdae wishes for his presence back. He Hope's Kyungsoo is at a place where the sun still shines so that the god of innocence can rebuild his secret garden wherever he is.

 

'But, I just got a call and the main headquarters wants you to head back… I think Hera wants to have a few words with you'

 

'I don't feel like taking on someone else's job. I wish to focus on my next book'

 

'But you're just releasing your next one'

 

'As I said, I want to focus on myself for a bit'

 

'Okay, well, we can reject the other calls, but you still need to head to the main building. Hera still wants to speak to you'

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes but he submits to the request, which is what brings him back into the main building, walking to the reception.

 

I'm here to see Hera'

 

'Name?'

 

'Jongdae'

 

'Jongdae?', the receptionists look at the list of appointments, finding no name similar under Hera's schedules of appointment, but she finds the name in someone else's schedules.

 

'You don't have an appointment with Hera, but you do have one for Sir Kim'

 

'I beg your pardon?', Jongdae asks, leaning down on the desk and looking to the computer, 'What do you mean?'

 

'I'll bring you to his office right away', she ignores his confused expression, standing up and walking over to where he is. Jongdae asks more questions but the receptionist has no answer for him, the pair walking towards the elevators without an explanation given to the muse.

 

Suddenly, Jongdae sees the TV screens, replaying last nights events of Hera's exhibition. He remembers his manager mentioning it to him too and he watches from the screen as the crowd claps and praises her work. He reads the headline news below:

 

**_Minseok and Hera confirmed to be planning for a baby._ **

 

Jongdae suddenly remembers the flashes of a conversation he exchanged with Minseok. He remembers the god scowling at her work, his eyes burning with emotions he can't recall. 

 

He remembers the promise he made the god and he immediately tensed. His blood freezes when the elevator doors close on them. Jongdae can feel himself travelling to his demise.

 

'He should be in his office', Jongdae's informed and the receptionist abandons him, closing the elevator doors and forcing Jongdae to make his way to the god. He wonders if he'll be killed on the spot for failing to uphold his request. He remembers hearing the previous CEO killing gods who merely annoyed him - his son could not be so different - so Jongdae prepares for the worst. He knocks on the door, seeing it open by itself and welcoming him to the magnificent office of the ruling god of the city. He steps inside, his hands slightly shaking, approaching the desk at the end of the office, seeing Minseok seated and typing something in his computer.

 

'Uh… I heard you called for me?', Jongdae asks, attempting to make his presence known, although he wishes not to, he didn't know whether Minseok will spite him the moment he lays his eyes on him or if he's going to torture him.

 

'Yes, I did', Minseok says, his attention not leaving the screen as he continues with his work, 'Did you attend my wife's exhibition?'

 

'No. I was busy with other commitments', Jongdae responds, to which he's finally standing in front of Minseok, with nothing but the desk blocking them.

 

'Did you read the news on it?'

 

'I've been made aware of it'

 

'Made aware?', Minseok asks, finally turning his gaze to look at the muse, 'Then you'd also be aware that you've failed me'

 

Jongdae holds in his breath, waiting for Minseok's words and for him to turn into ashes, his existence to be erased in an instant. Minseok notices his expression and sighs.

 

'I'm not here to spite you', he reassures, 'I'm not my father', this is enough for Jongdae to open his eyes and breathe out.

 

'So, are you here to punish me?'

 

'Yes', Minseok says, 'You failed to take actions of my command and now I'm stuck in a rather uncomfortable situation', he explains, going back to finish his work before reverting his attention to Jongdae, 'You've chained me along with my wife'

 

'Chained you? I don't think I understand'

 

'You don't need to. All you need to know is that I'm put in a tight situation, so you'll need to fix that'

  
  


'Tight situation? I'm afraid we might have read different articles. Shouldn't you be celebrating now that you're planning to have a child?'

 

'A child is not something to celebrate about', Minseok says to him and Jongdae sees his eyes. The mere sentence brought him displeasure and his posture is uncomfortable, tensed and nervous. As a muse, he can sense a feeling of uncertainty and he slowly connects the dots.

 

'You don't want a child', Jongdae states his thought, and he observes the way Minseok reacts, 'You're married but you don't want a family?'

 

'My wants is none of your concerns'

 

The muse garners the courage to laugh at Minseok, feeling a great deal of disbelief. Frustration rises within him when he meets yet another Olympian who paid no respect to love and marriage, tossing and exploiting it for his business matters or other pleasures he may have with it.

 

'As if the god of death was enough to handle, now I learn that his brother doesn't even like his own marriage'

 

'What did you say?', Minseok's ears immediately perks at the mention of his brother, his eyes glinting with a new expression, a protective feeling.

 

'Your brother stole my best friend'

 

'Your best friend? The god of innocence?'

 

'You know about it?'

 

'Of course, as you said, he's my brother'

 

'And you let him?', Jongdae, upon the mention of Kyungsoo, dares to raise his voice to the god of the skies, his eyes slit in anger, staring at Minseok, 'You knew and you did nothing to stop him?'

 

'Such a sacred ceremony cannot be stopped. They brought it upon themselves. I have no power to stop'

 

'You're the bloody CEO of this city, what do you mean you don't have the power to stop it?!'

 

Jongdae feels strong winds and before he knows its, he's pinned against the wall, his throat constricted with Minseok's strong hands, squeezing the air outbid him as his fingers try to gnaw the hand away, his eyes shooting up.

 

'I've been nice to you, but don't you dare raise your voice at me', Minseok growls at him, his voice soft yet menacing, 'You've brought me a problem I don't think I can fix without consequences and now you come here to raise your voice at me?', he tightens the grip around the muse's throat before letting it goes, watching Jongdae bending down, coughing and gulping in air, 'You're here to help me, don't judge me for my brother's stupidity, do you understand?'

 

 'Yes… Yes, I understand…'

 

'Good', Minseok fixes the cuffs on his sleeves, 'Now help me get rid of my wife'

 

* * *

 

 

The god of innocence hears his stomach growling. He feels his stomach and closes his eyes again, remembering the times he spends in his kitchen, making up different recipes, spending all evening creating meals, indulging himself with numerous flavours. 

 

He feels his stomach growl again as his imagination causes him to feel discomfort in the reality he's in. He didn't want to leave the office in case he passes Jongin again. But if he doesn't eat, he'll surely feel discomfort.

 

Kyungsoo decides to head out of the office, walking down the hallway in search of a god. They might know where to find food, they might have their kitchen on the floor above. He heads over to where the noises are, hearing gods talking amongst themselves.

 

'Where are you going, kid?', he hears a voice from behind him and he sees a god leaning on the hallway, staring out at him.

 

'I'm… Looking for food', he says when he recognises the god as one of Jongin's men he always has in his office, 'Do you happen to know where the kitchen is?'

 

'Yeah, down to the left and still being fitted', the god informs him, 'The kitchen won't be done until tomorrow though, so you won't be able to find any food there'

 

'Oh…', Kyungsoo looks around awkwardly, 'Do you know where I can find something to eat?'

 

'Yeah, in Jongin's office'

 

Kyungsoo rejects the idea of coming to Jongin and the god notices his expression.

 

'Don't worry, Jongin's not in his office. And I don't think he'll mind if you raid his cringe', he laughs, walking over towards Kyungsoo until their face to face, 'What's his is yours and all', the god says, patting him on the back and walking the other way, leaving Kyungsoo to decide for himself.

 

Which is why Kyungsoo is walking pass the shelves of lights and slowly opening the door with his stomach still growling.

 

He swings the door open to find the empty office. It looks familiar as if he's visited multiple times. He suddenly remembers the dreams he shared with the god, remembering their soft touches and conversation. He shakes his head immediately, trying to get those moments out of his head as he walks in, looking for the fridge.

 

He sees a small containment by the corner right beside Jongin's desk and he concludes that's the fridge Jongin keeps in his office. He walks over and sits on Jongin's chair, his hand resting on the metal containment, seeing the patterns carved. It looks like a traditional design, something that their ancestors would have on their clothes and sometimes their skin. He sees the knob and opens it, expecting to find stashes of food, but he instead sees mountains of paper, piled on top of each other.

 

His curiosity helps him forget his hunger as he takes out one of the paper. Its torn at the edges, aged and crumpled, but his eyes focus on the lines made across the paper. He sees a beautiful woman. The lead is shaded perfectly to show her subtle smile, her bright eyes curved perfectly, with long flowing hair behind her.

 

'Hey, Baekhyun told me you were hungry'

 

Kyungsoo flinches at the sound of Jongin's voice. He looks up to see Jongin walking in his office with a box of pizza and a bottled drink. Kyungsoo puts the paper back inside the containment, slamming it shut and standing up immediately, his eyes panicked as he walks away from the desk.

 

'I'm sorry… He said you kept food here and I thought… I thought that was… I didn't mean to…'

 

'It's okay', Jongin smiles, placing the box down on the round table in front of his desk. He hands him the cold bottle of coke, 'I don't mind if you look around', Jongin comforts him, seeing guilt in Kyungsoo for snooping around, 'What's mine is yours'

 

'Right…', Kyungsoo nods, holding the cold bottle and bringing it close to him. He hasn't felt the cold since he woke up in the underground so it feels nice.

 

'I didn't know what you want so I just bought you pepperoni', Jongin points out, opening the box and Kyungsoo feeling his empty stomach when he sees the still-hot pizza. He sits down on the table and immediately grabs a slicing, taking a big bite and sighing in content when he tastes the cheese and tomato sauce. Kyungsoo didn't seem to mind Jongin's presence, so the god sits down next to him, grabbing a slice and eat with him, staring at the way he eats and smiles when he notices Kyungsoo's cheeks puff up, eating faster than he's swallowing. There's a moment of pure silence between, not an ounce of awkwardness nor tension between and for the first time, there was peace between them.

 

'So, what's your favourite pizza topping?', Jongin asks when Kyungsoo grabs another slice, opening the bottle of coke and drinking before it turns lukewarm.

 

'I can eat any topping, but my favourite is Italian sausage pizza for sure', Kyungsoo answers, deciding not to be hostile since Jongin is the one who brought him the pizza.

 

'Ah, how unique', Jongin says, taking another bite from his slice - which is still his first - whereas Kyungsoo is in his fourth one, 'What other foods do you like eating?'

 

'Everything', Kyungsoo says, 'But I love making them more'

 

'Oh do you?'

 

'Yeah, I love trying new things, and it tastes so much better'

 

'You must be a good cook'

 

'Not really', Kyungsoo shrugs, 'It's the feeling, isn't it? The feeling of home and comfort. Homemade cooking gives you that feeling, you know?', Kyungsoo says, turning to look at Jongin.

 

'No, I don't know that feeling'

 

'How can you not?'

 

'No one's cooked for me before', Jongin comments, leaning down on his chair and finishing his slice, 'Must be nice'

 

Kyungsoo stops eating, turning to look up at the god of death. There's reminiscent in his expression but it's mixed with sadness which he's never seen before. He coughs awkwardly, trying to look at anything but the god next to him.

 

Jongin can slowly feel the awkward tension coming back and their peace leaving, so he gets up and takes the lead, finishing his slice.

 

'I better get going and do some work. Your room will be ready in the evening. Just tell me when you're hungry again, the kitchen won't be ready till tomorrow', Jongin informs him before making his way towards the door.

 

'Hey, can I ask you a question?', Kyungsoo calls out to him before he sees Jongin disappear.

 

'What is it?'

 

'Who was the woman?', he asks, 'In the drawing…', he points to the containment and he sees Jongin looking down on the ground with a smile on his face, 'You don't have to… Answer…'

 

'She's my mother', Jongin replies, lifting his head and looking at Kyungsoo. There's silence between them and Jongin didn't wait for Kyungsoo's reply as he nods at his husband, leaving him in his office as he goes back to his meeting.

 

Kyungsoo looks back to stare at the containment, wondering why Jongin would hide a drawing of his mother. He wonders what the other papers contain.

 

He has the opportunity to check and also the permission from the god of death himself. But he chooses not to. Instead, he takes the half-empty pizza box and coke, bringing it back to the office for him to finish alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol looks down on his phone and sees that Jongdae hasn't messaged him all day. He decides he should head back to his apartment instead of visiting Jongdae's place. Jongdae needs his own time to deal with the situation so he leaves his studio with the intent of going home and probably watching Netflix.

 

'Hey, muse', Chanyeol turns to hear his CEO's voice calling out to him. He rolls his eyes and presses the elevator buttons, sensing Baekhyun standing next to him, the pair waiting for the doors to open.

 

'What do you want?', he asks, annoyed that he's been speaking to Baekhyun more than he should. If it wasn't for Kyungsoo, he'd go a day ignoring the CEO, spending after work going to the bar with his colleagues and shitting on their boss. But now he's in a limbo where he needs to be acquainted with Baekhyun.

 

'Kyungsoo's being treated well', Baekhyun informs him and Chanyeol nods, feeling relieved at the news but still annoyed that it's Baekhyun who's giving it to him.

 

'What is he up to?'

 

'Not much', Baekhyun admits, 'There's nothing much to do in the underground, but Jongin is renovating some rooms for Kyungsoo to use to kill time'

 

'Really? Like what?'

 

'I suggested a sex dungeon', Baekhyun laughs but Chanyeol didn't share the same humour as him, glaring down at his boss. Baekhyun notices his expression and shrugs, still laughing at his joke, 'But Jongin turned it down immediately. So you don't have to worry about your precious friend being tainted'

 

'Don't speak about him like he's just a doll. He may not be the most powerful but he's still a god'

 

'This whole city is made up of gods. You have to admit, most of them are pretty worthless, right?', Baekhyun comments, the elevator doors sliding open for the pair of them to walk in. Chanyeol wishes their time together can end already, Baekhyun smugly leaning on the wall as they wait for the elevator to go down.

 

'What else has Jongin done? Is he forceful?'

 

'Forceful on what?', Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol tenses. The god smiles at the muse, amused at his worry, 'They're not fucking, not yet anyway'

 

'Really? Jongin… He hasn't…?'

 

'No', Baekhyun sighs, 'He kept on saying how he'd wait until Kyungsoo's the one who wants to, which is gonna be an eternity away, so I guess we need to pray for him'

 

'Wait… He's going to be waiting for Kyungsoo?'

 

'By the looks of it'

 

Chanyeol feels relieved, a mountain of weight being lifted off his shoulder, but he's also confused. An Olympian is impulsive and stubborn, usually using violence and force to get what they want, so he can imagine the god of death himself to be full of rage and authority. He can't imagine Jongin complying with Kyungsoo's request, waiting patiently for him. It seems out of character.

 

'Why the odd look on your face muse?', Baekhyun asks, noticing the way the muse thought to himself, his brows furrowed together and biting his lower lip. It oddly looks charming to Baekhyun for a moment.

 

'He's an Olympian. He's a Kim. He… I didn't expect this from him. Are you sure he's not lying to you?'

 

'Ah yes, the infamous Kim reputation', Baekhyun nods, 'The rude, selfish, stubborn, manipulative, sly, impulsive reputation of the Kim brothers', the god laughs, 'Let me tell you something, muse', he says to Chanyeol, noticing the muse finally turning to stare at him, 'Lightning and storm is forceful, they're powerful and angry, they do nothing but spread fear and destruction, they breed fear and precautions. They breed power and strength too'

 

'Which is why the lightning rules the city and the storms manages it', Chanyeol comments, knowing exactly why the Kims are feared and loved at the same time. 

 

'But death', Baekhyun points his finger, resting the tip on Chanyeol's chest, feeling his energy as he steps closer until the gap between is small, 'Death is neither intrusive nor violent. It waits in silence, it allows life to pass by. Death is not angry, it is patient and it does not inflict pain, it simply does its duty'

 

'Death does inflict pain'

 

'No it doesn't. War inflicts pain, violence inflicts pain. Death does not. He's blamed for the pain and suffering, but if you think about it, the pain was already there before he comes'

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin looks around the finished room, proud that his design has come to life, seeing the sheer curtain hanging from the canopy bed. He didn't know how much pillows Kyungsoo likes to use so he bought a handful, placing them intricately on the bed, all in white which matched the silk sheets.

 

There's a closet of clothes Jongin has prepared for Kyungsoo, all newly purchased, hanging inside and waiting to be worn whilst the bedside table consists of a clock and a few figurines Jongin found Kyungsoo might enjoy.

 

'Is it finished?', Kyungsoo enters the room, looking around to the newly furnished room, impressed at the minimal design.

 

'Yes', Jongin smiles, 'And I even inserted an Amazon Alexa', Jongin points at the small device resting by his bedside table, 'You'll be able to control the lights however you want and play music'

 

'Ah… Thanks', Kyungsoo nods, looking around and seeing the artwork hung up on the walls, smelling the fresh paint which is still strong but miraculously the paint dried fast.

 

Kyungsoo takes a few more minutes looking around his new room, which is much bigger than the room in his cottage, it even has recent technologies, from the big TV screen hung in front of his bed, the Bluetooth lightbulbs which can be controlled, the built-in speakers and expensive art framed. It feels extravagant and unlike him.

 

'Do you like it?', Jongin waits for his husband's respond, anticipating his answer.

 

'No'

 

'No? What's wrong? Is there anything else you need?', Kyungsoo listens to Jongin's questions after his reply, wanting for it to stop.

 

'Just leave', Kyungsoo orders him, 'I wanna be alone for a bit'

 

'But is the room not enough? What else do you-'

 

'I said leave me alone', Kyungsoo asks again, 'Please'

 

Jongin, despite his wishes to stay, follows Kyungsoo's request and steps out of the room, looking at his husband with worry. He shuts the door and gives Kyungsoo his privacy to which the god begins to grab the mountains of pillows on the bed, throwing it on the floor out of frustration. The room is too fancy, it's trying to comfort him and mask the fact that there are no windows, hide the fact that there's no escape. The room looks perfect, not at all like his messy room. He opens the closet and sees all the new clothes, none of his old ones that he's kept for years, he reaches out and throws all of his clothes, everything landing on the floor.

 

He feels hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he slides everything off the bedside desk, letting the figurines break into pieces, the alarm clock losing its batteries. Just when he thinks he can get used to it, he's reminded of the fact that he's buried and no matter how fancy the rooms become, he'll no longer be able to step out and feel freedom.

 

Jongin leans against the closed door, listening to the glass breaking, Kyungsoo shouting, looking down on the floor and closing his eyes. His clenched fist hangs beside him as he tries not to walk in and comfort Kyungsoo. All he wanted to do was make him comfortable, but he knows that Kyungsoo doesn't wanna see him.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo slowly opens his eyes, feeling his muscles ache from the lack of exercise.

 

He feels a soft breeze kissing his cheeks and the heat of the sun kiss his cheeks. He feels something prick his skin. He remembers sleeping on the floor with all his new clothes laid beside him, refusing to sleep on the massive bed, but when he turns, he sees grass.

 

The god of innocence immediately sits up, his chest tightening when he looks around and he sees a meadow. He closes his eyes and smells the sweet scents of the flowers and he reaches out, his fingers touching the soft petals. He feels hot tears stream down his face when he stands up, looking at the blue skies and watching a flock of birds flying above him. He smiles, taking off his shoes and feeling the cold grass and he begins to run. He savours this moment, laughing for the first time, running as fast as he could, seeing the landscape of hills ahead of him, the infinite space of freedom.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin opens the door and sees the mess Kyungsoo made. He ignores the broken glass and picks up the god of innocence smiling in his sleep. His strong arms are gripped tightly around Kyungsoo as he lays him down softly on the bed.

 

He bends down to pick up the pillows on the floor, carefully lifting Kyungsoo's head and laying the pillow under his head.

 

The god of death looks around the room, one by one picking up the clothes splurged on the floor. He hangs them back inside the closet until the ground is cleared of clothes. He picks up the batteries, reaching his hand out under the bed, putting them back in the alarm clock before placing it back on the bedside table.

 

'What happened here?', Sehun whispers when he walks into the room to see pieces of glass shredded everywhere, along with broken frames and ripped artwork.

 

'Just an accident', Jongin didn't want to explain, 'Get someone to clean it up, I don't want Kyungsoo getting injured when he wakes up'

 

'Yeah, okay', Sehun nods, not wanting to press on just in case Jongin gets mad at him. He waits for Jongin to clear everything else before they go back to his office and presume their meeting. He watches Jongin walking back over to the bed, observing Kyungsoo sleeping, his hand reached out and combing the god's hair back, stroking his cheeks softly.

 

'If you're not happy here, I hope you're happy in your dreams', Jongin whispers, bending down and kissing Kyungsoo's cheeks before breathing a wind of imagination to which Kyungsoo smiles.

 

The god of innocence dreams of the meadows and the flowers singing to him, whilst he feels the soft summer breeze on him.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten.

 

 

_Chapter Ten._

 

 

Junmyeon packs the last box of Jongin's things in their apartment, looking around the now empty room which belonged to his little brother. Most of Jongin's furniture has already been moved underground, with only a few more items being packed.

 

'Hey, is there anything else I left behind?', Jongin asks, walking in the empty room and seeing Junmyeon taping the last box, the curtains opened to let in natural light.

 

Junmyeon nods and hands him the last box, mainly consisting of books and old figures Jongin used to collect, handing it over to his brother, the pair of them walking back to the living room, there are a few small boxes piled on top of each other and resting on the coffee table.

 

'Did you hear back from Minseok?', Jongin asks, worried when Junmyeon shakes his head, 'He's been out of it since the news broke out'

 

'I know', Junmyeon sighs, also worrying about their older brother. Minseok is a busy man - which is not hard to imagine - so expecting a rapid reply from him isn't a smart idea, however, Junmyeon can usually get a hold of him, so even for him to be ignored is something to worry about.

 

'I hope he doesn't do anything stupid', Jongin comments, making Junmyeon laugh at the idea that their level headed brother would lose his shit over his wife. It seemed fitting giving their family curse to marry someone they can't stand, but he's sure out of the three of them, Minseok knows how to handle marriage the best. Which isn't saying much.

 

'How about you? How's married life so far?', Junmyeok changes the topic, turning the attention back to Jongin who sighs. Despite moving into his new home with his husband, he noticed that Jongin hasn't even mentioned Kyungsoo.

 

'Non-existent', Jongin confessed, putting on his jacket as he prepares himself to leave, 'He doesn't talk to me much'

 

'Do you even try to talk to him?'

 

'Well, I can't do much when he's screaming for me to get out of his room'

 

'His room? What do you mean his room?'

 

'We have separate rooms'

 

'Are you fucking kidding me?', Junmyeon snorts, laughing when he realises his little brother isn't kidding, 'What the fuck?'

 

'Don't', Jongin warns him, pointing a finger, 'You don't even live with your wife'

 

'That's because she lives in the sea', Junmyeon rolls his eyes, continuing to laugh at his brother, 'And we're both not fucking around. We know the reason why we married and it's not for love, so we don't pretend. That's why we have a better relationship compared to Minseok and Hera'

 

Jongin understands his brothers' marriages. He understands that none of it was out of love but more on duty and reputation. Which is why he vowed never to marry, scoffing at the idea itself. He has cursed and fought with Minseok every time he mentions marriage to him.

 

Now here he is, in a loveless marriage himself.

 

'I want this to work', Jongin confesses, feeling disappointed that Kyungsoo still refuses to let him in. 

 

'You should've asked him out for dinner before proposing to him', Junmyeon makes a side comment, clearly finding it funny, but when he turns, Jongin's expression is anything but.

 

'I'm serious'

 

'I know you are', Junmyeon gives up on the jokes for a second, patting his little brother on the back and resting his hand on his shoulders, 'You have an eternity to sort shit out. Take it one step at a time'

 

'What do I do for the first step?'

 

'Get to know him. Sit down and spend time together', Junmyeon suggests, 'Plus, you both have a bonus. You're sharing each other's energy. You can sense each other's feelings. One way or another, Kyungsoo won't be able to ignore that'

 

Jongin knows about that. He knows that one day, the barrier between them will break and he'll share his mind and soul with Kyungsoo. But he didn't know when that day will come - or if it ever will - since this was a true love's sacred ceremony, only the bravest of lovers commence with it. They were strangers when they accidentally performed the beginning of the ceremony.

 

'Give it time, Jongin. You have all of it left'

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo explores the new rooms. Everything's been redone and it looked fancy, not at all like what it used to be. The plumbing and lighting have just been fixed, so the loud noises are gone and the hallways are lit up brightly. 

 

He passes the living room, which is a grand space, painted in white with the most extravagant paintings hung up on the wall. He notices the comforting feel of it, with two leather sofas facing a warm fireplace which exudes blue flames.

 

There are other extravagant rooms, Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin has built-in a small cinema, a huge screen with a sofa and bean bags in one room, accompanied by a shelf of DVDs starting from the bottom and reaching the top of the ceilings. Kyungsoo can imagine spending most of his days watching movies all day to avoid coming into contact with Jongin.

 

Jongin has noted that they're still doing construction work for downstairs, so Kyungsoo can anticipate seeing more rooms.

 

He walks back to his room, looking around to see all the paintings framed gone. He also notices that Jongin got rid of all the figures he attempts to decorate, but by the end of the day, Kyungsoo ends up breaking them out of frustration. He sits down on the bed, looking ahead in boredom, not having anyone to talk to nor having a reason to wake up anymore. His dreams are more vivid and exciting than his reality. He would dream of being outside, spending time with Jongdae or Chanyeol. He sometimes even dreams of his childhood, to feel warm arms wrapped around him, laughter at the dinner table. 

 

He wishes he can stay asleep forever.

 

* * *

 

 

'Hey, baby', Jongin visits the depths, seeing Cerberus waiting patiently for him, barking at the sight of his owner approaching him, 'I've missed you!', Jongin shouts, jumping up and hugging one of his heads, giving it a soft miss before scratching the back of his other's head, 'How are you, boy?'

 

Cerberus barks, his long tongue licking Jongin's face, smearing him with thick saliva to which Jongin whines, but he continues to laugh, noticing Cerberus wagging his tail.

 

'He's been eating like a pig', Yixing comments, walking over to join Jongin, scratching Cerberus' back, 'There's been a lot of filthy gods trying to escape your contract', Yixing informs, 'I'm surprised they even try', he laughs at the mention of the measly gods, something that Yixing loves to do.

 

'As long as you don't overfeed him, it's fine', Jongin warns Yixing, 'I don't want him getting fat'

 

'He's a beast who's supposed to devour souls, but okay', Yixing laughs, shrugging his shoulders and leaning on the so-called beast without fear since he knows Cerberus is actually a big softie, 'Anyway, with that being said, we need to recruit more gods', Yixing mentions, 'We're running out'

 

'Really?', Jongin thinks back to the last time they recruited a god, going back to the memories of the night he first laid eyes on Kyungsoo, 'I guess it has been a long time…'

 

'Baekhyun's already got his list ready and I'm sure Minseok's got a few gods on his watch list', Yixing informs him and Jongin takes it into account.

 

He had a few more renovations to keep up with, so a few helping hands are welcomed.

 

'Yeah, let's go for it then'

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun sits in his office of his father's building, listening to Chanyeol's songs with his legs resting on the desk. He's been taking an interest in the Muse lately, observing him during work. After being acquainted with him due to his boss's marriage, Baekhyun has found a form of entertainment by taunting the Muse with his snarky comments and unwanted witty banter to which Chanyeol usually gives him an unimpressed expression. He asks his secretary to fetch him a file of all of Chanyeol's upcoming songs, listening to them and reading their lyrics.

 

'Hey', the door to his office opens, Baekhyun glancing up to see Yixing enter.

 

'What's up?'

 

'Jongin agreed to recruit more gods. Do you have your list?', he asks, sitting down on the desk, waiting for Baekhyun to bring out his files.

 

'Ah, yes. I have a few dickheads who's been annoying me lately', Baekhyun says, taking out his headphones and pausing the song, 'Are you gonna recruit them all today?'

 

'Maybe. Depends on how much Minseok has too', Yixing replies, taking the folder of names from Baekhyun, opening it to read the list of new gods, 'We might recruit some tomorrow too'

 

'Oh good', Baekhyun smiles, 'Because I think I might have an idea'

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol walks inside his studio, pulling out his laptop from his bag. It's early morning and he feels tired. He reminds himself to get coffee before he starts his day, but he needs to set up his studio first since deadlines are coming up.

 

'Hey, muse'

 

The muse instantly rolls his eyes at the voice, not having to turn back to see who it belonged to. He already knows Baekhyun is here to torment him.

 

'What do you want?'

 

'I have a proposal for you', Baekhyun intrudes his studio, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the spare chair next to the muse. He leans in and rudely lifts his leg, resting his foot on his desk to which Chanyeol looks up to glare at him.

 

'Do you mind?', Chanyeol complains, pushing the foot off his desk and wiping it. He hears the thud of the god's foot hitting the floor, 'Do you always sit like that?'

 

'Yes, quite frankly', Baekhyun smirks. He takes pleasure in seeing Chanyeol whine in front of him, there's a sense of entertainment in it that he's becoming obsessed with, 'Anyway, I think I may have found a loophole for you to see Kyungsoo'

 

This immediately catches the muse's attention and Baekhyun can tell by the way his eyes widen, the focus solely on him, his laptop abandoned.

 

'What? Really? How?!'

 

'Slow down muse', Baekhyun stops him before he asks more questions, 'The underground is accessible for a few exceptions'

 

'What are the exceptions? Is there another entrance? Do we have to do a ritual?'

 

'No, you just need to be recruited', Baekhyun says and he watches Chanyeol's expression changed from hopeful to confusion, but then the Muse started to piece things slowly and he glares at Baekhyun.

 

'You want me to sell my immortality?!'

 

'That's not really how recruitment works', Baekhyun sighs, 'Jongin makes you mortal, you sign a contract and make a deal with him to work for a certain amount of days so that he can give it back to you'

 

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what selling my immortality is', Chanyeol rolls his eyes, wanting to curse at Baekhyun to get his hopes up. It's been weeks since Chanyeol has seen the innocent god and he's been missing him since the day he left.

 

'Look, I haven't told this to you, but Kyungsoo's been pretty lonely', Baekhyun begins to urge Chanyeol, tempting him into his offer, 'He hasn't seen anyone but his husband and it's been slowly driving him insane. All he wants is an interaction with a friend'

 

Baekhyun tries to hide a smirk when he notices that Chanyeol is slowly succumbing to his words, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

 

'What exactly do I have to do underground?', Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun knows he's got the muse wrapped around his finger.

 

'Well, your contract will be different from the others. Your purpose will be much more personal'

 

'And what exactly is my purpose?'

 

'To comfort Kyungsoo of course', Baekhyun points out with a mocking voice, mocking Chanyeol, 'But to also persuade Kyungsoo to spend more time with Jongin'

 

'Spend more time?'

 

'Yes. Unfortunately, the god of innocence has been stubborn and it's driving Jongin off the wall. He refuses to even eat together and as a married couple, they should at least be civil towards each other. I reckon Kyungsoo might listen to you'

 

'Why should I help him? Jongin deserves to be despised', Chanyeol scowl, 'He deserves Kyungsoo's hostility'

 

'Now, Chanyeol you need to be smart. They're going to have to spend eternity with each other. Do you want your friend to feel caged and suffocated in his own house? Or do you want him to at least be friends with his husband?'

 

Chanyeol thinks this through. He despises Jongin, with as much passion as his soul can muster. He wishes pain on him. But he doesn't want Kyungsoo to spend eternity despising the place he lives. He hates the fact that Kyungsoo is spending his days alone or with someone he hates. He hated even imagining it.

 

'How long will I have to stay underground?'

 

'A week tops. Unless your persuading doesn't work to which you'll probably stay another week', Baekhyun informs and the muse thinks it through. He didn't want to be mortal, nor did he want to experience living in the underground. He's only heard of the torture that happens down there. The gods who go in never come back the same, their expression monotone, living their lives with no emotions.

 

Which is why he worries for Kyungsoo every day.

 

'Okay, I'll sign the contract'

 

* * *

 

 

'Are you crazy?', Jongin shouts at Yixing, 'We're not doing that'

 

'I think it's a good idea', Sehun chimes in, speaking with his mouth full of crisps as he looks up from his phone, eavesdropping Jongin and Yixing's conversation.

 

'No, it's not', Jongin responds, turning the page of his paperwork and signing the papers of the new recruitments they made this morning, adding the list of names into their current files.

 

'Think about it. Baekhyun's gonna strike up a deal with Chanyeol that's going to help you spend more time with him', Yixing expands on Baekhyun's plan, trying to persuade their boss to take up their idea, 'If anyone's able to persuade Kyungsoo, then it would be one of his friends, right?'

 

'I said no', Jongin voices out his final decision, going back to his paperwork without giving much attention to Yixing, 'I don't want Kyungsoo to spend time with me because his friend said so. I want him to spend time with me because he wants to'

 

'You know, Kyungsoo is lonely', Sehun points out, ignoring his boss's previous statement, 'He really needs a friend right now', the messenger waits for Jongin's reaction, knowing that the latter has been worried by Kyungsoo's lack of interaction, refusing to talk to him or even his men. Jongin stops writing, wondering if it'll do any good for Kyungsoo's friend to stay in the underground for a short week. He wonders if it's going to do anything or if it'll drive them further apart.

 

'Jongin, listen to us. We're not doing this because we want to. We're doing this because you're a pitiful bastard. Now take our suggestion and use it', Yixing comments, leaning on the desk as he looks at his boss. They share a moment of silence, followed by Yixing's stare to which drives Jongin off the wall.

 

'Fine'

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo hears a knock on the door and he looks up from the book he's reading, seeing Jongin walking in.

 

'Hey', his husband announces himself but Kyungsoo, stubborn as always, ignores Jongin, continuing to read his book instead. He's been getting into reading lately since he has nothing to do most days. He's up to his fifth book as of right now and he doesn't feel like stopping. When he reads different stories, it kidnaps him from his world and engulfs him into someplace other than the underground.

 

Jongin, on the other hand, feels suffocated at the silent treatment. He walks over and sits down at the end of Kyungsoo's bed, awkwardly trying to approach his husband who wishes to pretend he doesn't exist.

 

'I spoke to your friend, Chanyeol' 

 

'Chanyeol?', Kyungsoo perks his attention to Jongin, leaving the page of his book open but his eyes averted to the god, 'You two spoke?'

 

'Yeah, and we manage to set up a deal', Jongin informs, 'The muse has agreed to the circumstance and he's signed a contract for me. He'll be able to stay down here for a week'

 

'Really?', Kyungsoo's eyes suddenly turn bright at the idea of Chanyeol visiting him, 'He's allowed to stay here? No repercussion?'

 

'No repercussion', Jongin assures him, 'He'll have to work around the hall, but our deal is for him to spend time with you'

 

'Really?', Kyungsoo asks again, disbelief that Chanyeol is permitted to visit him.

 

'He's under my contract which means my protection, so he'll be fine', Jongin assures him to which Kyungsoo pulls the biggest smile.

 

'Am I going to see him again?', Kyungsoo asks, his book now abandoned and his excitement focused on something else.

 

'Yeah', Jongin smiles, observing the bright expression which finally reaches to Kyungsoo. He didn't know whether to be relieved or jealous at the fact that someone else is making him feel this way. He tries to brush off his selfish thoughts. He didn't think he deserves to have them yet.

 

* * *

 

 

'This could give us an opportunity', Jongdae walks in Chanyeol's apartment after receiving a message from his brother, learning that he's going to visit Kyungsoo underground. He's shocked at first, pissed that his brother succumbed to one of Jongin's deals, reminding him of his life which is at stake because of the contract. However, once Chanyeol explains it further, Jongdae jumps at the idea and immediately tells Chanyeol of his plan.

 

'You can try and get him out'

 

'I can't do that without killing him', Chanyeol warns his brother, walking around his room and grabbing pieces of clothing, random and rushed as he stuffs it inside his bag, 'We don't wanna anger death'

 

'But there must be a loophole', Jongdae says, 'There have been stories of gods escaping the underground'

 

'Do you really wanna risk it?'

 

'Yes, I do. This is Kyungsoo's well being', Jongdae raises his voice to his brother, he walks over to stop Chanyeol from grabbing a shirt, forcing him to pay attention to him, 'You have the chance to get him out. Use it'

 

'And how exactly am I gonna do that? Is there a guide on how to escape the underground without facing the wrath of death?'

 

'I'll find a way, I promise'

  
  


* * *

 

 

Jongdae submits to Minseok’s commands for him to join him in a secret mission to get rid of his Hera, something that Jongdae fails to understand, but after the god’s fury, he doesn’t question it. Plus, he needs to gain close connections with someone who might be able to help him with Kyungsoo - who else to turn to but death’s brother - so Jongdae keeps his calm, attempting to relax in Minseok’s overwhelming presence. 

 

The God of the skies is everything the rumours have said and more, his gaze frightening and powerful, his voice commanding and authoritative. Jongdae isn’t surprised that Minseok managed to overthrow his father’s current thrown, something which hasn’t been done in centuries, no matter how the board members try, no matter how many countless wars. Minseok is a god to be feared.

 

‘Don’t be alarmed’, Minseok says to him when he noticed Jongdae tensing at his presence, the Muse finding his way back to the god’s office. ‘I won’t hurt you again’

 

‘Okay…’, Jongdae nods, sitting down in front of his desk, staring at Minseok who’s busy signing the paperwork, not batting an eye on him yet. They stay in silence for a few more minutes, Jongdae waiting patiently for Minseok his work. He keeps on thinking about Kyungsoo, he thinks about Chanyeol too. He knows his brother wants to get Kyungsoo out of there as much as he does, but his brother is practical, so he's not going to do something without knowing that it'll work so Jongdae is adamant to think of a solid plan before Chanyeol leaves.

 

'Do you know how my friend's doing?', despite his fright over the god, Jongdae musters the courage to ask him, holding his breath and hope for Minseok's reply.

 

'I haven't spoken to my brother after the ceremony, but I'm sure he's getting along fine'

 

'How do you know?'

 

'Because I haven't heard news of his death', Minseok finally looks up, smirking at his joke which doesn't sit well with the Muse who looks even more terrified, 'I'm kidding', he assures him, 'But I'm still certain he's okay'

 

Jongdae didn't respond to Minseok, simply keeping quiet and waiting for the latter to voice his commands. His mind is in the middle of processing a few things he's been reading online - mainly folklore and old blog posts - but he's found a few viable sources.

 

'Is the underground livable? Is Kyungsoo going to be okay there?'

 

'I'm sure Jongin's done a few renovations to cater for his husband', Minseok answers, going back to his work and ordering his files, 'I highly doubt Jongin will have him stay in the depths'

 

'But he'll never see sunlight… No gods can ever come out'

 

'I wouldn't say that', Minseok points out, 'Gods are immortal at the end of the day, so they have a chance to leave if they know how to'

 

'And how do you leave?'

 

'That's none of your concern', Minseok ends the conversation, closing his files and placing his pen back on the holder, his eyes finally gearing up to stare at the Muse, 'You've got other things to worry about'

 

'Yes. Right… Your wife', Jongdae nods, remembering not to overstep his emotions with the god, 'Are… You gonna kill her?'

 

'Kill her?', Minseok bellows, amused at Jongdae's thought process, 'Do you want to start a war?'

 

'But I thought you wanted to get rid of her?'

 

'I never said I wanted her dead', Minseok corrects him, sighing as he opens his drawer and puts away his folders. The ring on his finger shines brighter when the sun hits it, Jongdae noticing the golden band which wraps itself around the God's ring finger, 'For all it's worth, I find her to be a genuine beauty and a great companion'

 

'So, why are we getting rid of her?'

 

'Simple, because I know what game she's playing', Minseok shrugs nonchalantly, blatantly unaffected by the notion of their meeting - the very idea that they're in the same room for the reason that can be seen as blasphemous - to get rid of someone who he promised to be bounded to.

 

'And what game is she playing?'

 

'I know a usurper when I see one', Minseok states, leaning his hand on the desk, folding his hands together and staring intently at Jongdae's eyes, 'I know because I am one'

 

'Are you accusing Hera of...?'

 

'That child will be viable for her. She will bear that child and raise it well. It will become part of her chess piece and it won't be long till her power flows through it'

 

'She's the Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth', Jongdae points out, shocked to hear such an accusation, 'Maybe she just wants a child of her own?'

 

'Gods these days don't usually represent their entities', Minseok sighs, 'Which is a shame, but that's just the way things are. So, before that happens, I need the city to believe that getting rid of her is in their best interests'

 

'How the hell do we do that? The people love her', Jongdae informs Minseok which he didn't need to do. The very reason why Minseok chose to marry her is because of her well-received love and reputation. He knows of her benefits and he's reaped on it, but he can't help but feel the very reason why he married her will be the reason for his downfall.

 

'A bit of scandal wouldn't hurt', Minseok suggests, 'She's just like any other god. She's kept a few secrets hidden here and there. You just need to help me spread them'

 

'How the hell would I do that?'

 

'You used to work for Olympus Express, don't you?', Minseok says and this is when Jongdae freezes. The god must've done his research to know he used to be a journalist before he stirred into novel writing. He tenses at the thought but he knew is Minseok's eyes that his request is going to require for him to use his old talents.

 

'I can't betray Hera. I vouch for her'

 

'Why don't you vouch for me?', Minseok furrows his brow in frustration, seeing the refusal in Jongdae's eyes, 'I'm the only good thing to happen in this city'

 

'If you're talking to me with plans to get rid of your wife, you're no better than the last CEO'

 

Minseok grips his hand tight, trying not to emulate any form of emotion that will scare Jongdae, but the statement alone is enough to form grey skies around them, dark and blocking the sunlight from touching the city.

 

Jongdae senses the greying skies and he turns to look out the window to see it. His skin forms goosebumps at the power that Minseok has and for a moment he immediately wants to agree to work with Minseok, fearing his life. But if what Minseok says is true, he won't spite him if he refuses to agree to his plans.

 

His thoughts run back to Chanyeol. He has the end of the day to think of a plan before his brother goes to the underground and he has still yet to think of one. All of a sudden his thoughts run back to Minseok and his quote on the underground.

 

'Can I propose a deal instead?', Jongdae asks, not sure if this is going to go well, but his desperation is slowly rising when he sees the time ticking on Minseok's desk.

 

'What is it?'

 

'I'll help you get rid of your wife. But you have to tell me how to escape the underground'

 

'Why would you need that information?'

 

'Why else do you think?' 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin walks into the kitchen the smell of cinnamon and sugar roaming the whole room. He hears soft music playing in the background, but his eyes gaze on the small god running from one side to the other, cake mixture caught on his cheeks as he whisks a new batter, his previous cake still in the oven.

 

'What are you doing?', Jongin asks, leaning on the kitchen island and seeing Kyungsoo working hard, his hair pulled back with a headband and his clothes protected by an apron he didn't even know he bought. The kitchen is a mess, flour everywhere, dirty dishes stacked in the sink, opened cans and bags taking up the whole space of the island. Jongin raises an eyebrow when he sees Kyungsoo putting a finger inside the bowl, tasting the batter before placing it back down the desk.

 

'You said Chanyeol's coming over tonight', Kyungsoo says, 'I need to prepare everything before he gets here', he informs his husband to which he slowly poured the cake mix into the tray. Jongin is amused at how hyper Kyungsoo had become, running to the oven and adding another tray of cake before skipping back to the island to where he left behind his decorations. The god of death watches as Kyungsoo carves out shapes of flowers from the marzipan. His eyes watch with interest, following Kyungsoo's fingers as he cuts each petal, slowly forming a flower. 

 

'You bake?', he asks and he sees Kyungsoo nodding, lifting one of his finished decorations - a red rose - smiling at the final result.

 

'It's been a long time since I last did, but hopefully it'll look good', Kyungsoo says, yet there's a smile on his face that Jongin can't get enough of, 'Chanyeol loves a classic chocolate cake, so I'm making him one'

 

'I've always been one for red velvet', Jongin points out, 'It's the best flavour'

 

'Oh', Kyungsoo suddenly looks up at him, 'That's my favourite flavour too'

 

'Really?', Jongin smiles, leaning on the kitchen island as he brightens at the idea that he has something in common with the god.

 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, shrugs off their similar tastes, going back on finishing his decoration whilst waiting for the cake in the oven. Silence once again succumbs the room and Jongin wishes he can follow up on the red velvet cake but he struggles to think of a question that might lead into another conversation.

 

Jongin notices that the cake mix is still on Kyungsoo's face and he reaches his hand out.

 

The small god freezes at the touch of his cold hand, stepping away once he feels Jongin's energy seething with his.

 

'Don't worry', Jongin reassures him when he notices Kyungsoo's tensed expression, 'You just have some mix on your face', he says, pulling away when he wipes the batter off Kyungsoo, showing the chocolate mix to him. The god of innocence breathes a sigh of relief, grabbing a tissue and wiping his cheeks whilst Jongin does the same for his hand.

 

'Thanks…', Kyungsoo whispers, going back to his work, avoiding eye contact.

 

'No problem', Jongin says, 'I'll leave you to it', he decided to leave Kyungsoo to his own for now, not wanting to overstep his stay and cause Kyungsoo to shout at him again. He's careful, as careful as he can be to keep Kyungsoo calm, even if that means he has to leave before he wants to.

 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, tries to calm down, feeling his heart racing at the mere touch from Jongin. The god of death is powerful, Kyungsoo can tell, as he feels Jongin's energy passing through him again. He knows what their future is, Kyungsoo is aware that he now holds the powers of death and he will feel Jongin's energy and emotions. He's terrified of when that day will come when he can no longer hide from Jongin. He continues cutting the marzipan, trying to forget his worries and focus on the cake instead.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun after work, his backpack and luggage by his side as he looks at the time on his phone. He's anxious, his hands slightly shaking at the thought that his immortality will be taken away from him the moment he steps foot underground. He knows the risks and he's willing to take it for Kyungsoo, but without him, immortality, doing something risky that might anger Jongin might leave his life on the line. He wonders if the rumours are true that Jongin will feed the remains of his soul to a mighty beast, gnashing at his skin until he's shredded into pieces.

 

'Hey'

 

Chanyeol jumps at the voice behind him, turning around to see Baekhyun.

 

'What took you so long?', Chanyeol sighs, grabbing hold of his luggage and dragging it with him when Baekhyun begins to walk to the front entrance, his hands inside his pockets, the winds blowing his hair and tie back when they finally made it outside.

 

'I'm a busy man, Muse', Baekhyun says, sighing as he puts his phone in his pockets and heads over to the staff parking lot, where his BMW is parked, midnight black and shining clean. Chanyeol follows along, watching Baekhyun open the boot of his car for Chanyeol, the muse carefully putting his luggage in. He wonders if this is how the other gods are recruited, but he shakes his head at the thought. It's absurd to think that every god under contract is being dropped off to the underground in a BMW. Chanyeol is just an exception. 

 

The silence is evident, Baekhyun noticing Chanyeol looking around the window, wondering if Baekhyun is capable of driving straight down the underground, waiting until he notices the sun vanishing from above them.

 

'I'm not the one dropping you off to the underground', Baekhyun informs, making a turn, 'Jongin will be the one to pick you up, only he can bring you down there'

 

'Really?', Chanyeol asks, 'Then how do you get down there?'

 

'That's none of your concern', Baekhyun smirks, turning to stare at the Muse who has curiosity flickering in his eyes, 'Just take care of your friend'

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo sits on the end of his bed, his legs crossed and hugging a pillow as he waits for the door to open. He turns back to look at the clock on his bedside, the only thing that indicates him that time passed.

 

8.02 PM.

 

He's promised that Chanyeol will come after work but it's been three hours since then. He wonders if Jongin was lying to him. Before he knows it, he gets nervous, standing up and abandoning his bed. He rushes out of his room, walking down the halls towards the lit corridor towards Jongin's office. He dreads to think that Jongin would be lying to him.

 

Kyungsoo's hand twists the doorknob and opens the door to Jongin's office, about to shout at the god when he looks forward to finding that Jongin is not alone.

 

'Kyungsoo?', Chanyeol turns around from where he's facing to see the god of innocence for the first time in weeks. He immediately stands up, forgetting about his conversation with Jongin as he runs up to his friend, welcoming Kyungsoo to a warm embrace.

 

'You're here!', Kyungsoo raises his voice in excitement, jumping at Chanyeol and squeezing him tight into his hug whilst the Muse laughs with him.

 

Jongin looks from his desk, smiling at the sight of Kyungsoo happy. He looks down on the finalised contract and read Chanyeol's signature, messy and looped, under his rule. Despite his hesitation, he has respect for the Muse for offering his immortality for a short week to comfort Kyungsoo, he has openly requested to help him get to know Kyungsoo, a sign of defeat he wasn't willing to show at first, but in time he knows this is for the best. No one can persuade Kyungsoo better than Chanyeol.

 

'You're looking well!', Chanyeol chimes in, looking down to see how Kyungsoo's been doing. He's wearing clothes he wouldn't normally wear, but other than that he looks healthy and alive which is all he's hoped for, 'How's everything!'

 

'Oh, don't make me talk about it… But come, I'll show you to my room', Kyungsoo offers, not even saying hello to Jongin as he whisks Chanyeol away from the office, the pair walking down the halls and back to his room, in need to tell Chanyeol everything that's happened since he left home.

 

Jongin leans back in his chair, praying that this will work as he snaps his fingers, the door closing immediately at his command. He looks up at the ceiling, trying to believe that this idea will be good.

 

* * *

 

 

'So, how's Jongdae?', Kyungsoo asks after he shows Chanyeol to his room, the Muse whistling at the impressive interior, noticing the expensive vintage furniture. The pair sits on Kyungsoo's bed, Chanyeol folding his legs as he faces Kyungsoo.

 

'He's been working, spending more time in the city', Chanyeol informs, being reminded of his brother's lack of joy these days, 'He's been depressed without you', he admits, despite pretending to hate his brother, Jongdae has always been Chanyeol's close ally, someone he turns to and who he will always care for, so to see Jongdae sad is something Chanyeol hated to see. He notices Kyungsoo's expression change too, turning down at the thought of leaving behind his best friend, 'As long as you're okay, he'll be okay'

 

'But I'm not okay', Kyungsoo confesses, 'I hate it here. I feel like dying'

 

'I'm sure you'll feel Jongin's energy soon'

 

'No, I feel it now. But I don't want to', Chanyeol notices Kyungsoo's body language, seeing him hunched over in defeat. He's seen Kyungsoo like this, especially during college when Kyungsoo would miss out on the balls because of his health, he was sad when he hears stories of the night before, bitter at the thought that everyone was busy buying their dresses and suits whilst he stayed in his dorm. Chanyeol often pitied the poor god whenever he sees Kyungsoo sitting in the lecture hall alone, his hands shaking from weakness and his weight deteriorating. 

 

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo again. Despite his defeated look, he looked worse during college. The Muse noticed how much stronger Kyungsoo is as if his source of weakness has been swept away.

 

'His energy is making you powerful. I can tell', Chanyeol comments, reaching out to rest his hand on Kyungsoo's cheeks, smiling at how full and healthy Kyungsoo is, despite the sadness in his eyes, 'You're lucky to be linked to someone so powerful'

 

'No I'm not'

 

'You are', Chanyeol says again, 'I promised Jongin that I'll help you two spend time together, that's the only way I'll get out of here and finish my contract'

 

'Then don't', Kyungsoo says, grabbing Chanyeol's hand resting on his cheeks and squeezing it tightly, 'If you don't, you can stay here with me'

 

'I have work', Chanyeol laughs, but his smile is hidden with sadness at Kyungsoo's desperation, 'And you know I can't stay here for long. I don't belong here'

 

'I don't belong here either', Kyungsoo's voice cracks and tears threaten to spill from the corner of his eye. He's been so lonely and to hear Chanyeol's voice again stirred an overwhelming feeling in him.

 

'Which is why you need to listen to me', Chanyeol squeezes his hand in return, comforting him with his voice low, below a whisper. He's about to conspire against his contract and he needs to make sure the walls didn't have ears for the god of death to hear, 'I need to follow my contract so I'm able to head back. After I finished it, I'm taking you with me'

 

'What?', Kyungsoo's eyes look over, seeing Chanyeol's determined ones and he leans closer to the Muse, 'How are you going to do that?'

 

'There's a way out of the underground. Right after I've fulfilled what I came here to do, which is for you to spend time with Jongin, I'll get my immortality back and I'm free to leave the underground. I'll sneak you out with me, I promise'

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin spends his time making coffee in his kitchen. He looks around to admire his design, feeling at peace now that they fixed the plumbing and he doesn't have to hear the dreaded screeching of pipes. He waits for the kettle to boil the water, his suit creased due to his hours sitting in his office, finishing off the paperwork for his recruits, handing them down to Baekhyun to keep once each god finishes their deal and requires his healing.

 

He loosens his tie and wonders why he bothers wearing a suit when he spends most of his time alone in his office or in the company of his men who don't even bother to dress up whenever they meet with him. He wonders how Kyungsoo is doing now that Chanyeol's here, hours spent with his friend. He checks the sink and he sees the piles of dishes still left unclean from Kyungsoo's preparations, ranging from baking to cooking dinner for the Muse. He imagines a night when he comes back from his office to find Kyungsoo setting up the table in the dining room, preparing him a meal after work. He wonders how that would feel like all of a sudden and he walks over to the sink.

 

The god death decides that the kitchen should be kept clean and proper, so he rolls up his white sleeves, turning the tap on as he begins to wash the dishes one by one, feeling the cold water running down his hands and seeing his empty fingers.

 

He stops for a moment when he realises he's a married man without a ring.

 

'Hey'

 

Jongin is interrupted in his thoughts when he turns back to see Kyungsoo walking into the kitchen. He immediately turns off the tap, despite still having dishes to clean, turning back to look at him.

 

'Hey', he says, almost surprised that Kyungsoo is speaking to him, 'How are you?'

 

'I'm good', Kyungsoo nods, awkwardly standing by the island, picking at his nails as the awkward tension seeps in between them, 'Chanyeol's gone to sleep since he's had a long day today…'

 

'Oh. Okay', Jongin nods, 'There's a spare room down the hall. I didn't know what to do with it so I turned it into a spare bedroom… There's a bed for you to sleep in there if you're tired'

 

'I'm not… Tired yet', Kyungsoo answers, 'I was wondering… You know… You built a home cinema here'

 

'Ah yes, I did', Jongin realises, 'Sehun suggested I build more rooms for you to use when you're bored… So I thought…'

 

'Yeah'

 

Jongin didn't like that they couldn't even finish their sentences, let alone have a proper conversation. He wonders why he's acting so awkward when his main trait is his authority. He should know how to speak to his husband but all he is right now is a mess of words.

 

'I saw a few movies that I didn't recognise on the shelf', Kyungsoo points out, 'I don't think I recognise the actors either'

 

'Ah, those must be the mortal movie', Jongin tells Kyungsoo, a sudden interest peeking when he mentions the humans, 'Sehun goes to the mortal world to deal with business. He would usually bring back stuff of his own, some of them included boxes of DVDs with movies humans make'

 

'They make movies too?'

 

'Well, Muses live in the mortal world too, so they would be given the same ideas as us', Jongin points out and Kyungsoo nods, remembering the time Jongdae told him about Muse recruitment for the mortal world. He wonders what it's like there for a moment if it's any different to the city he lives in now.

 

'Do you want to watch a mortal's movie with me?', Kyungsoo asks all of a sudden and Jongin almost believes that his mind made it up. He didn't think Kyungsoo would invite him to spend time together.

 

'You wanna watch a movie with me?'

 

'Yeah, why not?', Kyungsoo shrugs, looking down to pick at his nails, 'I'm not tired and Chanyeol's sleeping on my bed…'

 

'I mean yes', Jongin agrees the moment he's assured that he hasn't just imagined the whole question, 'I'll take up on the offer before you change your mind'

 

* * *

 

 

'Right, I have no idea what this is about, but this looks interesting', Kyungsoo says as he pulls out a DVD, showing Jongin the cover of a man in a suit with the silhouette of bats behind him.

 

Jongin, who is now in his jogging bottoms and shirt, abandoning his suit after washing up for the night, grabs the DVD and looks at the poster.

 

'Batman', he reads, flipping it over to read the description, 'Mortals are weird', he whispers, wondering why they would make a movie of half man and half bat by the looks of it.

 

'Do you think they have Centaurs and other creatures still living in the mortal world? Last I heard, most of them immigrated back here centuries ago', Kyungsoo asks, sitting down next to Jongin and looking at the pictures. The god of death didn't keep updated on what the humans have been up to, so he couldn't give Kyungsoo a solid answer. Instead, he stands up and pops the disk on the DVD player.

 

'Well, we'll just have to see', Jongin says, jumping back on the sofa, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly as he sees the lights dim and the screen suddenly starting.

 

He opted to steal glances at Kyungsoo, seeing the bright flashes of light from the screen hitting the god's face. He revels on Kyungsoo's side profile, his gaze glancing from where his hair lands just above his eyes, to the curve of his nose and down to his lips, rounded and plump.

 

'Are you gonna watch the film or not?', Kyungsoo asks, turning and catching Jongin in the act to which the god of death blushes, turning back to face the screen and coughing awkwardly.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but chuckle at the way Jongin attempted to pretend he wasn't just staring at him a few seconds ago. He feels the heat and he slowly realises that his cheeks were also turning red. He feels emotions of embarrassment and he slowly realises that must be Jongin's current emotion.

 

He stiffens at the thought that he can slowly feel Jongin's emotions and he turns back to the screen and tries to brush it off, focusing on the movie instead.

 

Kyungsoo focuses on what Chanyeol has told him. He needed to make Jongin feel like he wants to spend time with him, so he doesn't say much, hugging his knees up and sitting close to Jongin. He hopes the god of death can't feel his emotions - he didn't want Jongin to question why he's nervous.

 

 

 

Jongin feels stiff. He turns and his neck aches a little. He flutters his eyes open, not sure where he is and why he feels as if he's weighed down.

 

His eyes glance up to see a blank screen in front of him, dim light coming from the DVD player is the only source of light for him to see. He must've slept through the movie.

 

He attempts to stand up to turn it off when he feels something pressing on his chest. Jongin immediately realises that something must be on top of him - and assuming it was a pillow - he reaches his hand up to try and get it off him but what he realises what that it didn't feel like a pillow on top of him.

 

The god of death looks down, the dim lights letting him see the god of innocence resting his head on his chest, in a peaceful slumber. He immediately freezes at the thought of Kyungsoo sleeping on him, not knowing what to do.

 

Jongin can suddenly feel Kyungsoo's breath touching his skin, feeling the rhythm of his chest against his and he instantly feels a storm of energy seeming through him as if Kyungsoo has submitted all his powers to him. He feels at peace, calm yet ecstatic from the sudden connection.

 

His hands brush against Kyungsoo's arms, leaving trails of his energy to him as he intertwined his arms around Kyungsoo, selfishly holding him close, embracing him in a hug as he closes his eyes, letting sleep flow through him again.

 

They stay like that for the rest of the night, in each other's embrace. Kyungsoo feels strong energy wrap around him whilst he sleeps, strengthening him through the night, getting rid of the feeling of emptiness he's always felt.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven.

 

  
_Chapter Eleven._   


 

A force blows Jongin's breath away as he tumbles to the ground, his eyes blurred due to the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His voice is faint, a broken squeak begging for help, but no one hears it. His muscles ache and he feels dried blood gripping around his skin as he crawls to the corner of the room. He tries to find the darkness, to mask himself away from the glowing red eyes.

 

Another blow hits him and he hunched over, trying to hide from the ragged metal, ripped from the furnishing downstairs. Jongin feels blood slowly trickling down his nose, the thick red liquid landing on his hand, splattered in droplets as it coloured his skin red.

 

'Where's your brother now, huh?!'

 

The voice is bellowing, loud and scratched with hatred. He closes his eyes and begs for death. He begs to be liberated from the pain after receiving another blow, screeching from the torture. His skin is painted in bruises, red and purple, dancing along his skin and down to his legs, washing him off any life he has left.

 

He hears the wind hissing as the metal rod is lifting vastly in the air, shutting his eyes and awaiting another blow. His fingers dig into the carpet whilst his mind collapse.

 

'Stop!'

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin lifts his eyes open immediately, sweat drenching his shirt as he sits up, his arms hugging his stomach as if to defend himself. His breath is ragged, unbalanced as his head spins from the sudden movement after being jerked awake.

 

He looks down and sees his hands shaking, gripping his shirt and deeming his state unstable. 

 

'What's going on?', Jongin looks up to find Kyungsoo opening the door, walking inside the room as if in a hurried state, 'I… Felt something unsettling', the god of innocence announces, his hand still on the doorknob but his eyes gaze down at Jongin, a shade of worry hidden in his eyes yet he couldn't place why. One minute he's eating breakfast with Chanyeol, the next moment he's rushing to the other room with a feeling of danger and trouble, his inner sense begging him to run forward.

 

'I'm fine', Jongin sighed, looking around to find that he's spent the night in the cinema room. He tries to hide his shaking hands behind the pillow beside him, lifting it to rest on his lap. 

 

'Are you sure?', Kyungsoo asks again, feeling a wave of energy that didn't feel safe, but Jongin didn't reply to him. Instead, he finds the god of death standing up, his eyes masked with no emotion, whilst he walks past him. Jongin ignores him as he walks out of the room, leaving Kyungsoo looking at his back while he closes his eyes, his hand brushing the wall for support as he heads his way back to his room.

 

Chanyeol walks out of the kitchen, looking to Jongin as he closes the door behind him and turns back to look at Kyungsoo standing in the corridor.

 

'Is everything okay?', he asks, still holding his spoon, checking up on Kyungsoo who left the kitchen mid-conversation, running in a panic state without an explanation, 'What's happened?'

 

'I don't know', Kyungsoo replies, confused by the sudden emotion which digs into his thoughts. He starts to breathe raggedly as if he's been running for a long time and he wonders whether Jongin feels the same. It feels unsettling and Kyungsoo didn't know why.

 

Chanyeol eats his cereal, feeling sleepy after waking up to pitch darkness. He had to open all the lights of the room to persuade himself that it's morning since there are no windows. Kyungsoo finds himself sitting back down next to Chanyeol and he watches as the latter eats his breakfast and Chanyeol's reminded how much Kyungsoo loves spending time outside, he loves mornings the most and to imagine him waking up in pitch darkness saddened him all of a sudden.

 

'How was last night? Did he open up?'

 

'Thankfully we didn't talk much', Kyungsoo informs him, 'You're right, watching movies is the best choice since we're not forced to interact'

 

'I told you it'll work', Chanyeol says, 'I do it all the time with my dates'

 

'That doesn't sound nice'

 

'They usually just date me because I'm a muse, I pay them back by not giving them any attention, it works quite well'

 

'I'm sorry to hear that', Kyungsoo says, looking down at his soggy cereal, 'I would hate to think people are using you'

 

'As a muse, I'm used to it. I know people only approach me when they want something', Chanyeol shrugs it off, living as a muse in the city has made him thick-skinned, a Muse that can easily fight back when he senses other gods using him, 'Anyway, my job right now is to inspire you to talk to Jongin, so I suggest you check out what's up with him. He doesn't look good'

 

'That's not my job to know'

 

'Unfortunately, it is. You're his husband', Chanyeol says and Kyungsoo can feel a bitter taste leaving his mouth at the thought of it, 'Plus, the more Jongin is satisfied with my job, the safer I'll be once the contract ends and I meet my part of the deal'

 

That's true. Kyungsoo doesn't want Chanyeol to have any repercussions. He wants Chanyeol's safety so they can both get out of this place alive. So, he leaves his soggy cereal and walks out of the kitchen, approaching Jongin's bedroom - which is the only room he hasn't visited - in fear that the god might catch him looking around and be angered.

 

Chanyeol is left behind to finish his food, looking around the room to admire the interior. He didn't know what to expect from the underground but the last thing he'd imagine is how classic it looked. It seems like he's walked straight into a fairytale mansion from one of the children's books Jongdae loved to read when they were young.

 

'I just saw Kyungsoo knocking on Jongin's door. It seems like you're working quite well', Chanyeol looks up to see Baekhyun entering the room, 'How did you manage to persuade him?'

 

'How the hell are you here?', Chanyeol asks, bewildered how Baekhyun can saunter in when gods instantly turn to dust if they set foot in this place without protection.

 

'I have my ways', Baekhyun says, amused by Chanyeol's sudden interest in him, 'I'm grounded with a contract too'

 

'Apollo's son will never sign a contract from Jongin', Chanyeol says and Baekhyun smiles, impressed at the Muse's quick thinking.

 

'Ah, so you know we don't have contacts?'

 

'Contracts are signs of imprisonment in the city. Your dad will never allow you to be signed under anybody', Chanyeol states, knowing the system of the city and especially the Olympians. The most prideful of all gods, 'So how can you get in here without the safety of a contract?'

 

'You've answered that question yourself Muse', Baekhyun lifts a playful brow, leaning on the kitchen island as he faces Chanyeol, 'I'm Apollo's son'

 

'Bullshit', Chanyeol spits out, 'Even Olympians are scared to go down here'

 

'Then why is Yixing here?', Baekhyun asks, 'I'm pretty sure he's still an Olympian, no matter how low you glare at him, he's still a board member, right?'

 

'He practically got kicked out. He doesn't even work there anymore'

 

'But his name is still there, isn't it? You see his name carved out on the golden plaques outside the building, right?'

 

Chanyeol couldn't argue with that. Despite the controversy of Yixing being a board member, his name is still added in the honours list during every city's celebration. And they have no plans of taking it off any time soon either.

 

'So tell me this, how can you and Yixing enter without contracts?'

 

'That's a secret, Muse', Baekhyun decides to play with Chanyeol, not wanting to reveal the passage that so many gods have forgotten to be connected with the underground. He didn't want to give away their secret easily.

 

He'll let the Muse wonder a little longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin sits at the end of his bed, looking down at his knees and watching it shake. His muscles tend to be out of his control whenever he wakes up in the morning from a striking nightmare, which catches his breath and chokes him until he couldn't feel anymore.

 

'Hello?'

 

He hears knocking at his door before it opens, Kyungsoo welcoming himself inside Jongin's bedroom for the first time.

 

It looks just like the other rooms, classical and elegant, a canopy over his bed and beautiful artwork hung up on all four walls.

 

'Are you okay?', Kyungsoo asks, standing awkwardly in front of the open door, his hands swaying as if he didn't know what to do with them. Jongin noticed Kyungsoo's discomfort at the idea of being alone in the room with him and he felt bitter as well as frightened.

 

'I'm fine, so you can both do us a favour and leave me be', Jongin says, his voice commanding and not at all like how patient he usually is with Kyungsoo. The latter is slightly surprised by that, now worried what could happen in Jongin's dreams for him to act differently.

 

'You can… Tell me if you want', Kyungsoo offers, stuttering a little when Jongin looks up. He hears him laugh but the noise is barren and hollow.

 

'I don't think I can', Jongin says, 'I don't need your fake worry, not now anyway. Come again in a few hours'

 

Jongin's hostility is not something Kyungsoo's felt before and he feels out of place. He doesn't belong in the room and he isn't the right person to stand by Jongin. He leaves without arguing, closing the door behind him and leaning on it. He can still feel his heartbeat heavy and he knows it's coming from Jongin.

  
  


* * *

 

 

'You've got to be stupid if you think I'll be betting my Olympian dagger again', Yixing says as he kicks his shoes off, leaning his feet on the round table as he observes Sehun's smug expression, holding onto his cards and looking at him. The two gods have taken to playing poker once again in Jongin's office, silent yet heated as Yixing throws another chip in.

 

'I'm all in if you are'

 

'Nope, I'm not all in', Yixing says, not in an ounce persuaded by Sehun to give into his challenge.

 

Sehun is about to open his mouth and argue, asking why Yixing never let him win big whenever they play but the door swings open and it's not the god they expect to walk in.

 

'Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?', he asks when he sees the fragile god walking in, awkward in his actions and quite uncertain even though he owns the underground now too.

 

'Is everything okay?', Sehun asks, a little softer on his approach compared to Yixing, turning around and waiting for his boss's husband to answer him.

 

'Has anything happened to Jongin?'

 

'Isn't it your job to know?', Yixing rebukes his question with his own, raising a brow as he observes Kyungsoo's expression. He hasn't formed any opinion on Jongin's husband as of yet - but give it time and Yixing might be interested enough.

 

'I…?', Kyungsoo suddenly feels Yixing's strong gaze, his pitch-black nails contrasting the white cards in his hand, 'I felt uneasy… Jongin woke up feeling uneasy… I think he had a nightmare?'

 

'Ah yes', Sehun nods, 'That happens to him sometimes'

 

'You mean the god of death can have nightmares?'

 

'Of course, he's still a god after all', Yixing points out, wanting to get back to the game but he sensed Kyungsoo has more questions, so he waits for them, putting his card facedown on the round table and looking up at Kyungsoo.

 

'I wondered… What he would dream about for him to… Feel almost frightened like that'

 

'I don't think it's in your best interest to know', Sehun says, wanting to deflate Kyungsoo from the question, frightened that Jongin might kill them if he finds out it was them who told Kyungsoo.

 

'What do you-'

 

'It was probably about his father', Yixing barges before Kyungsoo can ask further questions, 'I suppose everyone is frightened of the almighty Cronus, but none more frightened than Kim Jongin himself'

 

'Yixing', Sehun hisses at him, trying to get him to stop. He can feel Sehun's foot kicking him but he just smiles when he sees Kyungsoo's expression - he is the God who loves chaos after all.

 

'Try asking Jongin', Yixing suggests and this time Sehun is kicking under the table with full force, 'Or better yet, ask him how it was like to live at Olympus''

 

'Yixing', Sehun tries his hardest to get him to stop, but Yixing has this infatuation to offer temptation to gods, leading them straight to the pain, manipulating them in going there themselves.

 

'If you want Jongin to despise you, mention Cronus'

 

'What happened? Is there bad blood?', Kyungsoo's curiosity is plucked by Yixing.

 

'There's blood involved'

  
  


* * *

 

 

'She did that?!', Jongdae squeals as he stops writing, looking up to where Minseok is eating his meal.

 

It seems surreal for Jongdae to find himself inside Minseok's apartment - the Kim Minseok - who lives at the highest penthouse above the skies. His place is hard to get to, having to cross paths with numerous security guards, plus a full-body scan before entering his place. 

 

'She was a wild child'

 

'You knew her since then?'

 

'We grew up together', Minseok informs, 'We were quite close as children actually, with all things considered'

 

'Then… Why…'

 

'Gods change. I returned to the city a changed man and so did she', Minseok says, his explanation vague and not at all useful for Jongdae to get a clear picture - but then again - Jongdae didn't need a clear picture. He just needs a story.

 

Minseok continues his story of Hera, running through every detail so Jongdae can infuse as many emotions in his words, filling it in with rash words, gnashing at her perfect image each sentence which escapes his fingers. He feels guilty for doing so, Hera is a Goddess whom the city adored including him, but he needed to keep his end of the deal.

 

'So, about the underground', Jongdae asks as he stops writing for a minute, the tapping of keys on his laptop stop, engulfing them into a sort of silence that wasn't silent at all, not when Minseok glared at him like that, 'Why did you give it to your brother'

 

'Because that place is powerful', Minseok answers, 'And I need someone I trust to take care of it'

 

'That place is a dump last time I heard'

 

'People tend to disregard what they don't understand', Minseok sighs, pouring himself a glass of red wine, leaning back on his chair and kissing his teeth after finishing his meal, 'The underground is where the dead goes, which means no matter how fast time flies, no matter if the sun falls from the sky and burns every rock, tree and life here, you will always find control in the underground, because you control the final fate'

 

'Is that all you want? To have total control?' 

 

'No, if I did I would've kept the underground for myself', Jongdae watches the way the wine glass fits perfectly on Minseok's palm. He sits idly yet there's power in his stance, much like what the rumours say about Minseok. He could be taking a shit and he'd still look powerful.

 

'And what exactly does Jongin do underground?'

 

'That's none of my concerns. As long as he keeps the order of the dead then he can do whatever he wants in his free time' 

 

'He's been messing with mortals, everyone's been saying it. The gods who come back from his service have said he made them serve humans'

 

'And?', Minseok asks, not an ounce of care in his tone as he sips his wine, 'The gods that are sent down there are scums anyway, it's what they deserve'

 

'Gods should not serve, they're-'

 

'My subject', Minseok interrupts, finishing Jongdae's sentence as he places his wine down on the table, sitting up and leaning his arm on the table, 'And if I tell them to follow my brother's commands then they will, even if that means serving mortals'

 

Jongdae didn't want to argue with Minseok any further. He's frightened that he might trigger his anger again and this time he can't even call out for help since he's trapped in Minseok's home.

 

'Anyway, now that you've finished asking useless questions, let me hold my end of the deal', Minseok says, 'I can tell you how you can escape the underground'

 

'How?', Jongdae says, abandoning his laptop and he leans closer to Minseok as if he was about to receive a secret.

 

'Charon'

 

'What?'

 

'The ferryman of the dead', Minseok says, 'He's scum but he does his job well'

 

'Charon?', Jongdae furrows his brows, tilting his head as he tries to piece together why Minseok would be mentioning someone who handles the dead, 'Doesn't he just ship the dead souls into the underground?''

 

'Yes', Minseok says, 'But he also takes bribes'

 

'Bribes?'

 

'Find Charon, offer him something he can't say no to, and he'll give you safe passage to and from the underground'

 

'Is it that easy?', Jongdae asks, concerned that Minseok might be lying to him. The underground is an unknown place, there has been no detailed description of what it looks like or where it even is - of course they've heard stories of it - endless bedtime scares their mother used to tell them if they were bad, but even then, Jongdae wouldn't have guessed bribery is the way in, it feels too easy.

 

'Now, don't be fooled. Charon is a hard god to please. You must know what to offer him because once he refuses, you will never be granted passage', Minseok warns him, his cat-like eyes staring at him, 'The only way out is through him'

 

* * *

 

 

'Charon?', Chanyeol looks down at his message from his brother - surprised that there's wifi here - but then again, he's heard Jongin's attempts of making the underground feel like home to Kyungsoo.

 

He reads Jongdae's message over and over again, wondering what it could mean. He knew Charon, they've heard vague stories of who he is, but like Jongin, he never shows himself above the city. He sounds like a fairytale character than a real entity. Jongdae has ordered him to find Charon, but he didn't know where to begin. He doesn't know the structure of the underground nor did he know where Charon would reside. But then again, he remembered Kyungsoo mentioning how Jongin has the entire plans of the underground hidden in his office when he was redecorating. Surely it must still be there.

 

But how can he get in there without Jongin himself seeing him?

 

Chanyeol throws his phone down on the bed, frustrated at the orders Jongdae's given. He didn't even know if it's real, Jongdae hasn't disclosed where he got this information from. For all he knows, his brother could be fooled by folklore.

 

Charon? But he's sure he's heard of that name before… 

 

He leaves Kyungsoo's room, walking down the hallway, his ears open to sounds of noises, observant as he slowly approaches the end of the hallway which only leads to one more corridor.

 

The Muse notices shadows and lights dancing against the wall when he gets closer, turning his gaze to see shelves stacked upon shelves of mason jars filled with glowing lights, flowing and dancing which causes the shadow to dance with it. He stands still for a minute and admires the beauty that was trapped inside the jars.

 

'Hey, is Jongin still inside his room?'

 

Chanyeol hides and leans his back behind the wall as he hears voices from the end of the corridor.

 

'He has one of those days, I guess. I mean this probably gives us a day off since he'll be spending all day locked in his room'

 

'Thank God, I've been wanting to try the new restaurant down my fourth avenue, d'you wanna come with?'

 

'Sure'

 

Chanyeol peaks his head through and sees Baekhyun and Yixing walking away and a new idea sparks in his head. Instead of breaking in Jongin's office, he follows the two, trying not to make a noise as he hides underneath the shadows, his eyes never leaving the two gods as the walls open up at the end of the other side of the corridor which Chanyeol thought led to nothing but in fact is a secret gateway of some sort.

 

He quickly jogs and makes it through before the walls close in on them, leading Chanyeol down to the depths.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo finds himself inside Jongin's office, being left behind by Yixing and Sehun for his entertainment. He has no idea where to start learning about Jongin's past, it's not like he could ask the god of death himself. He'll just kick him out of his room again. 

 

Mount Express. Surely, there must be thousands of articles about their family, they're practically the family that owns this city.

 

He quickly turns on Jongin's computer, which conveniently has no password, making it easier for Kyungsoo to open a webpage, typing in Jongin's name. He's welcomed with pages worth of articles, ranging from his scandals and his recent mess at his workplace which is still being covered by reporters. He keeps scrolling down, scanning for any news about his family.

 

_Kim Jongin shows no face during his brother's press conference, denouncing their father Cronus as the CEO of Mount Olympus._

 

Kyungsoo scrolls back up and types in Cronus's name along with Jongin's, being led to different articles.

 

_Kim family enjoys strolls in the park days after the news of their eldest son's departure._

 

_Cronus and Rhea show off their newest child, Jongin._

 

_Kim Jongin announced as the new ruler of the Underworld after his departure from Olympus refusing his birthright title as an Olympian._

 

There's a lot of stories about Jongin's family, but nothing personal. It looks all business. Not an ounce of family drama. He gets rid of Jongin's name and just searched Cronus and all the stories he's been hearing has suddenly popped up.

 

_Cronus spotted with another woman in his arms._

 

_Cronus once again exhumed ultimate power, showing signs of adultery during his wife's birthday party._

 

Countless more articles, pictures and videos which floods in, showing their former CEO in questionable situations, floods of disappointment and disgust flooding through the comments, stirring anger in everyone. 

 

Jongin must've known of his father's actions before everyone else. Surely he must've witnessed the sight of his father's selfishness, which is probably why he hates him. But why frightened by him? Seems like Cronus is just like any other scum that feels no responsibility or love, why would anyone be scared of that?

 

Kyungsoo closes the webpage and gives up on finding out. If Jongin didn't want him to know, then maybe he shouldn't. He's about to stand up when he spots a folder with his name on it. 

 

_Kyungsoo._

 

He opens it out of curiosity, seeing a document titled with his name as well.

 

_Things that Kyungsoo likes:_

 

 

  * __Flowers__


  * _Sunlight_


  * _Hot chocolate_


  * _Movies_


  * _Reading/Romance novels_



 

 

_Make sure to add a library._

 

_Kyungsoo is quiet but he likes to laugh and joke._

 

_He wants to experience all the fun other gods do._

 

Kyungsoo reads the notes one by one, confused where Jongin got all the information about him. He then remembers Chanyeol talking to Jongin in his office when he first came down here.

 

These were the questions Jongin were asking him?

 

Jongin has never shown him how much he tries to make him feel somewhat at home, he knows that the god of death has been more than patience, but he thought that was the guilt that tripped him into being careful when he acts around Kyungsoo. But surely this is more than guilt.

 

Kyungsoo closes the document and shuts down the computer before Jongin walks in and finds him snooping around his office again.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin hears the knock on his door as he sits up from his bed, a headache forming from lack of movement and sleep.

 

'What?', he calls out, his voice slightly hoarse, coughing to try and regain his voice back whilst the door open, welcoming Kyungsoo back to his room, 'Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?', he asks, confused why the god would be back so soon to visit him even after his harsh commands, 'You should be with Chanyeol'

 

'I don't know where he is', Kyungsoo admits, keeping the door open, not willing to be enclosed with Jongin just yet, but there's a sense of motivation in him, confidence which forces him to reach out to Jongin again, 'I came here to talk to you'

 

'Oh, is this another attempt for Chanyeol to keep his side of the contract?', Jongin asks, not in the mood to tiptoe around, his mind too foggy from the hazy memories of his dreams, added with the sad realisation that he had to drag a Muse to the underground for his husband to cooperate with him. Jongin didn't need to bullshit about their situation.

 

'I wanted you to know that I love Jongdae's writing'

 

'Huh?'

 

'My best friend Jongdae. He's a writer'

 

'Yes, I've heard', Jongin nods, leaning his head on the board whilst he looks at Kyungsoo, the latter awkwardly leaning on the table in front of the bed.

 

'He writes amazing stories and I would sit all night reading them. Sometimes I wish the night would be longer just so I could stay in bed a little longer and read another book… He's an amazing writer'

 

'Good to know'

 

'I just wanted you to know something about me', Kyungsoo whispers, tugging at his sleeves and hiding his hands, only his fingertips poking out, drawing imaginary lines on his leg as he awkwardly tries to look nonchalant, 'It's not very interesting… But I guess it's something right?'

 

'Right…', Jongin nods, not sure why Kyungsoo is trying hard to open up to him. He knows that he's being forced to by Chanyeol, but Jongin noticed a sense of genuine tone in his voice, 'I'm glad to know'

 

'So… How about you? Can you tell me something about yourself?'

 

'I don't read books'

 

'It doesn't have to be about that', Kyungsoo replies to him, 'It can be about anything'

 

'Anything…', Jongin repeats the last word from Kyungsoo and he thinks for a moment. He's just spent the entire morning trying to forget the dream that's latched itself onto him, sucking him back to a void of isolation. He had no time nor energy to come up with anything interesting about himself.

 

'I have a dog?', Jongin states in the form of a question as if asking Kyungsoo if that fact is interesting enough to bring up to their conversation.

 

'Really?', Kyungsoo's eyes instantly lit up at the idea of a small creature living in the underground, 'Why didn't you say so? I love dogs!', Jongin notice the way Kyungsoo stands up from the table in excitement, a smile forming on his face unknowingly as he claps his hands together, 'Where is it? Have you been keeping it somewhere else during the renovations?'

 

'Uh… Why don't I show him to you instead?'

 

* * *

 

 

'What are we doing here?', Kyungsoo quivers when Jongin leads him back to the secret gateway to the depths - a place which Kyungsoo never wants to enter again - so the moment he realises that he's heading back down, he immediately quickened his pace, following shortly behind Jongin, hiding behind him.

 

'You're gonna be fine', Jongin reassures him as they walk down the stairs, the darkness slowly engulfing them.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes struggle to see where he's going, squinting as he tries to make out the stairs, but the darkness is too powerful, he couldn't see anything. He reaches his hand out, pulling at Jongin's shirt, using him as a guide in an attempt not to fall to his death.

 

The god of death can feel Kyungsoo's hands on him and his heart begins to beat fast. He instantly recognises it as Kyungsoo's fright radiating onto him and he reaches his hand down behind him and finds Kyungsoo's. He laces his fingers between the god and squeezes it comfortingly.

 

'It's okay', Jongin whispers again, followed with silence, Kyungsoo not replying to him as they continue to walk down. But their hands still held onto each other.

 

'Why would you keep your dog down here? Don't you wanna keep it somewhere on the first floor?', Kyungsoo asks, terrified for the dark - he can only imagine how the dog feels - all alone in the deepest depths of the underground.

 

'He has souls that accompany him', Jongin says, seeing the specks of lights from the distance, followed by the sounds of scorching hot lava meeting the river, 'Don't freak out, okay?'

 

'I won't', Kyungsoo misunderstands the question, concluding that he must be scared of the depths, but Jongin prays Kyungsoo doesn't scream and run away from Cerberus.

 

Jongin prays that his hound can feel his energy in Kyungsoo and will welcome him. He hasn't had the time to visit him since his marriage, too busy renovating the place for Kyungsoo to remember the poor hound resting in the depths. 

 

Gods quiver at the sight of Cerberus, they cry for help and scream in pain when his teeth sink their flesh. But in reality, Cerberus is a soft fella who loves rubs and cuddles. He wonders if Kyungsoo will see Cerberus as something more than the hell hound.

 

The god of innocence finally sees the specks of light as soon as they arrive at the depths, the luminescent river shining from below, the area getting hotter as the lava brightens the horizon, a never-ending barren of hills and rocks, surrounded by the river of souls. He remembers waking up here, to feel the heat itch his skin, the landscape intimidating.

 

'Cerberus! Where are you boy?!', Jongin shouts, clapping his hands and clicking his tongue to call the hell hound. 

 

Kyungsoo feels the ground shaking, the small pebbles around him shivering as something leaps up in the air, claws stomping before soaring high. He looks up to see a beast midair, a three-headed monster with his claws up.

 

The god of innocence is about to scream in terror, his arms up in the air and blocking his face from being demolished.

 

'Buddy!'

 

Jongin's excited voice stops him, Kyungsoo looking up to see the beast leaping on Jongin, the god of death being crushed by the beast - but he's laughing - instead of running away, he reaches his hand out and tickles one of the heads of the monster, laughing as it opens its mouth, its tongue licking his face.

 

'What the…'

 

Kyungsoo's still terrified, taking a few steps back, but his eyes are glued with the way Jongin treats the beast as if it was a lap dog, standing up and hugging it.

 

'Kyungsoo, this is Cerberus, my hound'

 

'I thought you said you had a dog', Kyungsoo says, his hands still shaking, glaring at Jongin for lying to him.

 

'This is my dog'

 

'That's not a dog… That's a monster'

 

'He's much more friendly than you think', Jongin assures, urging for Kyungsoo to come closer, 'Why don't you say hi?'

 

'Are you crazy? That thing can kill me'

 

Jongin looks up and sees Cerberus staring at Kyungsoo, three pairs of eyes curious at the new god in their presence. The beast has never seen the god before, but his instinct isn't to tear it apart as all the other gods brought down in the depths, instead, his nostrils takes a big gulp of air, smelling Kyungsoo's scent, drool sliding off its mouths. He smells his master all over him and senses his energy.

 

'He won't. Trust me', Jongin calls out again, patting Cerberus's sides, 'He's a good boy'

 

Cerberus takes a couple of careful steps, still slightly baffled by the new god.

 

'What's it doing?', Kyungsoo asks, noticing the beat walking around him, its claws stomping the ground, his tail hung low, 'Does it not like me?'

 

'Wait', Jongin whispers to him and Kyungsoo closes his eyes when the beast takes another step forward, its middle head lowering until its face to face with him. His breathing turns haggard, squinting his eyes open to notice the sharp teeth poking out of its mouth. His muscles tenses but he feels a save of assurance from Jongin, feeling the latter trying to calm him down.

 

Kyungsoo finds it in himself to finally open his eyes, looking up and staring at the middle head. With Jongin's assuring energy relaxing him a little, he unknowingly reaches his hand out, resting his palm on his head, stroking it softly.

 

Without a word from Kyungsoo, Cerberus brushes his head on Kyungsoo, softly and carefully. Jongin smiles when Kyungsoo responds, leaning his head in so that they're touching, his hands up and stroking his cheeks. 

 

Cerberus grumbles low, closing its eyes, his two heads leaning in too.

 

'I told you he'll like you', Jongin says, stepping closer and rubbing the pound's side. He's not playful with Kyungsoo just yet, but the trust between them is there.

 

Kyungsoo smiles when he looks to his side to see Jongin giving him a thumbs up.

 

'Does he spend all his time here'

 

'Yeah, there's not enough room for him upstairs', Jongin points out, 'So he has to stay here'

 

'You said you were renovating the rooms downstairs', Kyungsoo suggests, 'Why don't you make a room for him?'

 

'You want Cerberus to come up with us?'

 

'Well… He's here by himself…', Kyungsoo looks around, seeing the great landscape and wondering how lonely he might get, 'It must be isolating'

 

Jongin thinks about it. He knows for sure Baekhyun and Sehun will hate it, but he notices Kyungsoo slowly relaxing in Cerberus's presence. He knew that Kyungsoo will go back to ignoring him once Chanyeol leaves the underground, maybe Kyungsoo needs a friend that can stay with him down here.

 

'I'll check into it than'

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the depths, thousands and miles away, where the beginning starts, is where Chanyeol is, hiding behind the rocks mounted around.

 

He hears Baekhyun and Yixing's scurrying feet, listens to their voices which are muffled with the waves of lava and screams of souls from the river. He tries not to freak out when he arrives in the depths, looking at the white luminescent river, seeing hollow faces, thin bodies flowing on top of each other, eyes sunken and screaming.

 

Chanyeol doesn't look down or out, his eyes still fixed on Baekhyun and Yixing.

 

'Hey boys, you're off early'

 

The Muse hears a third voice joining the conversation and his head peaks out of the rocks, seeing a man dressed in all black, sitting by the end of a boat, with his legs dangling out, brushing against the souls in the water.

 

He squints his eyes, taking a closer look of the skinny man, his skin pale white, his figure almost skeleton-like.

 

'Jongin's having his moment', Yixing explains, the two gods climbing inside the boat. Chanyeol is careful in his observations, noticing Baekhyun taking out a small pouch. He doesn't know what's in it but he throws it to the man and he catches it with one hand.

 

'Well, he's a married man now. Surely he'll be more focused on his dear husband'

 

'That's if his husband even wants to be in the same room as him', Baekhyun makes a side comment but Chanyeol couldn't hear the replies as the man turns on the boat, the loud roaring engines turning on. He watches as the boat leaves, becoming smaller until it disappears immediately.

 

'Charon is real', Chanyeol smiles, a sense of victory as he walks out of the shadow, feeling a sense of relief that Jongdae's words are true. He can finally escape with Kyungsoo by the end of the week.

  
  
  


 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve.

 

 

 

_Chapter Twelve._

 

'What the fuck is Cerberus doing downstairs?!', Sehun screams, flying inside Jongin's office, tripping over Yixing who is idly taking a small nap on Jongin's sofa, landing on top of him.

 

'Get off me!', Yixing shouts, being awoken by the young god. He pushes Sehun's weight off him and watches him land on the ground, his winged shoes still fluttering in panic.

 

'Cerberus should be down in the depths, how did he get up here?', Sehun asks, looking up and waiting for Jongin's respond.

 

The god of death, however, is too busy, his eyes on the paper in front of him, his fingers drenched in the lead as he skims the pencil over and over again.

 

'Jongin! Why is Cerberus downstairs?!', another voice joins them, the door swinging open to find a distraught Baekhyun walking in after taking sight of the beast.

 

'Can you guys keep it down?', Jongin rolls his eyes and glares at his men before going back to his drawing, his focus on those lips he couldn't help but feel infatuated over. 

 

The past few days have given Jongin hours where he would approach Kyungsoo and the latter wouldn't run away from him. In fact, despite only spending a few hours with each other, Jongin has felt Kyungsoo relax a bit more in his presence, a victory he needed to celebrate.

 

'What the fuck is wrong with him?', Baekhyun asks, kicking Yixing's legs and occupying the space beside him.

 

'I have no idea', Yixing responds, 'But he just told constructions that he's making a den just for Cerberus downstairs'

 

'Why? Keep the beast locked down in the depths, that's where he should be', Baekhyun argues, shivering at the thought that the ugly thing would be just below his feet. 

 

Sehun, on the other hand, walks over, curious to see what's ripping their boss out of reality, his eyes landing on the portrait that Jongin is making.

 

The god of innocence is sitting down on his bed, leaning on the wall, his knees crossed and a book resting on his hands. His eyes are looking down, his lips prominent, fingers delicately turning the page.

 

'Are you finally getting along with your husband?', he questions, leaning on Jongin's desk and giving his boss a playful grin.

 

'That would be thanks to me', Baekhyun points out, basking in the glory that it was his idea to bring Chanyeol down to knock some sense to Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin stays silent amid the argument between his men. He smiles down at the portrait, finally letting his aching hands rest for a moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

'So, we just need to know what to offer Charon and he'll let us on the boat', Chanyeol explains in a hushed tone, the pair inside Kyungsoo's room, with the door closed.

 

'I was down in the depths and I never saw any ferryman', Kyungsoo points out, disbelieving of his friend's claim.

 

'The depths stretch out for eternity, but I saw Baekhyun and Yixing passing through a secret passage which leads them straight down to where Charon is. I followed them and I manage to return. I'm sure this will work', Chanyeol assures him, grabbing his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, a sense of hope fill his eyes as he smiles to Kyungsoo, 'We can finally escape here'

 

'Yeah', Kyungsoo nods, and he feels relieved, he does. There's nothing he wants more than to see the skies again, to feel the warmth of the sun and to smell his flowers. How he misses waking up in the morning and hearing Jongdae sing in his kitchen, sitting on his window sill as they share breakfast. He wants to get out of here as soon as possible. He does. He does.

 

The pair immediately stops talking when they hear a knock on the door, followed by Jongin's voice. Chanyeol immediately stands up, sitting down on the chair by the desk when Jongin opens the door.

 

'I felt you', Jongin comments, 'You're upset'

 

'I'm not', Kyungsoo coughs, sitting upon his bed, 'I was just talking to Chanyeol'

 

'Ah yes, of course', Jongin nods, turning to look at the Muse who nods towards him in acknowledgement of his presence, 'You must be sad that the week's almost over', the god of death expects Kyungsoo to turn hollow at the fact that Chanyeol cannot stay with them forever and he feels the way his stomach churn, knowing that it's coming from Kyungsoo.

 

'Will you leave us? I wanna spend the rest of the week with Chanyeol'

 

'Yeah sure. I can do that', Jongin nods, being passive and patience once more with Kyungsoo. He leaves as he's told, closing the door shut behind him afterwards.

 

'How do you do that?', Chanyeol asks, 'Sharing emotions… How do you manage to fake it so he won't find out you're leaving?'

 

'What do you mean?', Kyungsoo asks when he sees Chanyeol approaching him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

'He sensed that you were upset. You made him believe that you're sad you're going to miss me. How do you fake it?'

 

'I'm not faking anything', Kyungsoo informs him, which added new questions in Chanyeol's mind as he tilts his head in confusion, his brow furrowed.

 

'Then why are you upset?'

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, not replying to Chanyeol since he doesn't know why he's not as excited as he should be about the fact that his time in hell will be over by the end of the week.

 

'Kyungsoo, we're getting out of here, I promise. I'm not giving you any false hope', Chanyeol reaches out his hand and makes sure Kyungsoo looks at him, 'I promise I won't leave you behind'

 

'I know you won't'

 

 

* * *

 

 

'The article is finished', Jongdae announced when he enters Minseok's apartment, still shaking at the thought that he's frequented his presence in the CEO's home. But Minseok has commanded him to return once he polished his article so he can send the files to him and his plans can commence.

 

'You're a fast writer, aren't you?', Minseok's voice responds to him, Jongdae looking out to see the god sitting down inside his living room, his hand holding a newspaper.

 

He isn't wearing a suit, yet he still looks regal, his clothes pressed and lavished in fine material. Even when he's out of work clothes, he still looks like he means business.

 

'I wanted to get it done and leave', Jongdae says, 'Chanyeol's coming back next week with Kyungsoo'

 

'Ah yes', Minseok nods, 'I forgot about that', Jongdae watches as Minseok perfectly folds the newspaper in half before setting it down lightly on the coffee table. He stands and walks towards Jongdae, pointing at him to follow him to his home office.

 

He's nervous. Kim Minseok is the god of death's brother, so he makes himself wary of his words, careful of his intent since what he's asked of him will affect his brother. But he knows once he finishes his end of the deal, Minseok will be truthful in his words, he's a businessman at the end of the day.

 

'Once I send this to you, you have to promise me that it will work. That Kyungsoo can escape the underground'

 

Minseok nods, sitting down behind his desk and turning on his computer. He eyes Jongdae, seeing the Muse holding tightly on his bag where the USB must be. He can sense his desperation and he knows Jongdae doesn't trust him, and he has every right not to.

 

'You think I'm going to fool you?'

 

'Why wouldn't you. Your brother's involved'

 

'Yes, that's quite right', Minseok nods, sighing as he interlocks his hands together, leaning his arm on his desk and staring at Jongdae, his eyes gleaming and focused on the Muse - and only the Muse, 'My brother is someone I hold dear to me, but even I know this marriage is deemed worthless. So, I don't mind if it ends'

 

'You… Mean that?'

 

'Kyungsoo brings no strength to the family nor is he of any use if he's a secret to the city. Jongin's marriage is rash and done without thought. You're helping me in getting rid of him'

 

'Kyungsoo may not be a strong god, but he's not worthless', Jongdae argues, standing up to Kyungsoo in front of the ruling god, 'He's worth more than any other gods here'

 

'I pay no attention to such things. All I know is that I would much rather Jongin marry someone with power'

 

'What? Like what you did?', Jongdae asks and he immediately regrets it when he senses Minseok's stare turns into a glare, the silence in the room piercing and deathly.

 

'Are you here to judge my marriage?'

 

'No… I'm not. I'm sorry'

 

'I've given you the information you need to transport your friend out of the underground, which means I have to break my poor little brother's heart. Even after you failed me the first time, I was willing to make a deal instead of throwing you into the pits. Be grateful'

 

Jongdae stays silent, looking done on his lap, not having the strength to look at Kim Minseok in the eyes. He doesn't know why he bothers to be brave when he knows the god will put him back in his rightful place, silent and submissive.

 

'Now, hand me the USB and I'll consider our deal done'

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo informs Chanyeol that Jongin has built a library downstairs right next to Cerberus's den. The pair went down to visit it, looking through the numerous books that have been put in place, ranging from folklore and fairytales to self-help books.

 

Chanyeol looms through the older books, worn-out leather spines and the smell of old pages whenever he opens them. 

 

'It has to be one of these', Chanyeol whispers, opening the books and skimming through the chapters. He's sure there must be a book with all the information about the underground.

 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, walks over to the other side of the library, looking up at the names of each book, not recognising any of the writers nor the titles. He reaches his hand out to grab a book which intrigued him, looking down on the cover.

 

_The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo._

 

He looks at the ugly demon on the cover, it faces distorted, holding onto a beautiful woman, unconscious and resting on his arm.

 

Kyungsoo finds himself sitting down on the chair placed in the middle of the library, leaning his back and opening the book. He leaves Chanyeol to roam around for the answer by himself, the tall Muse flicking through each book, trying to find Charon's name.

 

'Ah-ha!', Chanyeol celebrates by himself once he found a small passage of the ferryman of the dead, passing through the rivers of the deal souls. He sits down beside Kyungsoo, placing the book on the table, his finger following the words pressed on the pages.

 

**_Charon or Kharon is a ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divides the world of the living from the world of the dead. A coin to pay Charon for passage, usually, an obolus or danake was sometimes placed in or on the mouth of a dead person._ **

 

**_No living can enter the world of the dead without the protection of the god of death. However, Charon has transported the living to and from the underworld. Documents find that the living must offer 10 obolus or danake for each passenger and he will give them safe passage._ **

 

'Bingo!', Chanyeol claps his hands, closing the book with a wide grin on his face, 'We've got the answer!'

 

Kyungsoo flinched at Chanyeol's sudden scream, being interrupted from his book as he watches the Muse stand up excitedly, walking over to face Kyungsoo.

 

'Jongin's filthy rich right?'

 

'I'm sure he is', Kyungsoo states, 'Why? What have you found out?'

 

'We need a total of 20 obolus to offer Charon'

 

'Obulus?', Kyungsoo tilts his head, 'Those are antique coins, we barely see them in museums, that's how rare they are', seeing one ancient coin is already a spectacle nowadays, but to search for twenty is something that might be deemed impossible by the looks of it.

 

'I saw Baekhyun handing Charon a pouch of something. It has to be obolus or danake. Surely Olympians have a stash of it somewhere in their home'

 

'I'm not sure… Jongin doesn't look like the type to keep stuff like that…'

 

'Uh… Have you seen your house?', Chanyeol snorts, 'It feels like I just stepped into a historical drama set! He's a living, breathing antique! Surely if he can keep old paintings, he's got a few collectables'

 

Kyungsoo thinks about it and Chanyeol's not wrong. Jongin's style has a hint of old fashion that he doesn't see in other gods nowadays. But that doesn't mean Jongin keeps a collection of rare items in his room or anywhere else in the house.

 

'Kyungsoo, we have to try hard. We have all the answers right in front of us and all we need are the coins', Chanyeol encourages him, kneeling in front of the innocent god, grabbing his hand, 'We're nearly there'

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol gives him the plan to sneak in Jongin's room to look for the coins whilst he distracts Baekhyun who's still present in the underground. Kyungsoo didn't like the idea of walking inside Jongin's room without his permission, but Chanyeol's right. They're so close in making their escape, he has no time to act timid. 

 

He opens the door and welcomes himself to the room. It's dark, with only a small lamp lighting up the surroundings, creating a haunting atmosphere.

 

Kyungsoo tries to ignore the painting hung up by the wall opposite the bed, the figure's eyes felt gnawing at him, almost as if they're staring at him, judging as he opens each of the drawers.

 

The god of innocence places the book he stole from the library down on Jongin's bed, opening his bedside drawer, rummaging around inside, finding notebooks, pens and a pile of medication on the side. Out of curiosity, he reads closely on the packet to find different types of sleeping pills stashed away in his drawers.

 

He remembers Jongin's fear during early mornings when he wakes from his nightmares. He wonders if the god has any troubles sleeping.

 

He stays still for a moment, getting lost in his thoughts, which is probably why he didn't notice the doors opening, the god of death walking in to find his husband standing by his bed.

 

'Kyungsoo?', Jongin asks, slightly surprised to find him in his room, 'What are you doing here?'

 

Kyungsoo almost jumps at his voice, closing the drawer immediately, turning around to face his husband, his face turning red.

 

'Don't be nervous. You're allowed to come here', Jongin assures him when he senses the heat building inside him, 'I'm not gonna be mad if you wanna look around'

 

'Why not? Don't you hate people snooping around your stuff?', Kyungsoo asks, not sure if Jongin is being overly patient with him or if that's how he is. He's never heard the god of the death being an overly sharing god.

 

'You're my husband. Surely, you can be an exception', he points out, walking over on the other side of his bed, looking down at the book pressed on his sheets, 'Ah, so you're reading Victor Hugo?'

 

'I've never heard of the writer, so I was intrigued', Kyungsoo says, awkwardly standing, not sure where to place his hands or where to look. He didn't want Jongin to sense his guilty state.

 

'He's a human writer', Jongin points out, 'I suppose you've probably read quite a lot of books written in our world, so I made Sehun transport some well-known novels from the mortal's world'

 

'They… A human wrote this?', Kyungsoo asks surprised by the number of emotions tied down to each word in the novel. He didn't think a mortal would be capable of plucking out such specific emotions.

 

'Yeah, that's quite a good book too'

 

'You read it? I thought you don't read books?'

 

'I've read a few mortal's novels from time to time', Jongin states, 'Quasimodo is a misunderstood creature'

 

'I know right', Kyungsoo agrees, sitting down on the edge of Jongin's bed, excited to discuss the story to someone who shares the same thought like him, 'His appearance frightens people away, but in fact, he's an abused man, manipulated by someone who he thought loved him. I just don't agree with the way he's been treated. All he ever wanted was to be loved'

 

'And specifically by the beauty that showed him kindness, even if it was just for a moment', Jongin comments, sitting on the other side of the bed, finding a moment to share with Kyungsoo where it didn't sound like the latter god is forced to spend his time with him. He sees the passion in Kyungsoo's eyes and all he wants is for him to continue talking, spending all hours hearing his excited tone.

 

'If only people tried to reach out to him, to get to know him. They would know that he's not a monster', Kyungsoo comments and he stares at Jongin, noticing the way he stared at him with some form of imagination. He gets a little shy when he senses Jongin's infatuation, forcing him to stop talking.

 

'You don't have to be shy around me', Jongin states, noticing Kyungsoo's sudden silence, probably stopping himself from talking too much.

 

'It's okay, I was getting carried away. I'm just interested in the story…', Kyungsoo says, coughing as he stands up and grabs the book, 'I should get going'

 

'Why were you in my room, may I ask before you leave?', Jongin points out, making Kyungsoo freeze, 'Were you looking for something?'

 

'Uh… No… I mean… I was…'

 

'What were you looking for?'

 

'I just noticed that you had a thing for antiques', Kyungsoo tries to form a statement that wasn't necessarily a lie so Jongin wouldn't suspect him, 'I thought maybe you kept artefacts or other rare items somewhere'

 

'Are you into them too?', Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo nods, this time it was him that senses Jongin's excitement, 'Would you like to see some?'

 

'Yeah, I would love to'

 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon knowing that Kyungsoo is intrigued with his collection of art and old antique, he ushered Kyungsoo to another room connected to his bedroom, opening the door to show Kyungsoo a collection of items, many of them encased inside the glass shelves whilst others are proudly presented on top of pillars, resting on velvet pillows.

 

'Wow', Kyungsoo's lips part at the sight of glamour, the room full of golden cups, broken statues, all signs of their past, going through centuries of art and tapestry, along with sculptures and everyday objects such as ceramic plates and worn-out clothes, 'This is beautiful'

 

'I didn't have anywhere to place them since I use to live with my brother, so I would keep most of them down here', Jongin explains, walking beside Kyungsoo watching the god of innocence admire each one of his collections, 'Once I made plans to renovate the underground, I thought I should make a room just for my collections'

 

'Where do you find all of this?', Kyungsoo asks in awe, peeking at each of the shelves. Even the National Museum didn't have such rare items.

 

'Most of these were unwanted when I found them', Jongin admits, 'But others I've collected over the years'

 

Kyungsoo realised that Jongin must've roamed this world longer than he has if he's collected each time over the past years.

 

'How old are you?'

 

'A thousand, three hundred and nine years old'

 

'You're four hundred and fifty-seven years older than me'

 

'Am I?', Jongin asks, 'You're only eight hundred years old?'

 

'Eight hundred and fifty-two', Kyungsoo corrects him and Jongin laughs. Their age is information that they never exchanged to each other, which is odd since it's something that should've been known between lovers before they become one, but Jongin and Kyungsoo's marriage is nothing along the lines of conventional.

 

'I guess I'm older than you'

 

'I knew that', Kyungsoo states, 'I just didn't know you'd be a lot older', he comments. Now he wonders how old his brothers are compared to him, he can only imagine Minseok pushing two millennia by now. He understands why they're the ruling gods of the city.

 

'I'm not that old', Jongin laughs, 'There are Olympians who are older than I am'

 

'That's true', Kyungsoo nods, still walking forward and staring at each artefact. He gets a sense of rushed emotions when he sees a pouch resting on the shelf, the top opened so he sees what's inside them, 'Are those ancient coins?', he asks and Jongin nods.

 

'I have about a thousand stashed in a case at the end of this room, but there's probably around fifty obolus in that pouch alone'

 

'Those are worth so much now', Kyungsoo gasps, 'You could live without working ever again'

 

'I don't sell these', Jongin comments, 'They're pieces of my memories'

 

The god of innocence senses sentiment in Jongin and he feels guilty, but he tries to flush it out before Jongin can sense it. He knows he's got enough coins to get him and Chanyeol out of the underground, all he needs to do is tell Chanyeol where it is. He doesn't look at Jongin as they leave the room, closing the door behind.

 

'I'm gonna go find Chanyeol. I wanna spend time with him before he goes'

 

'Of course', Jongin nods, letting Kyungsoo go first, the god of innocence's back towards him, Kyungsoo trying hard not to feel tense as he closes the door, rushing to his room and hiding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

'So, my plan's a success', Baekhyun smirks when he sees Chanyeol walking inside Jongin's office, lifting his glass of wine as he allows the Muse to approach him.

 

'I think there's some progress', Chanyeol comments, 'Kyungsoo says he's willing to spend more time with Jongin'

 

'That's good', Baekhyun says, 'I wouldn't want you to stay down here forever and fail your mission'

 

'No, I don't wanna stay here any longer too', Chanyeol admits, sitting on the spare chair beside Baekhyun, 'I wanna see the sunlight again'

 

'Ah yes, the ever glowing sunlight. Everyone loves that, don't they?'

 

'They don't want to be kept in the dark for too long', Chanyeol replies and Baekhyun nods, pouring himself another glass of wine.

 

'I've listened to some of your work', Baekhyun changes the subject, 'You're good'

 

'I'm a Muse', Chanyeol reminds him, which makes Baekhyun laugh, resting the rim of his glass between his lips.

 

'Don't beat yourself down, you're talented despite being a Muse. Now I know why my father hired you'

 

'He's gonna lose me if he thinks of making you his permanent successor', Chanyeol argues, attacking Baekhyun for the first time since they've been acquainted - Chanyeol's always felt like this towards Baekhyun - but he's never dared to say it to him until now. He didn't like his obnoxious character, he hated having to converse with a narcissist like him.

 

'Oh, don't break my heart', Baekhyun pouts, but there's sarcasm in his tone, 'I'll be upset to see you go'

 

'I mean it. Apollo has other successors worthy in taking the company. You don't care about the music or the company'

 

'What makes you think that?'

 

'Because you still work for Jongin. You put gods through hell by forcing them to work here'

 

'I give them mercy', Baekhyun corrects him, 'I'm the reason why they're still alive'

 

'You use your powers to get what you want'

 

'And what do I want?', Baekhyun asks, raising his brow and waiting for Chanyeol to answer his question, but as suspected, the Muse stumbles, 'Come on Chanyeol. Tell me what I want'

 

'I don't know', Chanyeol admits, 'But I know you work for Jongin for a reason. You must benefit in working for the God of Death'

 

'I do', Baekhyun replies, agreeing with Chanyeol, 'But I don't think it's the type of benefit you think I get'

 

'No, I think I know. He probably gives you a fair amount of cut from the money he makes', Chanyeol accuses, 'You help him with his shady business and he'll give you whatever you want in return'

 

'That's not a benefit, that's just a job darling', Baekhyun chuckles, 'I'm one of his men working to keep his business in check, so obviously I'm expecting payment in return, but that's not a benefit. I'm Apollo's son, I don't need more money, I don't need more power either', he says, drinking the rest of his wine before placing the empty glass on the round table.

 

'Then what's your benefit?', Chanyeol asks, 'Tell me why you ever want to be associated with the likes of Kim Jongin and use your powers for him instead of using them for the good of the city?'

 

'Friendship darling', Baekhyun smiles, sighing when he noticed how angry the Muse has gotten, 'True friendship is hard to come by nowadays'

 

'You truly think of Jongin as a friend?'

 

'Why do you think I sent you here? I want to keep you for myself, yet here you are, helping him get closer to his husband who he chose to love even though Kyungsoo doesn't love him'

 

The Muse stays silent for a minute, not sure whether to take Baekhyun's words literally. He didn't think Baekhyun or anyone who works for Jongin can ever see him as a friend, surely working close to the God of death, they'd know how merciless and violent he is, why would they still value him? 

 

'You're confused, aren't you?', Baekhyun chuckles, finding it amusing that Chanyeol can still believe Jongin is a god without emotions when the main reason why he's down here is to help Kyungsoo understand that despite his monstrous appearance, Jongin is still just a god-like them, full with his own emotions that he wants to share with anyone willing to allow him.

 

'You're brainwashed by him', Chanyeol states, making Baekhyun laugh, bellowing and loud. The god stands up and faces the Muse, resting his hand on each side of the armrest, trapping Chanyeol between him as he leans his face closer until they're only a breath apart from each other.

 

'Be careful with your words', Baekhyun whispers to him, 'I like you, I do. But that doesn't mean I'll let you off if you ever cross the line', he warns the Muse, his voice soft yet menacing, it touches Chanyeol's lips. The Muse holds his breath, not sure why he's being affected by the closeness but thankfully, Baekhyun pulls back, standing up in front of him and buttoning his suit.

 

'Do you have a thing for me or something?', Chanyeol whispers, breathing heavy as he lets out a breath he didn't know he's been holding. He finds it surprising how Baekhyun would always flirt with him, despite not knowing each other till recently, and even then, all they ever did was argue.

 

'I'm interested', Baekhyun corrects him, 'You're an interesting Muse', he comments, 'I'd like to think there's more to you', his explanation is vague and not at all answering Chanyeol's questions, but he didn't give the Muse any more chances as he walks out of Jongin's office, closing the door behind him and leaving the Muse confused at his sudden actions towards him.

 

'I need to fucking get out of this place'

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin is running. He feels his lungs slowly giving up on him as he makes another turn, running as fast as he can but feeling like he's not going anyway. He tries to run faster, but the corridor is endless, an eternity of running without finding any haven.

 

'Jongin, where are you?', he hears his voice, taunting him like he's still a child, 'Where you are you, boy?!', the voice gets louder, followed with a growling laugh which makes his muscles quiver, his legs giving way. He collapses on the ground, feeling his skin bruise and he looks down, his eyes widening at the sight of his skin. It's all purple, blotches of dark patches and cuts. 

 

He screams at the sight of himself, standing up to find himself facing the mirror, seeing his cheeks dark and turning into ashes, his bloodshot eyes staring back at him. He takes a step back, not wanting to look at himself anymore, he hated seeing his broken sculpture, his dark patches which slowly overtakes the rest of his body.

 

The smell of ashes fills the room and he hears the voice again, loud and patronising, calling out his name.

 

'I'm gonna find you', the voice sings to him, threatening him as the shadow begins to appear in the room, signalling that he was getting close.

 

Jongin needs to run. He needs to save himself, but every time he starts to run, he hits a wall, blocking him from freedom, squeezing him in a small box until he can barely breathe.

 

He cries out for help, reaching his hand up from above him as he feels the room get smaller and smaller, the dark walls slowly closing in on him and pushing him towards the open door, his eyes looking at the shadow walking towards him, getting bigger and bigger.

 

'Help me!', he cries out, his hand reaching out for a saviour. But he knows no one will come to save him, he knows his fate.

 

He feels a hand holding his and suddenly he is pulled out of the room, lifting above it until he smells the fresh air, his eyes squinting at the sudden brightness after being engulfed in the dark for so long.

 

Jongin lays on a field, his hand gripping on something, his breathing still heavy. He feels drool trickling down from his mouth, landing on the grass as he tries to continue breathing, his other hand reaching for his neck as if expecting to feel a pair of hands around it.

 

'Jongin, are you okay?'

 

He doesn't hear the voice. It's not the taunting voice. It's not the voice he's been frightened of. It's a different voice, soft and melodious. He looks up, his eyes still squinting from the sudden appearance of the sun. He sees a silhouette looking down on him, his hand still holding onto the person who pulled him out. 

 

After gaining energy, he finds enough strength to finally sit up, his eyes finally being privileged enough to see his saviour.

 

'Kyungsoo?', he gasps, finding the god of innocence sitting beside him, amid the meadow, covered in endless colours and scents, 'What are you doing here?'

 

'I felt you', he says, 'It felt like you were dying', he murmurs, 'I didn't know how I did it, but one minute I'm alone in the fields, the next minute, I'm reaching out for your hand…', he didn't know how to explain it, but his endless moment of bliss in the meadow is interrupted when he feels something piercing in his stomach, like danger is coming, he looks around and finds nothing but peace and silence. But that's when he realises that the person in danger isn't him.

 

'Are you okay?', he asks again, and this time, Jongin feels a sense of relief, launching at Kyungsoo, hugging him tightly, scared that he'll disappear and he'll be forced back below in the darkness by himself.

 

Kyungsoo is confused at the sudden intimacy shared between them. It feels awkward to see Jongin break down in front of him, crying until he feels something wet on his shirt, his arms wrapped around him, showing no signs that he's going to let go.

 

'What's going on?', he asks, 'Why're you scared?', he keeps asking, wanting to know why Jongin is hurting, wanting to know why the god of death is crying.

 

'Thank you', Jongin sighs, feeling like he can finally breathe again, 'Thank you', Jongin pulls back and Kyungsoo, for the first time since they've met, sees Jongin's bloodshot eyes, swollen and purple, his skin bruised to the point where he can't seem to find the normal tanned colour of his skin. He sees the small tears escaping the sides of Jongin's eyes. 

 

He sees the god of death in his true form.

 

And he didn't run. He didn't scream. He didn't fear. Instead, he reaches his hand out, touching the scars on Jongin's face, watching him flinch, twitching when his arm fingertips graze his bruises.

 

The god of innocence feels pity. He wants to make him pure again, to get rid of the bruises and see his real skin again. But he didn't know how to do that. All he can do is stare at Jongin.

 

'Why're you like this?'

 

'I've always been like this', Jongin whispers to him, his hand shaking as he tries to stand but finds no strength anymore, so he falls to the ground.

 

Kyungsoo reaches his hand out to help Jongin, his fingers intertwining with Jongin's-

 

'Kyungsoo, wake up', Chanyeol shakes the god of innocence awake, transporting him back to reality to which Kyungsoo opens his eyes to find himself in his darkroom.

 

'What's going on?', he asks, rubbing his eyes together and sitting up, seeing Chanyeol standing beside his bed.

 

'It's time. Today's my last day and so is yours'

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun walks out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damps when he walks back to Junmyeon's room, seeing the god busy typing on his laptop.

 

'What's going on?', he asks, walking behind Junmyeon, leaning down to read what he was writing, which is an email, 'Why're you asking for a meeting with the seas?'

 

'My wife asked me to. It seems like there's a threat in their area and she wants me to reassert her father that our alliance is still intact'

 

'Why do they need you to reassert? You're still married to her, you're forever bound to your duty', Sehun points out and Junmyeon agrees, but he knows how paranoid his father in law is and it wouldn't hurt to give them what they want once in a while, he can't relax too much just because he's married to the Goddess of the Sea.

 

'How about you?', Junmyeon chuckles, 'Your supposed to work for Jongin, but I'm seeing you more often in my bed than in Jongin's office'

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at Junmyeon's statement, hitting him on the arm as he grabs his clothes which are folded on the end of Junmyeon's bed.

 

'Jongin's too focused on trying to get his husband to like him'

 

'Well, that at least makes one of us', Junmyeon comments, finishing up his email.

 

'Aren't you glad he likes his spouse? It's better than pure hatred'

 

'I'm not sure you know how marriage works kid', Junmyeon chuckles, turning his chair and watching Sehun get changed in front of him, licking his bottom lip when Sehun comfortably takes off the towel around his waist.

 

'I'm just saying. Jongin's been more focused on marriage life than work, unlike his brothers'

 

'Do you want me to take some time off my work?', Junmyeon asks, 'Are you suddenly getting selfish?'

 

'I don't want anything from you', Sehun says, slightly agitated that Junmyeon is still treating him like a kid when he's anything but, 'I'm not gonna ask for something I know you can't give me'

 

'Good boy', Junmyeon gets up, resting his hand on Sehun's chin, kissing him softly on the lips, 'I'd hate to be an inconvenience for you', he says, once again reminding Sehun that nothing will leave this room, not their scents on each other's clothes or the feelings that are slowly rising in Sehun. Nothing will leave this room and he vowed it'll stay that way no matter what.

 

'Keep an eye on Jongin. He trusts you', Junmyeon says, closing his laptop and grabbing his jacket, 'I have to go to impress my father in law. So, be good', Junmyeon says, walking out of the room, leaving Sehun to finish changing by himself.

 

Sehun watches the door close, leaving him alone. He sits down on the edge of Junmyeon's bed, closing his eyes. He chose to fuck Kim Junmyeon, no one forced him to be in this position, so he cannot cry or complain about it. So he stands up, not a smidge of emotion left in him, putting on his shirt and grabbing his winged shoes, fluttering them awake and leaving Junmyeon's apartment, straight to Jongin's office, away from everyone's watch and fake attitude, a place where he can himself for once.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing knows Sehun's upset - and he had a hunch as to why - but he keeps quiet for a minute. He didn't want to mention it whilst Baekhyun is around. As far as he knows, he's still the only one who's aware of Sehun's rendezvous with a certain god.

 

The office is quiet, unlike most days where they would joke around or Jongin will shout at them orders they haven't done yet.

 

'Okay, am I the only feeling like there's a tense ass elephant in the room?', Baekhyun interrupts their ominous meeting, not being the patience type. Once he senses the atmosphere to be a bit off in the room, he points it out immediately.

 

'To be honest with you, I don't feel like holding a meeting today, but we need to get shit done. We can't keep holding up our trade. So, I need to know if Sehun's free tonight to go to the mortal's world with the goods'

 

'I'm free', Sehun says, agreeing to push forward their trade tonight, 'I don't mind doing it now'

 

'Good', Jongin sighs, ticking one thing off their list, 'I don't know what's going on in the mortal world, but I've been told there's been a mass of new souls flooding in so Yixing I need you to help down below in sorting out the souls in their respectful resting place'

 

'What do I do about the average souls?’

 

‘Send them to Charon to take care of them, he’ll dump them in the river’, Jongin points out, paying no emotions in dealing with dead souls, treating them like his commerce, ignoring the fact that they were once humans.

 

‘Cool’, Yixing stands up after receiving his orders from Jongin, following Sehun who has also been handed everything he needs to do for today, prompting himself to prepare his travel sot Earth before the sun goes down. 

 

Baekhyun stays behind, watching Yixing and Sehun walk out of the office, closing the door behind them before he turns to face his boss, observing Jongin’s hollow expression, his sunken eyes and dark circles. The god of death looks like death - ironic for the latter - but Baekhyun couldn’t help to compare, staying in his seat and leaning back, watching Jongin comb back his hair, messy and unkempt, which he’s noticed too.

 

‘So, is Kyungsoo keeping you up all night? Are you two finally fucking?’, Baekhyun asks when Jongin shows no sign in talking to Baekhyun. 

 

‘No, that’s not it’, Jongin waves away the thought, standing up from the round table and walking back to where his desk is, closing his eyes as he leans back in his chair, spinning it around, trying to forget the dream which caused him to wake up in shivers.

 

'What is it then? Why do you look like shit?', Baekhyun asks, 'Marriage life stressful?'

 

'I can't stop dreaming', Jongin admits, wanting to get Baekhyun off his back already, 'It's all the same thing'

 

'Nightmares?', Baekhyun asks and he slowly realises that Jongin might be experiencing his old trauma when the latter didn't say anything but his eyes feels dark, 'I thought you were prescribed pills for that'

 

'They're not working', Jongin admits, 'It's been three nights in a row, but this morning…'

 

'But what?', Baekhyun urges him to continue, wondering why Jongin has that expression on his face, 'What happened this morning?'

 

'Kyungsoo visited my dreams'

 

'Oh yeah, I forgot you can do that', Baekhyun is reminded of Jongin's odd connection that ties him to Kyungsoo, something that no one else has ever experienced before, 'Did he know?'

 

'He had a feeling in his dream that I was in trouble… And he reached out. He reached out and saved me. Baekhyun, he took me out of my dream and into his'

 

'Is this possible?'

 

'I don't know, but he did it', Jongin says to Baekhyun, 'I know we can see each other in our dreams, but we have to be at the same place, to begin with. I wasn't at the meadow, I was in my prison and he took me out of that dimension. I don't even think I can do that', Jongin explains. It baffles him after he woke up how Kyungsoo managed to do something no god has done before. It is not rare for two lovers to meet in their dreams, especially if they finish their ceremony. And even a powerful god-like Jongin can create a setting in their lover's mind. But no god has been recorded in leading someone else in their dreams like that.

 

'Do you think Kyungsoo's powers are starting to grow the more time he spends down here?', Baekhyun asks and that confuses the pair since this place is anything but innocent. Without Jongin's power and their bounded ceremony, Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to last a single day in the underground, so what's making Kyungsoo suddenly so powerful?

 

The God of innocence becomes powerful when he senses purity. But there's no such thing as purity in this world, not anymore.

 

'Look, don't stress too much about it. At the end of the day, it's just a dream. You can't get hurt', Baekhyun assures him and even though he's still worried, he lets Baekhyun's words stop him from thinking about it too much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

'So, did Junmyeon not fuck you good enough?', Yixing asks as he walks down the corridor towards the storage room, sensing Sehun's lack of enthusiasm despite being an energetic god.

 

'Shut up', Sehun stops Yixing from making fun of him. He's not in the mood to joke around today.

 

'I'm being serious. You're not being yourself', Yixing asks, 'What's he done?'

 

'Nothing he hasn't done before', Sehun sighs, the pair making a turn and passing the laboratory, ignoring the gods working inside.

 

'So he didn't suck your dick?'

 

'Can you shut up?', Sehun whines, quickening his pace to try and abandon Yixing, but the Olympian just laughs and catches up with him.

 

'You know I'm not gonna stop until you tell me what's up?' 

 

'Urgh, I just don't like it when he treats me like a child's, Sehun confesses when Yixing continues to poke him - literally - until he starts to talk. He decides to give in, he knows ignoring Yixing is a bad idea.

 

'How else is he gonna treat you?'

 

'I mean, he fucks me, but then when he doesn't, he talks to me like I don't know the world. I mean, I work for Jongin goddammit. I'm not the innocent'

 

Upon opening up to Yixing, Sehun opens a pandora's box within him that he couldn't close, a flood of complaints coming out of his mouth.

 

'He says he knows more than me, then he keeps reminding me that he has a wife and a job to do. But if he's so close with his wife and if he loves his job so much, why does he fuck me so well?', Sehun almost shouts the last bit to Yixing and the Olympian couldn't help but raise his brow in question at the young god, not sure whether he regrets asking Sehun what's wrong or not.

 

'You're started to sound like you might have feelings for him'

 

'I don't!', Sehun shouts at him, stopping in his tracks once they reach the door of the storage room, his eyes glaring at Yixing, 'I don't want to be with him'

 

'Then break it off. Stop fucking him. Simple as', Yixing shrugs, turning to press the passcode on the door, hearing a ding when the door unlocks. He opens the door and goes inside, leaving Sehun to follow closely behind. He didn't hear the young god agreeing with his solution and he hasn't a feeling Sehun isn't going to follow it.

 

'It's not doing anyone damage', Sehun says, 'Junmyeon tells me his wife has a lover back in her home. They said they have a mutual understanding of where their relationship is'

 

'That doesn't mean it's not gonna hurt you', Yixing points out, leaning on the box of exports piled on top of each other, ready for shipment, 'Junmyeon may not be bounded by love, but he's bound by duty, which means he will never choose you' 

 

Yixing didn't even bother to look at Sehun's expression. If he does, he might end up pitying the god.

 

'Take it from someone who's known Junmyeon for a long time', Yixing advice Sehun, 'Junmyeon is a dutiful god and we all know the saying'

 

'Duty is the death of love', Sehun whispers to himself, looking down on the ground and ignoring Yixing's knowing eyes on him.

 

The Olympian closes the subject and helps Sehun count out the shipments, stacking up the amount needed to transport to the mortal world on one side, not a word spoken between them for the rest of the time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

'So, your contract is fulfilled', Jongin signs Chanyeol's contract, his dark pen inking his name beside the Muse's, sealing the deal, 'Baekhyun will give you back your immortality and you can spend the rest of the day with Kyungsoo, but you need to report back to me by midnight so I can transport you back to the city, do you understand?'

 

'Yeah', Chanyeol nods, trying to keep calm, showing no signs of suspicion, just in case the god of death sniffs him out. He can't let anything wrong happen tonight, this is their only chance to escape the underground together and he knows he can't mess it up.

 

Chanyeol stands up and bows to Jongin, 'I'll be going then', he announces his departure, about to turn around and head for the door.

 

'Thank you by the way', Jongin calls out to Chanyeol, making him stop in his tracks, 'It must be a tough decision to help me', the god of death admits and he leans his arms on the desk, looking up at the Muse, 'I promise you, I'll take care of him from here on out'

 

'Yeah. I know', Chanyeol nods, 'I've tried my best for Kyungsoo', he states and that's his last words to Jongin as he leaves the God's office, closing the door behind him and sighed in relief. He just needs to find Baekhyun and make sure his mortality is back and he can commence escaping with Jongin before the god finds out.

 

He just needs to leave with Kyungsoo before midnight.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo sits on his bed, packing a small bag of some of his things. None of the objects in his room belonged to him, it was all given by Jongin, but he finds himself folding some clothes and packing them inside his small bag. He steals the alarm clock by his bedside and the small figurine. He didn't know why he's taking these stuff, surely he has no place for them back in his cottage.

 

He quickly changes his mind, taking out the things and putting them back on his bed. His hand reaches out to take out the last item, his eyes looking down at the book he's finished reading.

 

The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

 

His eyes continue to stare down at the cover of the book, looking at the hunchback with his distorted face and his shrivelled body. He sees the monster that presents itself in front of his eyes, but he remembers the words inside the book, he remembers reading how gentle and kind he is, how lovely he was despite being such an ugly creature. He pitied him. He pitied the Hunchback who died of heartbreak, who chose to slowly fade away, becoming nothing but bones as he lays beside his dead love. 

 

He traces his fingertips on the illustration of the hunchback, wanting to comfort him.

 

'Kyungsoo'

 

He jumps when he hears his name being called out, his bedroom door quickly swinging open and shut within a second. He heard the locks turning and he looks up to see who is the one to lock the door.

 

'Oh shit'

 

Kyungsoo's muscles tenses, his teeth clenched as he faces Kim Minseok, their eyes meeting for the first time. He has only ever seen Minseok in pictures, have only ever heard stories about him from the lips of other gods. He never knew the day would come when he'll face him.

 

'Oh shit indeed', Minseok sighs, looking down at the bag resting on Kyungsoo's lap, seeing the piles of clothes around him. Kyungsoo immediately senses where Minseok is looking at. He stands up from his bed, throwing the bag as if it was poison.

 

'I was just cleaning my room'.

 

'Save it', Minseok commands, taking a step closer, 'I know what you're about to do', he makes sure there's a piercing silence between them as he glares at his brother's husband, looking him up and down. He sees the appeal that the god may have on Jongin, but other than that he finds no other speciality Kyungsoo has that other gods don't. 

 

'Uh… Are you… Here to see Jongin?'

 

'No', Minseok swiftly responds to him, 'I'm here to see you'

 

'Me? Why me?'

 

'Because I want to find out if you're capable of leaving the underground', Minseok says, 'You're planning to leave tonight with your friend before Jongin finds out, am I right?'

 

'No!', Kyungso is caught off guard, feeling his breath hitched when Minseok pretty much says his plan aloud right in front of him as if he's been watching this whole time.

 

'As I said, don't lie to me. I don't have time for the bullshit', Minseok sighs, hearing Kyungsoo's pathetic cry of denial, 'I'm not here to spite you. I'm here to warn you' 

 

'Warn me?', Kyungsoo asks, confused as to why the CEO of Mount Olympus is present in the underground and is conversing with him about a plan he's kept a secret, 'Have you been watching me this whole time?'

 

'No. I have no eye in the underground. I do not know anything that happens here'

 

'Then… How do you know…?'

 

'Who do you think told your friend about the information about a secret passage?'

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'It seems like Jongdae got brave in asking me for help', Minseok states and that's when Kyungsoo slowly pieces things together, gasping at the thought that his best friend wounds approach the CEO himself for help. Does he not know the consequences? Surely Jongdae should know that Minseok isn't going to let their plan slide that easily, not when his brother is involved. 

 

'Please don't punish him', Kyungsoo immediately begs, knowing that his friends might be the first to be sent down to the depths after the CEO learns the knowledge of their plan, 'I wanted out, it's on me'

 

'I'm not gonna do anything', Minseok says to him, 'It's not in my place to stop this'

 

The god of innocence sees no lies hidden in Minseok's words, which scares him. The CEO looks around his room, his hands sliding in his pockets, the silence overtaking them for a moment before he looks back at his little brother's husband. Minseok pieces together Jongin's infatuation, still not seeing it, but then again, his brother has a different set of eyes than him, maybe he can see something he doesn't in Kyungsoo. But one thing for sure, he doesn't think this fragile god is worth his brother's heartache.

 

'You're bounded by an ancient ceremony for lovers', Minseok reminds him, 'So, wherever you go, you will always feel Jongin and the same for him to you', Minseok reaches down in his pockets and throws Kyungsoo an object, letting it fly across the room before it enters Kyungsoo's arm, the latter immediately catching it despite his surprise.

 

The god of innocence looks down at the object. He sees an opal encased around a golden ring, the stone pendant in hung by a golden thread.

 

'That'll stop you sharing emotions', Minseok says, 'It's an ancient craft to ward off energy, including Jongin's'

 

'Why're you giving this to me'

 

'You're still bounded by the ceremony, even with that thing on, so you'll weaken immensely once you're far away from Jongin, but I suppose you've been used to that life seeing as you've worked in the city', Minseok explains, ignoring Kyungsoo's question and his growing curiosity as to why he's helping him, 'I'm sure your dear friends will find a way to cut the string which ties you with Jongin once you return to land. So, I don't have to do it'

 

'You're not gonna tell Jongin?', Kyungsoo asks when he notices Minseok making his way back to the door, his hand resting on the golden doorknob.

 

'You decide to break my brother. If you're going to escape, you need to feel for yourself the consequences of that action', Minseok says to him, his back facing Kyungsoo's, but his voice is still direct and fierce, 'Once you put that on, you can't feel his heartbreak, but I'm sure you'll see it in your dreams'

 

Minseok twists the doorknob and makes his way out of Kyungsoo's room, slowly closing it and leaving like air, soft and invisible.

 

Kyungsoo looks down on the opal resting on the palm of his hands. His neck tense at the thought of it being wrapped around his neck.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol looks down on his watch, waiting for Kyungsoo by the end of the corridor, his suitcase resting beside his feet.

 

Yixing and Sehun are nowhere in sight, and he just heard Baekhyun leaving to cater for his father's business meeting. This is the perfect time for their departure. He wishes Jongin will stay in his office so that he won't notice the empty silence of the room once they depart.

 

His patience slowly decreases when he looks out and sees Kyungsoo is still nowhere in sight. He's sure he made it clear that they cannot delay their departure any longer, and he's about to walk out to check on Kyungsoo when he sees a figure walking towards him.

 

'Finally', Chanyeol sighs when he sees Kyungsoo's silhouette heading towards him, 'What took you so long?', he grabs Kyungsoo's wrist, his nerves slowly rising.

 

 'I -', Kyungsoo didn't have the privilege to finish his sentence before Chanyeol ushered him to stand close, his bag hanging from his hand as Chanyeol presses on the wall.

 

The wall slowly collapses, opening a secret door, the pair being welcomed to a stairwell. Chanyeol picks up his suitcase, taking the first step inside, turning back to reach his hand out for Kyungsoo to hold. 

 

The god of innocence turns back to the empty corridor, looking ahead at the flickering lights. He stays standing for a minute, just watching, waiting. He feels the weight of the pendant inside his pocket.

 

'Kyungsoo, come on', Chanyeol interrupts his voice of thought and brings him back to reality. He looks ahead of him, where his friend is waiting for him. 

 

He takes a step forward and the walls slowly close in on them as they run down the stairwell, blocking Kyungsoo from Jongin.

 

It's never-ending. Their feet going down thousands of steps until they're in pitch darkness for what seems like an eternity, Kyungsoo's hand never leaving Chanyeol as the latter grabs his phone, turning on his torch to light the way for their journey.

 

They hurry, quickening their pace until they hear the screams of the tortured. They run down as soon as they see the flashes of fiery red. 

 

Kyungsoo looks down ahead of them to see the river of deal souls illuminating the depths along with the fire and lava and feels a weight pushing down on him, forcing him to slow down.

 

Chanyeol didn't notice Kyungsoo's slowing pace, adamant of finding the boat resting by the dock, tied down whilst Charon sits on the edge, whistling a soft tune.

 

'He's there', Chanyeol smiles, seeing Charon's figure and the boat resting by the side, 'Come on Kyungsoo, let's go'

 

So it is true. 

 

Kyungsoo laid eyes on the man who will help them set their journey out of the underground.

 

'Charon!', Chanyeol shouts to gain his attention, running over until he faces the boat, the dark figure looking up at them. Kyungsoo can see the confusion in his eyes as he leans on the rails of his boat, looking at the two strangers in front of him.

 

'And who are you?', he asked, his voice deep and hoarse, frightening, sending shivers down Kyungsoo's spine.

 

'We're here to ask for safe passage out of the underground'

 

'And with what permission?', Charon shouts back, 'It doesn't look like the god of death wants you out of here'

 

'I finished my contract. I can leave whenever. You can sense my immortality', Chanyeol informs him and Charon feels it, he's no longer weak and vulnerable.

 

'So why do you want safe passage through me? The god of death can grant that himself if you've truly finished your contract'

 

'The safe passage is for me', Kyungsoo steps in, talking for Chanyeol when he senses Charon's distrust, 'My name is Kyungsoo'

 

Immediately, Charon's facial expression changes and he stands up straight at the sound of his name, his eyes squinting to get a better look at the god standing in front of him.

 

'You're his lover', Charon states, 'What is Jongin's lover doing here?'

 

'You know it was all forced', Kyungsoo explains himself, 'I'm forced to be here. I was forced to marry him, but I don't want to be here. I want to go home'

 

'I'm sure you do, fragile one', Charon nods, 'But it is not my duty to take you anywhere. I suggest you hurry back to your husband before he notices your absence'

 

'Please', Kyungsoo begs, opening his bag and throwing a leather pouch towards him, landing on the boat.

 

Charon hears the clanking of metal inside and he picks it up from the floor, his boney fingers opening the pouch and seeing obulus coins inside, probably a good amount of twenty just by short observation.

 

He smirks and looks back down to Kyungsoo, 'Where did you get this?', he asks and the silence and quivering eyes are enough of an answer for him, 'You're bribing me with stolen goods from the god of death? Maybe you're not the innocent god they've been telling me about' 

 

'It's not stolen', Kyungsoo says, 'I'm his husband. What's mine is his and what's he is mine'

 

Charon laughs, his voice bellowing across the plains of the depth, leaning back on the edge with his hand still holding the pouch of coins.

 

'I can see why Jongin is so fond on you', he says, his eyes glaring down at him, 'I guess I could use with a few more of these', he states and he nods his head, allowing Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to board his boat.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo immediately rush in, the Muse patting Kyungsoo on the back, a big smile on his face to celebrate their victory.

 

Kyungsoo takes a step inside the boat, but once again, he finds himself turning back, looking back to the haunting pits, smelling ash and fire, hearing screams and torture.

 

This is no place for a god-like him, he thinks to himself, as he gets inside the boat.

 

* * *

 

Jongin opens the door to his room after finishing his work in his office, wanting to rest for a bit before he transports Chanyeol back to the land above. His muscles are aching and all he wants is a nap, but he knows he's not going to have one the moment his eyes landed on his bed, seeing his brother sitting on the edge, his hand resting on a book as he reads.

 

'Minseok?', he asks, 'What the hell are you doing here?', there's a shock in his voice. His brother is never a fan of visiting the underground, much like any other Olympian, so to see him here is something he never expects.

 

'I came here to see how you'll be doing', Minseok says, closing the book and letting it rest on his brother's bedside table.

 

'What do you mean?', the god of death watches his brother closely, the imminent threat showing in his eyes.

 

'Your husband. He plans to flee right now as we speak. He knows Charon and is with Chanyeol probably asking for safe passage right now'

 

Heavy is the weight that suddenly presses itself against Jongin's chest when Minseok tells him. He's angry for a second, about to shout at his brother's absurdity, but he feels a pang in his stomach, a feeling he can't displace. His eyes widen as he looks at his brother.

 

'I gave him my tears', Minseok says, 'You can sense his passion to leave, right?'

 

Jongin immediately runs out of his room, clicking his fingers and allowing all doors to the depths to open, running as fast as he could without thinking. He doesn't bother to breathe, nor does he bother to wait for Minseok's explanation, to tell him why he knew of Kyungsoo's plans. All he could think about is the way those soft hands reached out to him, pulling him out of the darkness, and thinking that it'll he go and that he won't have someone to save him from himself.

 

The depth is long and weary, but Jongin perseveres and pushes pass the darkness until he hears the screams of souls and the burst of heat from the fire.

 

His breathing is heavy, his chest heaving as he spins around, in search of Charon's boat, his eyes glancing at the horizon of the river, begging Charon to be slow in taking his lover away from him.

 

'Jongin!', he hears his brother shouting behind him but he pays no mind to it. He runs until he finds himself at the edge of the depth, looking out at the river to see a small figure sailing away.

 

His eyes set on the boat, becoming smaller and smaller, seeing the figure standing at the end, along with Charon stirring the boat.

 

He doesn't call out his name. He just watches Kyungsoo's silhouette slowly disappearing from his sight. His feet at the edge of the river, trapped and unable to run to him any further.

 

'Jongin', Minseok says again, walking to stand beside his brother, resting his hand on his shoulder. He feels Jongin's heavy breathing, observing the way his eyes shade in darkness as he watches the boat leave his realm, 'He's not going anywhere', he whispers to him, pulling him back before Jongin can set his foot into the river of souls and cause a mess, 'He'll come back'

 

'No, he won't', Jongin whispers, letting his brother push him back, his muscles already weakening. The further Kyungsoo gets, the heavier the weight on his chest becomes until he's leaning on Minseok, burying his head on his brother's chest so he doesn't see the boat vanish in front of him.

 

He closes his eyes and falls asleep in his brother's arms.

  
  


 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

 

 

_ Chapter Thirteen. _

 

 

_**'Jongin!'** _

****

Kyungsoo immediately turns to the edge of the boat at the sound of the name, his eyes squinting to see someone standing at the edge of the river.

 

His gaze lands on the god of death staring out at him with a broken expression, his lips parted but it's like his frozen in time. He suddenly feels the heavyweight of his chest and he couldn't help but reach down to his pocket, pulling out the opal necklace handed to him by Kim Minseok himself.

 

_You won't feel him anymore._

 

Kyungsoo looks down on the white gem, seeing the hint of colour hidden inside. He looks back up to see Jongin's figure becoming smaller the further away he is.

 

_Come back to me._

 

He can sense Jongin, feeling his longing. Without thinking, he puts on the necklace, letting the stone hang from his neck as he braces himself to leave the underground.

 

Kyungsoo turns his back on Jongin, blocking him out completely as he heads back to where Chanyeol is sitting, beside the ferryman idly looking out on the horizon.

 

One-step and he drops to the ground, feeling his mind release itself from his body.

 

Chanyeol stands up immediately, racing to Kyungsoo as he cradled him in his arms, shaking him awake.

 

'Kyungsoo!', he shouts his name, lightly slapping his face, feeling his pulse on his wrist just to make sure his heart is still beating, 'Kyungsoo wake up!'

 

'Relax', Charon calls out to the Muse, getting annoyed by his loud yells, 'He's probably having his lover's quarrel'

 

'What? What do you mean?', Chanyeol turns to look at the skeletal figure, his face covered by his hooded cloak, 'Do you know what's happened to Kyungsoo?'

 

'Jongin wants to talk to him'

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo awakes, he sees the blue skies in front of him, clouds painting the blue canvas as he sits up. He can feel the petals brush his arm, his eyes looking around to find that he's in a meadow.

 

The tranquil setting puts his mind to ease, gaining the strength to stand up and feeling the warm sun kiss his skin. It feels like all his other dreams his been having the moment he arrived in the underground and he wonders if it'll be the last time he'll see the grand meadows in his dreams, or if it will follow him even when he returns to the city, away from the underground.

 

'Have you grown to detest me that much?'

 

The voice interrupts Kyungsoo's haven and he realises he's not here but himself. He turns to find another figure standing a few feet away from him, but his eyes still bore heavy betrayal, masked with a poker face.

 

'Jongin', Kyungsoo calls out, 'Why're you here?'

 

'I'm not supposed to be', Jongin calls out, 'But then again, you're not supposed to be leaving'

 

Kyungsoo remembers the last figure he sees before he turned around and he looks back up at Jongin, his hands clenched by his side.

 

'I'm sorry', Kyungsoo whispers, letting the wind carry his voice to Jongin, 'But you know I don't want to be there. I don't belong there'

 

The god of death looks down on innocence, seeing his small figure, the way he clenched at the air, his frightened quivering voice. He realises that Kyungsoo's scared of him, scared of his wrath.

 

But he has no wrath. All he has is sadness.

 

'I thought you would give me a chance', Jongin says, the winds making Kyungsoo feel cold. All of a sudden, the skies that were always sunny and blue in his dreams, are grey, clouds blocking the sun and making it colder. He notices the petals slowly turning into ashes, leaves falling from their stems and landing on the darkened ground. He looks around to see the meadows turning into ashes and fire.

 

'What're you doing?', he asks, spinning back to see his perfect dream turning into ashes, he can hear the screams of the dead souls and he slowly realises that they're no longer on land but back on the underground, where the sky doesn't exist, the river of souls screaming out along with the hisses of fire and lava.

 

'I tried to cater to your every need', Jongin sighs, 'And I thought that could win your heart, but I guess not'

 

'You don't think I'd fall in love with someone who would take me away from my life? My home and my friends without my say? You dragged me down here and you expect me to be okay with it?!', Kyungsoo shouts, saddened by the sudden change in scenery, the feeling of heat and being brought back to the place he despises.

 

Jongin feels guilty. Kyungsoo is more than right. He can't force him to stay, he out of all people should know that. He didn't know why the desperation in him caused him to pick up Kyungsoo dead in the night and bring the god to where he hides. Maybe their marriage might've stood a chance if he allowed Kyungsoo a bit more time.

 

Suddenly all of his sadness felt uncalled for. The god of death didn't think he deserves to feel betrayed by someone who's made it clear that they didn't want to be here. He breathes in a sigh and nods, sliding his hands in his pockets and accepting Kyungsoo's decision without fighting.

 

 'You're correct', Jongin nods, 'I was at fault', the god of death changes his expression, long gone the sadness in his eyes, shaded with a poker face which causes him to look suddenly intimidating, forcing Kyungsoo to take a step back.

 

The god of death has never looked at him like that, his eyes boring holes in his skin until he's breathing heaving from the tension.

 

'If you have the strength to leave, then you may', Jongin announces, 'But know that you can never set foot back here ever again'

 

'I never want to'

 

'Then it's a perfect deal', Jongin nods, 'We're still married, so you can feed off my energy as much as you want to be able to live on land again', he informs the god of innocence, 'I would presume you'll grow weaker once you leave'

 

'Am I gonna die?'

 

'You're still tied to me no matter what, so you'll live. Barely', Jongin says, 'But I don't know how strong you'll be, but I guess I don't need to worry any more', the shake in his tone frightened the god of innocence who only ever hears his gentle voice, but nothing about him is gentle right now. Despite just standing in front of him, with his hands hidden inside his pockets, his voice is piercing and frightful, his essence no longer calm.

 

Jongin's eyes slowly land on the opal resting by Kyungsoo's neck. He remembers his brother mentioning the gift he gave to his husband before he left, tricking Kyungsoo into thinking the jewellery will hide Jongin's feelings from him. Kyungsoo believes it.

 

'Take that off', Jongin warns him, the god of innocence looking down at the opal, pure white and hints of a rainbow hidden inside.

 

'Why?', Kyungsoo asks, his hand slowly raised to touch the stone. He doesn't want to feel Jongin's wrath.

 

'Just take it off', Jongin warns him, not bothering to explain that the opal is Minseok's way of bringing down one's inhibition, causing them to confess they're true feelings. No stone can block their energies from each other and Kyungsoo is naive to believe that a mere opal can do that.

 

'I don't want to', Kyungsoo says, taking a step back, 'I don't want you to know anything anymore'

 

Jongin sighs again. He's warned Kyungsoo despite his brother's actions which worked best in his favour. He didn't feel the need to give Kyungsoo anymore heads up, so he doesn't force him, instead he slowly dissipates from their dreams, his skin turning translucent as he finally stepped back, leaving Kyungsoo all alone in his dream.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin wakes up in the dark, with a hint of small light from his bedside table. He has a headache. He tries to sit up but he feels a hand on his chest, forcing him back down. He turns to look at the owner and he sees his brother hasn't left yet.

 

'Minseok?', Jongin asks, looking up to see his big brother sitting at the side of his bed, stroking his back softly, 'What are you still doing here?'

 

'I couldn't leave my brother here, not when I know you're gonna become weak the moment Kyungsoo leaves the underground', Minseok informs, reaching his hand out on the bedside table to grab the damp washcloth.

 

Jongin looks beside him to see a bowl of hot water, steaming as Minseok dips the washcloth in, resting it on his forehead and soothing his cold skin. He forgot how he'll be impacted once the distance between him and Kyungsoo grows longer.

 

'You're the god of death', Minseok assures him when Jongin slowly realises, 'You're not going to be affected as much, it'll be an ache in the first few weeks but your body will get used to it'

 

'How about Kyungsoo?', Jongin asks, sounding worried at the realisation that he's a fragile god, which means their distance might be excruciating.

 

'Why should you worry for him?', Minseok questions his brother's change of topic, odd that he'd still give a thought to someone who left him without a goodbye, 'Let him feel the pain. He's the one who asked for it'

 

'He doesn't know what he's getting into', Jongin defends him, finally sitting up and holding the damp cloth on his forehead, his back leaning on the headboard, 'He'll be hospitalised for months'

 

'Jongin, why would you care?', Minseok asks, slightly agitated that his brother would still care for the god, 'He left without notice and nor did he even come to you for discussion of maybe an alternative'

 

'You left me without notice or a warning', Jongin points out, silencing Minseok as they stare into each other, 'You left me alone in that house but I still worried for you. I still wondered if you had a warm place to stay'

 

'I told Junmyeon to discuss it with you'

 

'But you never came to me. You weren't the one to sit me down and explain to me why you had to leave', Jongin says, 'Plus, once you left, Junmyeon had to pick up the pieces and fill in your work. He couldn't protect me'

 

'I got rid of him didn't I?', Minseok says, stroking his brother's hair back, 'He won't come for you again'

 

'You know he almost killed me?', Jongin whispers, 'He came to my apartment and forced me to come to his stupid party, saying it'll be the last time I'll have to deal with him. I mean, that was the last night I saw him before he disappeared. What did you do to him?'

 

'I didn't do anything', Minseok says, 'He knows his time was up when I announced that I'll be taking his position, so he went out with a bang', he walks over to where the small table is at the side of Jongin's room, where he hides the whisky inside the small drawer next to it. He opens the bottle, pouring himself a drink from one of the fine glasses Jongin collects, taking a sip of the bitter liquor.

 

Jongin didn't ask much about his father's whereabouts, he didn't care to know. He just allows Minseok to handle the businesses without questioning anything. But then again, that night was a blur to him. He wanted to avoid those red eyes which have taunted him all his life, drinking the night away until he finds himself in someone's bed. The rest of the day he worried more about his hangover than the sudden disappearance for their father who vowed to retire peacefully after his grand party.

 

The two brothers stay in silence for a couple of minutes before Minseok stands up, looking around at Jongin's newly renovated room.

 

'I suppose you can move back in Junmyeon's apartment if you want', he says, taking the time to look around. He already saw the room when he went inside and waited for Jongin to come back from his office a few hours ago, but he noticed the intricate details now, seeing each work of art hung up on the wall, the golden canopy and the smooth wooden furniture.

 

'You have mother's taste', he points out, his hand resting on the shelf, stacked with fine art and sculpture. 

 

'I wouldn't remember', Jongin says, throwing the damp towel on his bedside table, 'She left too'

 

'You know why', Minseok turns and reminds his brother, 'No one can live in that house for long'

 

'But I did', the god of lightning can feel the piercing glares of his brother on him, 'I lived in that mansion for most of my life whilst you all fucked off and ran away without me'

 

'Junmyeon needed to live with the other Olympians. He was set out to become the new mayor of the city. He needed to stay on their good side', Minseok can only defend their actions for so long, but he knew Jongin still won't take it, won't accept that their hands were tied down to their duties. They didn't have the power to save him yet, they didn't even have the power to save themselves.

 

'Mother should've taken me with her, but she didn't. I guess I'm someone who's meant to be left behind'

 

'Mother loved you more than she loved herself', Minseok stops Jongin from his tracks, displeased by the sudden venom Jongin had over their mother, 'She did everything she could to protect you. She loved you as much as she could. I need you to know that'

 

'If she loved me, she should've killed me out of mercy'

 

'No mother wants to kill their child', Minseok defends her, 'You're asking too much of her'

 

Jongin didn't argue any further, instead, he whines when he feels his muscles begin to ache, signalling that Kyungsoo's almost out of the underground.

 

Minseok notices this and takes walks back to where Jongin is, resting his hand on his shoulder as he looks down on his little brother. His skin is smooth, tanned and perfectly sculpted. No one could tell the amount of trauma he must've gone through being alone in the white mansion with their father.

 

'I'll give you your space. Call me when you need anything'

 

* * *

 

 

'So, you allowed it to happen?', Junmyeon asks as he enters Minseok's apartment, getting a text from Sehun about the current situation and racing his way to his brother's apartment, knowing Minseok might have something to do with it. 

 

And he wasn't wrong. Sure enough, Minseok admitted into telling Kyungsoo's friend a possible way out of the underground which doesn't involve Kyungsoo breaking free and killing himself in the process.

 

'I thought you didn't mind the marriage?', Junmyeon questions his brother's intent confused on his fickle nature. He's pissed when he found out about Jongin's engagement, pissed at the ceremony for happening too early but then he changes his mind and allows the marriage go proceed, giving his blessings before once again tearing it apart. He didn't know what Minseok has up his sleeves and it frustrates him, 'You need to tell me what you're planning to do. You need to confide in me like you promise we would'

 

'I've told you my intentions', Minseok says, 'I want Jongin to be powerful but also happy'

 

'Then what the fuck is going on?', Junmyeon asks, 'What are you thinking in your head?'

 

'Kyungsoo's a weak god, but he's a rare one', Minseok points out, sitting down on his sofa and turning on the TV, waiting for the evening news to come up, 'He might not be all that powerful, but he's one of the new living innocence in the realm of the gods. He's special'

 

'So, you want Jongin to keep his marriage?'

 

'There's nothing better than to clean his image by marrying the god of innocence himself'

 

'I thought we were keeping his marriage a secret?', Junmyeon asks, still standing in front of Minseok, blocking his view of the television.

 

'Not for long. It won't be long till Jongin needs to come back to land to show his face at the Olympian table again. I don't think he would come without his husband'

 

'But Kyungsoo just left'

 

'They're bonded by an ancient ceremony, you idiot', Minseok throws a pillow at Junmyeon, forcing him to step aside so he can watch the news, 'They're going to fall in love no matter the circumstances'

 

'No one can force love on anyone. Not even a ceremony'

 

'It's not about forcing though', Minseok says, 'It's about having the chance that no other gods have. To feel each other's energy, to sense each other's emotions. Added onto the fact that they're both trapped in the underground, even if they're not touching each other, there's still intimacy between them, more so than any other god in this city'

 

Minseok can admit the god of innocence has left a bitter after taste in his mouth, especially when he finally spoke to him, seeing his unapologetic composure, packing his bags without even the thought of guilt coursing through him. He wanted Jongin to feel angry and for Kyungsoo to feel it. He was slightly disappointed that his little brother showers worry and sadness instead. But he's sure the plan will still work.

 

'I gave him my opal', Minseok informs Junmyeon, 'The god of innocence will have to face himself and ask the question. He can see into a possible future that might await for him, the one which he truly wants'

 

'What question?'

 

'Does he want to leave?', Minseok answers his brother, waiting for the news anchor to come on and announce the breaking headlines, 'He won't be able to lie to himself once that thing is around him. He'll see something he hasn't seen before'

 

'That's not going to work if he doesn't love Jongin', Junmyeon says to himself but Minseok's pretty confident in himself. He knows that fragile god has nothing to gain when he comes back to the lands, he'll be unfit to work ever again due to his separation from Jongin, so he'll just be trapped in another prison.

 

_'Breaking news. The Goddess of Marriage and Birth, Hera has…'_

 

Junmyeon turns back to the television when he hears his sister in law's name is mentioned, the news anchor showing pictures of Hera when she was young. His lips part at the sight as the anchor explains Hera's constant visitation in the mortal world, something that is frowned upon due to the growing troubles of gods producing demigods that have surged over the centuries.

 

The god of the seas is about to ask Minseok if he knows what's going on but he didn't need to. He turns to see the smile plastered on Minseok's face as he folds his arms across and watches the news unfold.

 

At times like these, Junmyeon is terrified of his brother, his face giving nothing away, but he's been scheming without saying anything aloud, making plans and processing them before anyone else has time to think. Before anyone can prepare, Minseok strikes his lightning down and kills in one shot.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun and Yixing are sitting inside a cafe, still in the mortal world when they receive a text from their boss, explaining that the god of innocence has decided to leave the underground.

 

'How?', Yixing slams his hand on the table, looking down to read the message again, 'He'll die'

 

'He hitched a ride with Charon', Sehun says, looking down at the following text message, 'Charon has the power to guide gods to and from the underground, including Kyungsoo I guess'

 

'Fuck', Yixing whispers, leaning back on his chair and abandoning his coffee. He thought he'd have time to relax now that they've left their partner's office, handing them their batch for the month and heading to the coffee shop where they usually go to afterwards, 'Kyungsoo didn't show any signs that he was leaving'

 

'Are you kidding?', Sehun snorts, 'He forced Jongin to sleep in a different room to him. I'm pretty sure he made it clear that he didn't wanna be there', despite Sehun's initial shocked reaction, the situation begins to slowly make sense once he takes into account Kyungsoo's actions and behaviour in the underground. He barely spoke to Jongin, being hostile towards everyone and only smiled when Chanyeol arrived. It only makes sense that he wants to leave once Chanyeol's contract was up.

 

'Well, I suppose that was a fail', Yixing comments, looking out to see the crowds of humans walking pass them, observing the humans sitting inside the coffee shop, noticing that they're not much different from them.

 

'Well, it's not the worst that can happen', Sehun shrugs, 'At least they didn't try to kill each other'

 

'That would've at least been entertaining to watch', Yixing jokes, reaching his hand out to finish his coffee. He had no emotional attachment to Kyungsoo, not when they've only exchanged a few words during the weeks he's resided in the underground, but he was starting to like Jongin. The God of death is different from his brothers, less frantic and scheming, more calm and reclusive. He values that, 'I'm sure it'll be sweet to see Jongin spite Kyungsoo'

 

'You know that won't happen' 

 

'I know', Yixing sighs, 'Our boss is a big softie'

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun feels like shit. He feels like absolute shit when he receives the text, informing him that Kyungsoo has escaped the underground with the help of Charon and with Chanyeol.

 

He knew instantly that Chanyeol has everything to do with this situation. He didn't know whether Jongin will kill him or not but he couldn't stay in his office whilst Jongin is all alone in the underground. 

 

The god of healing sees to it as he grabs his jacket, leaving his office and walking towards the elevators. His secretary notices him leaving and she immediately gets up, rushing towards him as she looks down on her phone to check their schedules, knowing that Baekhyun has a meeting soon and cannot afford to leave for unknown reasons.

 

'Sir, where are you going?', she asks, standing beside him as he presses the buttons, waiting for the doors to open, 'Sir, your next meeting is in fifteen minutes', she reminds him, but Baekhyun shows no signs that he's paying attention to her, 'Sir…'

 

'Cancel the meeting. Tell them I have somewhere to be', Baekhyun orders her to which she sighs, feeling defeated.

 

'I've cancelled three of your other meetings', she warns him, 'You can't keep doing this, not when your father is about to retire. Do you want everyone to approve you as the new CEO or not?'

 

'Frankly my dear', Baekhyun sighs, turning to face her, 'I don't give a damn', the elevator doors open and Baekhyun didn't waste any more time, walking in and pressing the ground floor button. His secretary glares at him, but he ignores her. He knows the whole company hates him, Apollo's wild son who's shown no responsibility and does whatever he wants. He doesn't care though, he doesn't care what all of them say or think because there's nothing he can do to make them like him, so he doesn't try.

 

All he can think of is to be there for the one person who doesn't give a shit about him or the family he comes from. Someone who knows the weight of their family name and right now, he's all alone with no one to lean on.

 

* * *

 

 

_The dark is different. It's inviting and cosy, not at all the isolating feeling it used to make Kyungsoo feel. He values the dark as he lays on his bed, hugging his pillow, wanting to sleep for a few more minutes._

 

_He feels an arm snake around him, holding him close making him feel safe and protected. He feels soft breath kissing the back of his neck, stirring him awake as he turns._

 

_His gaze lands on a silhouette, too dark to make out any specific facial features but for some odd reason, Kyungsoo didn't need to see his face. He instantly feels a wash of emotion that he's never felt before as he dives in, kissing the lips in front of him, the god awakening to his touch. He smiles when the hands travel down his back, squeezing his ass and pulling him closer until their skin is pressed against each other._

 

_'Good morning my love', he hears his voice, hoarse and slightly tired, 'What gives me the pleasure of your touch so early in the morning?'_

 

_Kyungsoo hears himself giggle, touching the god's cheeks, kissing him once more, this time longer, sultry and slow, taking their time since they have all the time in the world._

 

_He's not shy, not anymore. He shows the latter his pleasure, moaning into his lips, the heat of the latter's body making his mind dizzy. The god next to him only reciprocates, smiling in the kiss as he lifts himself, climbing on top of Kyungsoo, his hands cradling his cheeks as he deepens the kiss, grinding his body down on Kyungsoo._

 

_His hazy vision blurs out and no longer is he in bed with the most amazing lover._

 

_Kyungsoo looks around, still shaken by the stimulation but once he got his senses together he finds himself in a kitchen, the room hot and the smell of homemade cooking. He looks down at his fingers which were his chopping vegetables, a pile of already sliced carrots and onions put to the side. He smells crushed garlic and he finds peace in the mundane._

 

_'Mmhm. That smells good', he instantly smiles when he hears his warm voice, feeling his arms wrap around his waist as the god leaves trails of kisses down his neck._

 

_'Don't get too close, there are some sliced onions here and I don't want you to start crying'_

 

_'I'm one of the most powerful gods in the city. Do you think sliced onions can make me cry?'_

 

_He hears himself laugh at the narcissistic joke, leaning his head back to feel his lips pressed on the top of his head._

 

_'Stop acting tough, you idiot'_

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo finally flutters his eyes open, feeling his headache and his throat dry. He sees the darkness ahead of him and he sits up, wondering where he is.

 

'Kyungsoo, you're up?', he immediately hears Chanyeol's voice. The Muse sits beside him, aiding him once he sits up and looks around, seeing nothing but mountains and rocks. He notices the rocking and he realises he's not on solid ground and he looks up, seeing Charon sitting at the head on the boat, watching the two of them as he takes a bite off his apple.

 

'Are we still in the underground?'

 

'Yeah', Chanyeol nods, 'Charon won't give me a precise time on when we'll finally get out of here'

 

'It's the underground, it won't take five minutes I can give you that', Charon points out, his teeth yellow and sharp as he takes a bite out of his apple, juices sliding off the side of his lips.

 

'Will Jongin come after us?', he asks which Charon snorts, stirring the boat calmly.

 

'The god of death has pride too', the ferryman replies, 'Jongin won't come'

 

This caused a sigh of relief for Chanyeol, celebrating their success but it didn't stir the same emotion as it should've for Kyungsoo.

 

_'But know that you can never set foot back here ever again'_

 

Kyungsoo wonders what Jongin mean by that. Does he mean the god of death will never allow him back to the underground? Will there be no hope of them ever meeting again, even on land? Then again, Kyungsoo can probably never go back to the city since he'll come back weaker than when he left. He can feel it, his weakness, even when he's still in the underground, he's growing weak.

 

He remembers his dreams all of a sudden, sitting silently as Chanyeol leans beside him. He couldn't help but wonder why it felt so vivid, so strong as if he's experiencing it at the moment. He knows it isn't, Jongin has promised never to share the same dreams as him again.

 

But he knows the god of death's voice by now.

 

Even though he couldn't see his face clearly in his dreams, he still recognised the voice. The kisses, soft touches, the promises, smell of coffee in the morning, late night showers, legs entangled with one another. Fragments and little pieces of something that he's always craved for.

 

Charon looks at the god, staring at his dazed expression. He wondered what Jongin had told him for the fragile god to look so torn, almost guilty. It wasn't in his business to ask, yet he's still curious. The god of death would never wed any god he'd bed, whoever this God is, sitting in his boat, he's got something that attracted death and he wanted to know.

 

'Say, what exactly happened that night the god of death proposed?', Charon asks, his tone rising as he shouts over the screams of tortured souls beneath them. Kyungsoo looks up, bringing his knees to his chest and he hugs himself.

 

'It was after a party'

 

'Did he take you away for a quick fuck?'

 

'No. I didn't see him at the party. I left before it began. I was too weak to last the night', Kyungsoo admits, feeling Chanyeol's comforting arm around him, 'No one saw me, it felt like I didn't belong there, so I left'

 

'And I imagine the god of death did also', Charon nods, letting his arm hang off the boat, his fingertips touching the white waters below them, stroking the sullen faces of the dead, 'Did you meet death in the middle of the night?'

 

'Yes'

 

'And did you expect him?'

 

'No', Kyungsoo shakes his head, 'I didn't even know he was there'

 

Charon laughs, looking back to face the fragile god, 'That's the thing with death. We don't acknowledge him until the time comes'

 

Kyungsoo relives that night. All the emotions of loneliness coursing through him as he walks alone in the empty park, the moonlight shining down on him, his feet bare and touching the cold grass. He felt so alone.

 

But then the god of death noticed him, approached him, spoke to him. He saw him when no one else did.

 

He recalls the night to be frightful, Jongin looked intimidating with the moonlight making shadows on his face. He remembers sitting on the grass as Jongin pours the narcissus nectar on his darkening skin.

 

The god of innocence looks down on his arm now, seeing no signs of the dark patch which once grazed his skin the first time Jongin ever touched him. His arm is smooth and to the other gods, he's still unmarked. But Kyungsoo knows the truth.

 

'Was he good with words? Is that how he won you?', Charon asks, finding the whole thing amusing. He's known Jongin since the god a child, he knew that out compared to his brothers, words weren't his best attributes, always silent, keeping to himself and not one to grace his presence on stage with a glass of wine and a detailed speech. But then again, words aren't the only way to gain someone's attention.

 

'He… He apologised to me that night and I left him', Kyungsoo whispers, 'I don't remember having a normal conversation with him, not even in our dreams'

 

'Well then, Jongin must be a romantic god indeed' Charon nods, 'If he didn't make you fall in love with his words, surely you fell in love with something else. Something Jongin offered you that no one else did'

 

'Fall in love?', Chanyeol scoffs at the ferryman's words, 'Kyungsoo didn't fall in love with anyone. He couldn't fall in love with someone who kidnapped him and forced him into a marriage out of his free will'

 

'That's a valid reason', Charon nods, 'But Kyungsoo's not the one saying that. So unless the god himself says the same thing you did, I can only assume that he's feeling some form of connection with Jongin. Call it love or pity, but the connection's still there'

 

Chanyeol turns back to look at his friend, seeing Kyungsoo's weak state and waiting for the god to at least nod his head in agreement. But Kyungsoo stays still, hugging his knees.

 

The Muse is confused. Why isn't Kyungsoo saying no to Charon's accusations? Why isn't he screaming how suffocated and tortured he was when he was forced to live down here with someone he barely knows let alone love?

 

'Kyungsoo…', Chanyeol whispers, nudging his shoulders, 'Kyungsoo, are you okay?', he asks, worried about his friend's state.

 

'I'm fine'

 

'No, you're not', Charon joins in, his eyes looking at Kyungsoo's fingers which rest on his chest, holding onto an opal which is wrapped around his neck, a gemstone he instantly recognised.

 

A smirk can be seen on the ferryman's face. So Jongin's brother does care for him? Good. Charon was getting worried.

 

'I'm gonna ask you one question Kyungsoo and it's going to determine how fast we get back to the city', Charon suddenly announces, standing up and walking to the two gods. He folds his arms, his black cloak flowing behind him.

 

'What question? What do you mean?', Chanyeol is confused by the ferryman's actions, confused to his vague answers. All he wants to do is see the sun again and tell his brother that he succeeded and getting their best friend out of there.

 

'Did you see a future with Jongin?', Charon ignores the agitated muse, his eyes fixated on Kyungsoo and only him. He sees the widened round eyes looking up at him.

 

'How… How did you know?'

 

'What do you mean?', Chanyeol asks in between their conversation, 'Kyungsoo, what does he mean?'

 

'I dreamt of him. Of us. Just now', Kyungsoo slowly confessed, 'We were…'

 

 _'Together',_ Kyungsoo and Charon simultaneously say and the god of innocence looks up at Charon.

 

'Do you know what that means?', he asks, wondering if his dreams have any meaning or if it's just his mind latching onto the idea of still being married, 'Tell me it doesn't mean anything'

 

'Unfortunately, my dear, it does', Charon sighs, walking over and bending down to share the same level as Kyungsoo's, 'It means I can't let you leave'

 

'Wait, what-'

 

Chanyeol's shouts of the plea are ignored when Charon lifts his foot, resting it on Kyungsoo's chest as he pushes the god off the boat, letting him fall into the river of souls.

 

Kyungsoo reaches his hand out for help, shocked at the sudden feeling of hands touching him. He sees the sullen faces staring at him, begging for him as they try to rip him apart. He tries to scream for help but all that does is flood his lungs with water, suffocating him whilst he continues to feel sharp nails digging into his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

 'Jongin, say something to me', Baekhyun's voice can he heard through Jongin's speaker as he keeps calling the god of death since he couldn't come down - Charon is unavailable.

 

'I'm fine Baekhyun. I'm busy with the new batch, so I can't speak on the phone'

 

'Bullshit', Baekhyun spits through the phone, 'You're fucking hurt and you're there by yourself. Come up to the city and spend the night at my apartment, huh?'

 

'No, I don't want to go back up there', Jongin says, leaving his paperwork as he leaves as he rests his forehead on his hands, dropping his pen as he tries not to project his anger on Baekhyun. He knew the god is just worried, but the last thing he needs is to have someone else treating him like a child.

 

'Jongin, I don't want you to be alone down there'

 

'I'll be fine', Jongin says, 'So please, let me get back to work', is the last thing he says before he hangs upon him, not wanting to deal with Baekhyun's voice. He wanted silence, he needed it. 

 

He slowly begins to feel sleepy all of a sudden. He blames the distance between him and Kyungsoo. He must be nearly out of the realm for him to suddenly feel weak and tired.

 

Jongin is about to pick up his pen again when his office door bangs open, a god in a lab coat breathing heavy as he takes off his glasses, looking up at Jongin with frightened eyes.

 

'What the hell are you doing here?!', Jongin shouts, seeing a lowly god who should be working in the lab instead of intruding his office, 'Get back to work!'

 

'We heard the news!', the god shouts, 'Something happened in the depths'

 

'What?'

 

'The god of innocence fell in the river of souls'

 

_'What?'_

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo feels the darkness. His skin is cold and shrivelled, bleeding from the hands which beg for his life. The souls around him are desperate for escape, wanting to feel life and blood coursing through their veins. They want him.

 

He can hear their screams, faint against his ears as he slowly loses conscious, not being able to breathe. 

 

It's so dark.

 

He feels so lonely. He wants someone to rescue him but he's too weak to reach his hand out. He couldn't move any muscles in his body - it's like his frozen - held by an invisible force that chained him. 

 

The water around him is frozen cold, turning his skin blue, the souls circling him, piercing at his heart as they take a little bit of him every time.

 

_Help me. Help me._

 

It's Kyungsoo's last thought until the last thread of consciousness is cut, the god slowly falling deep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A hand reaches out, pulling him out of the river.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child abuse, violence (choking)

 

 

_Chapter Fourteen._

 

 

_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty..._

 

Jongin presses harshly on Kyungsoo's chest, counting to thirty before he parts Kyungsoo's lips, pressing his lips against his and breathing in before going back and pressing his chest with his hands, fast and desperate.

 

He is wet, water dripping from his hair, landing on Kyungsoo as he continues to bring the god back to life.

 

'Come on', Jongin plea, pressing harder and harder before leaning in and breathing in another gulp of air. The river of souls are crying, the ground rumbling from the new waves of dead arriving this morning, but Jongin couldn't care, 'Come on, Kyungsoo. Wake up'

 

He stops his frantic actions, his clothes sticking to his skin as he leans his forehead against Kyungsoo's, whispering words into the air as he closes his eyes, forcing more of his energy to course through Kyungsoo's body, holding his sides.

 

_Come on Kyungsoo. Accept it._

 

Jongin begs the god to allow him in.

 

_Come on._

 

He leans his head in and kisses him again. He doesn't feel any movement coming from the latter and he closes his eyes, kissing deeper, trying to give all his energy at once. The souls have injured him too much, he can see the blood staining Kyungsoo's torn shirt, dripping with water.

 

Jongin leans in on Kyungsoo, pressing his body against him, trying to keep him warm, leaving his lips pressed against his.

 

Kyungsoo gasps, finally taking his first breath once his mind shook him awake, feeling something strong on his lips, pouring out the energy which helps stop the ache he felt.

 

Like a human desperate for life, he begs for more of the energy, reaching his hand out and pulling it closer, sucking until he feels his blood finally stir awake, flowing through his veins.

 

Kyungsoo finally gains his vision, the rest of his senses slowly coming back as he sits up gasping for the air around him, water dripping out of his mouth as he coughs. His hands feel the solid ground and he feels relief washing over him. 

 

He didn't hear anyone speak, but he feels warm hands cradling his cheeks. He looks up and there he finds Jongin staring at him, eyes worried. Their lips were so close together, Jongin's warm breath on his skin, calming it down.

 

Did death just save him?

 

'Am I… Dead?', he asked, his voice quivering, body in shock.

 

'No, you're not', Jongin sighs, as if he's relieved to say it, 'You're fine'

 

Kyungsoo, still breathing heavy, looking back and catches Jongin staring at him. He slowly remembers their last conversation in their dreams. The tension grows between the two of them.

 

The situation looms over them and Kyungsoo is brought back to the reason why he's sitting here, wet and almost dead. He remembers Charon pushing him off the boat and he doesn't remember anything else.

 

'Did you save Chanyeol?', Kyungsoo asks, 'Did Charon push him off too?', worry slowly begins to fill his mind as the water escapes him, thinking about his friend alone with a god that clearly cannot be trusted.

 

'I didn't see him. He's probably still a passenger', Jongin informs, ensuring Kyungsoo of his friend's safety, 'I'm sure he's safely returned to the city'

 

'Why did he do that', Kyungsoo whimpers, getting up and seeing the dirt and mud stick to him, he looks around to see that he's back to where he started, in the depths, on his own and without someone to hold him, 'Why would he throw me off'

 

'I don't know', Jongin sighs, wanting to grab hold of him, to comfort him with his arms, but he doesn't take a step forward, afraid Kyungsoo will retaliate and scream for him to get away, 'I presume you can always try again', he calls out, 'I have thousands of jewels for you to offer Charon once he gets back'

 

Kyungsoo, shocked at Jongin's statement turns to stare at him, seeing that Jongin is soaking wet, his hair sticking to his forehead. 

 

'You want me to try and escape again?'

 

'What else are you gonna do down here?', Jongin asks as he takes off his jacket which he was still wearing despite diving deep in the river of dead souls in search for Kyungsoo, 'I suggest you get yourself dry before you get sick and rest. Charon will be back soon and you can persuade him again'

 

'You're not happy?'

 

'Happy about what?'

 

'That I'm still here? You're not gonna torture me for attempting to leave?''

 

'I'm not my father', Jongin says, an answer that Kyungsoo didn't expect coming from the god of death. Jongin, now with the knowledge that Kyungsoo's okay, folds his damp jacket and hangs it on his arm, wiping his nose as he stares at Kyungsoo, 'Get dry and try again tomorrow'

 

The god of innocence wants to call out Jongin's name. He wants him to turn back and stay but he watches the god of search slowly leaving him, taking the stairs.

 

_I dreamt of you. I dreamt of us. You wouldn't let me go like this._

 

Kyungsoo instantly remembered the dream he had before Charon threw him off the boat, his fingers lifting to feel the opal still resting around his neck peacefully.

 

He lays his back on the ground, looking up at the dark rocks burying him. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and all he wants to do is disappear.

 

* * *

 

 

The god of death doesn't have enough power left to pretend.

 

He staggers to his office, his hand holding onto the shelves for support as his feet slowly gives way. He crashes on some of the shelves, the mason jars of souls shaking at the impact. The god of death whines with every step he takes, feeling like his bones are being shaved slowly, aching his muscles and losing his strength.

 

He opens the door, dropping his jacket on the floor and collapsing on his freshly cleaned vacuum.

 

His energy is all gone. All of it was wasted diving straight into the river of souls, the dead grabbing at him, gnawing at his clothes and skin. He looks down to see the cuts all over his arms but he didn't care. He's too tired to care.

 

All he could think of at that moment was Kyungsoo, slowly being pulled down to the eternity of nothingness and he had to get there before that happens, his hand reaching out to save the god, pulling him out.

 

He may be a Kim, but he's no match for the dead souls and soon enough he feels weak to the point his muscles break out. Jongin can't even open his eyes anymore, laying there in slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

'Jongin?! Jongin?!' 

 

Sehun, being the god who can travel to the underground without Charon, finally makes his way back to Jongin's office, running to open the door and seeing Jongin laying on the floor, a wet patch slowly surrounding him.

 

'Fuck!', he shouts, lifting his boss and turning him around. The water is cold and he realises that the lowly gods have told him the truth. 

 

The god of death dove headfirst into the river of souls.

 

'You fucking idiot', Sehun says between him cries, standing up and lifting Jongin, whining as he sets him down on the sofa. He's still wet and he always will be if he doesn't get rid of the clothes which were dipped into the river, so he quickly takes it off, unbuttoning Jongin's shirt and sliding the white shirt off. He couldn't believe Jongin would be stupid enough to dive in, knowing that the souls would love to devour him of all gods in this forsaken city.

 

Sehun runs around, calling out to the working gods to stop what they're doing and help him with Jongin, stripping him from all his clothes before Sehun lifts him and places him down in his bath inside his bedroom, opening the lights to his ensuite and turning on the tap, letting the warm water hit Jongin, washing him off the souls lingering on him.

 

He's been informed by one of the gods waiting by the labs that the god of death has done something stupid, diving into the river of souls.

 

The messenger leaned his back against the wall, looking at the bath, watching the water rise over Jongin's body. He sees the marks everywhere, claws scratches all over his skin. He can only imagine how excruciating it must be for Kyungsoo if a god as powerful as death himself can be impacted this way.

 

As Sehun thinks, he remembers the gods crowding around the office once they see Jongin walking in wet, wondering if he succeeded in saving his lover since he came back alone. 

 

Upon realisation, Sehun stands up, leaving Jongin alone in his bathroom as he runs out, his mind on Kyungsoo who might still be in the river of souls, about to sink to nothingness. Fright fills him at the thought that Jongin has failed to save him, wondering what will happen to his boss if his husband bound by ancient ceremony passes. Will he slowly wither too? 

 

He can't let that happen. 

 

Sehun clicks his fingers, opening the gate to the depths and about to jump in, his feet slowly leaving the floor as his wings flutter when he hears a door creaking open and he stops.

 

Kyungsoo's door is open and walks out the god of innocence himself. His hair is damp and he has a towel around him. 

 

'Kyungsoo?!', Sehun shouts, stopping mid-motion as he lands back on the ground, rushing forward to push the god against the wall, 'What are you doing here?!!'

 

'Jongin… He told me to take a shower to get rid of the dead', Kyungsoo answers, feeling frightened as Sehun's voice rises, his hand gripping on his arms, pinning him.

 

The messenger looks down, pulling up the god's shirt and seeing not one sign of scratch marks, no clues that he was thrown into the river, surrounded by grudged souls gnawing at him.

 

'How are you okay?', he asks, more to himself than to Kyungsoo, taking a step back and letting go of the god, 'You should be dead'

 

'I… I… Jongin tells me I won't be…', Kyungsoo is suddenly frightful of Sehun's expression, his shocked look over him as his eyes looms over his body as if to question its existence, 'He said I'm fine'

 

'Then why isn't he?', Sehun asks, looking into the open door of Kyungsoo's room, his eyes landing on the clothes abandoned on the floor, wet and covered in blood, scratched and torn, 'Is that yours?', he points to them and Kyungsoo turns around, nodding his head.

 

The messenger slowly pieces everything together, looking up to glare at the god of innocence. He's been optimistic about Kyungsoo since the first time Jongin gave him the order to seek him. He thought he was cute and sweet, not at all the type of god Jongin would usually go for, so for the outcome to turn to this, Sehun turns sour.

 

He takes a demanding step forward, his angry eyes never leaving Kyungsoo.

 

'He gave the rest of his energy to you', his voice is deep and threatening, something Kyungsoo didn't expect coming from Sehun, 'He's in pain and barely alive whilst you're back here floundering around like you own the fucking place'

 

'I… I don't know what you're talking about… I… Jongin left me down there… I wanted him to… I wanted him to talk-'

 

'Well, he can barely breathe thanks to you', Sehun spits at him. He couldn't even stand to look at Kyungsoo.

 

'What? What do you mean? Is he okay?', Kyungsoo couldn't interpret Sehun's statement but his glares and sudden rise in anger showed him that the god of death might not be okay after diving into the river, 'Where is he?'

 

'You don't need to know', Sehun refuses to answer, 'Just leave this place before he wakes up. I'll get you out of here myself if I have to'

  
  


* * *

 

 

Junmyeon rushes to the underground after reading Sehun's text, cancelling the rest of his meeting despite his secretary's disagreement. He leaves the building in a hurry, opening his car door and rushing out of the city without a moment's notice. He didn't even bother to contact Minseok, he needed to get to Jongin right away without distractions and he knew he's just going to argue with his older brother.

 

The only thought in his mind is to get to his little brother.

 

'Junmyeon!'

 

The god finally arrives at the dark place, visiting for the second time as he runs down the corridor to where Jongin's room is, hearing Sehun call out for him.

 

He opens the door hurriedly, staring into the bed to where his brother laid, naked and covered only his duvet.

 

'Did you wash it off?', he asks Sehun, seeing the messenger nod as he runs over and kneels beside the bed, his hand grabbing his brother's icy cold ones.

 

Jongin still doesn't have enough energy to get rid of the wrath all over him. 

 

'Where did his powers go?', he asks, his hand stroking Jongin's cheeks.

 

'He gave it all to Kyungsoo'

 

'What?'

 

'Kyungsoo must've been in pain, so Jongin forced his energy into him. The god is fine'

 

'He's walking around?'

 

'Yeah, no signs of bruises or cuts either. Jongin completely healed him despite everything he's done to him', Junmyeon can hear a pang of bitterness in Sehun and he understands. He didn't bother to turn back, but he hears footsteps coming forward. He looks up at the wall and sees a shadow dancing once the lights hit the figure hiding behind the door, 'Kyungsoo shouldn't be alive'

 

'Don't be angry', Junmyeon says to Sehun, 'You have to understand his intentions. He doesn't want to be here. You can't force someone to stay if they don't want to'

 

'But look at Jongin. Look at how much pain he is', Sehun points to the unconscious god, pissed that Junmyeon would be defending someone who harmed his brother, 'He doesn't need to torture Jongin like this'

 

'The situation is complicated Sehun. And I don't think we're in the right place to judge'

 

'Whatever', Sehun doesn't want to argue with Junmyeon, not when he doesn't know why the latter is so adamant in being understanding. If this was any other situation, Junmyeon's wrath would be made clear and strong, 'If Charon doesn't want to drop him off back to the city, then I will'

 

'No', Junmyeon commands Sehun, standing up and facing him, 'He can't leave'

 

'What do you mean? You just told me he doesn't wanna be here? Why don't we stop the torture now and kick him out before he does any more harm to Jongin?'

 

'We need Jongin to heal as soon as he can. The only way to do that is to slowly regain his energy back, which is through Kyungsoo. The god needs to be near him. It won't do Jongin good if his source of energy is millions of miles away'

 

'Kyungsoo's not going to help him. He didn't even help Jongin now. I was the one who found him collapsed inside his office. I was the one who stripped his clothes and washed him off'

 

'And what do you want? A medal?'

 

'No, I want Kyungsoo out of the underground and away from Jongin'

 

'And I'm telling you Jongin will never heal if you do that', Junmyeon raises his voice at him. He then turns to finally face the door, clicking his fingers and letting it open, revealing Kyungsoo, with his eyes sullen with guilt as his head hangs low, 'Did you hear that Kyungsoo?', he brings attention to the small god, 'You're not unwanted here as much as you don't want to be here. But may I request that you stay a little longer? Until my brother gets better, then I'll order Sehun myself to swiftly take you back to the city you so desperately want to go back to'

 

The god of innocence lifts his head, his shaky hands holding onto the ends of his sleeves.

 

'Yeah… I can do that'

 

'Good', Junmyeon says, 'You don't have to do anything. You don't even have to be in the same room as him, just as long as you're in close proximity, Jongin can slowly regain himself'

 

'How… I mean… When will he wake up?'

 

'Couple of hours. Or maybe a couple of days'

 

'Days?!', Kyungsoo is shocked, looking back to where Jongin lays, resting his gaze down his arm which were lathered in bruises. He didn't know Jongin was in pain. The god of death didn't show any signs when they were talking. He didn't know. If he did… If he did…

 

'He's powers are inside you now', Junmyeon says, 'Give it a little time till the energy balances out between the two of you again, then he'll be fine'

 

'See what you did?', Sehun turns to glare at him, the feeling of optimism wiped out. Kyungsoo looks down on the floor again, not wanting to stare at Sehun's glare, taking a step back.

 

The messenger stops talking to him when he feels Junmyeon's warning squeeze on his shoulder and he takes a step back, walking out of the room and pushing pass Kyungsoo before he exits, the latter god being pushed against the wall in the process.

 

'Don't mind him', Junmyeon says to Kyungsoo, 'He's oddly fond of my brother'

 

'No, I'm the one who should be apologising. I didn't think he would… I didn't know-'

 

'No apologies. At least not to me', Junmyeon holds his hand up to stop Kyungsoo from talking, 'Save that conversation for when Jongin wakes up'

 

'Okay…'

 

Junmyeon looks at the god once more, sensing how weak and fragile he is. He couldn't stop shaking and his voice is on the verge of breaking yet he holds all of Jongin's powers. He finds it pathetic that his little brother chose this god to be his lover. But then again, he's not one to judge.

 

He just hopes Minseok's plan is worth all of this.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Chanyeol opens the doors to his apartment and he instantly feels a gush of wind as something grabs him, pushing him harshly on the wall, photo frames falling to the floor due to the impact.

 

He drops his suitcase, his hand reaching up as he tries to get the grip off his throat, constricting him of air.

 

'How nice of you to finally get back', he hears the hissing voice so close to his face, drenched in anger, 'I've been waiting in your apartment for a while'

 

'Baek- Baek…', Chanyeol couldn't get the words out of his mouth when Baekhyun's fingers were tightly squeezing around his throat. He feels his cheeks slowly turning red, burning as he begs for air.

 

'I tried to do something nice for your friend. I've tried to do you a favour and this is how you repay me?', Baekhyun's eyes are burning red, the anger still not leaving him, especially after he found out what happened, hearing Sehun through the phone explain Jongin's dire condition.

 

'Baek- Stop… I can't be-'

 

'Shut up', Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol back to the wall again, squeezing his hand harder, 'And to think I would let you off just because I like you? Think again, Muse. I can end your life just like that and no other god but I can bring you back to life'

 

Baekhyun thought about killing Chanyeol right here and now, feeling his veins against his palm.

 

But then he thinks about his dad.

 

He lets go of his grip finally, pushing Chanyeol to the living room to which the Muse falls on the sofa, breathing heavily and coughing, drool leaving the side of his lips as he gasps for air.

 

'And what exactly did you betray me for?', Baekhyun snorts, standing in front of Chanyeol towering over him, 'Your friend is still stuck in the underground and you've just made an enemy'

 

'Is Kyungsoo okay?', Chanyeol asks once he regains his breath, looking up at Baekhyun and wiping his lips, 'Did he get saved?'

 

'Not a scratch is on him. He's now one of the most powerful gods in this forsaken city'

 

'What?'

 

'Jongin gave all of his powers to Kyungsoo. Which means he's the only suffering'

 

The Muse didn't want to sympathise with the god of death. But he was glad Jongin did the right thing and saved Kyungsoo. He's been frantic throughout the journey, begging Charon to take him back, for him to save his best friend but within an instant, they disappear from the underground and they reappear by the edge of another river, somewhere where the sun can finally reach them.

 

'Is Kyungsoo going to remain there?'

 

'For a while, until Jongin regains his powers', Baekhyun says, 'But you'll get your little friend back. Soon enough'

 

'What do you mean? He's allowed to return?'

 

'We don't want him down there. He'll be gone once Jongin can walk', Baekhyun steps close, his feet stepping on Chanyeol's and squeezing it tight, a whine coming out of the Muse, 'And I never wanna see your face in my company, do you hear me? Set foot inside and I'll kill you right then and there'

 

* * *

 

 

'Minseok! Kim Minseok! Open the door! Open the fucking door!'

 

Jongdae is livid. He's furious. He awaits for both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to be in his brother's apartment, yet he walks in with Chanyeol sitting on the sofa, almost lifeless as he explains what had happened, his anger coursing through as he leaves and rushes to the apartment placed on top of the highest mountain in the city.

 

'You fucking promised! You fucking liar! You liar!', he banged loudly on the door, kicking it as hard as he could. He continues to shout, commanding Minseok to face him and explain why his best friend is still stuck in the underground, 'Explain yourself!'

 

'What the fuck?'

 

The Muse turns around and there he spots Minseok, in his usual obnoxious suit, facing him.

 

'What are you doing in my apartment?', the god asks, his voice full of command, 'Our deal is over. We don't have to see each other anymore'

 

'Our deal is not over!', Jongdae shouts at him, 'You promised Kyungsoo will escape!'

 

'I don't think you remember the deal we made', Minseok points out, poker face and not at all fazed by Jongdae's anger towards him, 'I promise to tell you of a way out of the underground, which I have. I have no power in what happened during the actual escape'

 

'Chanyeol told me that Charon didn't let Kyungsoo leave! He said he couldn't leave! You said any god can leave'

 

'And they can', Minseok says with a calm tone, juxtaposing Jongdae's rash one, 'Kyungsoo could've safely made it, but like I warned you. It's Charon's decision whether to take his passengers or not. He decided not to. You should ask him, not me'

 

Jongdae wanted to punch Minseok. He wanted to bestow all his anger at the ruling god and he nearly did. But then the door to the apartment finally opens, a beautiful goddess walking out.

 

'Minseok, I was wondering who the god shouting for you were', Hera calls out, her voice melodious and also calm despite the backlash that she's received over the past day, 'I was gonna call you to take care of him. He's ruining my sleep'

 

'Don't worry darling', Minseok sighs, taking Jongdae's wrist and pulling him away from the door, 'I'll handle him'

 

'Good', she sighs, stepping forward and pressing her lips softly on his, 'Then come back and comfort me, okay?'

 

'I will'

 

Jongdae scoff at the sight and Minseok digs his nails deep into his wrists, forcing him to stay quiet.

 

He waits for Hera to close the door before he turns to glare at the Muse, clicking his fingers and transporting them back to his office which he left just a minute ago. He pushes Jongdae on his leather chair, clicking his fingers again and wrapping vines around Jongdae's wrist, trapping him as he leans on his desk, his arms folded and glaring down at the Muse.

 

'No matter how many times I've warned you, you still try to anger me', Minseok growls, 'I don't think a god has ever done that, let alone a Muse'

 

'My best friend is still a prisoner of your brother. How can I not feel betrayed?!', Jongdae says, whilst spitting at Minseok, seeing the stain ruin his white button-down shirt.

 

The god looks down, and stares at the stain for a moment, before slowly looking up at Jongdae. There's calmness in his expression, which feels more frightening as he sighs and reaches his hand out, stroking Jongdae's lips.

 

'You're fierce', he comments, 'I can commend you for that', he slowly brushed his hand down until his fingers are around Jongdae's throat. And within an instant, he squeezes his hand, choking Jongdae and cutting off the air, 'But I will not let anyone talk to me like that, do you understand?'

 

Jongdae tries to fight back, but then the vines around his hand only tighten, burning his wrist red.

 

'I told you how to get Kyungsoo out and I also warned you about Charon, yet you put the blame on me?', Minseok chuckles in disbelief of how thick-skinned the Muse in front of him is, 'Why is everything my fault? You should've tried harder in persuading Charon. It's your own failure'

 

Minseok lets go of Jongdae and he hears the Muse gasping for breath. He clicks his fingers and the vines slowly unravel around the Muse's wrist, disappearing into thin air.

 

'I don't want you to tell Hera about any of this, including our deal. She cannot know'

 

Jongdae is about to spit back at Minseok, about to fight back when he sees the god kneeling in front of him. He's silenced by the action, watching the god's hand reaching out to his. He watches as Minseok softly kisses each wrist, the bruises around it instantly disappearing.

 

'I need you to keep your mouth shut until this all blows over', Minseok whispers, 'And maybe then, we can strike another deal'

 

'Another deal? What kind of deal?'

 

'You want your friend to be happy', Minseok informs, still on the same level as Jongdae, his intimidating eyes staring holes into Jongdae, 'I'll make sure to see that he is'

 

'I want him out of that prison he's in'

 

'And I'll make sure it won't be a prison for him any longer'

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo slowly opens the door to Jongin's room. Sehun and Junmyeon had left an hour ago after speaking to him about the circumstances, leaving him alone in the underground with Jongin.

 

He couldn't believe he's back to where he started, alone in the dark isolating rooms, feeling trapped. But now this time he has another emotion running through him.

 

A shot of guilt builds itself in as he stares down at Jongin, seeing his lifeless body painted in bruises. He remembers the dream they shared, the dream which he pulled Jongin out of the pain he was in, the pair of them sitting on the meadow as he looks at Jongin's scarred body.

 

He did this to him.

 

_As long as Kyungsoo is close, Jongin will regain himself._

 

The god of innocence finds himself crawling into Jongin's bed, lifting the covers and feeling the cold beneath, Jongin's skin is frozen. He slides closer to the god of death, his head resting on the pillow beside him, and staring at Jongin.

 

His fingers slowly graze on Jongin's face, touching his cold cheeks, sliding down until he feels his cold blue lips.

 

A sudden rush flows through him and he can finally feel Jongin's power in him, stirring something inside which makes him want to be closer to the god. The terrifying predicament that they're in slowly losing his importance. He didn't care if he's going to be stuck here for a few more weeks, nor did he care about the growing hatred everyone has on him after his attempt to escape.

 

All he wants to think about is the dream of arms around his, warm and comforting as he feels traces of kisses being left all over his body. It still pierced him. It makes him think about everything that's happened between them.

 

Kyungsoo gains the courage to slowly hug Jongin, his warm body touching the latter's freezing ones as his arms wrap itself around the god's side.

 

If he has the power to heal Jongin then he wishes to wake him up as soon as possible. He wants to wash the feeling of guilt away and begs for Jongin to open his eyes. He wants his skin to melt and turn warm again.

 

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

 

Those are the last thoughts that Kyungsoo has as he slowly falls asleep, with the god of death in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

_Kyungsoo looks around. He sees the walls around him and a window, allowing the sunlight to pass through._

 

_Everything looks elegant and regal, the furniture made from luxury velvet and smooth wood, the painting hung up on the walls._

 

_He finds the place unfamiliar despite its resemblance to the interior of the underground. Firstly, he knows they're in the city, he can see the natural light touching the furniture. But he didn't which house he's in, or if he's alone._

 

_He walks out of the empty room, the sheets on the floor. The door swings open and he enters a corridor as wide as the streets in the city. He marvels at the beauty of the red carpet beneath him, paintings as tall as him hung up on the walls whilst being accompanied by finely sculpted statues._

 

_The god of innocence steps out, moving forward without any knowledge of where the red carpet might lead him, but he didn't want to he alone in the empty room._

 

_Kyungsoo notices that the closer he walks to the other side, the darker it slowly got, the curtains closed, blocking the light from entering the room, hiding from the rest of the world._

 

_A crash can suddenly be heard and his skin begins to shiver at the sound of screaming, followed by the sound of whiplash. Kyungsoo didn't know where the sound is coming from but the corridor only leads to one closed door._

 

_Without noticing, he begins to run, faster than he's ever run, his bare feet touching the luxury carpet, passing by the expensive paintings and sculptures. He pushes the door open, hearing it slamming against the wall as he looks around the darkroom, small lights passing through the cracks between the curtains._

 

_The room is a mess, broken pieces of furniture everywhere, shreds of glass and stone shattered around the floor, the sight of blood decorating the already red carpet._

 

_His eyes land on a boy, his back hunched and arms over his head, crying out as another hit comes his way._

 

**_Stop._ **

 

_'Stop!'_

 

_The god of innocence feels pain at the sight, his voice quivering yet desperate to get the shadowy figure out of the boy's way. His eyes landed on the leather belt gripped tightly around the figure's hands, his arm lifted in the air, preparing for another strike._

 

_'Stop!', Kyungsoo shouts again, this time running forward and pushing the figure away, not seeing his face due to the darkness but he didn't need to. He doesn't want to know who the figure is, all he wants to do is protect the boy. He uses all his strength until he sees for figure dissipates in front of him, leaving him alone with the quivering boy._

 

_His arms find its way around him, holding him tight and cradling him in his arms._

 

_'It's okay', he whispers, 'It's okay'_

 

_The light which passes through the curtains shines bright on the boy's face, Kyungsoo looking down and taking in his features. His jawline, his thin hollow cheeks, tanned skin and bruised eyes. He recognises him immediately._

 

_'Jongin?', his voice is mixed with shock and horror, looking at the boy, thin and bruised, no more than a few centuries old. He looks like a middle school student, with his school uniform large around his skinny frame, his hair scruffy and unkempt._

 

_'Who are you?', the boy asks, his voice broken. He sees the bruise around the boy's throat and he couldn't stop shaking._

 

_He looks exactly like how he does now, in the real world, lifeless and battered. He resembles the god currently laid in bed with no energy._

 

_He's been like this the whole time?_

 

_The guilt comes crashing in waves. He feels his skin begin to burn and he never knew guilt could feel so excruciating._

 

_'Are you here to save me?'_

 

_The god of innocence didn't feel the tears leave his eyes until it lands on Jongin's face, a droplet on his purple skin._

 

_'No', Kyungsoo says, crying, 'I'm only gonna make things worse'_

 

_The boy sits up, hugging back Kyungsoo who has slowly fallen._

 

_'It's okay, don't cry for me', the god of innocence hears Jongin's young voice, comforting him even though he should be the one being comforted, 'I don't want to bring sadness to anyone, so don't cry for me'_

  
  


* * *

 

 

Minseok looks at his desk, seeing the picture of his family framed beside his computer. He looks at the way Junmyeon had his arms wrapped around his mother's side, laughing. He never fails to marvel at how beautiful their mother was, smiling widely, her long dark hair flowing with the wind.

 

He spots his younger self, standing straight and smiling at the camera, in his first uniform, ready to go to school for the first time. His eyes look down to spot his little brother, just being able to walk with his tiny feet, his chubby cheeks smiling as his little hand's grips on his trousers, probably asking him to hold him.

 

Pieces of broken memories found itself in that picture, threading the only happiness they all felt whilst living in the prison that was the white mansion. 

 

'What else do you want me to do?', he hears Jongdae's voice, bringing him back to reality as he looks out to see the Muse standing in front of the desk, the pair of them having spoken and conjuring up a mutual understanding's circumstances. 

 

'Do you wanna know why I'm the God of the skies?', Minseok asks the Muse a question, random to their current topic conversation, yet he asks it anyway.

 

'Because you're the CEO', Jongdae answers, not wanting to anger Minseok today any more than he already has.

 

'No', the god shakes his head, 'It's because I'm the first god to be freed from the grips of my father', he stands up and buttons his blazer, walking around the desk so that nothing is blocking him from Jongdae.

 

The Muse nods, not caring and Minseok can tell. Jongdae has no intentions in understanding him nor his family which is fine. The whole city doesn't care about their backstory anymore. They don't care about the hardship that they've gone through to get to where they are now.

 

'Do you wanna know why Jongin is the god of death?'

 

'No'

 

'Because he's the first god that's died in the hands of my father'

 

Jongdae looks back at Minseok, his eyes widen at his answer.

 

'What do you mean died?'

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun paces around his apartment, walking back and forth from the living room to his bedroom, waiting for his phone to ring.

 

'What's taking Sehun so long?!', Baekhyun whines, throwing a pillow to the floor out of fits of anger and impatience. He needed to know Jongin's condition, otherwise, he cannot fall asleep. He wants to go down there but he's not sure if Charon is in the mood to pick him up. The ferryman can be fickle.

 

The god is about to lose it, picking up his phone and calling Sehun when he hears a knock on his door. He quickly runs and opens, seeing Yixing standing on the other side.

 

'Yixing!', he shouts, welcoming him inside as he closes the door, 'Any news? Do you know what's going on?'

 

'Jongin's fine. His stable and it's going to be like that for a couple more days apparently'

 

'So, he hasn't woken up?'

 

'No'

 

'Fuck', Baekhyun combs his hair back, pacing back into the living room. Yixing watches as the god walks around stressed.

 

'It's not gonna be like that', Yixing informs him, 'Jongin's got Kyungsoo to heal him. He's not gonna di-'

 

'Don't', Baekhyun turns around and points at Yixing, forcing him to shut up before he can finish the sentence. He couldn't erase the image stuck in his mind, a memory so old yet still so vivid to him.

 

He remembers the day he first officially met Jongin, in his father's private hospital. They were only in middle school and Baekhyun came after school to visit his father, wanting to show off his grades.

 

He didn't expect his father to be busy attending to someone when he slides the door open and he spots a young boy, the same age as him laying on the bed, but that's all they have in common it seems.

 

Because all that's left are fragments of what he was, everything else covered in stitches and bandages.

 

'Is he going to be okay?'

 

'The wrath is strong. Cronus poured all of his strength here. I don't know if the boy is powerful enough to withstand it any longer'

 

'Dad?', Baekhyun calls out, his eyes never leaving the unconscious boy in front of him, his hand gripping on the doorknob.

 

'Baekhyun', his dad hurriedly rushes to his side, kneeling to face him as he takes his sight away from the boy, 'What are you doing here? You should be with your mother'

 

'I wanted to visit you', he says, the door closing as his father ushers him away, 'Who is that?'

 

'That's no one, son', his dad brushes off his question and orders him to go home and visit him another time, stroking his hair as he puts on a fake smile for his son.

 

Baekhyun wanted to ask more questions, but he didn't want to anger his father, so with hesitation, he leaves and joins his family for dinner. But that doesn't mean the image didn't burn his mind until he's awake all night.

 

'Baekhyun, he's gonna be fine', he feels Yixing's hand resting on him, pulling him back to reality as the sun begins to set and his living room turns dark. He didn't want to see the image again, not on Jongin nor anyone else.

 

'I fucking hope so'

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen.

 

_Chapter Fifteen._

 

 

Jongin has been bedridden for three days already. Its evident underground, the god of innocence can feel the tension in the room. He can hear Yixing's assertive voice taking over for Jongin for the time being, ordering everyone to get on with their work until Jongin wakes up.

 

Kyungsoo stays inside the kitchen, boiling the soup he's made this morning, cutting up fresh spring onions for the garnish, keeping quiet. He could tell his presence is no longer welcomed here, even the usual easy-going Sehun is ignoring him. But he couldn't blame them. To them, he's betrayed Jongin thus betraying them. He wouldn't want to be around someone like him either.

 

The door swings open and he looked up, seeing Yixing walking into the kitchen, their eyes meeting. Kyungsoo awkwardly goes back to his task, finishing his cooking as he walks to the drawers to grab a bowl.

 

'You can't keep trying to feed him. You'll just spill everything on the bed', Yixing gives out a word of warning to which Kyungsoo looks back to him.

 

'He needs to eat, even if I have to force it down his throat'

 

'What he needs is for you to give back his energy and surely you're taking your time giving it to him'

 

'Minseok says I just have to stay close to him. I don't know how else to give it back', Kyungsoo defends himself, yet his voice is soft and almost fragile, on the verge of breaking and once pushed might disappear. He's scared of Yixing - who isn't? - he's the god of war and chaos. The only reason why Kyungsoo was calm in his presence is that he's Jongin's husband, but after what happened, he doesn't know whether Yixing will treat him the same.

 

'How did Jongin give you his energy? Surely he did it in less than five minutes if you're still alive', Yixing points out, 'Or are you waiting for him to die and keep his powers to yourself?'

 

'No!', Kyungsoo's innate response stops Yixing from assuming as he sees the shocked expression hidden in the god's eyes. He knew that Kyungsoo is at least guilty in what he's done.

 

'I suppose maybe Jongin might just be taking his time', Yixing sighs, 'He has no regard of time and deadlines anyway'

 

'Is everything okay? I mean… Is business good?'

 

'Everything's under my control for now', Yixing informs, although Kyungsoo didn't need him to know since he can hear Yixing taking charge the moment he found out Jongin's bedridden, the underground becoming more frightful than it already is. Kyungsoo peered on the level above earlier that day, hearing the gods whispering to each other, scared of the god of war and his sadistic tendencies. He can sense their fear too, something he hasn't been able to do since recently. He wonders if this is how Jongin feels all the time in their presence.

 

'Is there anything I can help with?', the god of innocence offered, still holding onto the bowl and looking expectedly to the god of war.

 

Yixing leans on the kitchen island, his arms crossed and eyes observant of the small god. He still has yet to figure out the anatomy and mind of Kyungsoo and why someone like him can cause the god of death to go to extreme lengths to protect him. He has yet to come to his conclusion so he stays patient.

 

'Maybe you can help out the gods above. They're freaking out thinking their contract is void since Jongin isn't around to assure them of their future' 

 

'And what do you want me to do about it?', Kyungsoo asks to which Yixing smiles at him, yet it didn't do anything but unsettle him further. 

 

'Go talk to them. Make a friend whilst you're still stuck down here. You'll never know, Jongin might wake up any time soon and you'll he banished here for all eternity'

 

'Banished?'

 

'You don't think we'd let you stay here after what you've done right?', Yixing asks, laughing when Kyungsoo didn't reply, 'You didn't want to stay here anyway, I thought you'd be flattered at the thought of never returning?'

 

'I… I just-'

 

'Now stop wasting time and leave the cooking to someone else. I suggest you be the one to try and calm them down before a revolution starts down here', Yixing orders, urging him on to put the bowl down, nodding his head towards the door. Kyungsoo didn't have anything else to do and the last thing he wants is for Yixing to be mad at him so he follows his orders, slowly walking out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun leans his chair back as he listens to the board members groan during the meeting - mostly about him- but also about the dismissal of their best Muse.

 

'Chanyeol is one of the most sought after Muses! What was the reason to let him go?!'

 

'It's too late. There must be other companies offering him a contract already…'

 

'I can't believe this!'

 

'Baekhyun! Explain to me why you dismissed Chanyeol without our permission!'

 

'Because I'm the CEO of this company', Baekhyun says matter of factly, a bored expression plastered on his face as he rolls his eyes and kicks his leg up on the desk.

 

'You are not the CEO yet boy', one of the members glares at him, yet he ignores it - Baekhyun's good at ignoring - maybe too good since the whole meeting is fuelled with anger towards him. The only reason why he's still sitting is because of his father. They adore him, thus touching his eldest son is not in their best interest.

 

'Look, I don't want Chanyeol in this company and that's that. There are an infinite amount of Muses out there, maybe some more talented than him. We just need to find them'

 

'But why would we when we have Chanyeol?'

 

'Had', Baekhyun points out, which probably isn't a good idea since he sees a rise in anger in all their eyes, 'Send out an advertisement', he finally announces, clapping his hands and ending the argument in the room, 'Say there's a vacancy'

 

'Call Chanyeol back', his secretary is the one who says this, her voice calm and never raised, yet there's assertion in her tone, 'We need him back'

 

'No we don't', and with that, Baekhyun gets up and leaves the meeting, ignoring their outcry and slamming the door shut. He has no intentions of spending the rest of the day in the company building but he couldn't go visit the underground - Yixing forbade him after his attempt to 'talk' to Kyungsoo - and by talking, he means a fist on the face.

 

He wonders if Jongin has woken up, but he knew he hadn't, Sehun would've called him. 

 

'Baekhyun'

 

The god turns to the sound of his voice, coincidentally a bad time to hear that voice as he sees his father fast approaching him.

 

'Dad', he calls out, shocked at the sight of him. His father never usually visits the company anymore, he barely works at the hospital either since his so-called retirement, 'What are you doing here?'

 

'I've been called by Minseok', he informs, wearing his work suit and he embraces his eldest son, 'I heard about Jongin'

 

'You have? How much?', the questions come flooding in as they finish their embrace, Baekhyun looking up in his eyes, 'Is he okay?'

 

'He's not going to die', he informs his son, 'But I'm going down there now to check up on his health. His vitals might be lower than it should'

 

'Let me come with you'

 

'No', he commands him, 'You stay here and take care of business'

 

'I'm already on my way out anyway', Baekhyun informs him, 'My meeting's finished'

 

'Was it? Or did you finish it?', his dad raised a brow, 'Don't think I haven't heard from everyone what my son's been getting up to'

 

Baekhyun allows himself to get caught, shrugging his shoulders and not bothering to lie, 'Your company doesn't need to be watched by me every minute. It's doing great on its own'

 

'That's because they respect me', his father states, 'And the moment you become CEO, that respect will disappear and they'll have no motivation to do the work. You need to be worthy of your leadership Baekhyun, you can't keep using my name as leeway'

 

'But dad, Jongin needs-'

 

'Jongin has someone already', his father laughs, patting him on the back, 'I didn't even know he was in love, let alone perform an ancient ceremony'

 

'He's not in love', Baekhyun mumbles, trying not to sound bitter but he didn't think Minseok told his dad the full explanation so he won't say it either. 

 

'Son, as long as he's got his lover by his side, he'll be back again in no time'

 

'Then why are you visiting down there?'

 

'Because I just wanna check if his healing process is okay. Plus I'm curious to meet his lover'

 

* * *

 

 

'You told Apollo?!', Junmyeon shouts at his brother when Minseok told him who he was on the phone to earlier today. They're both in Junmyeon's apartment, Minseok running away from his wife who's been asking too much from him since she has no choice but to stay at home following her recent scandal.

 

'He'll help Jongin'

 

'He'll tell the whole city with that mouth of his', Junmyeon points out, not sure if Minseok remembered that he was the reason the whole city found out of his departure when they were young. 

 

'That's the whole point', Minseok sighs, rolling his eyes and feeling disappointed that his brother still hasn't got the full picture yet, 'He'll tell the Olympians before the next big Charity Ball'

 

'And?! That's supposed to be a good thing?'

 

'Everyone loves Apollo. He's one of the most beloved gods in this damn city. If everyone hears the news from him, they might receive it differently'

 

'How so?', Junmyeon says, 'I think the news should come from us. We're family'

 

'We're also married to gods we don't love', Minseok points out, 'And I'm pretty sure the whole city knows that', the ruling god leans back on his seat, drinking his juice since Junmyeon ran out of wine apparently - despite finally living on his own, he runs out of the one good thing.

 

'So? What's the matter with that?' 

 

'We need everyone to believe Jongin married out of love. We need to make the whole city stop being so frightened of him', Minseok explains, kissing his teeth and downing his juice in one go, 'Everyone's either demonized him or sexualised him as this frightening young thing they can nibble on. Either way, the city will never take us seriously if one of us has that image'

 

'No one's gonna rebel', Junmyeon argues, sensing the hint of Minseok's paranoia, the same that he felt with their father, 'The city revel you'

 

'The city is fickle', Minseok says, 'They change their adoration to the next god who swindles them with promises'

 

'And what's Jongin's image going to do? Make them stop?'

 

'When they realise that he's a god who chose to marry out of love, they'll adore him. The god of death who does nothing but scare and fuck people has finally settled down and is ready to do business'

 

Business?', Junmyeon furrows his brow questioning, not sure how their little brother's marriage can be business. Junmyeon, despite being one of the most intelligent gods in the city, is always a few steps behind his brother and once he catches up with him, it starts to slowly make sense, random pieces suddenly fitting together perfectly,  'You're planning to make him an Olympian, aren't you?'

 

Minseok didn't say anything. But his silence is his answer and Junmyeon begins to laugh. 

 

'You told Apollo so he can persuade the other Olympians to approve of your request', Junmyeon didn't so much ask but simply stated the intentions that Minseok has to which he laughs even more, 'Why didn't I see it coming?'

 

'Jongin needs to be an Olympian. It's the only way we can truly say we're unstoppable'

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo steps out of the elevator, walking into the floor which Jongin had told him not to enter. It looks the same as every other floor in the underworld, just a long line of the corridor which twists and turns from left to right, followed by dozens of doors, leading into storage rooms, labs and rooms for the contracted gods.

 

Everything is dark, as it always is, the hallway lights flickering and weak, his shadows barely showing. He didn't like the idea of talking to a group of gods who hates Jongin. What if they attack him out of spite? What if they want to hold him for ransom for when Jongin wakes up? What if Yixing led him straight into a trap?

 

The god of innocence looks around, his eyes wandering, in search of the accommodation area, but he had no way of figuring out where it was.

 

_'What if we become mortal in the meantime?'_

 

_'That's not possible. As long as he's still breathing, our contract is still valid'_

 

_'But I heard he dived into the river of souls. No god can survive that, not even the god of death'_

 

_'The god of innocence survived it. I saw him walking around when I went down there. He's fine, which means powerful gods can survive'_

 

Kyungsoo hears their whispering and he opened the door to one of the laboratories, his eyes landing to a group of gods sitting down on the floor, whispering to each other.

 

'Hello'

 

Their eyes suddenly revert and a crowd of gasps can be heard in the room as they witness the god of innocence himself standing in front of them.

 

'I told you he survived'

 

Kyungsoo hears it and he shyly waves his hand to them as a sort of greeting, yet he looked like a five-year-old when he did it.

 

'Hi… I'm-'

 

'Jongin's husband. We know', one of the god says, looking Kyungsoo up and down, observant in the god and almost questioning him, 'What are you doing here?'

 

'I was told to make sure you're all okay'  he informs them to which their ears begin to twitch, curious eyes burning holes on his skin, waiting for his statement, 'They said you're all going to be fine. As long as Jongin's breathing then your contract is still valid'

 

_'See. I told you'_

 

A sigh of relief is passed around, the tension lessening from the news. But their eyes are still curious, still buried deep in Kyungsoo's skin, dissecting him piece by piece.

 

'Is there something you wanna ask me?', he offers, not knowing what to do now that he's relied on the message Yixing wanted him to rely on but not wanting to leave yet, not when he knows they've got dozens of questions they must be dying to ask.

 

'What do you see in him?', another god asks, 'What is it about him that you'd want to leave the city and be trapped down here?'

 

_I didn't want to be here._

 

Kyungsoo wants, to tell the truth, he wants to confess that he's being held hostage here like all of them. He wants to tell them that he understands their pain because he's feeling it as well. But then he bites his tongue and stops himself, the guilt rushing back, reminding him that his pain still wasn't enough to cause Jongin this much trouble. He owed it to the god of death to keep quiet and obedient whilst he's healing.

 

'He noticed me when no one else did', he says, which technically isn't a lie. Their first meeting was mixed with fear and confusion but in the heart of it all, Kyungsoo was lonely that night, invisible to the eyes of the crowd, yet Jongin saw him, approached him, spoke to him.

 

'Is that enough to leave everything behind?', the same god asks, her blue eyes almost glowing in the dark as she stares at him, 'We want nothing more but to get out of here, yet here you are wanting to stay'

 

'Yeah…' 

 

'How did you even drown in the river of souls anyway? What were you doing all there by yourself?'

 

The gods probably didn't know what happened - what truly happened - and Jongin's men probably said everything they could to keep it that way.

 

'I… Wanted to explore', Kyungsoo lies, finally taking the time to sit down on the floor and join them, 'But I was standing too close to the river… They… The souls grabbed me'

 

'Shit. That must've been awful', the god with blue eyes whispers, 'I've only been there once and it was enough to frighten me to death'

 

'Why were you down there?', Kyungsoo asks to which another tension makes it into the room, one of discomfort and stress.

 

'Sometimes… We get set down there to be dealt with'

 

'Dealt with?' 

 

'I tried to escape', the god confesses, 'I got found and Yixing tortured me all night'

 

Kyungsoo hisses at her fate, biting his lip and trying not to overreact, but the thought of the god of war lashing at you sends shivers down his spine.

 

'He does that to you?'

 

They nod simultaneously, like scared dogs facing their master and Kyungsoo can feel his stomach churn at the sight. He's feared the god of death just as much as the next god, but he's never seen how truly wrathful he can be, Jongin has never shown that side of him. But if Jongin truly is the violent god everyone says he is, then who was the child he met in his dreams, abused and lifeless? Who was the god whose hand reached out for him as he feels the souls tear him apart bit by bit? Who was the god who kissed the water out of his lungs? Why is Jongin fragmented, different to every god he meets? Who is he truly?

 

'Does he torture you too?', one god asks and he shakes his head brazenly, too quick to answer that question.

 

'He doesn't do anything unless I say so'

 

'Wow', the god with blue eyes says, momentarily giving away her shocked expression, 'He must truly love you then' 

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun watches as Apollo examines Jongin, his eyes averted up and down, watching his hands feel Jongin's pulse, his teeth nipping at his nails as he waits impatiently.

 

'So? When is he going to wake up?', Sehun asks, his foot tapping vigorously on the floor.

 

'When he wants to', Apollo says, 'He's in his resting phase and once he feels like he's rested enough, he'll wake up'

 

'So this bitch is just taking his damn time?', Sehun whines, wanting to rip his nails off, 'We've got work to do!'

 

'He hired you all because he knows you're all capable of managing the business without him', Apollo reminds the messenger, 'He's even got an Olympian running things here and my son also. Everything's going to be fine in the meantime'

 

Sehun leans on the wall, looking down at Jongin who laid in the same position he's been since he placed him there. No movement from the past couple of days. How can Sehun not get worried?

 

'You're going to be taking care of things around here, right?', Apollo speaks to Sehun, to which the messenger straightens up his posture, still keeping presentable in the presence of an Olympian whilst whining like his usual self.

 

'Yes, of course'

 

'Then everything's going to be fine. Just give it some time and everything will bounce back into place'

 

Apollo begins to pack his things, pretty confident in Jongin's condition which is a lot to say since he's a bear witness in some of Jongin's worse conditions. As he begins to close his bag, he hears the creak of the door slowly opening, his eyes peering up to see another figure - someone he doesn't recognise- slowly walking in with his hands hidden away in his long sleeves. His big round eyes stared up at him.

 

'Hello…'

 

'Who are you?'

 

'I'm Kyungsoo. I'm-'

 

'No one', Sehun interrupts him, walking in front and blocking Apollo's view from the small god, 'He's just working here for a few weeks'

 

'Oh, is he one of the contract gods?'

 

'You can say that', Sehun says it right in front of Kyungsoo, not caring of the latter's reaction, 'You should probably get going. You wouldn't wanna have the smell of death all over your clothes'

 

'I'll be fine', Apollo chuckles, ruffling Sehun's hair as he prepares to take his leave, 'It's a shame I can't stay any longer. I would've loved to have met Jongin's husband'

 

Sehun sees Kyungsoo's eyes turn rounder - if that was possible - about to open his mouth, raising his hand.

 

'I'm sure he doesn't want to meet', Sehun interrupts once more, blocking Kyungsoo from edging in a word, 'He's not the social type'

 

'Well, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Maybe I can introduce myself before I leave'

 

'I-'

 

'Don't you have a date with your wife?', Sehun asks, patting his back as he ushers him away from the room, not wanting for him to interact with Kyungsoo just in case the latter blows their cover and admit to Apollo the reason why Jongin is bedridden in the first place.

 

'Why, as a matter of fact, I do!', Apollo cheers, a glint of happiness sparked in him which fuelled him to move on, leaving the room and drowning Sehun with descriptions of his beautiful wife, the pair walking away and leaving Jongin's room.

 

'I'm his husband', Kyungsoo whispers as if wanting to announce that he was the person Apollo wanted to meet but only getting the courage now when he's all alone.

 

He kicks at the carpet, frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he gained the courage to speak over Sehun and announce himself? Why did he have to hide in the shadows? All his life he wanted to be known and spoken to, yet when given the chance, he shies away. The darkroom encloses him, a dim light placed beside the bedside table illuminating the room unsuccessfully. 

 

Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin, seeing his eyelids closed, his arms hidden inside his blanket. 

 

The day is long. Yet he doesn't know if it's ended yet. He feels like he's in a loop, sleeping in darkness and waking up in it. He has no concept of time whatsoever, no indication of the sun's journey from the East to the West. 

 

All he knows is that he's tired.

 

Without a word of the announcement, he finds comfort in sliding inside Jongin's blankets, laying on the space beside him. 

 

He's done this before. One or twice a week, where he would sneak in Jongin's room late at night after everyone's gone home, laying his head beside the pillow and watching Jongin, counting the seconds between the rising of his chest and the sighs of breath he makes. He would sneak back to his room when he looks over at the small clock resting on the table, signalling that the day's begun and Jongin's men can walk in any minute.

 

But for now, all he wants to do is look at him. He places his finger right below Jongin's nose, feeling the warm breath hitting it. He wanted to make sure for himself that the god of death is still breathing. His fingers slowly slide down to his lips, chapped and dry, then down to his chin.

 

 _Wake up,_ he thinks to himself, biting his lip as his fingers strokes down to his neck, feeling the bump of his Adam's apple. _Wake up._ His hand finally rests down on Jongin's chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his palm. _Wake up._

 

* * *

 

 

_Jongin sits on the grass, looking out at the horizon and seeing the bright sun high above the skies, crowded with clouds._

 

_He feels somewhat at peace, even though he felt weak. His muscles tire after only a few minutes of movement, so he lays his back on the cold grass, sighing as he soaks in the sun._

 

_It's been a long time since the god of death can be seen during the day. His presence mostly lurks in the dark, through the cocktail parties and late-night rendezvous with gods confident enough to spend the night with the god of death in their bed._

 

_He hasn't experienced the innocence of morning. In all honesty, maybe he didn't want to leave this place. He can be by himself, drowning in his comfortable silence as he surrounds himself with the sweet scent of roses - even the smell of dirt beneath him. Maybe he can stay in this limbo forever, in pure bliss._

 

_'Jongin'_

 

_He turns to see the small god approaching him, his hands hidden in the long sleeves of his shirt._

 

_'Kyungsoo'_

 

_'When are you going to wake up?'_

 

_'What do you mean?'_

 

_'Everyone's waiting for you. They want you back'_

 

_'They do?', Jongin asks, somewhat surprised. He didn't think anyone would want him to come back, not unless they need him for something, 'Is the business going down under?'_

 

_'No, it's fine', he assures, 'They just want you back'_

 

_They want him back._

 

_'And how about you?', Jongin asks, not knowing why he asked, yet he waited patiently for the god's answer. Kyungsoo stands in front of him, looking down as he looks up, their eyes finally meeting._

 

_'I want you to wake up'_

 

_His voice is genuine. Jongin continues to stare at him, 'Do you mean that?'_

 

_'Yeah'_

 

_'Do you really?'_

 

_'I don't want to be on my own down there', Kyungsoo admits, 'No one likes me'_

 

_'Tell them to treat you with respect'_

 

_'Easy for you to say', Kyungsoo whispers, looming down on the grass now, 'You gain respect wherever you go'_

 

_'I don't think so', Jongin says, still looking at the god. Kyungsoo feels his stares and he crosses his arms over his chest as if shielding himself._

 

_'I… Do respect you'_

 

_'It's okay if you don't', Jongin says, 'It's not a crime'_

 

_'You just can't expect me to stay still… You can't… Cage someone like that'_

 

_'I know', Jongin whispers, looking down on the grass, 'I should know'_

 

_Kyungsoo suddenly remembers the little boy he held in his arms, bruised and bloodied, trapped in his own four walls._

 

_'I-'_

 

* * *

 

 

'What the hell?', Sehun looks down to see Kyungsoo nestling his head in the crevice of Jongin's neck, the pair sound asleep when he made his way back to Jongin's room after speaking with Apollo. Gladly, he had hoped to find Baekhyun visiting the underground so they can discuss some things that have been bubbling up in the underground, but all he finds is the fragile god sleeping.

 

He's about to kick the bed to wake up Kyungsoo when he feels a hand resting on his shoulder, turning back to see Yixing looming behind him, like a figure watching over him, his eyes staring at the pair on the bed.

 

'I suggest you leave them be', Yixing warns Sehun,'The closer they are, the easier Kyungsoo can give back his energy'

 

'As soon as he wakes up, he's going straight back to the city', Sehun says rather than ask, not wanting to debate Kyungsoo's future. He didn't want him to stay here and chip away at Jongin until there's nothing left for him. He didn't want Kyungsoo to be trapped in a place he doesn't want - he'll only become a monster trying to break free.

 

'That's up to Jongin and Kyungsoo, not us', Yixing reminds him, ruffling his hair and making his way back out of Jongin's room, 'We're only here to handle business, not his marriage'

 

'I don't want to see him hurt', Sehun sympathise, feeling sorry for the lonely god, despite his harsh words and strict manner, he felt comfortable to be in Jongin's presence, ironically he didn't have to feel like he has to be someone else to be taken seriously by the god.

 

'They did this to themselves', Yixing says to him, reaching his hand out for Sehun to hold, 'Now let's call it a day and get back to the city. I've starving'

 

Sehun, hesitant at first, still looking down at the two gods in an embrace, but he follows Yixing, holding onto his hands, Sehun's winged shoes flying in the air, the wall opening up for them to pass through and escape the underground without the need of Charon.

 

* * *

 

 

Speaking of Charon, the skeletal god scrapes his knife with a rock, sharpening it as he sits on the edge of his boat, resting it by the river bend.

 

The torturous screams of new souls flood the river and the white illuminate brighten. The depths are lonely now that Cerberus rests above with Jongin. His pale skinny fingers wrap itself around the rock once more, swiping it against the metal, creating a screeching sound similar to the cries from the distance.

 

'You could've gotten them killed'

 

Charon looks up, his hood blocking half his view as he keeps it up, covering his face, but the smile that slowly grew couldn't be wiped as he sees a god approaching him.

 

'It was a pleasure to meet your brother in law', Charon laughs, the rock stopping mid-motion, resting on the knife as he sits up and watches Minseok approach him.

 

The god is dressed just like his father, in his perfect suit embroidered in gold and silver, threaded with lines of diamonds. It made it uncanny that Minseok looked the most like his father compared to his brothers. Firstborns tend to have more resemblance to their father.

 

'You were supposed to prevent him from leaving, not attempt to murder the god', Minseok tells him off yet again, no signs of greeting or welcome as he steps into Charon's boat, his hands in his pockets.

 

'Don't act like you didn't like it', Charon giggles, 'He dreamt of a future with your little brother'

 

'So I've heard', Minseok sighs, looking at the dirty old boat, 'You need to get a new one', changing the subject, Minseok leans on the old boat, his hands still in his pockets as he looks down on Charon.

 

'If it's not broken, don't fix it', Charon points out, setting his knife and rock down, standing up to face the King of the Gods, a young god, less knowledgeable of the world than him, 'Tell me what you came here for and be on your way Sire'

 

'Jongin's weak. Much more weak than I expected after I heard the news', Minseok says, 'And he needs to wake up by the end of the week'

 

'What for?'

 

'There's a dinner party, a celebration of such following the success of the Charity Bazaar'

 

'And?'

 

'Well, I want my brother present', Minseok informs Charon, 'I need him with his new husband sitting on that table. I need the whole city to see three powerful brothers ruling the city. I won't allow them to see me as a carbon copy of my father. I won't allow them to see Junmyeon as a kiss-ass to the Aqua City and I sure as hell won't allow them to think Jongin anything less than an Olympian'

 

'You're just as paranoid as your father, I see', Charon points out, brushing off Minseok's plans. Charon isn't interested in such trivial activities, having no patience for pretentious meetings and relationships. Sometimes he finds death rather smooth running than life itself, no lies in between the journey, no pretence nor drama, just a straight stream to their inevitable fate, 'I can't help your brother. He needs to wake in his own time'

 

'You can persuade him to wake up. He's in limbo and he's probably aware of where he is right now. He just needs a little push'

 

'I'm just a ferryman', Charon smirks, sliding his knife deep in his pockets as he faces Minseok, 'I play no games with the living'

 

'You pushed my brother's husband into the river of souls'

 

'And that's as much part I'll play', Charon says, 'Now, I suggest you leave before your precious clothes start to stink of death'

 

'I need Jongin awake and alive'

 

'And you will', the ferryman walks pass Minseok, finishing their conversation right there as he checks the rails of the boat, 'Maybe just not when you want him to'

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol stays in Jongdae's cottage, the news of his resignation being the talk in the city. They didn't know where the Muse had gone off to last week, the secrecy of his whereabouts only heightened the rumours of his tough relationship with their current CEO who has made it public that he's fired him.

 

'Those liars', Jongdae growls, passing a cup of tea to Chanyeol as they sit side by side in the kitchen, the windows open, allowing the sunlight to seep through.

 

Chanyeol cannot lie, he loved the feeling of the warm kisses of sunlight, something that he's been deprived off for a long week, but he couldn't even bathe in the warmth much longer, as he worries for the fate of his friend.

 

'He says the journey's safe! Safe?! Then why did Charon push Kyungsoo out of the boat?! What is the reason?'

 

'Charon asked Kyungsoo if he saw a future with Jongin', Chanyeol replies, having enough of his brother's consistent shouting and complaining so early in the morning.

 

'And what's that got to do with anything?'

 

'The fact that Kyungsoo…', Chanyeol couldn't remember if Kyungsoo replied to the question, everything leading up to the point was a bit of a blur to him, but he remembers his expression, slightly shocked at Charon's question as if he's been caught. But caught in what?

 

_I dreamt of him._

 

Surely that answer is the reason why Charon didn't allow Kyungsoo to leave. But if that's the case, does that mean a future with the god of death appealed to Kyungsoo?

 

'We can't do anything', Chanyeol sighs, giving in, 'This is Kyungsoo's battle. If he wants out, we should expect to see him in the coming weeks'

 

'How would you know?'

 

'I don't', Chanyeol sighs, standing up and grabbing his mug, 'But all I know is that I'm unemployed and I have one of the most powerful gods in the city up to my ass. I've worried enough about Kyungsoo, I need to worry about myself too'

 

'How can you worry about your stupid job when Kyungsoo is still _stuck_ down there?!'

 

'My job isn't stupid. Unlike you, I enjoy being a Muse', Chanyeol argues back, 'Plus, I wasn't the one who said riding with Charon was a good idea. If anything, this all happened because of you'

 

'How was I supposed to know that he lied to me?!'

 

'Who exactly are you talking about? Who told you about Charon?'

 

Jongdae keeps quiet, not being able to answer his brother without spilling something he shouldn't spill. He couldn't tell anyone that he's been working closely with the fucking King of this city - not if he doesn't want want to get killed himself - so he stares blankly at his brother, his lips closer shut.

 

'Tell whoever told you about Charon that he's a useless piece of shit', Chanyeol says when he realised his brother isn't going to respond to him, 'And he just cost me my job'

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing notice the agitated messenger shaking his legs as they both sit in Jongin's office, Yixing finish the day's paperwork whilst Sehun just refuses to leave the underground for reasons Yixing didn't care for but he still wished for the messenger to fuck off.

 

'I'm going to assume you're staying down here until Jongin wakes up?', Yixing asks as he stops writing, placing his pen down on the table as he stares out at Sehun.

 

'How can you be okay at a time like this?'

 

'Apollo just told us that the bitch is okay. He's just taking his sweet bloody time', Yixing mutters the last bit yet there's an annoyance in his voice, 'The bitch can be overdramatic sometimes'

 

'Do you think he's giving Kyungsoo the silence treatment?', Sehun asks, sitting up in his seat and staring at Yixing.

 

'I think they're doing the complete opposite', Yixing says to Sehun, leaning his back on Jongin's chair, crossing his arms together.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'They're in each other's dreams'

 

* * *

 

 

_'You should probably go'_

 

_'Why?'_

 

_'I'm pretty sure you've stayed here long enough'_

 

_'Come with me'_

 

_Jongin stares at Kyungsoo, who's still standing in front of him, amid the meadow. The god of search sits up, feeling the cool grass on the palm of his hands as he leans his head back, squinting his eyes from the sun._

 

_'I'm sorry', the god of death whispers, 'I've put you in this position and now you're being treated like a villain, aren't you?'_

 

_Kyungsoo stiffens, feeling his lips quiver as he remembers how they treat him underground, with distaste and a grimace in their expression._

 

_'I only wanna live a good life. Is that so bad?', the god of innocence calls out to him and Jongin understands. He had to, he's been in Kyungsoo's shoes before._

 

_'Then when I wake up, I'll let you go', Jongin calls out, 'It was a stupid mistake, to begin with, and I can't force you to stay any longer'_

 

_'Wait… Are you serious?', Kyungsoo asks, watching as the god of death finally stands, dusting the grass off him, 'You're going to… Let me leave?'_

 

_'We'd still be married, unfortunately', Jongin says, 'That, I cannot change. Ancient ceremonies tend to be eternal… But, you can return to the city and live your life as it once was before this whole thing started'_

 

_'You sure it won't have any repercussions?'_

 

_'I'm wary of it', Jongin nods, agreeing with Kyungsoo's hesitancy. He also didn't know how far apart they're allowed to be until they start feeling detachment, 'I'm sure we'll figure something out. We still live in the same realm, so technically we'll be fine'_

 

_It didn't seem a long shot that Jongin might be lying to him. He is a shady god with bindings that relied on lies. Kyungsoo might think that this whole plan will be a fluke and he'll be trapped once more in the underground. But then again, Jongin allowed him to leave once, a second time wouldn't be far fetched._

 

_'So, when are you gonna wake up?'_

 

_'That eager to leave huh?', Jongin chuckles but there's a dryness to it, no humour infused._

 

_'I'm not', Kyungsoo says, 'I just don't want you to stay here long. Your body is weak and you're barely eating'_

 

_'I'm sure I'll be fine', the god of death sits back down on the grass, leaning his back on the cold prickly ground, looking up at the sky and letting the sun soak his skin one more time, a glimmering tan painting his skin, 'The underground would collapse otherwise'_

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating as he looks down to feel arms around him.

 

_Jongin has moved._

 

He lifts his head with wide eyes, Jongin's arms feeling strong around his waist. Sometime during the night, Jongin must've garnered the strength to turn in his sleep - which is a huge step forward.

 

Kyungsoo wanted to get up and tell someone, maybe Yixing is still in the underground finishing up paperwork. If he shows everyone that Jongin is slowly recovering, they might feel a sense of relief whilst working. 

 

But the god of innocence doesn't leave he stays where he is, laying beside the god of death. He didn't want the feeling of security leave him just yet, to step back and let go of the arms. He wondered why he felt so comfortable in them, not at all violated like how the god of death first touched up.

 

He remembers his dreams. The exact pair of arms which warmly wraps itself around him, skin touching skin and their shared laugh in the early morning as they talk about everything and nothing all at once. 

 

Tonight replicated the dreamer which sewed him to this place, each thread pierced by a sharp needle, pinning him down. He wonders if he has the power to rip the thread tied around him or if he is the one holding the needle, seeing himself slowly into a place which didn't feel like home but is starting to feel somewhat more comfortable than the life he had in the city.

 

Kyungsoo turns his head and looks at Jongin, his eyes still closed but his lips parted, breathing in and out. His fingers trace the outline of his face, brushing past his eyebrow and circling his cheeks before his fingertips rest on his lip, small and plump yet dry. Jongin needed to eat soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Minseok despises the fact that he finds himself in the underground more than he'd like. But the CEO walks across the halls of the dark and damped place, his gloved hands hidden in his pockets, his clothes soaked in perfume to diffuse the smell of death which climbs onto him the moment he reached down.

 

'Minseok… What are you doing here?', the young messenger calls to him the moment he enters the office, Sehun sitting on Jongin's chair, taking over for Yixing whilst the god of war takes a day off.

 

'I'd like to know the status of my brother's health if that's alright', Minseok simply explains, looking around the office. He found little pieces of Jongin hidden inside the aesthetics, something that differs from him. He succumbed to the modern, clean and fresh yet there's something gritty about the office, the old paintings framed in old gold, piled in the dust. Even his wallpaper exudes something old, Victorian pattern climbing all over the walls and burying them inside a time capsule.

 

'He's still unconscious', Sehun informs him, breaking the CEO from thought, 'But we've been told that full recovery might be soon' 

 

'Has he shown any movement?', he asks to which Sehun has no answer to, so he finds out himself, walking out of Jongin's office and in his rooms, where it's even darker.

 

He clicks his fingers and light exudes from his fingertips, small balls of light fluttering around him and illuminating the room, shadows dancing as the light moves around him. His eyes stare down at his brother and another figure next to him.

 

The god of innocence is wrapped around death, his head leaning on Jongin's chest, his eyes closed.

 

Minseok didn't interrupt them. He just glances down on the sight and sighs. Surely, Kyungsoo has had enough time to heal his brother so he wonders why Hinton is taking his time. He almost thinks his little 's taking the piss. Maybe his brother is spending his time in his dreams pitying himself. It's something that he can see Jongin doing and he can only hope Kyungsoo has enough power to slap Jongin back to reality and persuade him to snap back to reality. Literally.

 

He blows the air and turns off the lights, leaving the couple to themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

_'Why do you keep coming back here'_

 

_'I want you to wake up'_

 

_'I'll wake up in my own time. You can leave in the meantime'_

 

_'Is that what this is?'_

 

_'What?'_

 

_'You want me to leave before you wake up', the god of innocence wits down on the grass facing Jongin, kneeling as their eyes meet, 'You don't want me there when you wake up'_

 

_'That's not true', Jongin says, but Kyungsoo's not fooled._

 

_'I won't leave until you wake up', Kyungsoo states, 'I won't'_

 

_'Why not?'_

 

_'I need to make sure you're okay', he presses on, 'I don't wanna leave not knowing if you're-'_

 

_'If I wake up, it'll be hard for me to keep my promise', Jongin interrupts him, confessing his delay to return to the living realm, 'I won't be able to let you go if you're still here'_

 

_Kyungsoo pauses, a moment of silence between them as his mind goes haywire at the sudden confession. It's almost as if his lips have left his body, refusing to say a word as he stares at Jongin._

 

_'So leave before I wake up. I'm giving you a warning'_

 

  
  
  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

 

**_Chapter Sixteen._ **

 

 

'He told you to leave before he wakes?'

 

'Yes'

 

'And are you going to?'

 

Kyungsoo looks up to the only god he could turn to once he woke up after his conversation with Jongin, his head still dizzy from the long hours of sleep and lack of movement. 

 

Yixing stares at him, his arms crossed, back leaned on Jongin's chair as he swings it around. He eyes the small god up and down. Of course, he believes Kyungsoo's words, the fragile thing wouldn't do anything that would harm Jongin any further, he knows that.

 

The god of war hears Jongin's husband stutter, his sentence is cut short as his mind loses its senses. He can tell that Kyungsoo's decision is fragmented, half of him wanting to leave immediately whilst the other is waiting for Jongin's eyes to open.

 

'If he's telling the truth, then you won't leave the place the moment he wakes up', Yixing sighs, getting up from the chair and walking around the desk whilst he closes the gap between him and the god. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a step back, swallowing a gulp of air to which Yixing laughs, finding it amusing, 'We need Jongin back immediately and you want to leave. I see this as a win', he shrugs, taking into account what Kyungsoo has said to him, going over the conversation once more, 'Jongin will wake up when he knows you've gone and you'll be free before that happens. Everyone wins'

 

'How about Jongin?', Kyungsoo asks, 'Will he be okay?'

 

'You didn't ask him the first time', Yixing mentions, 'Why would you ask now?', his brazen question left nothing but awkward silence between them, Kyungsoo looking down on the floor in repentance, 'You know, if you're gonna act like that, then don't fucking runoff in the first place'

 

Yixing's sudden heavy tone alerted Kyungsoo, jolting him as he takes a step back and looks up at the Olympian, his eyes glaring at him.

 

'What?'

 

'Don't act like a fucking coward when you walk around here', Yixing sighs, having enough with the way Kyungsoo acts, 'You ran away because Jongin kidnapped you and forced you in a marriage you didn't want. You're both in the wrong and he's no better for bringing you down here when not even the strongest gods can last a day'

 

'I…'

 

'I, I. Always I', the god of war stomps back to Jongin's seat, 'Finish your sentence and assert yourself. You look pitiful'

 

'I'm sorry'

 

'Don't apologise to me', he picks out a pen and opens the files waiting for his signature, ignoring Kyungsoo's eye contact as he continues his work, 'You're only here for a couple of days. Might as well remind everyone who you're married to'

 

* * *

 

 

'What do I do Cerberus?', Kyungsoo sighs as he lays on the big dog's belly, three heads staring at him, their tongues out and drool sliding down their mouths. They watch Kyungsoo as he comfortably lays where Jongin usually does.

 

One of Cerberus's head whines, nestling his big head beside Kyungsoo whilst the other two stay looking down on him with wide curious eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo has often wondered how Jongin can tell the three apart, albeit, they shared one body, surely three of them have different personalities. They're three different dogs in one and it's a shame they only have one name. He didn't have any rights to give them new names. 

 

But then he remembers his conversation with Yixing. He didn't want to let the god's words get to him but he felt embarrassed when called out. It's not his fault he always has his head down. This place scares the shit out of him. But then again, Yixing has a point. He's still Jongin's husband and is technically the second in command.

 

'You can't all be named Cerberus', Kyungsoo sits up, looking at the three heads. He reaches his hand out to stroke the middle head's ears, 'You can be Cerberus. You look like the leader', Cerberus gives a huff as if of agreement, making Kyungsoo smile.

 

The left head interrupts them, puzzling his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, making him laugh, 'You look like a Meokmul', he whispers, using his other hand to stroke his face. 

 

That leaves the right headed dog, patient and quiet, looking expectedly at him. His glowing red eyes and sharp teeth don't scare him anymore, not as much as it initially did when he came down to see them for the first time, 'You look like a Huchu'

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae gulps in the air as he walks into the company building, his bag hanging on his left shoulder. He hasn't been called in for another Muse request and he wondered whether his manager wanted to give him space after working with Hera which didn't end up with the best results due to her scandal.

 

He didn't care to worry about the state of his company's reputation, yet he persuaded himself to turn up from work when his editor has ignored his messages about his upcoming manuscript when his team would've leapt at the idea of him writing another novel.

 

The worry heightens when the news of his brother's deferral spread around the city like wildfire, exposing a curiosity which transformed into gossip. 

 

Why would one of the best Muse in the city be fired? And what would that mean for Jongdae?

 

'Jongdae. I didn't expect you to be here…', the receptionist looks up when she hears the bell ring, beckoning her attention to the Muse who hardly shows himself in the building unless begged by his editor. She's surprised and slightly intimidated by the way Jongdae demands of her to call the boss down. 

 

If he were any other Muse, she'd force him to wait at the back of the line until their boss's schedules are finished. But she quickly picks up the phone, dialling the number of their boss's office and waiting patiently for his answer. 

 

Jongdae waits patiently, half-listening to the receptionist talking and half daydreaming. Chanyeol's loomed his time in his apartment, refusing to accept any offers from other companies. They've both been defeated and for a moment, Jongdae thinks Chanyeol might feel more upset about it then he did.

 

'Uh, he'll be down in a minute', the receptionist taps the desk, interrupting Jongdae's thoughts and bringing him back to reality, 'Just take a seat somewhere, he says he's on the elevator'

 

'Good', Jongdae nods, walking back to the spare seats. He sits down and wonders what type of meeting his boss was having so early in the morning, but then again, he has no idea how business works and only turns up when he's asked, so he gives up questioning it. Instead, he looks down on his phone and read the latest news, mostly consisting of Olympians getting in trouble, worse than before since they made Dionysus a board member recently. It seems like every week an Olympian is getting pissed drunk.

 

'It's such an honour to have spoken to you'

 

'No, it's my pleasure'

 

'Please don't say that. We don't deserve such compliments'

 

Jongdae looks up when the elevator door dings open, two gods stepping out in suits, but one stood tall and powerful, so much so that the whole floor stopped in their motion, freezing in time as they turn their heads to stare at him, wide-eyed and mouths hanging open.

 

'I just received a call that he's here right now. So it won't be a problem to get him to agree'

 

Jongdae stands up too suddenly that he feels his vision blur, a wave of static looming over his sight for a few seconds.

 

'Oh! Jongdae! You're here! We have some great news!', his boss looks ahead, making eye contact to his most prized Muse, a skip in his step as he approaches him. He wraps a solid arm around him, tugging him in and dragging him to the god he vowed never to see again.

 

'Sir Kim', his boss smiles at him, 'Jongdae is our best Muse and I'm glad you think so too'

 

'What?', Jongdae asks, wondering why he felt like an animal being auctioned. He senses Minseok looking at him, scanning and observant. He never felt more like a piece of meat, 'What's going on?'

 

'Sir Kim wants a Muse for his upcoming project and he asked for you'

 

'Why?', Jongdae asks, turning his gaze to the god, 'Why me?'

 

'I need you', Minseok simply informs him, 'I heard your the best Muse out there'

 

'No, my brother is', Jongdae corrects him, 'And I thought we-'

 

'I want you to help me with my future project', Minseok interrupts him when he senses Jongdae's tongue slipping, taking a step and reaching his hand out as if to introduce himself, 'I hope we can work well together'

 

'I… I don't want to work with you'

 

'What?!', his boss practically shrieks when Jongdae declines Minseok's handshake. The rest of the floor gasps and he can hear their whispers banging like a drum around them, 'What do you mean?!'

 

'What I mean is I don't wanna take the job', Jongdae turns to stare at him, ignoring Minseok, 'I just wanna write again'

 

'Jongdae', his boss pulls him to the side, his blunt nails digging on his skin and bruising him, 'What do you think you're doing treating the CEO like that? Do you know how much trouble you'd get yourself?!'

 

'I don't care anymore. He's not as scary as he thinks he is', Jongdae says, making sure to say the last part much louder, making sure Minseok heard it.

 

Yes, Jongdae is still terrified of the CEO, and there are times when he remembered his hands around his throat, constricting him of his breath. But at this point, all he's given is broken promises, so his words mean nothing to him.

 

'I assume you're not quite fond of me?', Minseok calls out, making eye contact. Jongdae notices a smirk suddenly play on Minseok's lips, 'But I can assure you that you will be by the end of this project'

 

'How so?', Jongdae asks.

 

'Because it's a project involving my little brother'

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon sits down beside Jongin's bed, his nose grimacing at the stench of the underground. He doesn't like coming here and he does everything he can to avoid it, but it's been weeks and still no signs of his brother waking up. 

 

'I can assure you, he's fine', Yixing sighs as he leans on the closed door, his arms folded as he watches Junmyeon, 'You don't have to stay here'

 

'I'll stay here without the need of you breathing down my neck', Junmyeon glares at him, the tension between the two slowly rising again.

 

The two gods did not get along, although the reason may be unknown. Olympians who grew up together, standing side by side during the time of unrest in the city, the god of war and the god of the seas stood powerful. It's a shame that they no longer see eye to eye.

 

'Your brother's not going to wake up on time', Yixing says and Junmyeon stares at him, his eyes scanning, 'You want Jongin to introduce Kyungsoo to the rest of the Olympians during that dinner event'

 

'Who told you?'

 

'No one. Everyone's buzzing since Minseok confirmed that Jongin will be coming and that there'll be an announcement made. It doesn't take a genius to find out what you two are up to'

 

'Judge us all you want, but we're doing this for precautions'

 

'You're paranoid too?', Yixing snorts, 'I thought it was only Minseok being such a pain in the ass'

 

'He's got a point', Junmyeon says, 'We need-'

 

'To stop worrying that you'll get overthrown', the god standing in front of him interrupts, his voice mad as always whenever they talk to each other, 'When are you gonna embrace the fact that the gods are loyal to you because you're adequate at your job'

 

'You weren't loyal to me', Junmyeok retorts, standing up from his chair and facing Yixing, 'You would be working in Olympus if you were'

 

'You married her', the god of war responds, 'You want me to stay even after the wedding?'

 

The two gods share a piercing silence, beating like a drum as their eyes connect, Junmyeon's hands clenched into fists. 

 

Mount Olympus has often wondered what severed their relationship. A few centuries ago, Yixing wouldn't be wasting his time working for Jongin but indulging in Mount Olympus with all the other Olympians. But things change and sometimes they can't go back to the way things were.

 

'The dinner's tomorrow night', Junmyeon stands up, 'If you have the power, tell my brother to wake his ass up and stop being dramatic'

 

'Even if he was awake, what makes you think he's gonna come?', Yixing snickers, rolling his eyes and folding his arms before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Junmyeon alone with his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

'I need to get my brother out of that mansion', Junmyson says to Yixing as soon as they finished their meeting with the elders. The young god takes off his tie, throwing it to the ground as he takes another frustrated sigh, too angry to even complain about what just happened.

 

'Your father wants Jongin to stay with him', Yixing says, 'He doesn't want him to leave for school yet'

 

'I left for boarding school at his age', Junmyeon says, 'It was the best fucking five years of my life. Jongin needs to get away from that darn house' 

 

'You still live there, right? What happens there?'

 

'I don't live there anymore', Junmyeon corrects his best friend whilst he pulls his leg up, resting it on the coffee table of Yixing's apartment, 'I just say I do so the city still thinks we're a family'

 

Yixing knows Junmyeon enough that the meeting still bothered him. Now that they're both training Olympians, they are cursed with the duties that lie in Mount Olympus and especially with the sudden disappearance of Minseok, all responsibility lies on the hands of the second oldest son, Kim Junmyeon.

 

'What are you terrified of?', Yixing asks, sitting down next to his best friend, patting his shoulder and waiting patiently, noticing Junmyeon's furrowed brows and long frown.

 

'I saw bruises', Junmyeon whispers, 'Jongin inherited a lot of his powers from our mother. He's built to withstand the strongest force'

 

'And?'

 

'So why did I see bruises on his arms?', Junmyeon turns to look at Yixing, 'Unless someone more powerful than him…'

 

'You think?'

 

'He doesn't want anyone to see Jongin because it takes months for the bruises to disappear, sometimes even years', Junmyeon pieces the puzzle together, realising that his little brother is all alone in the high mountains of the White Mansion with a monster.

 

'How do you know that?'

 

'Because he hit me once', Junmyeon admits, 'He hit me when he found out that I knew Minseok was planning to leave. His hands… They were like a hot iron against my skin. It didn't leave until a year later…'

 

'He wouldn't abuse Jongin. Not when the whole city's watching him', Yixing attempts to comfort his brother, but the more he thought about it, the small pieces of odd behaviour started to slowly make sense.

 

They hadn't seen Jongin attend any banquet over the past year. He didn't even remember the last time the young god walked out of the mansion, except for the days that he went to school, but even those days are scarce.

 

Yixing pitied his best friend. The CEO is a terrifying figure who they squirm at the sight of. He can only imagine what it feels like to live with such a god.

 

'Why would do that to Jongin. He has no reason to. He's a kid', Yixing explains, knowing that there must be another reasonable explanation for this, holding onto the light of hope that their CEO cannot be ruthless as this. He strings words of encouragement whilst Junmyeon faces the wall, his expression's blank as he replays the memories of the meeting they just had, seeing his father leaning his back n ok nonchalantly on his chair, a small smirk playing on his lips as they argue over the next hour over Jongin's disposition.

 

He promised his mother he'd keep Jongin safe. And he can't even figure out why his father would be grasping so tightly on his little brother.

 

Unless?

 

'He's using Jongin as a bait', Junmyeon immediately stands up, his expression turning cold and sour as to be faces Yixing.

 

'What? Who?'

 

'My father wants Minseok to return. He's using Jongin as bait… He wants Minseok to find out Jongin's state so he'll come running back'

 

'Your mother ordered your brother to stay away until he's finished preparing', Yixing reminds him of the plan - being one of the few outsiders who know about the secret of Minseok's absence - Yixing recalls the words Junmyeon's mother told the pair of them, 'We promised to make sure Minseok doesn't return'

 

'Which is why he's using Jongin… If Minseok ever finds out, he'll-'

 

Both he and Yixing shared a worried expression, knowing well how capable Minseok is in causing a storm. All the years they spent planning will be gone to waste if Minseok comes back with his fury. 

 

'We need to get Jongin out of there', it's Yixing who says it this time, the looming darkness overtaking them for a moment as they slowly realise the seriousness of the situation. They had always been planning to overthrow the current CEO of his position, but now that he's retaliating back, it's confirmed that the war has begun and Jongin the trigger.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo walks back to the top floor of the underground, speaking to the gods at work and even watching them in the lab. He has no interest in Jongin's side business, yet he watches over them, in fear that the gods would run rampage as the days of their boss's absence grows. 

 

He wanted Jongin to come back to a well-organised business, even if Yixing and Baekhyun are handling the main part, the least he can do is reassert Jongin's presence back in. But that comes with a cost.

 

'I supposed you need to prepare packing', Baekhyun comments as soon as he walks into the lab, his suit perfectly tailored just for him, his hands inside his pockets. His presence makes the other gods fasten in their labour, avoiding his eye contact at the god faces Kyungsoo.

 

'Yixing told you?', Kyungsoo says, knowing that the word probably got around since he told Yixing the last thing he and Jongin spoke about in their dreams.

 

'Yeah', Baekhyun says, lifting one hand out of his pockets, the tip of his finger gliding against the table, inspecting for dust, 'I suppose you're excited to finally escape'

 

'How do you know that I've agreed to leave?', Kyungsoo asks, looking around, trying to silence his voice in fear that the other gods might hear. To them, he married Jongin by choice.

 

'Do you want to leave this place or not?'

 

'I don't think Jongin is serious when he says he won't let me go when he wakes up. I think he's just threatening me to leave beforehand'

 

'And you're… Not taking the god of death's threat seriously?'

 

'What can he do to me?', Kyungsoo asks, gaining the courage he didn't know he had as he stands in front of Baekhyun, both gods sharing the same height when Kyungsoo is nor scouring in fear, 'I'm his husband and he can't touch me'

 

'Well, well, well', Baekhyun lifts a suspicious brow, 'When did you become so confident?', he asks, stepping closer to the god, 'May I remind you who controls the underground whilst Jongin is asleep?'

 

'And may I remind you who owns it alongside Jongin?', Kyungsoo retaliates, taking a step forward and not losing his confidence despite his shaking hands which are giving away that he was starting to lose control.

 

The silence is heightened when Baekhyun turns and sees the gods stopping in their movements, looming over at them when Kyungsoo raised his voice.

 

'Get back to work', Baekhyun snarls at them, causing all of them to run back to their post, once again avoiding his eye contact. The god turns back to Kyungsoo, looking down at him, 'And you, better be ready to leave by tonight. There's no debate, you're leaving immediately'

 

* * *

 

_Jongin lays on the warm grass, looking up at the clouds and pointing his fingers at it, tracing the shapes in the air and smiling as he looks down to see his tanned skin being kissed by the sun once more._

 

_He didn't know how much he missed basking in the sun until now._

 

_'Jongin'_

 

_'Kyungsoo?', Jongin stands up as soon as he hears his voice, shocked that the small god would still come back after he told him to leave for good. He sits up, propping his elbows on the ground as he stares into the distance, seeing Kyungsoo approaching him, his lips parted as he watches the god kneel in front of him._

 

_'Please wake up now. I can't stand staying in the underground without you', Kyungsoo pleads, desperate which Jongin didn't understand._

 

_'I thought I told you to leave?', he says but he sees the latter shake his head._

 

_'I'm not leaving until you wake up!', Kyungsoo shouts, his hand reaching out to grab the collar of his shirt, 'So please just open your eyes and come back, huh?'_

 

_'I gave you an option to never see me again. Isn't that what you want?'_

 

_Jongin sees Kyungsoo shake his head once more, the latter's lips quivering when they share nothing but silence for a couple of minutes._

 

_'I wanna talk. I wanna talk about what happened and to… And to… Part properly', Kyungsoo says the last part as if he's forced to say it, 'if we're going to part, I want to at least have a conversation with you beforehand. I wanna… I-'_

 

_Jongin didn't say anything. Their closeness is distracting him, the way Kyungsoo's hands are still gripped tightly on his collar, kneeling forward so they're only a few breaths apart._

 

_He takes his moment of instinct, lifting his hand and stroking back a strand of Kyungsoo's hair, combing it back so that there was no distraction when he looks into his round eyes, the same beautiful ones he found intriguing that night._

 

_Kyungsoo stops talking once he felt Jongin's warm hand resting on his forehead, slowly stroking down his cheeks. His neck tensed at such an intimate touch, but he allows it to happen, looking back at Jongin with curious eyes._

 

_'Can we talk in the real world? Please?', Kyungsoo whispers whilst he allows Jongin's fingers to trace all over his face._

 

_Jongin didn't say anything, yet his eyes never left Kyungsoo's pleading ones. He loved spending time in his dreams, under the sun, amongst the fields and away from everyone's prying eyes. He enjoyed his moment of peace. That's how he could forget his impending fate, back to his old life where his husband despises him. He didn't want to return but he knows he has to. He wanted Kyungsoo to leave purely for his selfish reasons. He couldn't dare allow himself to repeat the same emotions he felt when he watched Charon's boat carry his beloved away. Not again._

 

_But he sees Kyungsoo's pleading eyes. He hears him plead once more._

 

_He decided to push aside his selfish feelings, leaning in and pressing his soft lips against Kyungsoo's cold cheeks, feeling the two connecting once more._

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo feels his eyelids forced open as he sits up from his bed, feeling dizzy as he feels something hot graze his cheeks. It pulled him out of his dreams as he sits in the dark with only a dim light by his bedside illuminating the big room.

 

He grabs his blanket and wraps it around himself, feeling its warmth overwhelm him as he realises he's alone again, in the underground where no one wants him.

 

Kyungsoo's about to give in and fall back into his bed when he hears stomping. It sounds like a herd of cattle running around the hallways, banging the walls and shouting to each other.

 

The fragile god opens his ears to their conversation.

 

'Jongin's awake!'

 

'Finally!'

 

_Jongin's awake?_

 

Kyungsoo, at the sound of death's name racing round the corridor, flings his blanket away, his legs racing his way out of his room before he can think about anything else. All he knows is that Jongin is back. His husband listened to him and returned before he can leave. He can almost feel a smile threatening to crack.

 

His hands grasp on the locks of his door, swinging it open as he runs to the end of the corridor where Jongin's room is.

 

The room's already crowded, Jongin being blocked by everyone, but he pushes forward, finding himself on the side of the bed, looking down to Jongin who is now sitting up, his back resting on the headboard.

 

'You're awake', he whispers, his voice gaining momentum when Jongin looks up at him, the two sharing a smile.

 

'You said we needed to talk', Jongin replies and that left Sehun, Baekhyun and Yixing staring at the pair with a confused expression.

 

'You're awake', Kyungsoo says, this time with a sigh of relief coursing through him as he leans on the bed, looking down at death and smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time.

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter Seventeen.

 

_Chapter Seventeen._

 

 

The three brothers are inside Jongin's bedroom, once again finding themselves in the comfort of each other's presence whilst they loom over the fate of their youngest.

'Are you okay?', Junmyeon asks as he turns his gaze on his little brother, who's still bedridden but awake nonetheless. As gods, they fear not the aspects of death, but as a brother who has seen Jongin in pain before, he couldn't help but wonder if the notions of his sleeping phase triggered memories he had tried to suppress for so long, 'Tell us if you're still hurt'

'I'm fine', Jongin sighs, leaning his back on the headboard, finding it a nuisance that so many people were flooding him with questions and concerns when all he wanted was a cup of fucking tea.

'You were gone for far longer than we anticipated', Minseok points out, crossing his arms and showing no signs of emotions on his face, 'What happened?'

'Nothing. I just enjoyed being alone for a while'

'You're always alone down here', Junmyeon interrupts him, 'Why do you need to be alone anywhere else?'

'I'm not alone if you're always nagging me every five seconds', Jongin argues, whining like a child, 'For once I had some time to myself'

'That's not that point', Minseok ends the argument before it begins, 'The point is you're back and you've got work to do'

'I don't think so', Jongin shakes his head before his brother can propose the idea, 'I just woke up and I won't be doing anything for you'

'Your attendance is already confirmed', Minseok ignores him, sliding inside his pockets and pulling out his phone, 'You'll announce your marriage and explain yourself that you instantly fell in love and you kept it private since you wanted to give your husband some time to adjust'

Jongin glares at his older brother, 'That's not gonna happen'

'Why not?'

'Because we're kinda going through a divorce at the moment'

'You know you can't literally get a divorce, right? You'll always be bonded together?'

'I'm sure there's a loophole', Jongin shrugs, 'There always is with ancient rituals'

'Jongin… We can really use your marriage at our advantage. It'll clean your image up'

'I'm not using my marriage as a publicity', Jongin presses on, adamant on not letting his brother touch everything in his life that they can use for themselves, 'All the politics and business that happens in the city is none of my business. I declared that when I rejected the position of Olympian'

'You're a Kim. Sooner or later you're gonna have to continue the family legacy'

'Well, by the looks of my marriage, I already am', Jongin whispers but he made sure his brothers can hear it too. Minseok sighs at how unreasonable he's being, about to shout at him when they hear a knock on the door, disturbing them.

Kyungsoo's head pops out of the open door, his round eyes looking in, 'I'm sorry to interrupt, but…'

'But what?', Junmyeon presses the god on when Kyungsoo didn't find enough courage to finish his sentence.

'Jongin's in distress and I thought he'd like a cup of tea?'

There's a silence as the two brothers give each other a look, watching as Kyungsoo just simply walked past them.

'Thanks', Jongin awkwardly takes the warm cup, knowing his brothers were looking at him.

‘I supposed I’d let you think about it then’, Minseok sighs, not wanting to argue whilst Kyungsoo’s present and seeing the latter’s closeness to his brother, he can only imagine he still felt guilt over the discourse.

‘Think about what?’, Kyungsoo asks to which Junmyeon suddenly sparked an idea in his head, leaning on Jongin’s desk as he looks at his brother’s husband.

‘A banquet in Mount Olympus’, Junmyeon explains, ‘We were planning to announce his marriage during the meal’

‘Really?’, the small god asks in surprise, ‘You’re going to… Tell everyone?’

‘Why shouldn’t we?’, Junmyeon responds, ‘Our brother’s marriage will surely help his image’

‘His image?’

‘Don’t tell me you haven’t heard the stories about him before you met?’, Junmyeon chuckles, ‘He’s been causing a ruckus wherever he goes lately’

‘And how would our marriage fix that?’

‘Well, you know how the Olympians view marriage’, Junmyeon shrugs, ‘It’s a show of discipline and respect of duty’

Kyungsoo never thought marriage as any of the definition Junmyeon has listed, especially now that he’s in one. But then he thinks further, recalling the endless pits of dark stories wrapped around Jongin, the silent whispers he heard during work and even a few whispers he hears from Jongdae when he used to work for the newspaper. Can a marriage save Jongin? Or will it just be another façade to hide who he truly is?

‘Unfortunately, our little brother refuses to leave the underground and join us for dinner’, Minseok sighs once more, rolling his eyes when Jongin gave him the finger, ‘Sulk and whine all you want, but don’t fail to forget that you have duties above the underground’

‘Kyungsoo’s going to be leaving by tonight’, Jongin points out, ‘I can’t drag him to the dinner even if I wanted to’

‘Wait, I’m leaving tonight?’, Kyungsoo asks, surprise hinted in his voice since he never discussed it with Jongin, ‘I thought…’

‘Baekhyun said you were planning to leave tonight’

‘But I wasn’t…’

‘Perfect’, Junmyeon claps his hands together when he sees Kyungsoo’s slightly hurt expression looking at Jongin, ‘Since he’s not technically leaving tonight, why don’t you go to the banquet, see it as your last night as husbands?’

‘I don’t think-’

‘If I get to go home straight after dinner, then yes, I’ll go’, Kyungsoo interjects before Jongin can add another word in. Minseok and Junmyeon smile, knowing that Jongin will not say no to Kyungsoo, so they wait for a second, seeing their little brother give in and nod his head, sighing at the thought that he’s complying to their request.

‘Don’t be late’, Minseok says before walking out of the room first, leaving the door open for Junmyeon to follow him. The god of seas takes one last look at his brother, smiling to himself as he closes the door, finally leaving them alone.

‘I thought… Baekhyun said you-’

‘Maybe you should’ve asked me before listening to him?’, Kyungsoo interrupts him, ‘But it’s okay, we’ll be going up tonight. I’ll go back home once the banquet is over’

‘Kyungsoo, I-’

‘I’ll let you rest’, Kyungsoo gets up to leave, feeling slightly upset that they still hadn’t spoken properly, yet Jongin was ready to send him off by tonight.

 

* * *

 

‘You want me to… What?’, Jongdae asks, stomping around Minseok’s apartment as the latter explains to him his plan to announce Jongin’s marriage to the whole city, to which Jongdae revolts at the thought, not wanting Kyungsoo to be given such an immense spotlight, especially since how weak he is to impureness, and there’s nothing more impure than the Olympians.

‘Kyungsoo has already agreed to attend the banquet tonight, so if you want to see him, you’d say yes to my proposal and come’

‘That’s a lie’, Jongdae glares at him, ‘Kyungsoo would never agree to such a thing! Jongin is forcing him!’

‘My little brother didn’t even want to come in the first place. Luckily Kyungsoo was the one who agreed first’

‘Why would Kyungsoo ever agree to go to such a thing?’, Jongdae folds his arms, scoffing at the CEO, gaining the stubborn bravery now that he’s worked with Minseok numerous times and that they share a few secrets between each other that no one in the city knows, ‘My best friend isn’t the type to mingle in crowds’

‘Well, maybe you don’t know him as well as you think’, Minseok suggests which made Jongdae burn red at the statement, his glare directed straight to the CEO, uncaring of the consequences of fighting with him albeit his previous warnings. Jongdae, still hesitant, did not want to be in the same room as the CEO, let alone be back in his apartment, yet the promise of Kyungsoo’s return and the agreement of his brother’s referral to a better job grabbed his attention.

‘You better promise my brother gets the job’, Jongdae says, not wanting to argue any longer, to which Minseok just simply nods, walking out of his office and leaving Jongdae as they get ready for the banquet.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol scoffs at his brother’s text message, promising him of a new job. It’s not like Jongdae doesn’t know he’s been getting job offers from every company in existence – he just doesn’t feel like working at the moment. Seldom he feels lazy, especially when it comes to his work, but the time on the underground took a toll on him. It made him timid and slower in his thought process. He still couldn’t stop reliving the moment Kyungsoo was thrown out of the boat, Charon’s smirk playing on his thin face as they escape the underground but without the person, he’s supposed to escape with.

_‘Kyungsoo is neither happy in the underground of the city’_

_‘How do you know?’, Chanyeol growls at Charon._

_‘Because he cannot live in a city that weakens him the moment he steps out. You cannot feel at home in a place where you do not belong’_

_‘He doesn’t belong in the dark’_

_‘And you think he belongs in the city?’, Charon laughs, leaning on the side of the boat as he stares at the Muse, ‘Tell me, have you ever seen your friend truly happy in the outside world? Or does he imprison himself in his own home, not being able to go outside for long periods because of his health?’_

_‘How do you know?’_

_‘He’s the god of innocence’, the ferryman comments, ‘I’ve known a few of them in my lifetime’_

_‘Have they always been weak?’_

_‘No. They were one of the most powerful entities’, the ferryman confesses, his eyes suddenly glimmering with reminiscence, a sign of time finally travelling through his dead veins, ‘But things change, as always’_

_‘Is he going to be okay here?’, Chanyeol finally asks when he realises there’s no way for him to steal Kyungsoo any longer._

_‘Death is innocent’, Charon nods, ‘He’ll be the safest he can be right here’_

Chanyeol didn’t know what that meant. He still doesn’t. He has distrust over Jongin. He has distrust with any Olympians who promise them safety and security because he knows they lie. But all he can do now is trust the words of a mysterious ferryman and hope his brother can slowly accept that Kyungsoo will be out of their reach now.

He hears a fierce knock on the door, breaking him from his thoughts as he finally gets out of his bed, walking over to his front door and swinging it open.

‘Baekhyun?’, the muse is surprised to find the god leaning on his door frame, a bored expression on his face as he looks up to face him, ‘What the hell?’

‘I got a call from fucking Kim Minseok’, Baekhyun growls, throwing a folded letter at him, shoving it on his chest and letting it fall on his hands, ‘I supposed you better get ready for tonight’

‘Why?’

‘You’ve got your job back’, Baekhyun says through gritted teeth, ‘And you’re our representative for the banquet tonight’

‘Why?’

‘Ask me why one more time and I’ll shove my hand down your throat, okay?’, Baekhyun threatens him, pushing him before walking away without any more explanation, Chanyeol looking out of the hallway, watching the obnoxious god walking away from him. He looks down at the letter and just like he promised, signed and sealed by Apollo himself, is a letter of reacceptance in the company. He reads it as he closes the door, unbeknownst to him, his brother and friend also attending the most talked banquet of the year.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo looks at himself in the mirror, his figure small yet muscular, fitted perfectly in a suit which has already been prepared for him by Jongin’s men. He’s never worn something as elegant or expensive as this. It felt heavy on him.

‘You ready?’, a voice asks him and he turns to see the door opening, Jongin walking in, his attire elegant yet intimidating.

‘How’re we gonna get there?’, he asks, not wanting Jongin to notice his shaking hands.

‘Charon will drop us off’, Jongin explains to which he coughs awkwardly, ‘I’ve talked with him. He won’t…’

‘Throw me off again?’, Kyungsoo finishes the sentence to which Jongin awkwardly nods.

‘He still wouldn’t tell me why he would do such a thing, knowing the river is dangerous. But I promise you, he’ll get the punishment he deserves’

Kyungsoo nods, but he looks down on his feet, avoiding Jongin’s eyes. He doesn’t think about that day, his worries for Jongin had made him forget his last conversation with the mysterious ferryman, yet now that he’s here, he could not forget the flashes of dreams he had, glimpses of small happiness he felt when Jongin kissed him. He recalled Charon smirking when he confessed about his dreams as if he knew it was something more. And maybe Kyungsoo wishes it –

‘Are you okay?’, Jongin asks, stopping his train of thoughts, feeling a sense of uncertainty coming from Kyungsoo, one that he cannot ignore although he tries to. He knows Kyungsoo is not in the best mood and he’s probably still annoyed with him, but all eyes are going to be on them. For the first time in their marriage, they need to be on the same side, otherwise, the wolves will feast on them before the moon rises, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you as soon as I woke up… I promise I was going to-’

‘That’s not it’, Kyungsoo sighs, ‘I knew you wanted me to leave immediately. I can feel your guilt too you know’, the small god points out, looking at himself in the mirror and avoiding his eyes, ‘You think you’re holding me back from going home’

‘I have’

‘I wanted to stay and talk to you’, Kyungsoo argues, ‘If we’re going to separate after this, I won’t be able to go back to the underground and straightens things out with you. I… Even though what we have is messy… I at least thought maybe we could have one civilised conversation’

‘We can do that now’

‘No, we’re gonna be late’, Kyungsoo brushes past him, looking down at his wrist to check the time, realising the diamonds wrapped around him is worth more than the cottage he’s going back to by the end of tonight.

‘Look, I need to at least prepare you for tonight’, Jongin warns him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, the two alone in Kyungsoo’s room, eyes finally looking at each other, a moment of awkward silence shared between them, ‘They’re brutal. They’re out to get me and the moment they find out who you are, they will eat you alive’

Kyungsoo’s hands begin to shake. As if he wasn’t already nervous enough setting foot in a crowded place full of the most important and powerful gods in the city, he had to find out that those so-called gods might have their eyes on him. He pulls back his arm, taking a step back.

‘We’re only there to eat’

‘Mark my words Kyungsoo. They’re out to trip both me and you up, but I’m used to them’, Jongin says, ‘So, if you ever feel tensed around anyone, just call out to me, okay?’

‘I’ll be fine’

‘Just promise me, Kyungsoo, huh?’, Jongin asks once more, and his expression is bordering begging. Kyungsoo can’t help but fall for it.

‘Okay, fine’

 

* * *

 

The banquet is lavish, something out of a fairy tale their mother used to read to them. The two muse brothers walk in with their best clothes, yet their best isn’t a match to everyone else’s, their clothes hung and decorated with diamonds and rubies, jewels hanging from their ears and resting on their lips, gold and silver glimmering on their fingers. It made them realise the ultimate power the Olympians had against the rest of the city.

‘Who hired you again?’, Chanyeol asks, surprised that they would be invited as such an important event, elegance exuding to a border they could not cross, a border of full importance and their positions in the city couldn’t give them. Chanyeol is starting to feel more suspicious about the man that Jongdae is working with.

‘You don’t need to know’, Jongdae whispers, his eyes braving the landscape, ignoring everything that shines and focusing in search of his best friend. It’s been months since he’d last seen him and the build-up is slowly eating him up.

‘These loud whispers… Why are the Olympians so excited?’, Chanyeol continues to ask questions, endless curiosity killing him as he sees their smiles, piercing voices waiting for their CEO to grace the main stage with a mic in his hand – Chanyeol quickly concludes that everyone is waiting for an announcement. But for what is still a mystery to him.

‘My best Muse’, a guttural voice greets Chanyeol, the tall Muse looking up to see Apollo approaching him, ‘I’m so glad you can come’

‘Sir’, Chanyeol gasps, seeing his true boss for the first time. He bows in an immediate reaction, ‘It’s such an honour to meet you’

‘An honour?’, another voice joins their conversation and there Chanyeol finds Apollo’s son standing beside him, with a glare pointing in his direction, ‘You should be lucky my father’s merciful enough to give you your job back’

‘Hold your tongue Baekhyun’, his father warns him, ‘This is a banquet, not your playground to bully my muses’, his father is stern, yet there’s still a playful smile latched on his face when speaking to his son, showing Chanyeol that Baekhyun was probably spoilt as a child – which would explain every manner of their interactions thus far.

‘What’s with the excitement, by the way?’, Chanyeol asks, being given a glass of the finest champagne by a passing waitress as they look ahead at the spotlight of the empty stage, ‘What type of announcement would have every Olympian attending the event?’

‘Well, Minseok is an intelligent man indeed’, Apollo snickers, sipping his wine as he turns to look ahead of the stage, ‘He’s a man with no expression yet millions of thoughts’

‘What does that mean’

‘It means he’s about to cement himself as the most powerful god in this room’, Baekhyun simplifies his father’s vague explanation, taking a glass of wine and standing between Chanyeol and his father, ‘The moment the news is announced, he will no longer have a flaw and therefore deemed unbeatable’

‘Flaw? Minseok has a flaw?’, Chanyeol himself didn’t even know what they’re talking about. He’s only recently heard of Minseok’s power over the city after his recent reclamation of the CEO position after throwing out his father, yet in the coming months of his reign, he found no vulnerability in him, not that can be used against him, that’s for sure, ‘What exactly would be Kim Minseok’s weakness?’

‘His precious little brother of course’

Before Chanyeol can turn and ask Baekhyun about Jongin, the lights go down and silence looms over when they see the CEO walking in, a simple attire compared to everyone’s flashy features, yet his dark suit still glimmers at the sight of light, his eyes fearsome as he looks at the crowd with a mic in his hand.

‘Hello everyone. I’d like to voice out my utmost attitude for your attendance’, his smile can capture a room and it does. Within seconds all eyes are on him, ‘Before we can commence with the main course, I’d like to take a quick announcement. I have discussed this with my brother intensively, and he also believes it’s time for us to announce this big news’

_What news?_

_Is this about Jongin?_

_What is he doing now?_

On the other side of the ball is an open door, the other side dark, hiding two figure who just arrived, two pairs of eyes looking out in the vast landscape of the horizon.

‘It’s going to be okay’, Jongin whispers to him, reaching out to hold onto his hand, not to comfort him, but to comfort himself, because unlike his own words, he’s not okay – not one fucking bit. The moment they arrived in the building; he felt a fear he never thought he’d feel when it comes to presenting himself in front of everyone. He’s done it before, and he will continue to do it again as long as the name Kim stays in power. He’s grown used to it. His fear isn’t for himself, but for the man standing beside him, the fragile god who is frightened by his very presence, facing the presence of gods more frightening than him.

Jongin is worried for Kyungsoo.

And Kyungsoo feels it. The fragile god feels Jongin’s nerves shaking, looking down at their hands. It made him want to comfort the latter, to promise him that it will all be over soon. In time, and without words shared between them, the two gods try to comfort each other, squeezing in each other’s hands.

_‘My brother has fallen deeply in love’_

‘Did he have to say it like that’, Jongin rolls his eyes as he hears Minseok’s voice from the speakers followed by loud gasps from the audience.

_‘His decision to spend the rest of eternity with his other half has ignited him to perform the Ancient Ceremony of Love, one that no one has performed for centuries now’_

Another herd of gasps can be heard in the crowd.

‘Was our accidental proposal that powerful?’, Kyungsoo asks, looking over their shocked expression.

‘It’s a simple act that anyone can do with someone else, but the implications are too great’, Jongin admits, ‘We can no longer be with anyone else, no matter how far apart we are, our souls are tied to one another’

‘So, no matter if I leave you tonight, I’ll still feel you? Wherever I go?’, Kyungsoo asks and Jongin hangs his head low, not wanting to deal with the precautions of their decision.

‘It’s an Ancient Ceremony. I’m sure there’s a loophole somewhere’

Kyungsoo feels guilt from Jongin. He realised he’s already used to feeling emotions that aren’t his, to have an indicator of Jongin’s true emotions that he’s kept hidden away. He realised that he’d have to feel it for all eternity, despite separated after tonight, he’d have to feel Jongin’s happiness, sadness and fears, maybe during the night when he’s sleeping, or maybe during the day whilst he’s working. Does he have to spend the rest of eternity asking himself who made Jongin happy? Why is he crying? Where is he to be feeling this much guilt?

Don’t be scared Kyungsoo’, Jongin comforts him, ‘You’ll be home after this in no time. In your true home’

_True home._

What is his true home?

_I’d like to introduce you to my newly wedded brother and his husband._

Jongin grips tightly on Kyungsoo’s hand, showing that he won’t let it go as they finally step into the light, the crowd gazing at them like a spectacle.

 

* * *

 

_Who is his husband?_

_I don’t know._

_‘Which family is he from?_

_He’s so gorgeous._

_He’s one of the most beautiful gods I’ve ever seen._

_Is he unknown?_

_Why would he marry an unknown?_

Jongdae gasps at the sight of his best friend, Kyungsoo, standing at centre stage and looking out of the crowd. He holds his breath, his feet glued on the ground as he hopes he won’t collapse. Too much contact with impurity can be enough to dissipate his physical form, turning him weak and invisible to everyone around him.

He’s about to call out his brother, asking Chanyeol to come with him to approach Kyungsoo when they get off the stage, but he stops for a few more seconds, intrigued at the new sight of Kyungsoo. Of course, he’s still the same, and he even has the nervous expression he’s had since college, his round eyes wide and looking around the room. He’s still fragile but he doesn’t look weak. By this point, he would’ve passed out from the intensity of the room. He suddenly remembered Minseok’s words.

_Kyungsoo needs Jongin more than he knows. Jongin is one of the most powerful gods that will ever set foot in this city. Once his soul is tied with his, he’ll be able to walk the city, breathe the air and indulge in all the things the rest of the gods can do here. The loophole to try and undo the Ancient Ceremony might take a toll on Kyungsoo. If the god still wants to be apart from Jongin, so be it, that’s the matters they can fix themselves, but I suggest to keep the ceremony between them intact. It’ll make it easier for my business and the betterment of my position and it’ll make your friend as powerful as any other god._

The sight of Kyungsoo still conscious and okay as he steps down the stage, being greeted by a mass of crowd, attempts to talk to the god who managed to pin Jongin to himself, taking one of the most feared yet intriguing gods into his arms.

‘Kyungsoo’s back! Jongdae! Look! It’s-’, Chanyeol races his way to his brother at the sight of Kyungsoo reappearing before him, the first time he sees the fragile god since the misfortunate event of their attempted escape. He looks for his brother immediately, the two muses standing beside each other as they watch the herd of gods pulling at Kyungsoo, asking him mountains of questions, ‘What are they doing announcing their marriage like this?’

Jongdae can answer that question with one look, his eyes turning to gaze at their CEO, Minseok glimmering in the corner as he tries to hide his smile behind his champagne glass, looking over at the way the crowd raves at his little brother and his husband. The announcement has worked. The whole damn city worshipped all three Kims now. The moment the whole city falls in love with all three brothers is the day the city has welcomed the chains around them. Minseok has total control with no vulnerability.

‘Come on’, Jongdae brushes his thought of Minseok away from him, grabbing his brother’s wrist, ‘Let’s go see Kyungsoo’

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo, bombarded by everyone, finally manages to leave the crowd by lying. He pretends to look for the bathroom but he walks out of the ball entirely, finding himself finally breathing the cold air of the empty hallway, with a few gods walking in and out, too engulfed on their phones, probably checking the articles of today’s events already posted.

He feels Jongin worry for him but he brushes it off, walking slowly.

‘Kyungsoo!’

He turns back and he feels his chest tightens at the sight of Jongdae and Chanyeol walking towards him, out of the ball.

‘Guys!’, he shouts, making a run for it, embracing Jongdae who already had his arms open for him, ‘You’re here?’

‘Of course,’, Jongdae sighs, breathing in Kyungsoo’s scent, ‘I’ve missed you so much’

‘Me too’, Kyungsoo cries out, he looks up to see Chanyeol, ‘Chanyeol…’, he calls out his name, leaving Jongdae for a moment to talk to him, ‘I’m so sorry about what happened… I hope you’re not in trouble…’

‘I’m fine’, Chanyeol smiles at him, pulling him into an embrace, ‘At least, I am now’

‘I miss you guys so much’, Kyungsoo cries out, not knowing that he’s hidden the feeling of longing for so long, just the sight of Jongdae’ smile makes him wanna cry.

‘It must’ve been so hard’, Jongdae pouts, stroking Kyungsoo’s face, ‘But everything’s going to be okay. You’re finally coming back’

‘Coming back?’, Chanyeol asks when he hears his brother, ‘Coming back where?’

‘Wait… How did you know?’, Kyungsoo takes a step to look at Jongdae. No one but Jongin and his brothers knew that the plan was for him to come home after this event and he couldn’t think of any way in which this information can be leaked, unless…, ‘Have you been talking to his brothers?’

‘You don’t have to worry about anything’, Jongdae brushes off the subject, leaning his arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, ‘All that matters is that you’re back!’

‘Jongdae… His brothers… Are… Be careful’, Kyungsoo whispers, looking around to see more gods walking in and out, slowly quietening down their conversation, ‘They might not be the ones to approach’

‘I only spoke to Minseok once when he visited my company in search of a muse, calm down’, he says, waving it off once more but both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol share a worried look, ‘It’s fine, trust me’

 

* * *

 

‘Why do you need that muse to stick around again?’, Junmyeon asks when he’s finally alone with his brother, leaning on the bar and sipping his martini, skipping out on the sad attempt of champagne being served at the front. He noticed Minseok’s gazes towards the muse, keeping an eye on him. At first, he thought Minseok was keeping an eye on Kyungsoo, but the gaze is too interested, a spark hidden deep inside.

‘He’s the only one who might be able to talk some sense into Kyungsoo’

‘And why do you need to talk some sense to him?’

‘This separation might bring two things’, Minseok sighs, ‘Longing for each other, which might work for Jongin’s favour, or…’

‘Or?’

‘Moments of separation tests love, you know that’, Minseok chuckles, drinking his wine, ‘He’s able to roam the city with Jongin’s powers. If he finds someone he loves, he’ ll-’

‘Try to look for a way to break the ceremony between them’, Junmyeon finishes his sentence, finally making sense of his brother’s worries, ‘And why do you think Jongdae will help you keep Kyungsoo in chains to Jongin?’

‘Jongin’s power smells fresh, doesn’t it? Especially to weak gods’, Minseok points out, ‘Jongdae will be able to persuade Kyungsoo’

‘To think that we’re at the top of our game, yet you’re still scheming’, Junmyeon chuckles, setting his drink down on the bar as he leans in closer to his brother, ‘Yet you’re not doing anything about your number one anxiety’

‘And what is that?’

‘Hera’, Junmyeon whispers to him and he immediately feels his brother tense, making him laugh, ‘Your wife isn’t present at the event tonight, why is that?’

‘Her scandal’s taken a toll on her image. She refuses to go out nowadays’

‘And I wonder how that’s going for you. How’s your home life?’

‘Don’t’, Minseok simply commands, trying to put Junmyeon in his place, but his brother refuses to budge.

‘You wanted her to stop her wishes of a family, but what are you gonna do when she picks herself back up and asks again? You do know you’ll have to submit to her sooner or later’

‘I’m not going to submit to anyone’, Minseok tells him, his face stoic, but Junmyeon knows he’s anything but.

‘You know, the two of you used to be inseparable when we were kids’, Junmyeon nudges some more, getting braver with a few glasses of drinks, ‘You two were known as… What did they call you guys again? High school sweethearts?’

‘Junmyeon, stop’, Minseok warns him again, not wanting to be reminded of the past, something he cannot go back to, no matter how much he tries, ‘You’re gonna ruin my night’

‘I’m just saying’, Junmyeon smiles, ‘If you stop being paranoid, maybe you’d realise that Hera married you because of love’

‘She loves the old me. Now she thinks she can use force to get me to do what she wants’

‘That’s probably because that’s the only thing she knows you’d respond to. I bet if you hang out with her like you used to, your old feelings will resurface’

‘No, it’s not’, the CEO places his empty champagne glass on the bar, straightening his tie and glaring at his brother.

‘What happened when you were away?’, Junmyeon asks the same question he’s been asking since the return of his older brother, and as always, he’s left with silence, a mysterious barrier between him and his once-beloved brother, now aloof and paranoid. Junmyeon will forever wonder where Minseok was during their time apart, but more importantly, he wondered what he went through for the smile to disappear, only for a scowl to take its place. A lot has changed since his disappearance, they were no longer the close brothers that they once were and Junmyeon will never know why that is.

 

* * *

 

Jongin is alone. He tries to look for Kyungsoo, yet the crowd seems to engulf him all the more. All he can remember is tonight being their last together. Kyungsoo will return to his home outside the city and Jongin will exile himself back to the underground. He wants to spend the last hours of the night with him before it happens.

‘So, how did you meet your husband?’

‘I didn’t know you were in a relationship’

‘How long were the two of you together before performing the ceremony?’

So many questions and Jongin didn’t care for any of them. He lies. Of course, he does. Minseok relied on him to lie and he didn’t want to piss off his brother any longer. He says they’ve been together for years and that they met outside of the city during his business trip. He says he was the one who initiated the ceremony.

‘I’ve got to go’, Jongin nods to the crowd, not wanting to entertain them anymore, skimming through the ball and walking out into the hallway where he is finally embraced with silence.

‘Shit, the crowd’s gone wild for you’, Yixing, who he finds leaning on the wall, looks at him. An Olympian who refuses to go inside an event he’s personally invited to. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh at him.

‘You’re not going in?’

‘I did, and I can only last five minutes before wanting to kill myself’, Yixing rolls his eyes, taking out a cigarette and resting it on his lips.

‘No smoking inside’, Jongin reminds him to which Yixing raises an eyebrow at him.

‘Does it look like I’m gonna light it’

‘Why did you pull it out then?’

‘Force of habit’, Yixing shrugs, sliding to make space for Jongin to join him, the two gods leaning their back against the marble walls, hearing the thumping of music and conversations behind the walls.

‘Is Sehun inside?’, Jongin asks to which Yixing nods, ‘He needs to stop latching onto Junmyeon, it’s getting pretty obvious’, Jongin nears Yixing almost choke on his spit, coughing as he catches him off guard. The god of death begins to laugh, patting Yixing’s shoulder and rolling his eyes, ‘What? You think you’re both sly, hiding shit from me?’

‘I can only ask how and when’, Yixing says, not bothering to defend himself, especially to Jongin.

‘I still have the keys to my brother’s apartment, unfortunately’, Jongin sighs to which Yixing begins to laugh at the suggestion.

‘You caught them fucking, didn’t you?’, the god asks after he finished laughing, trying to hold it in when Jongin nods, ‘God, they’re so dumb’

‘Well, I can’t stop them’, the god of death sighs, ‘But… You… You knew?’

‘I was the one telling Sehun not to do it when Junmyeon first took the step’, Yixing confesses, the unlit cigarette still hanging between his lips, ‘But the kid never listens to me’

‘And you’re okay with it?’

‘Of course, not. The kid’s gonna get his heartbroken’

‘No. I mean…’, Jongin pauses. He doesn’t talk to Yixing about their past, he preferred not to relive any of it and Yixing feels the same, which is why he doesn’t finish his sentence at first, but curiosity gets the best of him, ‘How can you allow someone to love Junmyeon?’

‘Easy’, Yixing smiles, ‘He’s not mine to keep’

‘But you loved my brother, right?’

‘Before he got married for power, yes’, the god of war admits, easily confessing to his old feelings, but he has a soft spot for Jongin, so he doesn’t show his distaste in the conversation.

‘You… I mean… The two of you… You’re from a powerful family too. I mean growing up, I always thought the two of you would-’

‘Get married?’, Yixing begins to laugh, the cigarette falling from his lips and landing on the floor, ‘You think too romantically’

‘Were you not thinking of spending the rest of your life with him?’

‘You don’t have to get married to spend the rest of your life with someone’, the god of war says, leaning his arm on Jongin’s shoulders, ‘You of all people would know that marriage is useless. It’s merely a statement with a contract’

‘But, how can you do it?’, Jongin asks again, ‘Watch someone you love, love someone else?’

Yixing spots Jongin’s question and looks at the god of death and he finally sees the worry in his eyes.

‘Kyungsoo’s going to fall in love with someone else and there’s nothing you can do about it. Once you realise that things are out of your hands, then it’ll be easier for you to deal with it’, Yixing looks at the young god once more, his words doing nothing but piercing Jongin further of his impending fate.

‘I’m going to feel him fall in love with someone else’, Jongin sighs, his voice barely above a whisper, ‘I’m going to feel his happiness and now someone else is the one who makes him feel those emotions’

‘Well, look on the bright side kid’, Yixing ruffles his hair, ‘You’re going to fall in love with someone else too, and he’s going to feel it. He’s going to know that you’re happy with somebody else’

‘I don’t think I’m going to fall in love’

‘You did once, you can do it again’

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen.

 

 

**_Chapter Eighteen._ **

 

‘Sing me to sleep’

‘Now, you know you have to be a big boy now. Mother can’t keep singing you to sleep every night’

‘Just this one time’

‘Alright, my darling. But don’t tell your brothers. They might get jealous’

‘Why is that?’

‘Because I stopped singing to them at your age’, she giggles a melodious tune that Jongin longs to hear every night.

‘Okay, I’ll be quiet’, he whispers, pressing his finger on his lips, promising his mother that he’ll protect her. She smiles and lays beside him on the bed, her fingers combing through his hair as she begins to hum, her soft voice clearing his fear of the night, his short arms wrapped loosely around her in an embrace.

_My love, so dear and tender,_

_I’ll make the stars sweep down beneath your feet,_

_The heaven will be your blanket,_

_And my love will be your light,_

_I’ll protect you, always._

_A far greater sadness is to be left behind,_

_Which is why I will pour my whole heart for you,_

_Only all for you._

* * *

 

Jongin wakes up with a headache, feeling like death as his eyes strain to see once it opens. It’s painful, all of a sudden, and he slowly figured out it is because the fresh morning sunlight was hitting him for the first time. He lifts his head and the banging of a hangover surges through him, making him whine and gag.

He’s not wrapped around the silk sheets of his room, but instead of humble cotton and polyester which keeps him warm. His vision is still hazy, but he’s conscious enough to know that he is not in the comfort of his own home. So, where is he?

‘I cannot believe I’m doing this’

Jongin soon realises that he’s not alone, as the door swings open and he finds a familiar god walking in, someone he’s met passing, but never officially introduced.

‘Are you Jongdae?’

‘Unfortunately,’, the muse rolls his eyes as he brings down a tray of food on the bed, slowly sliding it to his direction, ‘I made breakfast’

‘For me?’

‘No, I was just thinking of eating in front of you’, Jongdae snorts, ‘Of course, it’s for you’

‘Why?’, the god of death stares at the muse with confusion, not wanting to take the trial in case it was a trap.

‘Do you want to eat or not?’, Jongdae growls, ‘I bought painkillers too, so take it after you eat’, the muse stands up hastily, leaving the room as quickly as he entered. Jongin is still confused and not one question can even begin to flow out of his mouth before he hears the door shut in front of him.

What could’ve possibility happen last night that he ended up in Jongdae’s house? All he remembered is attending the banquet just as his brother ordered him to do so, answering every question thrown at him like a dog following his master, smiling and keeping to himself. His last memories of the night showed his behaviour which he promised to keep intact. But everything else is a blur? Why is that? He needed to call his men to find answers.

 

* * *

 

‘Sehun please, get out of my apartment’, Junmyeon opens the door of his bathroom to find that the messenger is still in his living room, sitting on the sofa, cross-legged and with his shoes still on, its small wings fluttering softly, ‘I need to go to my meeting’

‘I’m not coming outside, what if the paparazzi see?’

‘They’re not allowed a mile from my apartment’, Junmyeon mentions it as if Sehun didn’t already know, ‘Now, I need to fix what happened last night, so I need you out by the time I finished dressing, got it?’

‘Why’re you so adamant on kicking me out when you were the one who dragged me here?’, Sehun glares up at him, angry at the god’s fickle attitude, ‘You should’ve left me’

‘Then everything would be worse than it already is’, Junmyeon glares back, ‘You don’t know how to control my brother’

‘As if you do’, Sehun mumbles, but Junmyeon hears it, the latter stomping in front of him as he grabs his collar, forcing him to look up to see his rage.

‘Get out before I make you, got it?’

 

* * *

 

‘Nice to see you redone the place’, a smirk hangs by Yixing’s lips as he sits down in Minseok’s office, a glimmer of a playful expression on his face. He has not set foot in Mount Olympian for centuries and it seems rather last night is the catalyst to bring him back to his old home.

‘Stop with the bullshit’, Minseok sighs, massaging his forehead as he closes yet another tab of news flooding into his screen about last night’s event, which didn’t seem as bad as he thought it would be until he saw videos surfacing all over the internet to which he can only figure out one god who would have close access to the situation, ‘Why the hell would you release the video?’

‘I didn’t release shit’, Yixing shrugs, kicking his feet up and resting it on Minseok’s desk as he looks up at the ceiling, viewing the vast paintings of their ancestors worshipped with paint and glorifies with the brush strokes which forms their faces. He doesn’t remember what the old office looks like, but he didn’t need to, even though Minseok will never agree to it, there’s still a shed of his father inside him that he cannot get rid of.

‘I’m gonna need you to be honest, or else you’re going to pass a line with me that you don’t want to pass’, Minseok threatens him, his eyes firing red and hands shaking into a closed fist, ‘Everything was going well when this happened’

‘Everything is still going well’, Yixing points out, ‘The video is loved by the many’

‘The video is not going to help Jongin’s image whatsoever’, Minseok stands up, banging his fist on his desk, ‘I wanted him to clean his image through this banquet, not make it worse’

‘Define worse?’, the god of war asks him, clearly not seeing eye to eye with the god before him, ‘Because your image of perfection is vastly different from what can be accepted nowadays’

‘Jongin is my brother. He needs to present himself as such’

‘With elegance and bore?’, the god of war laughs at him, ‘No one’s going to like you if you’re conservative’, it seems like Minseok is still stuck in an old mindset – of total perfection and no flaw which makes a true god. The city is more intrigued and respectful towards Jongin now that last night’s events have revealed itself in the public sphere, ‘I suggest you need to rethink what it means to be a true god’

‘I don’t need to rethink anything. Every plan I’ve made have worked thus far’, the CEO reclaims himself, ‘I have not only cleaned my family’s reputation but uplifted my brothers’ images, which is all the more than any other Olympian has done to their own family names’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’, Yixing snorts, feeling Minseok’s arrogance climb under his skin, pressing his nerves until he can only glare at the god standing in front of him, ‘Your image has always been perfect, but so has Junmyeon and Jongin’s… Well, until him leaving Olympus of course…’

‘Junmyeon was feared for all the wrong reasons’, Minseok glares, ‘And we all know why don’t we?’

‘I didn’t do shit’

‘He was close to the god of war’, Minseok spits out, ‘All of his military tactics were merciless and violent. Unnecessary blood was spilt every time you left the city to handle business. Your tactics killed one enemy but created three new ones’

‘And what’s that got to do with anything? I’m the god of war and war is violent’

‘I was not going to allow Junmyeon to marry you’, Minseok confess, ‘Not whilst I sit in this office’

Yixing freezes at the statement, his eyes relaxing as he looks up at the CEO.

‘Marriage?’

‘Junmyeon says he’s not, but he was a bit of a romantic back then’, Minseok sighs, ‘I don’t know why my brothers ended up like this, but the news of your marriage would’ve taken a toll on his already dark reputation. So, I had to talk him out of asking your bloody hands in marriage’

‘He was going to-’

‘You should be glad he didn’t’, Minseok interrupts him, ‘You’re not much of a romantic. You would’ve most likely refused and broken him anyway’

‘How do you know I would do that?’

‘You’re Yixing, God of War and Violence. You kill anything you touch, that’s your power. I suggest you stop killing my little brother before I end up doing something about it myself’

‘And what are you going to do about it?’, Yixing spits at him, standing up, ‘I’m still an Olympian’

‘And so is your sister’, Yixing froze at Minseok’s declaration, making him take a step back as he tries to catch his breath, ‘She’s been dying to see you’

‘Don’t you dare’

‘Tell me why you released that video and I’ll let you go before she makes it back to the city’

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol wakes up and his vision is blurred. All he can do is lift his head but everything else in his body ached. He suddenly opens his eyes when he realised a certain part ached more.

‘Shit!’, he whines when he sits up, feeling it more prominently. He lifts the blanket, realising his naked body covered in bruises, lining down his stomach and legs, ‘What the fuck?!’

It didn’t take long for him to realise what state he’s in, despite his memories still being a blur. His breath fastened as he looks around the room, trying to piece together any recollection of how he got here and who’s apartment he could be in.

All hope is lost when he hears a door opening, fog coming out from what he can only deem is the bathroom, Baekhyun walking out, hair still damp and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding me’, Chanyeol whispers, gaining the attention of his boss who looks at him, a smirk forming on his lips as he looks down.

‘Nice to see you finally woken up’, Baekhyun chuckles, throwing his damp towel to him, ‘Use that to clean yourself. You made quite a mess last night’

‘Don’t fucking tell me…’, Chanyeol closes his eyes as he lifts the blanket and spots the dried cum on his inner thighs and stomach, ‘For fuck’s sake…’

‘You should’ve left with your brother and Kyungsoo, I don’t know why you would latch onto me’, Baekhyun, now keen on milking Chanyeol’s reaction, enjoyed the muse’s expressions, not as much as his expression from last night, but that could be another story he can tell the muse later, ‘But then again, you probably fell for my heroism’

‘Heroism my fucking ass’, Chanyeol growls, throwing a pillow at him, ‘What happened last night?’

‘You weren’t that drunk’, Baekhyun points out, ‘You’re just lying to yourself right now’

‘Of course, I was fucking wasted’, Chanyeol shouts at him, ‘Otherwise, I would never have let you-’

‘Fuck you?’, Baekhyun laughs, ‘And you think I would take advantage of you?’, he snorts whilst he opens his closet, pulling out his shirt and dressing in front of Chanyeol, the muse shyly looking away when he casually takes off the towel around his waist, ‘Who do you think I am?’

‘Then why did you fuck me?’

‘Simple. Because you asked’, Baekhyun shrugs, smiling when he hears Chanyeol coughing, choking at the sudden announcement, ‘You think you were drunk whilst we had sex?’

‘How comes I don’t remember it’

‘I have no idea’, Baekhyun shrugs, ‘But that’s your problem, not mine’, he points out, finishing dressing up and quickly drying his hair, ‘I’d love to sit and talk but I have to go to a meeting, so leave if you want or stay, up to you’

‘Why the fuck would I stay here?’, Chanyeol glares at him to which Baekhyun can only smirk.

‘I highly doubt you’ll be walking any time soon’

‘Fuck right off’, Chanyeol throws another pillow at the obnoxious god, Baekhyun laughing as he closes the door and leaves Chanyeol to answer his question, blurs of last night finally seeping in, his eyes bulging out as he looks down on the bed to find empty glasses of alcohol laying on the ground.

_‘What are you doing?’_

_‘What does it look like I’m doing?’_

_‘If you drink one more bottle, your blood will turn to alcohol’_

_‘I’d rather have that than remember tonight’_

_‘Why? Was I that bad in bed? I’m pretty sure I made you cum multiple times’_

_‘SHUT UP’_

‘Shit’, Chanyeol whispers to himself, banging his head against the headboard as the memories slowly return to him, ‘Shit!’

 

* * *

 

Jongin manages to finish his meal without throwing up, taking the painkillers before heading to the showers. Jongdae had already prepared him towel and clothes which hopefully fit him, although his height and built is not in the same shape as the muse, so he can only imagine the jeans falling right above his ankles and sleeves not even reaching his wrists.

But he doesn’t complain, not when he needs Jongdae to answer his questions last night and why he doesn’t remember an ounce of it. He’s gotten drunk before, times beyond his belief, but his memories were still somehow intact, albeit blurred, but he hasn’t forgotten pieces of it like he has now. He needed to know what had happened and if his actions had any forms of repercussions which he knows it will since he’s hidden in the muse’s home and not his, not one sight of his brother coming to collect him.

Just like he expected, the sleeves on the sweatshirt can barely cover his arms, the jeans tight around him, making him look taller for its lack of coverage on his lower legs. His hair is still damp, but it falls perfectly to cover his forehead which is still red. He had noticed that his cheeks are bruised and slightly swollen, indicating what he might have gotten himself into last night. He can only hope he didn’t get into a fight with an important god.

The god of death walks out and is greeted with the morning breeze, the sun kissing his skin and the birds still chirping a tune. The area is covered in flowers and grass, the smell of strong scents filling the wind. He recognises the street and immediately sees the small cottage where the road ends and he walks towards it. He can imagine that the muse has been housekeeping for Kyungsoo since his departure since the cottage still looked intact, not one dust laying on the wood panels nor cobwebs on the walls. He hasn’t visited the small cottage since he took Kyungsoo, but it still looks the same.

He walks to the backyard where he’s been before, but only once, in an attempt to speak to the god, he was immediately enamoured with when they first met. He gasps at the sight of the field in front of him. The colourful flowers were gone, replaced by darkening leaves, weeds wrapped around them, killing them. The petals have lost their colour, turning into crust.

‘I tried to use weed killers, but it only killed the flowers even more’, he hears Jongdae’s voice discussing the dying flowers, ‘I didn’t know what type of soil you used, so I couldn’t replace them. The old soil is dried up and by the looks of it, run out of nutrients’

‘It’s okay Jongdae, I knew this was going to happen’, Jongin hears Kyungsoo’s voice finally, stepping into the backyard to see Kyungsoo kneeling in front of his dead flowers, touching it as the petals fall into his hands. His look is sullen and sad, his eyes shading across the garden that he created for himself, only to return and see it dead, ‘I’m sure I’ll be able to start again’’

I’m sorry’, Jongdae says again, resting his hand on his shoulders, ‘I know how much this garden meant to you’

‘It’s fine’, the small god comforts him, ‘I’ll be able to start again anyway, and this time I’ll care for them even more’

‘Well, I can’t believe Jongin is letting you live here again’, Jongdae confesses, ‘But then again, what he did last night…’

‘Is going to get him in trouble’, Kyungsoo finishes his sentence, suddenly looking worried, ‘I hope his brothers aren’t too harsh on him’

‘I didn’t know he would do that for you’

‘He was drunk, he didn’t know what he’s thinking’

‘Or maybe… I can’t believe I’m saying this… But maybe the bastard cares?’, Jongdae points out, laughing at himself. And to think he used to hate the god with every ounce of his body, one flip of a switch and he’s suddenly siding with him.

‘I didn’t think you’d excuse Jongin’

‘I didn’t think I would too’, Jongdae admits, ‘But only you can feel if his actions were genuine or if he was just drunk or looking for a fight’, the muse reminds Kyungsoo of their connection, ‘Did you feel Jongin when he approached?’

Kyungsoo is silent for a moment, looking down to the last living flower, small and with a thin stem. If he doesn’t care for it, the little flower won’t last another day surrounded by the seeds and dry soil. He remembers last night, clearer than anyone else present in the room. He remembers the sudden surge of anger coursing through him as Jongin interjects, his cheeks puffed red from too much alcohol, yet his eyes were piercing, threatening Dionysus to let go of his arm.

_‘Let go of my husband’_

* * *

 

_Reports of the God of Death assaulting the newly positioned Board Member, Dionysus during the Banquet._

_Witnesses report Dionysus accusing Kim Jongin’s husband as a gold digger._

_Kim Jongin to have violently defended his husband from cruel accusations pointed by Dionysus._

_Dionysus and Jongin to have had a relationship? Jealousy?_

**_Flashback_ **

****

Kyungsoo is back inside the banquet, with Jongdae and Chanyeol by his side for protection from the other gods wanting to question him. Unlike Jongin, he has no idea how to handle the crowd and still getting used to the idea of being amid numerous gods without collapsing.

‘He’s not taking any questions. This is a banquet, not a press conference’, Jongdae calls out, ushering everyone out of the way as Chanyeol holds onto him, trying to keep him still in case he trips over something. The two muses, overprotective now that they have their friend back, look at the widespread of gods, like vultures looking at their next prey. He couldn’t help but feel irritated at Jongin’s agreement to expose their marriage when he knows the outcome was going to come to this.

‘Why are you so close with a muse?’, a voice says, parting the crowd for him to get past as he eyes the new god he’s never seen before.

‘Dionysus, what are you doing?’, one of the gods called out, confused why the god of wine would interest himself when he could be having a good time with his drinks.

‘I want to meet the god who swept Jongin off his feet’, he looks at Kyungsoo up and down, ‘But I guess there’s nothing much to see here’

‘I beg your pardon?’, Chanyeol calls out to him, ‘Have a bit of respect’

‘I only respect those worthy of respect’, Dionysus smiles, yet there’s an evil look in his eyes, ‘Which is neither one of you’

‘What have you got against us? Sad that Kyungsoo got his attention and not you?’, Chanyeol bites back to which Kyungsoo squeezes his hand, forcing him to stop.

‘Don’t make a scene, please’, Kyungsoo begs, whispering to him in an attempt to relax the situation.

‘Oh, it looks like Jongin is not the only one who he’s attracted’, Dionysus smiles at the sight of their closeness, ‘Tell me, Kyungsoo, what family did you come from?’

‘I don’t… Have one’

‘Oh? Well then, what have you got to offer Jongin if you don’t even have a family name?’, he says, making the crowd around him laugh, ‘You must be a slut in bed if he would dare tie himself down with a no-name’

‘We’ve never! I didn’t-’

‘What do you mean you’ve never?’, he stops Kyungsoo, laughing loudly now, ‘Don’t tell me you haven’t consummated the marriage yet?’, this made the whole crowd laugh, judging eyes now targeted towards him, ‘You’re technically not married yet if you two haven’t fucked’

‘That’s enough’, another voice enters and they turn back to see Baekhyun approaching, placing his empty glass on the bar before he latches himself between Dionysus and Kyungsoo, ‘I suggest you hold your tongue before Jongin hears about this’

‘And what are you going to do? Run your little legs over and tell on me?’, he laughs, this time circling Baekhyun as his next target, ‘For Apollo’s son, you wag your tail to often for Jongin, you must be a disappointment to your father’

‘A disappointment that has double the size of your net worth’, Baekhyun snickers, pulling down Dionysus’s ego and making everyone else around them chuckle – which didn’t anything but fuel the latter’s hatred.

‘Why’re you defending a gold digger like him? Isn’t it your job to protect Jongin from scums?’

‘That’s exactly what I’m doing right now’, Baekhyun looks down on him, Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at Dionysus’s offended reaction, the muse seeing the spoilt god in a new light as he pushes the former back, as far away from Kyungsoo as possible.

‘What’s going on?’, Sehun joins in when he hears whispers from gods about the tension rising at the other end of the ball, fluttering next to Jongdae. The muse points at Baekhyun and his strong glare at Dionysus, making Sehun nervous at the thought of a fight happening. He promised Junmyeon that they wouldn’t make a mess of things, so he quickly walks over beside Baekhyun, grabbing his wrist and pulling him, ‘That’s enough Baekhyun. I think Dionysus got the picture’

‘Oh, I got it bright and clear’, Dionysus growls at them, ‘I suppose that little bitch has the both of you wrapped around his little fingers too’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’, Sehun looks at Dionysus, surprised at his lack of control, ‘You may have had the freedom to cause a ruckus in the city, but may I remind you that you’re a board member now, and you should act as such’

‘I have to act professionally when your boss brought his little bitch at an elite event?’, he chuckles, he pushes past Baekhyun and Sehun, grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist and digging his nails deep into his skin, making him squirm. Chanyeol and Jongdae immediately try to pull him away but before they could, a dark shadow enters their vicinity and without a second breath, Dionysus is punched and tumbled to the ground.

‘Let go of my husband’, Jongin hisses at him, stumbling towards the god with his voice slurred.

‘Sehun, he’s drunk’, Baekhyun says, ‘Get him out of here before he does anything else’, the god then turns to look at Chanyeol, seeing the muse worriedly racing to where Kyungsoo is to which he stops them and points at the exit door instead, ‘I suggest three of you to leave there so avoid paparazzi, it’ll be safe for Kyungsoo too’, he directs them to which Jongdae nods and follows along with Kyungsoo by his side.

‘I’m staying with you’, Chanyeol says, ushering his brother to move without him as he races back to Baekhyun.

‘I won’t suggest it muse’, Baekhyun turns, ‘This might get ugly’, before the two can argue further, they hear another scream as Dionysus throws himself onto Jongin, pushing him on the face and making him tumble to the ground with him, the two gods pulling at each other’s hair, screaming curses to each other.

‘Fuck you!’

‘Speak to my husband like that again and I’ll make sure I’ll burn you alive!’

Jongin, despite his state, overpowers Dionysus, his hands burning red as he scorches the god’s skin, making him scream in pain and land on the ground. Sehun is about to run in for Jongin when he’s pushed back by Junmyeon who’s just heard about the mess, his presence alone instigating fear to which the gods surrounding them shuts their phones and parts for him.

Jongin sits up, his vision blurred as he looks around, feeling suffocated by the heat, not knowing that his brother is standing beside him, a border which separates him from Dionysus.

‘Where’s the bastard? I’m gonna kill him’, Jongin slurred out threats, which are rebuked by Junmyeon who pushes him back to the ground before he finds the strength to continue the fight.

‘I suggest if any of you have a photographic or video evidence of what just happened, to delete them or face a lawsuit filed by both me and Minseok’, he threatens the crowd to which every god in the near vicinity immediately looks down and drops their phone, quickly deleting what they filmed. Junmyeon then looks down on his brother, then turned his gaze on Dionysus who smirked whilst he looks down on his hand to find blood, ‘And Dionysus, you’re lucky to have become a board member, so don’t demote yourself. Got it?’

‘He punched me first’

‘Yet you instigated’, Junmyeon threatens, ‘So don’t think you won’t be punished for it’, the turns back to the crowd, ‘The rest of you, get out’

Before the crowd can disperse, they’re pushed to the side and Jongdae once again comes back with a frantic Kyungsoo, failing to pull him back and escape the ball.

‘Jongin! Are you okay?’, Kyungsoo kneels before him, his eyes widen when he sees his cheeks bruised, blood dribbling down his lips, ‘You felt sad’, he whispers, ‘You’re hurt yet you still feel sad over me? You should be worried about yourself’, he tells the god off, everyone hearing their conversation.

_He can feel Jongin?_

_It must be a ceremony._

_Their souls must be tied together already._

‘Kyungsoo’, Jongin says his name aloud, reaching his hand out and stroking Kyungsoo’s hair, brushing it out of the way so he can look at his round eyes one last time. He smiles at how beautiful his husband looks, ‘Don’t forget about me’, he whispers before losing consciousness and falling on the floor, Kyungsoo’s arms securing itself around him.

Junmyeon sighs at the sight of his brother and turns to the two muses, ‘Bring him to your home. He won’t be able to get back to the underground at that state’, he orders them before reaching his hand out and grabbing Dionysus by the collar, throwing him out, ‘You better leave before I make you’

‘Okay’, Jongdae nods, helping Kyungsoo pick up Jongin from the floor, ‘we're leaving’

‘Let me come with you’, Sehun offers, but he gets pulled back by Junmyeon, the latter shaking his head at his request.

‘Come with me’

‘What the fuck?’, Chanyeol comments when the crowd disperses and everyone disappears.

‘Go help your brother out’, Baekhyun breaks his thought, patting his back and pointing at the secret exit he showed them, ‘’I’ll clear the mess’

‘Why did you help?’, the muse suddenly asks, remembering Baekhyun’s actions which moved him.

‘He was shitting on my friend’, Baekhyun simply explains, ‘I’m not going to let anyone do that’

‘You helped Kyungsoo too’, Chanyeol points out, ‘I thought you hated him now’

‘I do’, the god says, ‘But if the words thrown at him are lies, then I will rebuke them’

‘Huh?’

‘Kyungsoo may be a wimp and a schemer, which I can agree to if anyone accuses him of it, but he’s nothing to what Dionysus accused him off’, Baekhyun explains, ‘I will not let someone be slandered when I know the truth’

Chanyeol is shocked to find a hidden morality in Baekhyun that he’s never seen before. It made him curious, questioning the many layers of the god standing before him.

‘Are you going to leave or are you going to keep looking at me?’

‘Jongdae and Kyungsoo already left with Jongin’

‘And? Are you not gonna catch up?’

‘No’

 

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen.

 

**_Chapter Nineteen._ **

 

Jongin faces Kyungsoo, an awkward silence flooding between them as he looks around the garden, his eyes landing on the darken leaves and dying petals. Last night is nothing more than a blur to him, flashes of memories seeping in but not giving him the full picture.

‘I’m sorry for last night’, he mentions, not knowing if he offended Kyungsoo at some point during his flashes of blacked-out memories.

‘What for?’

‘Just in case I said or did anything wrong’

‘Do you always do something wrong every time you get drunk?’

‘Pretty much’

‘So, you protecting Kyungsoo is a mistake?’, Jongdae interrupts, jumping into the conversation.

‘What?’

‘You beat Dionysus to a pulp’, Jongdae explains, his description of the night full of excitement as if he was telling a tale of myths and legends they used to hear about in school. His excitement made Kyungsoo embarrass, blushing at the way Jongdae recounts the night.

Jongin listens, not knowing whether to laugh or cringe at his actions, knowing full well that his brothers are going to speak to him about it as soon as they find out of his whereabouts.

‘Basically, you were fucking awesome’

‘Stop that Jongdae’, Kyungsoo tells his best friend off, grabbing his arm, ‘He’s going to get in trouble’

‘Why? Everyone saw the way Dionysus talked to you. It’s understandable that your husband’s gonna flip out’, hearing that word come out of his best friend’s mouth feels surreal and for a moment Kyungsoo pauses and looks at Jongin again, seeing him wearing clothes a size too small on him, his hair still messy and damp.

His husband?

‘I need to talk to my men. Can I use your phone? I can’t seem to find mine’, Jongin asks Jongdae when silence once again steps in between them, the muse nodding and taking out his phone from his pockets.

 

* * *

 

Sehun gets the call first, hearing Jongin’s voice and sighing in relief when he checked after being kicked out of Junmyeon’s apartment and seeing that his boss isn’t in his office yet.

‘Where are you?’, Sehun asks, ‘Are you still in the city?’

‘No’, is all Sehun manages to get from Jongin before he hangs up, leaving him alone in Jongin’s office.

‘Hey’, and just in time, Yixing walks into the room, holding two cups of coffee, sunglasses hiding his eyes, ‘Where’s Jongin?’

‘I have no idea’, Sehun sighs, grabbing the cup that Yixing offers, ‘He told me he’s hiding from his brothers’

‘Yeah, I would too’, Yixing murmurs, sitting down on the couch and taking a sip of his coffee, ‘They’re fucking pricks’

‘Tell me about it’, Sehun agrees, recalling his argument with Junmyeon and feeling irritated the more he thinks about it. Junmyeon showed signs of possessiveness and even softness during late-night rendezvous, but like a switch, his character is switched to a cold god, his words harsh and commanding. It confuses Sehun why Junmyeon would continue to treat him like a child who knows nothing.

‘I suggest we make sure the next transfer runs smoothly’, Yixing offers a solution to get rid of their boredom since their boss is currently in hiding. He stands up and looks down on the young god, seeing Sehun’s worried expression. He feels sorry for the kid, ‘Come on Sehun, let’s get going’

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol walks back to his old workplace – his new workplace – his current workplace? He didn’t know where he stands anymore. He’s told he can just walk in and resume his current schedules before he got fired, but everything feels different now. Everyone has their eyes on him first and foremost, probably aching to ask him why he got fired in the first place. He knows his colleagues aren’t going to leave him alone until they get an answer, but what can he give them? He can’t admit that he spent a week in the underground trying to outsmart the most feared god in the city and failing miserably, causing their boss to hate him – speaking of his boss…

His looks around the floor, making sure not to bump into Baekhyun, He can only pray the CEO is busy in his meetings and other jobs in the underground for them to pass each other today. He doesn’t need to strike a conversation when he still feels embarrassed about what happened last night, something he doesn’t need to loom over his head. He walks into his cubicle, being faced with once again a crowd of people staring his way.

‘Hey guys’, he waves at them and they all wave back, but they stare awkwardly at him, ‘What?’, he asks.

‘Is that why you got fired?’, they ask to which Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion.

‘What do you mean?’

One of his colleagues slides the morning newspaper on his desk, ‘Check page 10’, is all she says and he looks down on it, finding pictures of a drunk Jongin on the front page, but a couple of pages later, he finds blurred pictures of Baekhyun and him – and he’s holding onto the former as if his life depended on it – an article written about Apollo’s son and his new lover being caught leaving the banquet.

‘I didn’t know you were going out with the CEO’, another of his colleague points out, ‘Did you get into a quarrel? Is that why he fired you?’

‘Have you guys fixed it now?’

‘We’re not… I’m not-’

‘Hey, there you are’ before Chanyeol can rebuke their assumptions, the devil himself walks in with a smug smirk on his face as he leans on Chanyeol’s desk, ‘I wanted to make sure you got to work okay’, he smiles at him.

Chanyeol immediately glares at him, punching him off his desk, ‘Get away from me’

‘Not really how you should speak after I let you stay over the night’, clearly Baekhyun wants the rest of the world – and preferably Chanyeol’s colleagues – to know everything as he spoke a little bit louder.

‘What is wrong with you?’, Chanyeol hisses at him, giving him a look that can kill.

‘I’m just here to visit’, Baekhyun innocently replies, although his actions are anything, ‘Maybe I’ll see you for lunch’

‘In hell’

‘I can make that happen’

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo makes Jongin a cup of tea, awkwardly turning back to check upon him. Jongdae allowed him to borrow his laptop to do some work at home and Kyungsoo feels odd. Jongin feels like a jigsaw puzzle that doesn’t belong but still manages to fit himself in the picture of morning skies and easy breeze.

With every stolen glance he makes towards Jongin, he realises something he missed during their time in the underground together. He notices Jongin’s tanned skin which almost glowed when the sun hits it, and the way his bangs fell on his forehead when he looks down, too busy typing to notice the strands blocking his eyes. He makes his way to the dining table, placing the cup of tea beside the working god.

Jongin, who didn’t notice, continues with his work, his hands fast typing, the keyboard making clicking noises, the only sound that can be heard along with the birds chirping. Kyungsoo sits down beside him, drinking his cup of tea whilst looking up once in a while at him.

His eyes. They’re more than dark brown now that he’s outside in the sun. It glowed into a shiny bronze when he looks up, reading at the screen, allowing the sunlight to touch his face. It intrigued Kyungsoo how his features are accentuated just by the soft touches of sunlight. It made him want Jongin to spend more time outside in the city.

‘When are you planning to return?’, Kyungsoo asks when the silence became too awkward for him to keep up.

‘Maybe this evening, depending on how much telling off I’m gonna get when I come back down’, Jongin sighs, ‘I don’t feel like speaking to my brothers right now’

‘Why don’t you just explain your side of the story first? I’m sure they’ll understand’

‘I’ve known them my whole life’, Jongin chuckles, ‘It doesn’t work like that’

‘I’ll explain to them. You’re in the news because of me anyway’, Kyungsoo offers, feeling sorry that he’s put Jongin in such a disposition.

‘You’re not going to be returning with me, and I highly doubt they’d want to meet me here’, Jongin points out. Kyungsoo pauses at the statement, the first sentence looming over his head as he forces himself to fake a smile.

‘Ah, right’, he realises, ‘I supposed I won’t see you again after this evening’

‘I supposed so’, Jongin nods, ‘But at least I got to spend a couple more hours with you now’, he smiles at him, ‘Better than leaving last night’

‘Sorry’, Kyungsoo says, his hands resting on the warm cup, ‘I… I’m sorry I couldn’t make it work’

‘Don’t’, Jongin assures him as he stops typing, focusing on just Kyungsoo, ‘I’m sorry I forced you into it. At the end of the day, everything that led us to marry was purely accidental and I exploited that. I’m the one who should be sorry’

They couldn’t say anything after that. All their regrets are already laid out in the open and they decided to forgive each other and move on. Jongin remembers the conversation he had with Yixing before he lost control of himself and drunk the rest of the night away.

‘I’ll try and find a way’

‘For what?’

‘To get rid of the bond between us’, Jongin says, ‘I wouldn’t want you to spend the rest of eternity knowing all of my feelings all the time’

‘Why not?’, Kyungsoo hears Jongin chuckling at his reply.

‘I wouldn’t want to feel your emotions all the time’, Jongin responds and Kyungsoo feels his chest tighten, ‘I would be curious as to why you’re happy all of a sudden and before you know it, I’ll be racing my way up to the city trying to find out why’, he continues, ‘I don’t think it’ll be good for me’

Jongin feels a wave in his stomach, something along the lines of shyness and sadness. He smiles at Kyungsoo.

‘Why’re you feeling sad about it? I thought you’d be grateful that I’m trying to find a way?’

‘I’m not sad’, Kyungsoo coughs, drinking his tea and hiding his emotions behind the cup. He didn’t know what he’s feeling, so he couldn’t rule sadness out, but he did feel his stomach churn at the thought of officially separating from Jongin.

‘You think you’ll ever do the ceremony again?’, Kyungsoo asks.

‘You mean with someone else?’

‘Yeah’

‘Mhmm’, Jongin thinks about it for a moment, completely abandoning his e-mail as he looks out of the window, ‘I don’t know. Maybe if I find someone who I love’

‘They say most lovers didn’t do it, even those the most in love’

‘Yeah, well, I don’t wanna fall in love like other gods’, the god of death shrugs his shoulders, ‘I mean, our ceremony isn’t like other god either’, he tries to make a joke, but he’s never made one before so Kyungsoo just stares at him with wide eyes, ‘I guess that wasn’t funny, huh?’

‘Gosh, you’re both killing me!’, Jongdae walks in and hearing pieces of their conversation, ‘Is this what you guys were doing in the underground? Making suffocating small conversations?’, he continues to complain, but Kyungsoo feels relieved that there’s a third voice breaking the awkwardness between them. He can only thank his best friend for being loud.

‘Aren’t you going to work?’, Jongin asks, looking down on his watch and seeing that it’s nearing noon.

‘I work from home’, Jongdae points out, ‘And sometimes I go in the city if they’re begging for me’

‘He’s insufferable’, Kyungsoo points out, chuckling when Jongdae hits him on the shoulder, ‘I wouldn’t want to be his boss’, he adds on, his playfulness showing. Maybe it’s because he’s been away from Jongdae for so long, that his reunion ignited his cheery tone with Jongdae, but one thing’s for sure – Jongin is intrigued in seeing Kyungsoo act this way.

‘I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I stay till evening, right?’

‘Yeah, whatever’, Jongdae says, still a little weary of the god of death, but at least for the day, Jongin has earned his trust, ‘Stay for dinner if you want’

‘That wouldn’t be necessary’

‘No, you should’, Kyungsoo interrupts him, ‘I could make you dinner before you go’

‘You don’t need to’, Jongin feels bad. He should’ve separated from Kyungsoo last night, yet here he is buying as much time as he could before he exiles himself back to the underground. There’s no stopping himself from leaving now, either way, he has to talk to his brothers, so he might as well get it over and done with now.

‘I’m making you dinner and you’re staying’, Kyungsoo commands and Jongin can feel a churn in his stomach, confidence in Kyungsoo which forces him to stop talking, giving in and nodding his head on the offer.

Jongdae is about to make another snide remark when he feels his phone buzzing, forcing him to look down. The colour in his face faded as he sees who the message is from, locking his screen before Kyungsoo can look at his phone.

‘Guys, I just got a call from my manager. I need to go’

 

* * *

 

Despite his conversation with Yixing, Minseok is still in a whirl over his little brother’s news that’s still flooding the main searches. He has no patience for Yixing’s excuse, but he did make sure to check the comments which show that the god isn’t lying – the city for once are on Jongin’s side.

‘I helped you with the banquet, what else do you need me for?’, he recognises the muse’s voice before he even got to his office. He hides a smile as he looks up, Jongdae’s agitated expression making him chuckle.

‘You should be honoured that I’ve invited you to talk to me’

‘We’ve been talking for a few months now’, Jongdae points out, leaning on his desk, making himself comfortable, a stark difference from his nervous and fearful state the first time he was called to the CEO’s office, ‘I suggest we finish our partnership now that we got what we both wanted’

‘Ah yes, how is Kyungsoo?’

‘He’s fine’

‘And how’s my brother?’

‘How would I know?’, Minseok gives the muse a look and Jongdae cough awkwardly as he looks down on his desk, seeing all the paperwork stacked neatly by the side of his computer, ‘He’s staying over for dinner’

‘I thought so’, Minseok smiles, ‘Send my regards to him’

‘You sound like you’re not going to see him for a long time’

‘I’m not’, Minseok points out, adjusting his watch as he peaks a look towards Jongdae, ‘I’ll be leaving in a few hours. I was hoping to grab my little brother and talk to him about last night, but it seems he’s a little busy’

‘Where are you going?’

‘Somewhere’, Minseok simply says, not giving Jongdae any details which irritated the muse.

‘You’re not gonna tell me where-’

‘Honey! What are you doing! Shouldn’t you still be packing?’, Hera interrupts their conversation, a trail of excited wails can be heard as she steps into the office, ‘We’ve got a whole month all to ourselves and I wanna spent it away from this damn city!’

Jongdae pieces it together and turns to look back at the CEO with a confused expression. For someone who cannot stand their wife, he’s so easily willing to go somewhere with her.

‘I’m just finishing up something honey’, he smiles at her, ‘I’ll be down with you in a minute’

‘You better’, she whines, pouting her lips as she stands beside him, bending down to kiss his cheeks and ignoring Jongdae’s presence, ‘You owe me this holiday’

‘I know I do honey. I’ll make it all up to you’, Minseok whispers, resting his hand on her cheeks and kissing her back softly. Jongdae coughs awkwardly once more, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

‘Oh, I know you’, Hera finally turns to look at him, ‘You were my muse’

Jongdae bows to her, faking a smile. She smiles back to him, but that’s about as much acknowledgement she’s gonna give him as she turns back to her husband.

‘Hurry up, okay?’, she says again, finally breaking away from her husband’s embrace, leaving his office.

‘I’m so confused’, Jongdae says once he hears the doors closing, ‘I genuinely thought the two of you hated each other’

‘Why would you think that?’

‘You just ruined her reputation’, Jongdae snorts, rolling his eyes at Minseok’s stoic expression, as if to innocently play dumb at his statement, ‘Why do you think we know each other’

‘I didn’t want children’, Minseok points out, standing up from his chair, ‘And I made that obvious for her, so now we’re both in agreement’

‘Wait…’, Jongdae stands up too, his eyes squinting at the CEO, ‘She knows it was you who set her up?’

‘Why do you think I’m taking her on holiday?’

‘She’s not doing anything about it?’, Jongdae at this point is more confused, ‘She’s not going to get her revenge?’

‘On her husband?’, Minseok snorts, ‘I doubt it’

‘But… You just… No one in the city takes her seriously anymore’

‘It’ll faze out and she knows it. Plus, after the little debacle, she’s lucky that I’m not divorcing her for sleeping with a human behind my back’, Minseok says and Jongdae couldn’t help but question the actions of the rich. Every single board member has done some shady shit, but none more than the Kim brothers that rule the whole damn city and even the afterlife of humans. He wonders how they have the guts to order a whole city of gods when they cannot be controlled.

‘Don’t look at me like that. You wouldn’t understand anything of my life’, Minseok says to him, easily reading the expression of judgement on Jongdae’s face, ‘Stay in your lane and keep out of mine’

‘Then why did you call me here? It doesn’t even look like you need anything’, Jongdae asks him, to which Minseok smiles at him, reaching his hand out to rest it on his chin as he looks at the muse.

‘I’m gonna be gone for a while’, he says, ‘I just wanted to see your face before I leave’

The muse immediately turns a shade of pink at the statement, feeling a tingling sensation from where Minseok’s hands touched him.

‘I’ll see you in the future’, is the last thing the CEO says to him before they separate, Jongdae feeling as though he knows the god far less after spending more time with him.

 

* * *

 

‘You shouldn’t be scared of your brothers’, Kyungsoo points out as he walks around the kitchen, grabbing some ingredients as he prepares dinner, ‘They’re probably just worried about you’

‘I’m not scared of my brothers’, Jongin rolls his eyes, laughing at Kyungsoo, ‘We’re not scared of each other. I just don’t wanna deal with their bullshit just yet’

‘I don’t even think the articles are that bad’, Kyungsoo shrugs as he begins to chop the vegetables, the soft tapping of the knife on the wooden board making Jongin look up from Jongdae’s laptop once more, watching Kyungsoo’s back as he continues to prepare for dinner. He found it warming, the presence of someone comfortable near him, but also to find the sounds of something so familiar, the smell of homemade food and the soft humming as Kyungsoo continues to work. It reminded him of his mother, albeit, she would never make their food herself, often having the housemaids do it for her, but he remembers he would always sneak into the kitchen and see her helping them out, cutting the carrots or peeling the potatoes, keeping them company as she sings whilst they work. By dinner time, Jongin felt like the food was prepared by his mother just for him.

He only later realised that no one he cared for has ever prepared him dinner and he was just under the illusion.

‘Are you allergic to anything by the way?’, Kyungsoo asks, turning back to look at him, noticing that the god of death’s already looking towards his way.

‘Uh, no’, Jongin says, coughing awkwardly when he got caught staring at Kyungsoo, ‘I’m fine with anything’

‘Do you cook when you’re on your own?’, Kyungsoo asks, slowly wondering how Jongin lived before they met and how the latter might continue to live in the underground by himself.

‘I usually just order food if I have time’

‘You’ve never cooked before?’

‘I’m not good at it’

‘Don’t you have anyone to cook for you?’

‘I doubt anyone would want to work in the underground as a housemaid’, Jongin jokes, chuckling as he continues with his work after receiving an e-mail from Yixing about the new products ready for shipments. He wants to keep talking to Kyungsoo, but he knows Yixing will drag himself out of the underground and to Kyungsoo’s cottage if he doesn’t answer his e-mails asap. Kyungsoo on the other hand, continues to prepare dinner, but his thoughts are full of worry – how is Jongin going to eat? Is he going to rest well? Or is he just going to keep working? What if he gets sick? Who’s going to take care of him? What if he goes back to the city for another event? Will the press ask about their marriage? What if the city finds out that he no longer lives with Jongin?

 

* * *

 

Yixing caught up in the middle of a meeting, passes by with his daydreams, replaying the words Minseok shouted at him this morning which sent him in a headspace of emptiness for the rest of the day. He’s been lucky enough to be wrapped up in working, but during moments of silence, he would find himself thinking about the what-ifs all over again.

_He was going to ask you to marry you._

A marriage with the most stubborn god in the city. He couldn’t even imagine the thought of it. But then again, all those years ago, he didn’t find Junmyeon a stubborn – back then the god was gentle and patient, a kind stream of water rather than the angry waves that he is now. It was Junmyeon who calmed down his rage whenever he lost control.

Yixing shakes his head, finding it futile to think of things that will never happen. Even more so, there’s a shred of guilt when he looks up and sees Sehun. The young god may be stupid to see it, but Yixing knows the look of someone slowly falling in love – he’s been there before.

‘Do you think Junmyeon will be mad if I visit him tonight?’, Sehun asks as they walk out of the meeting, the pair walking towards Jongin’s office.

‘You know he will’, Yixing says, ‘I suggest to lay off on the fucking for a few weeks’

‘I’m not going there to fuck’, Sehun glares at him as he sits down on the couch.

‘Then why the hell do you want to visit him?’

‘I just wanted to talk’

‘Talking isn’t his forte kid’, Yixing snorts, sitting down on Jongin’s chair as he files away today’s paperwork in his files to look over when he returns, ‘As I said, it’s better to let him blow off some steam’

‘But what if it’ll just make things awkward between us’

‘Sehun, you’re both just fucking’, Yixing reminds him, ‘Stop making it sound like you’re in a relationship with a married man’, this affected Sehun as the young god tenses up, his eyes looking down once the elephant in the room’s finally being talked about.

‘I… I don’t think I’m in a relationship with him’

‘You’re sounding like you do’, Yixing simply points out, ‘Let me remind you, Junmyeon’s unavailable. Quite literally but also emotionally. He won’t do you any good’

‘I know that’

‘Good, now let’s go get some dinner. I’m fucking starving’

 

* * *

 

By the time Jongdae came home, his dining room smells of freshly made food, warm his rooms warm and lit. He walks in to find Kyungsoo preparing the dinner table, already full of food that he’s made himself.

‘Woah, that’s a lot of food for three people’, Jongdae chuckles when he sees the amount, ‘How hungry do you think we are?’

‘I didn’t know what Jongin’s favourite meal is, so I just made a few that I like’, Kyungsoo admits, blushing when he sees Jongdae raise his eyebrows at him.

‘Do you like Jongin?’, the muse finally asks. Jongdae, since the moment he met Jongin, has felt distaste towards the god, but like a switch, last night his opinions flipped the moment he witnessed Jongin’s behaviour around Kyungsoo. He’s always been afraid that he won’t be there to protect his best friend all the time, and living his own life, who knows what the future will take him? So, to see someone else taking care of him – it made him less worried.

‘I… I’m just grateful’, Kyungsoo tries to make an excuse, but he knows the one person he can’t lie to is his best friend.

‘You know, as much as I hate the separation between us, if you wanna give Jongin a chance, I won’t be mad’, Jongdae points out, quickly having the conversation before Jongin enters.

‘What?’

‘The only reason I wanted you back is that I missed you, and I hated the idea of never seeing you again… But also, because I thought you’d be unhappy with Jongin. I mean, you were forced into a marriage with a random stranger!’

‘What are you trying to get at?’

‘What I’m trying to say is, go back to your cottage and look outside your garden’. Jongdae sighs, giving in and pushing Kyungsoo back towards Jongin.

 

* * *

 

Jongin’s hands are covered in dirt, mud buried on the insides of his nails as he kneels on the garden. He’s never tended to anything before. His comfortability lies on his hands taking away the souls of the living, not giving life to the young. But he wanted to leave a piece of himself to Kyungsoo, whether it be as small as a seedling buried in the middle of a field of other flowers. He didn’t even know if it’s going to grow, but Jongdae told him Kyungsoo tends to his garden well enough that even the hardest flowers will grow beautifully.

He grabs a fist of soil, resting it on the palm of his hands. He fixates his eyes on his palms, the blood in his veins turning warm at the sudden change of direction. He’s never given life before, only taken. His body turns hot when he continues to push through, his palms shaking at the sudden course of power which forces a small stem to grow from the soil in his palms/

The god of death smiles to himself, seeing the life he manages to create himself. The pride within him made his stop and admire the small flower. Hues of yellow and orange colouring the petals as he sets the marigold down into the freshly dug soil he’s made.

As much as Jongin would want to stay for dinner, he knew he couldn’t abuse Kyungsoo’s hospitality and by the sound of Yixing’s pressing e-mails, it’s clear he’s once again needed in the underground for another shortcoming of gods have decided to rebel once more, retributing their contracts.

‘Live well’, he whispers to the small flower, scared for its vulnerability, praying that the winds will be kind to it. He stands up, looking down at the borrowed jeans, seeing the mud and grass stains painted all over it. He should probably clean his borrowed clothes before sending it back to Jongdae, but he didn’t think the muse would mind too much if he gives it back at a later date. Despite certain circumstances, he manages to form somewhat of a bond with the muse, much more than his brother.

‘Are you not coming in for dinner?’

Jongin freezes at the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice, turning around to see the god walking towards him. He bites the inside of his cheeks, wondering if he can make an excuse.

‘Sehun called me’, Jongin lies, ‘They said I need to return’, which isn’t particularly a lie since Yixing did swear that he was going to kill him if he doesn’t come back and sort the mess out.

‘Oh’, Kyungsoo says, ‘So, you’re not… Staying?’

‘I’m sorry, but I need to go’

Kyungsoo looks down on his mud-covered jeans, turning his gaze to the small patch of freshly dug dirt and there a small flower lay, vulnerable yet sweet insight, its stem is thinner than the rest surrounded it, the colours of its petal muted yet still showing.

‘Are you going to leave for good?’, Kyungsoo asks, ‘Because the food is getting cold’

‘I’m sorry. But I should’ve left last night’, Jongin chuckles, ‘I’m just buying the last few seconds and it’s getting slightly pathetic’

‘I don’t think so’

‘I need to go’, Jongin says again, wanting to push away the last sense of hopefulness he has when it comes to Kyungsoo. He’s dreamt of Kyungsoo willingly coming back with him despite their agreement last night, but the scorn looks and loud argument they had when Kyungsoo left to find Charon still burns fresh in his mind. The troubles far outweigh his wishful thinking.

Jongin realises that he has become just like his father. He allowed Kyungsoo to be imprisoned due to his selfish gains, masking his actions with goals of persuading Kyungsoo to love him back. During the time in his sleep, he manages to reflect on his actions whilst he basks on the sun in his dreamland, and that’s when he decided that, to further distance himself away from his father, he needed to become the opposite of him – which means letting his dreams of owning Kyungsoo go.

‘Live well’, Jongin smiles, ‘And don’t worry, before you know it, you won’t have to think of me again’

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol walks to the parking lot after a long day of work, wanting to retire for the night. He didn’t get to see Baekhyun after his debacle in the morning and he plans to keep it that way.

He feels his phone buzzing and he looks down on it before he opens his car door, seeing his brother’s name pop up on the screen.

‘What’s up?’, he asks as he rests his phone between his cheeks and shoulders as he opens his car door.

‘Do you wanna join me for dinner? I got a shit ton of food and I don’t think I’ll be able to finish it on my own’

 

 


	20. Chapter Twenty.

 

 

_**Twenty.** _

 

Junmyeon walks in his office, ignoring his secretary as always as he keeps his eyes on his phone. Minseok is gone with his wife, leaving all the responsibilities to him and he cannot be angrier than he is now.

 

'Will you like some coffee, sir?'

 

'Of course, I fucking do', Junmyeon spits back at him, 'I've been requesting coffee every fucking morning for centuries before I get to work, I don't understand why you need to ask me every fucking time', his secretary pauses, taking a few steps back as he removes himself from Junmyeon's rage, the whole floor scared of him.

 

The city is full of stupid gods - he knows that out of everyone - which means when the CEO is absent, all hell breaks loose.

 

He makes a call, resting his phone beside his ear as he slams his office door, throwing his bag on the chair as he leans on the wall, looking out of the window to see the clear blue skies which reflect on the waters.

 

'Hello?'

 

'Your older brother's playing husband right now', Junmyeon growls, 'So get your ass back up in the city and help me keep these idiots inline'

 

'I don't do politics'

 

'Neither did I. Now meet me in my office or I'll burn down your whole business in the mortal world', Junmyeon threatens his little brother, hanging up before Jongin can respond to him. Thankfully his wife is busy with her affairs to add any more burden to his already hectic schedules and he could only hope Jongin is in his right mind to help him keep the city sane.

 

•••

 

'The CEO is going on holiday? And he's not told anyone how long that would be?', Chanyeol asks, hearing the conversation from his colleague as he walks into work in the morning with his usual cup of coffee.

 

'Yeah. Minseok isn't the type to take long breaks but even if he does, he announces when he'll get back… But not this time'

 

'Do you think something happened?'

 

'Who knows. He's attempting to reconnect with Hera after her affair got out', Chanyeol continues to listen to his colleagues, even more, curious about the actions of the Kim brothers who he's had more interaction with than he'd like. He remembers speaking to Jongdae about it, but his brother's scarce in detail when it comes to talking about the CEO, mentioning their brief interaction in Jongdae's attempt to get Kyungsoo back, but he didn't learn anything else about the mysterious ruler of the city other than he's good at talking business.

 

'I'm sure Junmyeon will handle everything just fine. He handles the politics anyway', Chanyeol reassures everyone, wanting for the conversation to end and the topic to shift.

 

'No matter how closely they work together, politics and business are two different things', one of the gods point out, 'Junmyeon might be good at keeping us in line, but how good is he compared to Minseok with our economy?'

 

'We'll just have to wait and see'

 

•••

 

'I know nothing about business'

 

'Bullshit Jongin', Junmyeon rolls his eyes when his little brother starts to roll out excuses as soon as he enters his office, 'You have a side business dedicated to indulging the mortals'

 

'Mortals and gods are two different entities', Jongin argues, feeling agitated that Junmyeon's going to slide all of Minseok's problems to him instead of doing it himself as the second in command, 'I can't be held responsible for a city for who knows how long?'

 

'Minseok loves his job too much to be gone for too long. It'll only be a couple of weeks max', Junmyeon reassures him and the two brothers can believe in that statement - Minseok has been nothing but obsessed with his position the moment he received it. He could only wonder why he'll go off with Hera, it's not like he's sacrificed anything for her before.

 

'You think he's gonna try and fix his relationship with Hera?', Jongin asks, picking up the same question Junmyeon's been thinking since Minseok texted him about his departure.

 

'Well, at least he's doing something about it', Junmyeon replies, not having an answer for him, 'He knows Hera's his biggest weakness'

 

'She doesn't have to be', Jongin sighs, 'She loves him'

 

'Love is different from power', the god of seas answers back, 'They give each other power and it benefits them'

 

'Don't tell me you don't remember their high school days', Jongin snorts, 'She used to babysit me when he brings her home'

 

'Yeah, I guess they were once in love. But that doesn't usually last long', he didn't want to dwell on it anymore. He just needed to make sure everything's under control whilst Minseok's away. He has no more wishes to get involved in his brother's marriage affairs even though it struck his curiosity if the god is finally ready to confront the past that he's been so desperate to run away from.

 

* * *

 

_Breaking News: Kim Junmyeon to have assigned the God of Death as standing CEO amidst Kim Minseok's absence._

 

'Then who the fuck is taking care of the underground?'

 

* * *

 

'Hello everyone. My name is Kyungsoo and I'll be in charge here'

 

The contracted gods look at the front to see a small and nervous god with a shivering voice introducing himself, the meeting room full of tension as they keep their eyes on him.

 

Kyungsoo shivers and he turns to look at Yixing for guidance but the god just nods for him to go on. He had no idea why he agreed to do this, but since he's returned in the underground, the last thing he intends to do is disappoint Jongin, so hastily, he allowed himself to be swept with the plan and by noon, he's in control with over fifty contracted gods who would rather jump into the river of souls than to continue working down here.

 

'I hope you can take care of me', he ends his introduction and he sees Yixing closing his eyes and hiding his face with his palm.

 

'Where's the god of death?', one god asks, his voice fearful at the absence of their contract holder.

 

'Family affairs', Yixing answers for him, his voice assert, unlike Kyungsoo's nervous ones.

 

'Will we are okay without him in the underground?'

 

'May I remind you that Jongin wasn't even in the realm of the living a few days ago and you're all still fine', Yixing announces and this seems to relax them, their eyes shifting to the god of war for guidance. Kyungsoo sighs when he feels the tension slowly being lifted off once the god of war starts to speak, answering the numerous questions that are being thrown at him every few seconds.

 

He listens, one by one, memorizing each face of all the gods present in the room. He listens to their voices, attaching them to their faces so that he can recognise them easily. He's spoken to a few already with his brief time in the underground before.

 

'Everything will be handled by Kyungsoo, but I'm still around', Yixing warns them, his eyes looking at the room with the same glare as he makes when he's preparing for battle, 'So if you think to start anything you can't finish then think again, because I haven't tortured in a long time and I miss it'

 

The meeting ends and the gods make their way, almost running out of the room and getting back to work.

 

'Why do you do that?', Kyungsoo asks once he's alone in the room with the god of war.

 

'Do what?'

 

'Threaten them', he asks again, 'They're already imprisoned down here, the last thing they need is hostility'

 

'You have no idea who these gods are huh?', Yixing laughs, the pair walking out of the room and towards Jongin's office, 'They're supposed to be exiled to the mortal world due to their incompetence'

 

'Incompetence?'

 

'Minseok changed every rule his father made during his rule but there's one where he kept', Yixing explains to the god of innocence, 'If a god does no good for the city and its society, they are to be incinerated or exiled to the mortal world depending on their crime'

 

'The gods here are all criminals?', Kyungsoo's tone is somewhat shocked even though he should be expecting it. Contracted gods have been rumoured to be gods who pose as a threat to Minseok's business but to what they've done is a mystery to everyone else.

 

'Money laundering, tax evasion, theft, fraud, unpaid debt, embezzlement, counterfeiting, blackmailing and all the other shit they do to try and cheat their way to the top'

 

'Maybe they have their reasons'

 

'Oh they do', Yixing chuckles, 'Everyone has reasons to do what they do, but those who cheat their way should be penalised. If other gods can keep to their morals and work their way up, then they can too'

 

The god of war made a point that Kyungsoo couldn't disagree on, so he nods and allows Yixing to have the last word. He stands at the centre of the office, awkwardly as he waits for Jongin's return, but he's been told that the god might not be able to get back until Minseok's return.

 

'You should sit down and look at the paperwork. I heard you used to work in an office so these ordeals would be a piece of cake for you', Yixing mentions, nodding his head to the direction of the vacant desk at the far end of the office.

 

'That's Jongin's seat', Kyungsoo responds to which Yixing laughs at him.

 

'And you're officially his second in command', he reminds him, 'So you have to fill in his seat and do his work whilst he's away'

 

'Ah…', Kyungsoo nods, still awkward, but he walks over to the desk anyway, slowly sitting down and expecting a reaction, but all he feels is the cold of the leather and the god of war laughing at him.

 

'We've got a long way to go', Yixing laughs, but there's tenderness in his voice, 'For the god of innocence to control the devil doings of the god of death… It's a match made in hell'

 

* * *

 

'I'm not using his office'

 

'That's where all of his files are saved'

 

'Why am I even here? I should be in the underground'

 

'Why're you so adamant in returning in that shithole?', Junmyeon groans at him as he drags Jongin to Mount Olympus, parking his car by the front entrance, 'You're all alone down there. At least here, you're at proximity with that ex-husband of yours'

 

Jongin coughs awkwardly, his eyes shifting gaze away from his older brother, looking out of the window instead and being invited to the sight of the golden skyscraper standing tall amongst the clouds.

 

Junmyeon, who has no time to argue, still notices his little brother's nuances and he sighs, taking off his sunglasses and turning to face Jongin.

 

'Your body language is showing me that you're hiding something'

 

'I'm not hiding anything', Jongin murmurs and that's enough to solidify it to Junmyeon who locks the doors and cages Jongin inside his car.

 

'Tell me before I make you sit a meeting with the board members by yourself', Junmyeon threatens him, causing Jongin to glare back.

 

'I don't need to tell you anything'

 

'Okay, well, you're on your own from here on out then', Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders, unlocking the door and about to kick Jongin out and drive off when his brother shuts the door again - with force - making a dent in his car.

 

'I brought Kyungsoo back with me!', Jongin finally confesses, his voice loud and desperate, begging not to be abandoned.

 

Junmyeon sighs.

 

'I thought you were going to break it off'

 

'He asked to come back'

 

'And why do I feel like that's a lie?'

 

'That's what I thought too… But… He said… He said maybe we could have a chance to try again and… And I should be down there saving my marriage not up here!'

 

Jongin sounds like a child whining to his father and Junmyeon couldn't help but look back, his little brother pouting at him like when they were children. He's taken aback by the sudden behaviour when Jongin hasn't so much as smiled at him for centuries.

 

'Kyungsoo's all alone down there and I'm up here… It should be the other way around'

 

'How was I supposed to know your husband wanted to keep the marriage?', Junmyeon replies when he feels Jongin shifting the blame on him as if he has any control over Minseok's impulsive fuckery, 'It'll only be a couple of weeks and think of it as training'

 

'Training?'

 

'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'

 

Jongin thinks about it for a few minutes and he allows himself to be fooled by those words. He knows he has no other choice. He's refused his brothers' requests for numerous roles and position but with one brother away from the city, the best thing to do is to accept any position to avoid any inconveniences that might occur.

 

'Can you tell people not to visit the office whilst I'm in there?', Jongin asks Junmyeon, hoping his older brother has enough decency to help him during the next few weeks.

 

'I doubt anyone would want to visit the god of death', he chuckles, reaching his hand out and ruffling his hair, 'They're still batshit scared of you'

 

* * *

 

'Hye', Kyungsoo looks down on the next file of recently contracted gods, reading their reasoning to be dragged down to the underground.

 

'Money embezzlement and fraud', he sighs, ticking the same box he's been looking through, a small piece of paper he found to which he lists the different crimes of the gods and finding more often that money seems to be the reason they're down here - or the lack of it.

 

'Another tax evasion', the god of innocence feels his skin tightening at each crime. Despite gaining Jongin's powers, he still feels unease whenever he witnesses lack innocence unfolding. Maybe the god of war has a point and these gods deserve to be down here working their way to pay off the dirt written next to their name.

 

But every action has its reason.

 

The next minute, Kyungsoi finds himself down at the laboratories, the heat of the chemicals making his skin crawl, but he opens the door and walks in, seeing the gods to work.

 

'Hey', one of the gods turn to see him, 'What are you doing here?'

 

'Just making sure you guys have a break. It says in your contracts you should have at least two hours worth of break'

 

'One hour was already spent at the meeting', another god announces and Kyungsoo feels a little taken back.

 

'That's for business reasons. That won't affect your hours', he replies and every god stops working, turning to look at him with a surprised expression, 'What?', he asks when he notices the attention, 'Aren't you gonna go to your break?'

 

'You… Did Kim Jongin allow it?'

 

'Well, I'm second in command and my words are orders when he's away', the god of innocence replies and the whole room is taken aback, but then all of a sudden they nod, one by one exiting the lab and leaving their work for the time being as they head out to breath something that's not chemicals for the next two hours.

 

'You shouldn't have done that'

 

Kyungsoo turns at the sudden voice but he sighs in relief when he sees Yixing leaning on the door frame, hands hidden inside his pockets, 'We've got a deadline to catch up to'

 

'They still need a break', he defends them, 'They'll work more diligently once they get some rest. It's a proven fact that results are better when they-'

 

'I don't care', Yixing waves off his explanation, 'Our partners in the mortal world aren't the most patient people', he reminds him, 'They're drug lords and mob bosses in need of their supplies, so you better not anger them'

 

'Why're you scared of mortals?'

 

'Me? Scared?', Yixing snorts, leaning his head on the wall and he laughs, 'I can skin them alive if I wanted to', his voice is dark yet humorous, which makes him sound scarier, 'But that's not where the money is. The money is sending in our supplies on time. You need to learn that if you wanna stay second in command'

 

* * *

 

'Oh Sehun! Thank fuck you're here!', Jongin cries the moment he enters the office door and sees his right-hand man already waiting for him. Sehun smiles and reaches his hand to shake Jongin, wearing a suit he would never usually wear in the underground, but he received a text in the morning, ordering him to stick by Jongin's side as he takes over Minseok's position for a few short weeks.

 

'All the files are in his computer and you just need to check the overview of each company and their daily profits', Junmyeon interrupts them, walking into the office.

 

Sehun flinches and awkwardly takes a step back when he feels Junmyeon's presence in the room. Jongin notices this immediately, looking at the young god then back at his brother.

 

'Keep everything in line and call me when you need help. I'll be sitting in every meeting with you so you don't have to worry about the vultures. Just keep your image and the rest of the city will be too scared to bother you', Junmyeon lists him his orders before preparing to leave, looking down at his watch and nodding his departure, 'Be good', is the last thing he says and Jongin feels like a child again, being sent off to the big mansion with no one to hold him.

 

He nods back at his brother and watches him leave, closing the door behind him.

 

'I guess we've got our work cut out for us', Sehun says, reaching his hand out and resting it on Jongin's shoulders. The god of death is worried, for the first time, but Sehun gives him shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he closes his eyes only for a second, breathing out a huge sigh before turning to land his gaze on the vacant seat behind the desk.

 

'Alright, let's get this over and done with'

 

* * *

 

'You're training your brother so he can be accepted as a board member, aren't you?', Hera asks as she walks out to the balcony, standing beside her husband as they stare out into the horizon where the most beautiful sunset can be seen, hues of orange and pink mixing as the sun says its last goodbye before the night sky takes over.

 

Minseok stays silent, letting the winds brush his hair, his hands leaning on the rails.

 

'He's got a lot of potentials and he's wasting it by serving humans', Minseok sighs, 'He's got so much more to offer in Mount Olympus'

 

'He vowed never to return to where his father used to walk, that includes Mount Olympus', Hera says to him, reaching her hand to intertwine with his, a moment of peaceful silence finally looming over between them. There's no tension here, no shadows and lies filling the gaps of their conversation. For a moment Minseok feels young and in love again, but the hand gripped tighter and he realises that everything is still the way it is - he's still the way he is - with scars written all over him.

 

'Why don't you want to start a family?', Hera finally asks, 'You're nothing like your father. And you need an heir'

 

'Family isn't my strong point', Minseok whispers, 'They don't make me powerful. They only make me weak'

 

'That's because you want to protect your brothers. But that doesn't make you weak, because they have your back too'

 

'I don't want children Hera', Minseok presses on, 'And you cannot trick me into making one'

 

'You married me', Hera announces, 'You should've expected my wishes the moment you asked'

 

Minseok didn't respond. Because he knows she's right. She's the god of marriage and fertility. Her entity and power are fuelled with the wishes to bring new generations into the world. Minseok loved her for it. When they were young and in love, he found himself the luckiest person to have a woman who will bring new generations of gods into the world - good and righteous ones - because that's the type of woman she is.

 

But no longer is he infatuated with the idea of love and heirs. He wants to protect those he loves now. He doesn't want to think about protecting his unborn children which will pose as targets to any contenders wanting to overthrow him.

 

'You're becoming just like your father'

 

'I beg your pardon?', Minseok's thoughts are interrupted by that very statement which makes his skin crawl and cheeks heat up in anger, 'How dare you'

 

'You're scared your children will overthrow you and throw you to the waste lines. Your father rejected Junmyeon and abused Jongin whilst in search of you. You know, I heard him discuss with my father that if he ever found you, he'll kill you on the spot. That's how paranoid he was'

 

'I'm not scared of my hypothetical children taking my position'

 

'Then what are you scared of?'

 

'Look at me Hera', Minseok growls, throwing away her hand at the sudden rise of her accusation which angers him, 'I allowed my youngest brother to be abused to the point of death. It is close to impossible for a god to die and as powerful as Jongin? Do you think I don't think about it every day? How I had to risk Junmyeon's dignity, ignore Jongin's cries and allow my mother's death to happen all because of my damn position?', he shouts at her, 'I cannot protect the family that I have now, what makes you think I can protect the family that I'll gain in the future?'

 

'You got your revenge', Hera argues back, 'Your father is in exile to the unknown realm, Junmyeon is the second in command and Jongin is-'

 

'Scared of everyone', Minseok finishes her sentence, 'He's still a scared young god who refuses intimate connections or any interactions by other gods. He became the god of death who's scared to live because of me'

 

'Your father knew where to hit you, but you should commend your strength. You didn't come back'

 

'You're right, I didn't come back. And look where that brought everyone'

 

'Stop trying to fix everyone else's mistakes and just learn to live with it', Hera's patience is thinning, her voice rising at Minseok's stubbornness, 'I betrayed my father for you. I allowed him to be exiled with yours so you can finally overthrow him'

 

'My repayment is our marriage'

 

'Well I don't want it', Hera hisses at him, anger slowly rising, 'I did it because I love you, and I knew you were a better fit to be the CEO than any other gods. Your repayment should be your promise to return to me'

 

'I did return to you'

 

'No you didn't', Hera sighs, wrapping her arms around herself and taking a few steps back, 'You're different from the man who left me the first time. He promised to come back to me, but instead, you returned'

 

'You have no idea what I went through'

 

'Yeah, because you never tell me. No one will know what you went through if you don't reach out'

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo opens the door and hears growling.

 

'Hey Cerberus, Meokmul, Huchu', the growls turn into whining as the beats wag his tails excitedly, recognising Kyungsoo who's been gone for a few days. They raise their way to Kyungsoo jumping on him and making him fall to the ground. The god can only laugh as he strokes their heads, kissing Cerberus' head softly, 'I've missed you all'

 

It's been a long day and it hasn't even finished yet, but he feels relieved that Cerberus is okay. The whole floor is newly renovated to fit the beast, all brightly lit with dozens of lamps along with a long sized dog bed that Kyungsoo didn't know existed but he guesses someone must've made it for him.

 

'You guys, your dad's not gonna be home for a while, so you'll just have me', Kyungsoo whispers, feeling saddened at the thought that he chose to go back to the underground with Jongin but it's only him here, 'Maybe I should've stayed in the city'

 

He hears Huchu whine, puzzling his big head on his shoulders, forcing him to sit in the ground due to the weight. He giggles a little at the pressure on his neck, tickling him when Huchu breathes.

 

'I hope we'll see him soon too', he whispers to the dogs, resting his head on their neck and watching the lamps flickering light in the room, creating shadows which danced. He misses the sunlight already, making him wonder if he chose the right decision in leaving again. He wonders how his flowers are if they'll slowly wilt without his presence. Jongdae couldn't take care of them, nor could Chanyeol.

 

Meokmul closes his eyes when he feels Kyungsoo's heartbeat, resting on his chest as they smother him, shoot that someone finally visited them.

 

The god of innocence takes his break and closes his eyes, resting his head on Cerberus and feeling their warmth.

 

The god of war notices the opened door, peeping in to find Kyungsoo sleeping on the cold cement ground with the beast by his side, soft and submissive to him.

 

He's surprised at the fact that such a beast which took years to submit to him can sleep soundlessly in the presence of a god who has recently resided in the underground. But then he finds himself smiling for no reason at the sight. Maybe Jongin's powers are slowly overtaking in Kyungsoo's?

 

Yixing feels his phone vibrating, stopping him from staring as he closes the door whilst he looks down at the caller, seeing his boss' name pop up.

 

'What's up Jongin?'

 

'How's Kyungsoo?'

 

'The business is doing well thanks for asking. I have to go back and forth to the mortal world by myself and deal with the rats so I'm also fucking tired but I'm still holding it together'

 

'Yeah that's great, but how's Kyungsoo?'

 

'Playing mother to all your gods', Yixing sighs, walking towards the stairs to the depths, 'He's been talking to them for hours, more conversation than we've had with any of our contracted gods'

 

'They're not giving him a hard time?'

 

'They know he's your husband', Yixing tells him, 'They're not gonna risk their deaths'

 

'Take care of him, okay?'

 

'I've got better things to do', Yixing sighs, 'I'm also a god with a lot of work'

 

'Please Yixing. I'm being chained up here and I can't get back down. Just… Keep checking if he's okay'

 

'I'll add it to my infinite list of shit I need to do', he says, giving in and hanging up before Jongin asks him for something else. Not only did his brother force him back up to the city, but they're bringing Sehun so he's all by himself in the underground babysitting the god of innocence whilst trying to keep hold of the whole business. He needs to speak to Minseok once he comes back.

 

'Hey Yixing!', the god of war walks down the depths, arriving at the deck where Charon's boat waits for him, the ferryman leaning and looking out at him, 'How's Jongin's precious gem doing?'

 

'Barely in charge. Looks like I'll have to handle everything myself'

 

'Give it time', Charon chuckles, 'Maybe the god of innocence might be a good leader, we just don't know it'

 

The god of war ignores him, stepping foot in his small boat and pulling out his headphones, letting the music fill in the silence as he travels back to the city.

 

* * *

 

'So, you're telling me that Kyungsoo went back with you by choice?', Sehun asks as soon as they to back to Minseok's office, closing the door and hearing Jongin whisper an enchantment which soundproofs the room from being heard from the other side.

 

'Yeah, he's down there now'

 

'Whilst you're up here', Sehun finishes the sentence and he couldn't help hut pity his best friend for the bad timing. After a restless day of meetings and pretentious conversation, Sehun can finally feel himself as he leans back on his chair, kicking his feet up and resting it on the desk, 'I mean we finished work so you can probably sneak back down and see him for the night'

 

'I have to live in my old apartment for the time being. Junmyeon says he has other shit for me to do'

 

'You'll be living with him again?', Sehun asks, forgetting to keep his emotions in check as his eyes turn round. Jongin isn't passive as he notices Sehun's change in nature.

 

'What? Pissed that you won't have my old apartment to yourselves?', Jongin shouts at him, forcing Sehun to freeze as he watches the messenger look up at him in shock, his hands stopping from playing with his tie, 'You think I'm dumb enough not to notice?'

 

'I… When did you find out?'

 

'That's not the point', Jongin says, 'The point is, be careful. I can't protect you from my brother', he warns the messenger, not wanting to make a drama out of it since he's already got enough to handle on his plate, 'Look Sehun, I've already got enough to deal with, so just be careful'

 

The messenger didn't respond to him. Sehun didn't know what else to say to Jongin when all of his secrets have already been known.

 

'We're not serious', Sehun assures him and Jongin can only look at him with his plain expression, not giving much away but enough to tell Sehun that he's still worried, 'I promise you'

 

'You don't have to promise me anything', Jongin says to him, 'It's your heart you're putting on the line, not mine. I'm just warning you, I can't control my brother'

 

'I know', Sehun smiles, sitting up, his playfulness disappearing as he straightens his tie, 'I won't worry you anymore, I promise'

 

'Okay', Jongin nods, but he has little faith in that. He witnessed the downfall of the mighty god of war who now works for him rather than the empire of Mount Olympus, all because of a broken heart. He can only wonder how a messenger will look when he's broken.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun finally leaves his office after a whole day's work requested by his father. He has not been in the underground since his scandal has cost him to make up for it in working hours.

 

But he knows enough to laugh when he sees Yixing waiting for him at the front entrance of his building, laughing at the state of the god of war.

 

'I never knew Yixing is capable of having dark circles', Baekhyun laughs, playfully punching his shoulders but the god of war isn't having it, rolling his eyes as the pair walk to Baekhyun's Porsche.

 

'Looks like we'll all be visiting Mount Olympus very soon'

 

'Why?'

 

'Minseok didn't leave because of a stupid holiday', Yixing confesses to him, knowing the god more than anyone. He was once his advisor, 'He's training Jongin so he can become an Olympian'

 

'He wants the god of death to be a board member?'

 

'That's the plan'

 

'What a stupid plan', Baekhyun snorts, 'They'll eat Jongin up before he can utter a word'

 

'Which is why we'll have to be there', Yixing says to Baekhyun, finally giving the god the reason why he visited him, 'Jongin's gonna need people on his side'

 

'I thought the only reason why you work for Jongin is so you don't have to go back to Mount Olympus?'

 

'Well, things change', Yixing tells him, hiding his eyes behind his sunglasses as he sits on the passenger seat, avoiding Baekhyun.

 

'You care for him, don't you', Baekhyun smiles, seeing behind the exterior of the infamously wicked god. Yixing had never been fond of any of the Kim brothers, having no choice but to work with one to get away from the other. But over the past centuries, he's inherited something he thought he lost a long time ago in the battlefield.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo's sleeping body is picked up once the doors open and he sees him the figure sleeping soundlessly with Cerberus.

 

He hears his beasts whine in delight at the sight of him and he rests his finger on his lips to silence them, patting their heads before taking care of Kyungsoo.

 

The god of death only has a few hours of escape before his brother demands for his presence once more, so he slowly carries Kyungsoo to his room. He switches the bedside lamp on, a faint illumination in the room as he sets the god down, wrapping him in blankets, knowing that it gets cold underground sometimes.

 

'Goodnight', Jongin whispers, sitting at the edge of the bedside, his fingers combing back his hair, eyes fixating on his sleeping expression. His chest pounds at their conversation, Kyungsoo asking to be brought back down with him, a request he wanted to but couldn't refuse. The thought that Kyungsoo is sleeping here, by his own choice, made his heartbeat pound in ten folds, 'I wish I can talk to you', he whispers, not wanting to wake the god, but he couldn't help but voice his concern, being far away from him as been trouble in his mind which only thinks of him.

 

Jongin sighs, looking down at his watch and is about to stand up when he feels a hand reaching out for him, fingered intertwining. The god of death looks down with glimmering eyes as he watches a sleeping Kyungsoo hold onto him, his pulse beating faster.

 

'Mmhhhmm', he hears Kyungsoo murmur and Jongin couldn't dare to leave such a fragile god by himself in such a dark room.

 

He leans down and places a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheeks, leaving his lips to ponder on the soft skin.

 

'I'll be back. I promise', he whispers to him, making the god of innocence shudder at his breathy voice.

 

'Come back soon', he hears Kyungsoo's reply, Jongin smiling as he reaches up to kiss Kyungsoo's closed eyelids.

 

'I will'

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Twenty One.

**_ Chapter 21. _ **

 

 

'Kyungsoo!'

 

The god of innocence walks into the break room, being greeted by the numerous gods on their break, eating the food he made especially for them since he found out they've only been eating old scraps that Yixing offers once in a while.

 

The room smells of an aroma of dishes, from curry to fried chicken, Kyungsoo has a skill of making anything edible.

 

'Hey', he smiles approaching them, not feeling scared at all - not like his initial feeling.

 

'How've you been?', he asks them and they share their moments of complaints, laughing and joking with each other as Kyungsoo adds in a joke or two. It's been almost a month since he took charge of the underground and the tension between him and the other gods have slowly subsided when they realised Kyungsoo's willing to get to know them, unlike their usual uptight boss.

 

'What're you doing?', they hear a heavy voice enter the room and it goes silent when they realise Yixing has entered. The god of war looks down at Kyungsoo, his hands on his hip as he waits for Kyungsoo to explain why the daily allowance has gone up.

 

'What do you mean?', Kyungsoo asks, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

'I just received our bank statement. What the fuck have you been spending our money on?'

 

'Groceries', the god of innocence simply replies.

 

'Well, I can see that', Yixing turns his gaze to the other gods, looking down at their plate fresh with homemade food, 'The question is why are you feeding them?'

 

'Everyone should be able to eat. They're working for us after all'

 

'They're not working for us, they're working to clear their sins', Yixing corrects him, 'And they're gods. They don't need to eat'

 

'Eating is for pleasure', Kyungsoo reminds him, 'I think they deserve even a little bit'

 

'Ask them why they're down here and see if you can muster saying that again', Yixing sighs at him, not sure what to do with him. He wants to keep his promise to Jongin and keep an eye on the god but all he sees is Kyungsoo running around doing things that he isn't supposed to do.

 

The other gods fall silent under Yixing's statement, their eyes darkening as their smiles fade from their cheeks. They seem too guilty to even continue eating Kyungsoo's food that they even stop chewing.

 

'I don't care what they've done', Kyungsoo simply stays put, 'Once they're down here then they're under my care until they finish their contract'

 

The god of war seems taken aback by Kyungsoo's brazen behaviour. Ever since he returned to the underground it's like he's a different god, not the same one quivering in fear as he attempts to walk down the almost pitch-black corridor.

 

'You do you', Yixing shrugs, 'I'll be in Jongin's office if you need anything', is all he can say as he departs from the break room, closing the door behind him and leaving the gods to themselves.

 

It's like the chains have broken and the gods sigh a huge relief.

 

'I can't believe you're brave enough to rebuke Yixing', one of the gods whispers to Kyungsoo, still frightened of the god who just left.

 

'He's my right-hand man', Kyungsoo simply states, 'He won't harm me'

 

* * *

 

'I heard from Yixing that your husband is making a mess down there', is the first thing Sehun says when he opens the door to Minseok's office, heading to where Jongin is sitting down, looking at his brother's computer as if all the world's secrets are placed inside - which they probably are.

 

'How the fuck does Minseok navigate around all these files?', Jongin whines, closing one file and opening another, trying to look for the new contracts for demigods who have suddenly risen in population.

 

'Hey', Sehun snaps his fingers in front of his boss, gaining his attention, 'Did you hear what I just said?', he asks, 'Your husband is being nice'

 

'So? He's the god of innocence, that's who he is', Jongin replies, smacking the computer when he opens the wrong file, causing the screen to in fluctuating with new data that he doesn't need, 'Come on!', he shouts when it freezes due to an override, 'How can the CEO of the whole company have a shitty computer?!', he shouts in frustration, not having a good day after spending the whole morning in a meeting with gods who used every opportunity they can to jab insults at him.

 

One month. One fucking month. What a holiday his brother must be having to abandon his beloved job for a whole month.

 

'I suggest you visit down there and talk to him', Sehun continues to voice his worries about the underground as if Jongin isn't already struggling to balance the company in Mount Olympus, 'We don't want our gods to feel safe down there. Safety means they'll start asking for things'

 

'Look, we still have Yixing and Baekhyun down there', Jongin assures his secretary and best friend, 'They won't let a revolution happen'

 

'Oh, I know Yixing will keep them in check', Sehun chuckles, 'But I don't think Baekhyun gives a shit anymore'

 

'What do you mean by that?'

 

'I'm saying, he's been busy doing other things'

 

•••

 

And by other things, Sehun means none other than Park Chanyeol.

 

'What're you doing here?', Chanyeol asks as soon as he approaches his cubicle to find Baekhyun leaning on his desk, playing with his phone as he waits for the muse to return from his break.

 

'I'm going to the underground, I was wondering if you'd like to join and visit your friend?', the CEO asks looking up at him with a playful glimmer, once which annoys the shit out of Chanyeol.

 

'I'm busy', the muse simply says, 'And I'm sure Kyungsoo is too'

 

'You haven't seen your best friend in a month', Baekhyun looks over at him in surprise, 'For someone who broke the rules for him, I'm surprised you're not the slight bit worried'

 

'The first time Kyungsoo got dragged to the underground, it was forced', Chanyeol reminds the CEO, glaring down at him, 'Your boss kidnapped him'

 

'Well… I can't rebuke that…'

 

'Now he chose to go back down', Chanyeol sighs, not the most pleased about the situation, 'If it was his choice to go down, then there's no reason for me to try and get him out anymore. And I won't dare go back to that place anymore'

 

'Aw, well, I did try to offer', Baekhyun pouts his lips playfully, shrugging his shoulders when the muse declines his offer once more, 'I'll just see to it Kyungsoo receives his punishment in silence'

 

'Woah, wait… Punishment?'

 

'He's been causing a stir down there and I've been told to keep an eye on him'

 

* * *

 

'What the hell are these?', Sehun squints his eyes as soon as he enters the corridor, seeing bright lights set up across the hallways, almost blinding him.

 

'Sehun, you're here! Is Jongin with you?', he hears the voice of a small god coming towards him and he sees Kyungsoo holding LED lights.

 

'No', he simply says as he looks around, knowing the bright lights are all Kyungsoo's doing, 'Did you set these up?'

 

'Oh yeah', Kyungsoo turns back and looks at whatever Sehun's pointing, 'The gods say they can't see very well on their way to work'

 

'And what's that got to do with us?', he asks to which he's bombarded with Kyungsoo's complaints about labourers welfare and other bullshit he has no time for. Kyungsoo doesn't know the reasons why these gods are working for them and it's time to show him now.

 

'These gods don't deserve any form of welfare', Sehun interrupts the god when Kyungsoo shows no signs of stopping, 'They're criminals who deserve to be exiled and killed but Jongin was merciful enough to strike a deal. We're already giving them a second chance but that doesn't mean we should treat them well'

 

'If you're already giving them a second chance, then they deserve to be treated like they have that chance', Kyungsoo argues at him but Sehun found no energy to argue back, shaking his head and heading towards Jongin's office.

 

Sehun wants to say something else, but he supposes there's no changing Kyungsoo's mind. The whole underground has been flipped inside out and it's only been a month. But his presence is still feared as he walks past the labs, seeing the gods flinch at his sight, avoiding his eye contact and going back to work without complaints.

 

'Hey, what's up? Aren't you supposed to be with Jongin?', he hears Yixing calling out to him and he approaches the god, sighing as he sits down on one of the chairs.

 

'I needed a break from Mount Olympus', he sighs, unbuttoning his blazer and looking up at the torn ceiling, 'I can't stand the board members'

 

'You, me the same kid', Yixing laughs, closing one of the drawers and leaning on the wall to observe Sehun. He looks like he belongs up there, with his perfectly pressed suit and combed back hair, but the tired expression on his face says otherwise.

 

'How could you have worked with some of these gods?', Sehun asks, looking at him, 'They're so pretentious'

 

'Why do you think I came down here in the first place?', Yixing replies to him, laughing as they spend a few minutes taking a break from work, clearly tired of all the new changes that have been happening for the past couple of months.

 

'Heyo! You're both here?', another voice joins their moment and they turn back to see Baekhyun walking in the room, closing the door behind. He's also in his perfect attire, a smirk hanging from his lips.

 

'What're you doing down here?', Sehun asks, 'Don't you have a scandal to make up for?'

 

'The pair of you have been biting your tongues at Jongin about Kyungsoo, he wanted me to check what all the fuss is about'

 

'Look around. I only came back here now and it's already changed', Sehun begins his array of complaints to Baekhyun, 'There's too much light everywhere, do you have any idea how much electricity will cost? It'll lower our pay by half'

 

'Stop exaggerating', Baekhyun laughs at him, leaning on the wall and standing beside Yixing, 'We get paid millions already, what's a few thousand going to do?'

 

'Well, he's also spending our budget to feed the gods', Yixing adds on, 'The kitchen's become a whole canteen'

 

'Woah', Baekhyun turns to face him, 'Really? Did Jongin allow it?'

 

'No', the pair reply to him simultaneously, the three gods feeling entertained that the god of innocence is the one causing all the ruckus down here rather than one of them.

 

'Good thing he's Jongin's husband', Baekhyun chuckles, 'Otherwise he'd be dead meat'

 

* * *

 

'Do Kyungsoo!'

 

'Chanyeol?', Kyungsoo is shocked at the sight of his friend walking to his room, leaning on the door frame and looking at him, 'What are you doing here?', he smiles, elated to be reunited with him since he never got to say goodbye. It's the third time they've been abruptly separated.

 

'Baekhyun told me he's coming down here to punish you', he says, 'I got worried'

 

'Punish?'

 

'Apparently, you haven't been following the rules or whatever, Chanyeol says, not knowing what Kyungsoo's done since Baekhyun didn't explain it to him.

 

'They told me to take care of the underground, so I am', Kyungsoo defends himself, 'When Jongin's away, I'm in charge of his workers'

 

'You mean the criminals he cages down here?', Chanyeol asks, leaning on the table, 'Why do you need to take care of them when they're down there to get tortured?'

 

'They're nice', Kyungsoo says, although he gets no sympathy votes from Chanyeol who was told by Baekhyun that the gods who were sent down to the underground by Minseok did more than just piss off the CEO.

 

'Well, apparently you're being too caring'

 

'What's that got to do with anything?', Kyungsoo asks, staring at his friend, 'And why does it feel like you're on their side?'

 

'Because they've worked in the underground far longer than you', Chanyeol flicks his forehead playfully, trying to calm him down when he senses Kyungsoo riling up, 'They know the best way to control this place'

 

'But Jongin left me in charge'

 

'I'm not saying let them do all the work', Chanyeol laughs, 'But at least follow their advice once in a while'

 

* * *

 

Jongin is alone in Minseok's office since Sehun fucked off after his meeting, saying he needs a break. If anyone needs a break, it would be him.

 

Junmyeon hasn't been helping, all he's been doing is sitting in meetings with him intimidating everyone so that they won't attack him, but he knows everyone in the room wants him dead by the looks. Even Dionysus refuses to hide his distaste to him and he can only imagine what they're talking about behind his back.

 

He sees his brother rushing away from Mount Olympus, letting him handle the rest of the work. He sulks alone in the big office, feeling caged despite the wide walls and almost infinite ceiling. He wonders if Minseok ever feels lonely being by himself all day like this. It's not like he's got anyone visiting him.

 

Just as he's about to start his report, he hears a knock at the door and he almost flinches at the sight of someone that's not his brother's secretary.

 

'Woah… Jongdae?', Jongin looks up and recognises the muse straight away, 'What are you doing here?'

 

'I heard you're working up here for a while', the muse tells him, walking around the office as if he's been here before, 'I was wondering if Kyungsoo's down there all alone'

 

'My men are taking care of him'

 

'That makes me more worried if anything', Jongdae whispers underneath his breath, looking around the office and noticing the small things he skimmed over when he used to visit frequently. He stands in front of the desk, looking at the framed pictures and seeing a wedding photo in the midst of it, Hera's smile exuding beauty with her arms wrapped around Minseok and the latter smiling at the camera.

 

'He's okay. I promise', Jongin reassures him, although he is worried for Kyungsoo too, 'I know it's a bit of an inconvenience, but I can't do anything about it', the god of death sighs, leaning on his chair, 'My brother's a dick who left me here'

 

Jongdae couldn't help but look up at the mention of Minseok, 'Do you know where he went?'

 

'No clue', the god of death responds to him, 'He's probably trying to fix his damned marriage before it causes a war'

 

Jongdae tenses a little bit, looking down at the floor.

 

'He'll be back soon though. He loves this job more than anything'

 

'How soon?'

 

Jongin looks up at Jongdae and notices his questions quickly shifted from Kyungsoo to his brother.

 

'Why do you need to know?'

 

The muse didn't answer his question and it added more curiosity for Jongin than he thought it would come from the muse who he thought used to be transparent.

 

'Have you worked for my brother before?'

 

'Once or twice', Jongdae admits, 'More for exchange of favour to get Kyungsoo out', he admits and Jongin couldn't be angry at his intentions.

 

'Well, you'll know that he's a pain in the ass right?', Jongin points out and it didn't take long for him to get an answer, the muse nodding his head and laughing in agreement, 'Then I suppose your glad he's been gone for a while'

 

'Not when it means my best friend's husband's ditched him in the worst place', he points out and that's when the guilt comes in on Jongin, knowing that he too left Kyungsoo without so much as a warning or sign of his return. His brother has left him cold with no reason as always.

 

'I need my brother back', Jongin sighs, sitting back on his chair and looking up at the ceiling, seeing the gold around him, 'Even Junmyeon's getting worried. He can't be called and no one knows where he's run off too. Not even Hera's friends know where they went'

 

'I… Can find him for you', Jongdae suggests and it piqued Jongin's interest as he looks back at the muse.

 

'You can do that?'

 

'Muses don't just give inspiration, they find them from those they've recently had contact with', Jongdae reminds him and Jongin feels elated at the thought. He wondered why he and Junmyeon hadn't thought about it before.

 

‘Are you sure you can find him?’

 

‘I’ve worked with him before and also with his wife. I’m sure I can detect him’, Jongdae assures him and Jongin’s too desperate to ask him any more questions, delighted at the fact that someone might be able to bring his brother back to the city.

 

‘If I trust you with finding my brother, can you bring him back as soon as possible?’, he asks, ‘I need him back’

 

‘Okay’

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo sits from across the table, with the trio looking at him with intent eyes, ‘Did I do anything wrong?’

 

‘We saw emails that you’re planning on renovating the gods’ dorms?’, Baekhyun asks, reading the proposal written by the god of innocence and with it, there is a stroke of innocence mixed with naivety when he explains the living conditions of the working gods’ underground and how it ticked all the red crosses.

 

‘They don’t even have a heating system’

 

‘They live underground Kyungsoo’, Sehun sighs once the god tries to make excuses, ‘There’s plenty of heat below their feet if they get cold’

 

'Look, I think instead of punishing them too much, why don't we cut them a bit of slack? They're already working on time so give them some leverage', Kyungsoo tries to persuade them and it seems like they don't like anything that comes out of his mouth, but it doesn't matter, and he finds that out when Sehun drags his phone on the table, sliding it to Kyungsoo to which the god of innocence looks down at the email.

 

'Jongin's already given the green light for the construction workers to make amends to their dorms', Sehun says with defeat in his tone, 'You don't have to persuade us, as long as you persuade that idiot in Mount Olympus, then you're good to go'

 

'And that bastard won't say no to you', Baekhyun adds on after Sehun, standing up as the meeting ends, grabbing his blazer from the chair, 'How does it feel to be one of the most powerful gods in the city?', he chuckles, ending the meeting and leaving the room as soon as Sehun grabs his phone back, Jongin's men having no choice but to follow every order from Kyungsoo no matter how much they disagree.

 

One, two, three, four of the most powerful gods under Kyungsoo's command, the last one being the god currently sitting at the top of the mountain. He doesn't know how it feels. It feels awkward, yet satisfying.

 

He thought the meeting was going to be about his punishment or at least word of warning for him not to overstep, but then he sees now that whatever the three gods want if Jongin says he's in charge then that's that.

 

* * *

 

'Let me get this straight', Chanyeol says when Kyungsoo comes back from the meeting, the two gods chilling in the kitchen whilst the latter makes dinner, 'They're just letting you do whatever you want down here? Like… Anything?’

 

Kyungsoo nods and he feels slightly elated when Chanyeol whistles impressed, it’s not often that the god of innocence has the upper hand these days.

 

‘I wonder what Jongdae’s going to say when I tell him’, Chanyeol jokes, seemingly excited to tell his brother that their friend is no longer in need of their help, but maybe they’ll need his in the future.

 

‘If you have the power, maybe you can get Baekhyun off my back too’, Chanyeol adds on and this piques Kyungsoo’s interests as he stops cooking, turning back to stare at the muse.

 

‘What’s up with the two of you anyway? Why did he allow you back down here?’, Kyungsoo asks now that the subject’s put forward, waiting for Chanyeol to answer him. The muse leans awkwardly on the table, realising that Kyungsoo didn’t get the chance to read the newspaper before he left for the underworld. The whole city has gotten over the god of death’s actions during the party and they’ve got other things to talk about like the absence of the CEO, however, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s ambiguous relationship is still up in the air, most gods knowing that there’s something between the two of them. He hated it. Everything about his situation is something he never thought he’d get into and he just wanted a punch of normalcy.

 

‘Nothing’, Chanyeol decides to keep this part of his life a secret, so that Kyungsoo won’t start acting like everyone around him, 'But thank god he let me see you again. This is the second time you left without saying goodbye'

 

'Sorry', Kyungsoo apologises, knowing that Chanyeol deserves at least an explanation. He's used everything in his power to help him, 'I just… I didn't want to leave him'

 

'Be careful', Chanyeol warns him, 'This could be a case of Stockholm syndrome'

 

The god of innocence feels a surge of fire burning in his skin and he wants to defend Jongin all of a sudden, but as he thinks about it a little longer, his friend might have a point. Jongin hasn't been considerate since the very beginning. The god of death stole him from his own life and dragged him down to his… So why is Kyungsoo suddenly compliant over the thought of spending the rest of eternity in the pits of hell?

 

'I just want to give him a chance', he confesses not only to the muse but to himself, 'No one's ever loved me like this before'

 

'You're beautiful, Kyungsoo. Every god would be falling head over heels for you'

 

'But they haven't', Kyungsoo says, looking down at the cutting board, 'They don't even know I exist sometimes… But he noticed me… Even when I was all alone and feeling invisible'

 

Chanyeol didn't argue any further. He has no intention of changing Kyungsoo's mind this time. He just prays that everything will work out for the best. Jongin's still a god he fears, yet he's willing to put Kyungsoo's happiness in his hands. He just hopes he's not making a big mistake.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae hasn't left the city since he was in college for a trip. There's no need for a muse to leave when the city is full of gods in need, full to the brim of the riches of gods as well.

 

He didn't even know why he suggested such a journey. He doesn't miss Minseok he feels as though Jongin might do a better job. Despite his image, the god is soft-spoken.

 

He texts Chanyeol, telling his brother he'll be gone for a few days for work purposes as he packs a backpack of essentials, leaving his small house on the edge of town.

 

The muse promised the god of death that he'd know where to find the god of thunder, but as he slowly walks out of town, he realises that the CEO is basked in mystery, slathered in masks, making sure that no one knows what he's truly thinking. It makes him wonder if he has any knowledge in seeking such a complicated god.

 

But he stops from overthinking as he clicks his fingers, splitting the road before him into two, the cracks of the cement shaking as he opens up a portal to which he walks into, disappearing as the road closes up behind him. The cracks are mended and left perfectly smooth.

 

* * *

 

Jongin finishes his work on the dot, packing up his things and leaving before he bumps into a board member. He opens the door and walks past his brother's secretary to which she quivers in fear and looks down on her desk, pretending to do work when Jongin knows she isn't.

 

He didn't bother to acknowledge her. He knows his fear transcends all forms of humility and she will only faint if he dares approach her. Jongin found it rather rude to just ignore her existence and once he contemplated on having a conversation, but he quickly buried the idea. There's no need to try so hard in being accepted when he'll leave soon.

 

The god of death contemplated whether to go straight back to Junmyeon's apartment, but he didn't like the idea of his brother waiting for him so they can discuss the further business. He's had enough meetings to last him his immortal life and he doesn't need the extra work.

 

But where else could he go? The city isn't his home.

 

He suddenly smiles, looking down at his watch and realising he has a few hours to spare before Junmyeon ends his work and goes back to their apartment. He clicks his fingers and immediately the wall in front of his cracks, breaking from the middle to open a dark portal to the underground.

 

The god of death steps inside and disappears, leaving nothing but a few rubbles on the carpet floor as the door closes.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo sits alone in his room, reading a book as a retired for the night. He made sure to feed Cerberus before going to bed and it seems like the perfect time to go to sleep, but he didn't feel drowsy yet.

 

He wonders how Jongin is doing in the city. The god of death doesn't visit him in their sleep and he starts to worry if Jongin is too tired to visit him during the night. Of course, taking care of a city full of gods isn't the easiest of work, yet he couldn't find it in him to be patient with the god if he doesn't visit tonight.

 

Maybe he shouldn't have followed him back to the underground. If he stayed in the city, he might find an excuse to travel to Mount Olympus, making it easier to visit him. Why did he think it would be a good idea to be stuck here in the underground?

 

Kyungsoo closes his book and rests it on his bedside table, finding it lonely to stay in his room. He stands up from the bed and leaves his room only to find himself travelling to the end of the hallway where the god of death's room is. He opens the door and finds everything in its place as Jongin left it. It's dark and the eyes of the painted figures hung up on the wall follow him. He feels slightly uncomfortable but he doesn't feel lonely, just the thought that Jongin has spent time here is enough to relieve him of the loneliness.

 

The god of innocence finds himself wrapped around Jongin's blankets, the smell of the god's scent filling up his lungs. He didn't notice, but Jongin smelt like peppermint and old paper. There's a shred of antique to him, even the aesthetic of his room sheds a light to his interest of the past. Past art, traditional furniture and even a shred of old literature would hammer into his daily language.

 

He remembers the dreams they used to share during late nights, the small boy covered in bruises and screaming for help.

 

Do gods bleed?

 

He wonders how such a fragile boy could become such a fearful god. But more so, he wonders how such a powerful being can spill blood. Gods are immortal, the lungs and heart are a weakness. It only beats and breaths for a limited amount of time. It's a ticking clock that will stop one day. So why did he feel the boy's heartbeat?

 

Kyungsoo rests his head on Jongin's pillow, a shroud of mystery he wants to uncover in the man that has become his husband. But can Jongin open up to him?

 

Before he can continue to wonder, he hears the door creak open, a tall shadow greeting the dark carpet of Jongin's room. He lifts his head to find a god in a perfectly suited three-piece standing over him.

 

'Kyungsoo, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to your room?'

 

The god of innocence is surprised to see Jongin so suddenly. He sits up and rubs his eyes.

 

'Jongin, you came back?'

 

'I have a couple of hours spare time', Jongin smiles, leaning down to sit at the end of the bed, 'I thought I'd come and say hi'

 

'Well, took you long enough', Kyungsoo whines and he didn't bother to hide it. He chose to follow Jongin back to the underground, so he might as well be truthful with his wishes to spend time with the man he came down with.

 

'I'm sorry… Things have been… Complicated'

 

'What's going on?'

 

'My brother's been gone for longer than we had anticipated', Jongin sighs, leaning on one of the nightstands, 'I'm afraid we'll have to search for him before the city becomes agitated and beg for answers'

 

'Where do you think he'll be?', he asks and Jongin shrugs his shoulder, not knowing the answer. Despite his complication with Minseok, the god of death couldn't shade the fact that his brother might be missing. He has to admit that he's worried.

 

Kyungsoo feels Jongin's worry quivering deep in his skin and he feels pitiful for the god. Jongin has been sent up to work in a place where he's feared and despised, added on the fact that his eldest and most powerful brother is gone. He suddenly couldn't feel annoyed with him anymore, not when he has a lot on his plate.

 

He suddenly wanted to make him feel better.

 

The god of innocence crawls closer to Jongin until they're sitting beside each other.

 

'Anyway, enough about me, how about you?', Jongin seems to notice Kyungsoo sliding closer, but he doesn't mention as he attempts to change the subject.

 

Kyungsoo feels brave enough to ignore Jongin's question as he leans in and kisses the god's cheek, his hand resting on his chest.

 

'Kyungsoo?', Jongin's shocked at the sudden action, trying to push him back but the god persisted on, trailing his soft lips down. The god of innocence's lips decorates Jongin's neck, the tip of his tongue teasing the cold skin.

 

He usually freezes with these types of actions. All his other dates have failed because he couldn't handle the actions of hands sliding inside shirts and tongue grazing skin. His body gives out in shivers until he's forced to stop.

 

But this is different. Instead of feeling weak, he suddenly feels alive and powerful. He's never felt like this before and suddenly he wants to feel more. He gains the confidence to sit up and straddle Jongin's lap, his arm resting lazily on the latter's shoulder as he continues to graze Jongin's skin with his kisses.

 

The god of death is silent. He couldn't gain the ability to speak when all he can feel is burning, a sensation which makes his skin yearn for more. He probably shouldn't, but then again, Kyungsoo's the one who started it and he didn't want to be the one to stop it.

 

He grunts when he suddenly feels teeth digging into his collarbone and a sigh follows next when the cold air reaches his chest. He looks down to fine Kyungsoo's fingers unbuttoning his shirt as he continues to kiss his neck, trailing up until they're face to face, nose touching as Kyungsoo looks down to his untouched lips.

 

'When was the last time we kissed?', he asks.

 

'In reality or our dreams?'

 

'In reality', Kyungsoo asks and Jongin couldn't respond. He didn't know when they last kissed, was it during the time they finally sealed their marriage all those months ago? Was that even worth calling a kiss?

 

'When we got married', Jongin answers and Kyungsoo chuckles. The idea that they're married still shocks him and saying it aloud didn't help. But he no longer feels repulsed at the idea.

 

Kyungsoo remembers the list he gave Jongin that night. Didn't he write something along the lines of no sex? Why did that suddenly make him laugh? Is it because it's him that's now on top of Jongin, his hands sliding inside his shirt and his lips only a breath apart from the latter? Is he going to break his own rule?

 

The god of death, on the other hand, didn’t expect such a brazen action coming from the god of innocence, so he sits frozen in place, a tingling sensation of pleasure rushing in when Kyungsoo shows no signs of stopping - and he clearly shows no signs of discomfort - which makes the latter god brave.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands slide down the inside of his shirt, feeling powerful for the first time as he controls the reaction of the most powerful god living in the city. It excites him when he slides his hand down inside Jongin’s trousers and it’s he who creates his rigid breathing and closed eyes as he bites his lips.

 

Just as they’re about to move forward, Jongin’s phone rings loud, slapping him back to reality as he groans in frustration, having no choice but to pick it up. His answer also brought the god before him back to reality as he quickly pulls his hand away, stepping back as he sits beside Jongin, breathless from their previous actions. His cheeks shade a tint of pink as he realises what he was doing.

 

‘Yeah, I’ll be back there in a minute’, Jongin sighs, feeling defeat in his voice.

 

‘You’re leaving already?’, Kyungsoo asks and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Jongin nods at him, standing up and straightening his tie to which Kyungsoo so hastily pulls.

 

‘Junmyeon wants to see me, I’m sorry’, he apologises in the end. He only sees Kyungsoo nodding, but he knows the god before he is sad, he can feel it. So, he bends down and rests his hands in between Kyungsoo, their face on the same level as he smiles at his husband.

 

‘Just know, that once all this is over, I’m going to ask you to do it again’

 

‘Do what again?’, Kyungsoo asks, but his answer comes in the form of a kiss, as Jongin leans in, pressing their lips together. The kiss is brief, too brief for Kyungsoo, but he smiles when they part.

 

‘If you come back sooner, maybe we won’t be interrupted by your brother.

 

‘I’ll make sure to find the time’, Jongin promises, their smiles not leaving, ‘I promise’

 

And with that, the god of death leaves Kyungsoo, closing the door behind him and leaving the god of innocence surrounded in sheets with his smell as he lays down on the bed, not leaving to go to his own as he closes his eyes and sleeps. He dreams of Jongin sleeping beside him, with his arms wrapped around his waist, reminding him of the faint vision he had.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two.

 

 

**_Chapter Twenty Two._ **

 

 

Jongdae reaches the mortal world in just three days. As a muse, he's had his fair share of travelling to where the humans live. He's interacted with a few too.

 

See, some gods favour the humans and when they pray to the gods, some actually listen and sends in a muse to help them with their livelihood and decisions. Jongdae is usually given the desperate artist in hope for inspiration. He usually delivers but he stops taking request for humans when he found their lives to be tedious and repetitive. They all strive to be the same thing and make products to sell rather than to revel in. It bored him after a couple of times.

 

He didn't know why the CEO would stay hidden in the mortal world, but a god-like Minseok would not go off into another city or realm of the gods without forms of protection and with his wife. It's simply lacked the intelligence he knows Minseok has.

 

Minseok is already the most powerful god in Mount Olympus, he's probably the most powerful being in the mortal world. No one can touch him down here and he can lower his defence.

 

The air smells filthy. The mortal world tends to be filled with smokes and other earthly senses that they simply don't have in Mount Olympus. That's what Jongdae hated about this place the most. The human smell.

 

But he noticed over the years that there's been some advancement. Some muses have given away the tricks to their technology back at home, the technology has improved since the last time he visited Earth.

 

But, Earth is just as big as Mount Olympus and full to the brim with humans. Where could the CEO possibly hide? He promised Jongin he'll bring Minseok back within a week, but maybe it might take more than that.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun listens to his father lecture him after a meeting to which he rolls his eyes and pretends to listen.

 

After Jongin's sudden referral to the big role, he's been tackling work for his dad, the underground and Mount Olympus. He didn't know why he had to be part of the board meetings since it was his father that was the board member not him.

 

But it has been months since the last sighting of their trusted CEO and tension is slowly building in the high mountains. Whispers have suddenly turned into talking as each god furrowed their brows with worry at Jongin's capability. They did not trust the god of death and given as Junmyeon promised him that Minseok's leave would be brief, they allowed such a god to sit on the high chairs, but this is turning into a longer leave than they had expected.

 

'He's vulnerable up there', his father says to him as they walk back to their company building, 'if they hit a weak spot then Jongin will crumble and the chair will be fought for. A war could break out'

 

'They can't kill Jongin'

 

'There are other ways than death to defeat a god', his father reminds him, 'And as long as his shields are up, they can't find out'

 

'Look, father, I know you promised Minseok you'd take care of him, but isn't it time he takes care of his brother?', Baekhyun asks as soon as they enter the elevator, the doors closing and giving them their privacy to begin a conversation that might surely get them killed if the CEO ever heard them, 'He can't keep relying on you when he suddenly decides to run away again'

 

'Minseok may be unpredictable', his father responds, his eyes suddenly slanting into a glare, 'But he's not a runaway'

 

'Then where the hell is he? He knows the longer he's gone, the more vulnerable his position is'

 

'He's trying to find out who's loyal to him', his father whispers, 'You can't feel safe in a company that's seething with gods waiting for their turn to stab him in the back. The longer he's away, the more hope he'll give those willing to betray him'

 

'And what will happen when they do?', Baekhyun asks, frustrated at Minseok's mysterious intentions that no one seems to understand but himself, 'He'll start another war he doesn't intend to finish?'

 

'He's got the God of death on his side', his father reminds him, 'And the god of the seas. They may be all they've got, but those three gods can wipe nations in one click of a finger. All they need to do is work together'

 

Baekhyun still didn't understand the notion of Minseok's plan, but he supposes he's not the god that needs to understand it. His worries transferred to the god sitting alone in the highest office whilst gods below him foam at the mouth looking up at him. The tension is clear and thick, he didn't think it could be cut with the sharpest of blades. Whatever Minseok has in plans, he knows that he threw Jongin in the deep end on purpose.

 

* * *

 

Yixing isn't the most liked board member and the truth he told he never liked the rest of them anyway. His brutal and violent clashes caused years of unrest in the office. If it wasn't for Junmyeon, he would've killed half the people sitting in the meeting room by now.

 

He sees Athena sitting amongst the other board members and he avoids her eye contact. Any attempt of interaction is put to an end when he continues to look down at the table and avoid further utterance that may cause another argument.

 

No less than an hour and they've finally settled to end the uselessly long talks of politics and profit which comes hand in hand nowadays. He gets up, about to walk out of the door when he feels a fierce hand wrapped around his wrist, locking him in place. He knows only one hand who can do that to him.

 

'Hello, Yixing. Nice to see you again', she greets him, the first time to do so for centuries.

 

'Hey sis', he finally turns, approaching what he's been avoiding for so many years, 'How have you been?'

  
  


* * *

 

Yixing and his sister have always butted heads, ever since they were young, their arguments would cause a war that led to the deaths of millions of mortals.

 

The ruling CEO at the time didn't mind the bloodshed and in fact, welcomed it as a sporting event. Kronos had an edge for violent battles that he would eagerly watch it a heartbeat. It made Yixing and Athena his most favourite board members, but Yixing the most, since his tactics were brutal and disgusting.

 

Everyone in Mount Olympus has known them as blood enemies, two gods from the same blood who just couldn't mix well. Athena is tactical, intelligent and careful with her fighting skills, whereas Yixing uses force, strength and the bravery of a fool ready to die. The gods couldn't understand how they can come from the same womb.

 

But then again, what other gods would know what they've been through?

 

'How have you been?', Athena asks when they finally settled in a small cafe away from the towers in the high mountains. Their coffee hasn't been prepared yet and they have no choice but to talk whilst they wait for their orders.

 

'I'm fine', he simply replies, no intentions of further their conversation, 'When did you get back from Earth?'

 

'When I heard that Minseok's gone and Jongin's taken over. I concluded that maybe you guys needed more gods on your side'

 

'We don't', Yixing replies, blunt and harsh, 'We're fine as we are'

 

'Not for long', Athena announces, 'I'm sure you've heard them talking, or at least heard the unrest with the other gods in the city'

 

'They're quick to turn their backs on Minseok', Yixing grunts, feeling disgusted at the thought of how disloyal gods can be, 'Even when he gave them freedom from Kronos'

 

'Gods expect instant gratification. Whereas Minseok rules in the long term. They want results now'

 

'And they'll die finding it', Yixing rolls his eyes, 'As much as I despise that brute, he's the best god for the fucking job'

 

'And he'll need back up as soon as it starts'

 

'As soon as what starts?'

 

'Come on Yixing, even you can't deny what Minseok's has started'

 

'And what exactly is that?'

 

'Kronus has been ruling both realms of gods and mortals even before the invention of time itself. No one has ever attempted to dethrone him. You think Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongin are his only children?'

 

Yixing stiffens. He's heard about it. Tales and myths of daughters and sons bounding together to dispose of their pathetic father on his golden throne.

 

'He killed his children', Athena whispers, her voice hinted with disgust, 'If Minseok hadn't returned, he would've killed Jongin too. It wasn't the first time he ripped his own blood'

 

'What's that got to do now? Minseok defeated him and the past is in the past'

 

'That's exactly the problem', Athena taps on the table, 'The past is in the past. Minseok defeated the undefeatable… That means the fear of order is no longer intact. Minseok has opened the door for other contenders. If he can defeat the undefeatable than others will think they can defeat him'

 

'Then let them try', Yixing grunts, 'I'll kill them all'

 

'Brother, you've lost more war than you've won', Athena looks at him, 'You'll need someone as a militant advisor'

 

That's when Yixing suddenly realises Athena's offer, an offer he didn't think she'll make even when the skies fall from the ground and the water rises.

 

'You want to team up?'

 

'If it comes down to it', she says, 'You're correct, Minseok maybe be a brute but he's the best thing we've got before all hell breaks loose in heaven'

 

Yixing couldn't believe what's coming out of Athena's mouth. They have never seen eye to eye, not for centuries. The last battle they fought against each other broke their mother's heart and soul, which in turn, broke them apart to the point that they couldn't even look at each other. They've lost too much for them to see eye to eye. But what more could they lose if they don't work together when the time comes to defend their current ruling god?

 

'If it comes down to it', Yixing nods, feeling his chest tighten, 'I'll side with you'

 

* * *

 

Kronos' exile was unexpected. It was anticlimactic. There was no big war, no bloodshed. He hosted his last ball and disappeared from the world of gods and Minseok crowned himself the next CEO.

 

The fear not the brutality of Minseok's victory but the mystery behind it. How did he do it? Where did he take Kronos? Why was everything done under a curtain from everyone else's view? Who else partook in such a defeat?

 

But more importantly, where was Kronos now? Dead, withering in the realm of the unknown? Tortured in the underworld?

 

Or maybe residing in a nursing home in the mortal world?

 

Minseok knew that no one could guest the latter, so he walks inside Shade Palms, a small nursing home for dying humans residing in Seoul, South Korea where he placed his father after the night of his last ball.

 

'Mr Kim, you finally have a visitor', the cheerful voice of the nurse knocks on the door, Minseok, wearing only jeans and a button-down white shirt, waits patiently as the door opens, revealing the sight of his frail and now mortal father sitting on his wheelchair and looking out from the window.

 

He's a vast sight now, his skin wrinkled in folds, hair washed out and grey. His bones are brittle and slowly turning into dust and he could tell he had little energy to talk too.

 

It's vastly different from the last time he saw his father, dressed in perfect linen suit, his hair the shade of the darkest black, his eyes golden and still youthful, veins blooming with immortal blood. In only a couple of months, the most powerful entity in all the realms has been denounced to nothing but a withering mortal in a span of one night.

 

'Hello father', he says, though there's no emotion in his voice. He leans on the desk in front of him and waits for his father's reply, but all he got was a grunt, 'I would've expected your death by now', he admits, 'I was sorrowful when I heard you're still fighting'

 

He promised his mother no casualties. She had enough seeing the wars his father would plague on anyone who dared tried to dethrone him. She had wept for all of her children who she had to bury, their throat cut from their bodies, eyes gauged out and skin burnt and black from the tortures of their fathers. When she and Minseok plan to defeat Kronos, she made him promise that Minseok will come up with a plan to destroy his father without any mo or bloodshed.

 

Who would've guessed that he spent his time alone creating a formula to turn gods into mortals when everyone else thought he had run away to learn how to fight.

 

The grunting is entertaining to watch for a while, seeing his father in pain, but it got boring when he waits for a reply, so he sighs and bends his knees, his fingertips grazing his father's hand.

 

He watches as his father takes a gasp of air, the greys in his hair turning back and his skin tightening for a second.

 

'You fucking brute! How could you do this to me!', his father finally screams at him when he gains his immortality back for a second, but his powers are locked under Minseok's control.

 

'You deserve worse', Minseok scowl, 'You killed my mother, my brothers and sisters… You nearly killed Jongin'

 

'I would've killed you too!', he growls and Minseok flicked his finger, draining him of his immortality again. He watches as he grunts in pain, his hair greying again.

 

'Instant death is not enough for you', he whispers, his eyes quivering in hatred, 'You deserve a long and painful one, and you'll get it'

 

'That will not stop the fact that you left Jongin to be tortured in my hands', his father laughs, drool seeping out of his mouth, 'You're little brother is no importance to you compared to that shiny throne you took away from me'

 

'I never wanted the throne', Minseok growls back, his hand pulling at his shirt and constricting his throat, 'I wanted to be free of you. I wanted my mother to be free and Junmyeon and Jongin. I sacrificed myself for them and in the end, it wasn't enough. It was too late for me to save them, all I was left with was a dead mother, a rusted throne and a brother who will never forgive me'

 

'And you'll live knowing Rhea died saving you', he continues to laugh, his voice shaking but he continues to force out his speech, 'Jongin will live forever knowing he was an object of torture that you refused to save!'

 

Minseok tightens his grip around his throat until he sees the colours of his father's cheeks turning purple, his eyes rolling far back as his mouth drools out blood.

 

'You were gonna kill him at your ball weren't you?', Minseok asks, wondering whether his assumptions were true. Had he been a day too late, he may no longer have his little brother.

 

'He's taking after me', his father manages to choke out, 'He was fucking with a whore before I got to him'

 

Minseok let go of his father's throat and sighs, leaning back down on the desk as calmly as he could. But he can feel his blood streaming with anger. How could a vile being call himself a father and husband? Such a thing should be cursed the filthiest fate.

 

'I'm going to make it up to him, in due time', Minseok whispers, more to himself than anyone. He didn't need to tell his father of his guilt, his father didn't need to know the weakness that's been tearing him apart from his return to Mount Olympus. He didn't ask to spend his years alone in the realms of the unknown, far away from his family and the people he loves. He didn't ask to pick up the sword that will defeat his father. But he was the eldest, the strongest of them all that might have a chance against their father. He would've passed the responsibility to someone else if he had a chance.

 

'Why the fuck are you here anyway? Wanna see my last dying days before I turn to dust?', he exclaimed, but he gasps for air the more he talks, his body having no capabilities for such actions anymore.

 

'I don't care if you caught on fire or turn to ashes', Minseok says. But he couldn't answer his father's question. He didn't know why he would visit the vile thing. He vowed to himself he'd never lay his eyes on him again, but seeing as he's returned to the mortal world, he realised time runs much faster down here and that his time spent with Hera only reminded him of the fragile hopeful god he once was, and how he could never be him again, even for Hera, a goddess who he knew was the love of his life.

 

Everything's changed. Too much has happened. Hera deserved someone better, someone, who wasn't damaged. But who did he deserve? Surely no one could be a better fit for him than the woman who's stuck by his side through thick and thin, the goddess he met during his young days and continued to fall in love even when his world was falling apart. Hera hasn't changed one bit despite her world crumbling when she exiled her father who sided with Kronus.

 

He knew he loved him. He knew it deep down in his heart that he will always want the best for his goddess.

 

'Marriage problems?', his father's voice groaned but his pitiful self still had the arrogance and audacity to jab at Minseok.

 

Minseok didn't reply to him, instead, he kicks at his wheelchair, causing him to tumble to the floor and gasp in anguish. He presses the red button to call for his carer before he leaves the room, leaving behind the nightmare that scorched the last of his old self.

 

Junmyeon was right about one thing. Minseok was slowly getting rid of his weaknesses one by one and if his plans work, he'll bury the hatchet with Jongin soon enough. But there's one weakness he can't seem to get rid of.

 

'Hera', he calls out his wife's name when he arrives at their hotel room to spot his wife sitting on the bed and flicking through the channels.

 

'What is it?', she asks, turning to look at him.

 

'Let's go to the park', he suggests and she stops watching the TV screen, looking at her husband with questioning eyes.

 

'Why?'

 

'I saw a fair when I was walking back', he smiles, 'It reminded me of the time we used to sneak out into the mortal world and spend the night down here'

 

'We were young', Hera smiles at the memory, chuckling when she remembered them stealing human school uniforms to blend in with the other young mortals.

 

'Well, I thought it would be nice to relive a few memories again', he sees Hera's bright grin, the one he always loved, and he smiles back at her.

 

Junmyeon's right. Hera's his only weakness and his choice was either to embrace her or let her go. He still hasn't decided yet.

  
  


* * *

 

Sehun finds himself travelling from the underworld to Mount Olympus more often than he's ever been. Jongin's men have spent more time with him than in the underworld due to the growing rumours of an uprising against Jongin, so it was his job to go down and check up on Kyungsoo.

 

Least to say, the god has made such a mess down there.

 

'What the fuck?!', Sehun screams when he walks inside an office to realise it's been turned into what looks like a playground. There's a pool table, table tennis, arcade games and multiple bean bags laid on the floor with game consoles laid on the ground, 'Where did all of this come from?!', he shouts at Kyungsoo who's busy setting up the lights. He always wondered what the god of innocence's obsession with lights is.

 

'Oh', Kyungsoo smiles, waving at him, 'I read on the internet that performance rate goes up when you stimulate your employees to mind through exercises and relaxation'

 

'For the last fucking time', Sehun sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as his winged shoes fluttered in frustration, 'These gods are not our employees! They're here to pay off their debts!'

 

'And for the last time, if we're going to exploit them of their guilt and crimes, we might as well give them something back in return', Kyungsoo argues, passing Sehun a bunch of fairy lights, 'I also read that being in seclusion causes them anxieties and antisocial behaviour making it harder for them to re-enter civilisation again'

 

'And?', Sehun asks, not seeing the point of such useless information, but he flies above the ceiling and helps Kyungsoo tape the damned fairy lights around the room, 'What's that got to do with us'

 

'If they fail to re-enter the city, then they'll cause more havoc and be sent down here. It'll be a cycle with no result of improvement'

 

'Kyungsoo, I think you may be mixing our business up', Sehun sighs, 'We're debt collectors, not a rehabilitation centre'

 

'Look, I think Minseok will like the idea that we're not only punishing gods but rebuilding them so that they're ready to go back to the city and he law-abiding citizens again'

 

'It's not that simple'

 

'How can we know unless we test the theory?', Kyungsoo asks, walking over to the boxes of other shit he bought for the game room, 'Now help me out with the sound system, it's really heavy'

 

Sehun can only watch such a small yet assertive god order him around. Long gone was the fragile god who cried himself to sleep in his locked room. The underground was bustling and shaking because of him, even Cerberus refuses to stay in one place, running around and causing havoc on each floor.

 

'It's your responsibility to tell Jongin everything once he returns down here', Sehun warns him, 'The god of death doesn't like it when others meddle with his system of order'

 

'I'm sure he'll be understanding', Kyungsoo shrugs, the fear over the god of death slowly fading.

 

'Fine', is the last thing Sehun says to him before he flies over and helps Kyungsoo with the speakers.

  
  


* * *

 

'How's your boyfriend doing?', Junmyeon asks his wife as he visits her in her apartment. His father in law has ordered him to visit Atlantis more often. He has no problem with such order since he got along with his beloved wife.

 

'He's being a little bitch actually', his wife complains and he could only laugh. She had a thing for younger gods, but that usually resulted in them acting too immature for her.

 

'Maybe try someone older?', he suggests, resulting in him being hit with a pillow. Amphitrite glares at him but the two sitting in her home office and that's how they spend their time with each other. They complain, they laugh and they joke.

 

But they both know why Amphitrite's father has been asking Junmyeon to come more often.

 

'So, how desperate is your father in having a grandchild?'

 

'A lot', she sighs, 'I understand since we've been married for years now and all he wants are little children to spoil but…'

 

'Don't you want children?', he asks and Amphitrite looks at him and chuckles, leaning her head on the pillow.

 

'With you?'

 

'Then who else?', Junmyeon shrugs, 'I won't allow you to bring an illegitimate child into the world. That'll cause a problem for both you and me'

 

'I wouldn't wanna carry my boyfriend's child anyway', she sighs, playing with her hair, 'He's a child himself'

 

'Then… you don't want children?'

 

'I do', she admits, but there's sadness in her expression, 'But I don't want just children. I wanna raise my children with someone beside me. I want a proper family with someone whom I…', she doesn't finish the sentence, but she doesn't have to. Junmyeon knows what she meant and in a sense, he feels the same way too.

 

They have the utmost respect for one another. They had to quickly become friends when it came to their knowledge that they were under an arranged marriage that they could not say no to. They've created a bond between each other that rested on friendship and respect, but not so much love.

 

'Sorry', Junmyeon apologises, 'Arranged marriages aren't usually the best of things'

 

'Don't be sorry', she says as she sits up to look at him, 'You were forced into this too. We're both victim of political demands'

 

'Well, I would divorce you and let you be with whomever you wanna be, but… Our alliance is needed'

 

'I know. My nation will kill me if I cut off such a viable ally like you', she chuckles though there are hidden chains in her laugh which binds her.

 

'Love comes in many forms', Junmyeon suddenly says, 'And truth be told, I do love you'

 

'Love me enough to move to Atlantis and start a family?', she asks, although her suggestion is playful and not intending to be serious, Junmyeon thinks about it for a second.

 

Of course, he'd much rather start a family with someone he's in love with, but the idea of starting a family with a friend isn't bad. Unlike Minseok, the idea of a family doesn't scare him either, in fact, it feels inviting and fresh.

 

'If that's what you want, then maybe', Junmyeon shrugs which take away Amphitrite's smile now that the conversation has turned serious.

 

'You're willing?'

 

'We're already a family whether we like it or not', Junmyeon says, 'Won't be too bad to welcome a few little ones too'

 

'I thought… I thought you were in love with someone else?'

 

Junmyeon thought of Sehun. Then he thought of Yixing. Yes, he was in love with someone else when they'd gotten married and yes, he's in love with someone else now. But he was raised knowing that he's never gonna get what he wants. Not the god he wants to spend his eternity with, not the job he wants to live for. All he needs to do is make the most out of what is given to him.

 

He let go of Yixing a long time ago and it turned out for the better. They would've caused endless trauma for everyone around them including themselves. He would've had to let go of Sehun sooner or later, the young god isn't fit to be beside him for too long. He was still too hopeful and optimistic.

 

'I'll have to stay in Mount Olympus until Minseok's return'

 

'Ah yes', his wife nods, 'I've heard about that… Do you really think a revolution can happen?'

 

'They can try', Junmyeon snorts, 'Jongin doesn't need my protection if it does happen, but I'll be by his side… If you still want a family after everything blows over, then I'm willing to step forward', Junmyeon adds on the last bit, his offer serious, 'Let me protect my brothers first then I'll return'

 

'Then I better tell my boyfriend to leave my apartment before you do', she laughs, the pair sharing a moment of peace in each other's presence before they're thrust back into their jobs.

  
  


* * *

 

_** 400 years ago. ** _

 

Minseok wants to return to Mount Olympus. He read his mother's letters and they were full of lies. He knows she's not okay, and he knows Jongin's in danger.

 

Junmyeon's letter says so. He trusts his brother more, his younger brother who shows no signs of hiding the truth.

 

_It's Jongin._

 

_I've managed to escape father's grasp and move with Yixing in the outskirts of the city. Mother doesn't want to abandon him so she's trapped as well. I don't know how long father will keep up before he loses his patience._

 

_I'm not sure mother has long left. But I also don't know if Jongin is even breathing. Brother, I know what you have to do and I commend you for it. But mother says no bloodshed, and surely their blood is more important than anyone else right?_

 

_Minseok please, save them first. I beg of you._

 

_Junmyeon._

 

He's buried himself in the labs of the mortals, digging up ancient spells and unknown tales of magic that may be the only solution to defeat his father without raging the trumpets of war. But his blood boils at the thought that his mother and brother were caged under his grasp. He knows his father is going to use them as bait to lure him back into the city, and he wants to jump at the bait so bad, even if it means stepping straight into his trap.

 

He looks up at the skies and curses at it, crumbling the letter and setting it on fire as it burns on the palm of his hands. A tear escapes from the corner of his eyes and he collapsed on the cold ground, wondering he'll have the strength in him to keep going, even if it means at the cost of his mother and Jongin's lives.

 

If he returns now, all hope of killing Kronus will be lost and all of them will die anyway. Junmyeon may have escaped his grasp now, but who's to say he'll be safe from other gods willing to capture him in hopes of getting in Kronus's good side?

 

He runs his reddening eyes and bites his lip as he takes off his jacket and clicks his finger. The portal opens immediately and rushes a plan in hopes he can bargain a deal with his father.

 

'I wouldn't do that if I were you', he hears the quaking voice of a human calling out to him. He turns back and sees the witch doctor who opened up her home to him upon his mother's request.

 

'He's going to kill them', he says to her, the woman who's leaning on the door frame, her scarf covering her greying hair.

 

'You're all going to die if you return'

 

'How would you know?', Minseok spits at her, anger rising when a mere human begins to lecture him, 'You're a mortal'

 

'I'm much more than that', she says, 'Your mother gifted me with sight', she unveils her scarf which covered most of her face, revealing the third eye which rested above on her forehead, staring at him, 'I can see the outcome of your future, that's why she entrusted me to advise you to stay'

 

'What use is me staying if my family dies? What's the use of my mission?'

 

'Your brother will not die', she says, 'If you stay here'

 

Minseok calms at her words, the portal slowly closing but still open in front of him.

 

'He will be broken of course. As broken as a child beaten by their father. He will have hatred in his heart, his soul will be crushed and he will have no wishes to enter the world of the gods again'

 

Minseok imagines his little brother, who he last saw full of smiles and no worries. He then sees rushes of a bruise all over him, tears drowning his brown eyes and the shadows engulfing him until he disappears.

 

The portal widens again.

 

'I'm not gonna let that happen!'

 

'Don't you worry', her third eye blinks, turning into a shade of purple, 'He will be saved. Someone will pull him out'

 

'Who?', Minseok asks, desperate to know if his brother is going to make it, 'Who's going to save him?'

 

'We have yet to know. My sight doesn't reach that far out', she informs him, but there's a hopeful smile on her face, 'But I see something bright for your brother'

 

'Bright?'

 

'Yes, bright. Like a ray of colourful flowers embracing him', she walks over and rests her hand on his shoulder, persuading him to close the portal, 'Your brother will be fine in due time, so focus on your mission. You're the key to their future now'

 

* * *

 

_** Present ** _

 

'What the hell is this?', Kyungsoo asks when he walks inside the storage room which is covered in dust and stacked of rotten boxes on top of one another. He flicked the switch on and squirms when he sees a bundle of cockroaches running away from the sign of light, hiding behind cracked walls and empty boxes.

 

Yixing looks inside the door and chuckles. No one's dared walked into the storage room before. It was full of old stuff Jongin didn't have the heart to throw away.

 

'Don't go snooping too long', he calls out after the curious god, 'I don't want you to get lost in there!'

 

'I won't!', Kyungsoo shouts back, walking further into the room, opening up boxes that haven't been opened in centuries. There's nothing much to see, some old clothes, worn-out toys and a few broken figures wrapped in bubble wrap and stored neatly away. He opened another box to find stacks of folded dresses hidden inside. He touches the silk and it felt old and hard. He walks further to find an old tethered baseball and a mitt beside it.

 

He doesn't understand why the god of death would keep such old and broken things. Surely, it was better to throw them out? It's not like he has much use of them anymore.

 

'Yixing, do you think Jongin will mind if I clean the room a little?!', he calls out to the god of war but Yixing didn't answer, probably too busy inside Jongin's office to hear him.

 

The god of innocence sneezes when he opens another box and dust comes flying around him. He covers his mouth as he looks down, picking up something metal and rusted. Once the light hits it, he realises that it was an old helmet, an armour that was once used centuries ago, along with swords and spears buried underneath the box.

 

What use would Jongin have with these old weapons? He knew Jongin lived in a time before he was born, but he didn't know how further back it would be. Had he spent his youth training for battle? Did he join the military like his gods used to? He imagines Jongin is traditional clothes, a white toga and a golden spear in his hand whilst his head was wrapped with golden leaves.

 

The city has strayed far from their old ways and aesthetic, but did Jongin get to see the time of transition when the gods laid down their swords and agreed to settle their dispute inside a meeting room instead?

 

'Yixing!', Kyungsoo calls out, walking out with the old rusted helmet as he enters Jongin's office, 'Do you have any idea what this is?', he asks as he lifts it and Yixing lifts his eyes at Kyungsoo.

 

'Where did you get that?', the god of war asks, seeing the helmet for the first time in centuries.

 

'It was in the storage room'

 

'So, Jongin didn't get rid of it?', Yixing chuckles, turning back to finish his work.

 

'Why would Jongin need a helmet?', Kyungsoo asks.

 

'His brother made it for him. Helm of Hades is what he called it'

 

'Helm of Hades?', the title of the old helmet scared him a little and he shivers. Yixing looks up and laughs at Kyungsoo's expression.

 

'It's also called the cap of invisibility', he points out, 'Jongin used to love playing swords and battle when he was a kid but the other kids would pick on him, so Minseok made him the cap of invisibility so he can fight back. It looks a little old and traditional, but you know Jongin well enough now to know that he had a thing for the antique and the old'

 

'Oh', Kyungsoo nods, 'So… Was he alive during the transition?', he asks the god of war who he knows was present at the time.

 

'Of course, he was', Yixing laughs, 'But he would've been too young to remember anything'

 

'Ah', Kyungsoo has never had to think about the mechanics of time, most gods wouldn't recall how much time has passed between them. Age has no meaning and no one looks back at the old societies they left behind once they build new ones.

 

'I'm surprised he still kept that', Yixing points out, 'It's an old thing'

 

'Well, his brother made it, it must have the sentimental value', Kyungsoo points out to which the god of war nods. Maybe it did, but maybe it didn't if it's locked away far back in the storage room.

 

'Does it still work?', Kyungsoo wonders, wiping the dust and rust off the metal as he heaves the heavy metal on his head. The god of war watches as Kyungsoo puts it on, seeing his figure turn into a shade of mist, disappearing into the air and he couldn't help but smile.

 

Minseok has always been smart, even at a young age, he's able to invent new technologies and mechanics. If he isn't the CEO, he's sure he would've become an inventor of some sort.

 

'It still works', Yixing nods, watching as Kyungsoo reappears again once he took off the helmet.

 

'I should get it cleaned up then', Kyungsoo smiles, 'I bet Jongin will love to see it again'

 

The god of war notice how excited Kyungsoo is at the thought of showing Jongin his old helmet. He looks hopeful too as if he's expecting a visit from the god of death soon. He wonders if Jongin misses his small husband. It's been a few months now and his time is not subsiding in the city yet.

 

Minseok's plan better works soon. He no longer liked the idea of Kyungsoo spending time alone in the underground waiting for his husband to return.

 

* * *

 

'Sehun, I'm gonna need you to stay by Jongin's side from now on. You can't visit the underground', Baekhyun informs the messenger as soon as he arrives in the underground, calling out the tall god.

 

'But I need to check up on Kyungsoo. Did you know he set up a game room in one of the offices?!', he starts, but before he can complain, Baekhyn grabs him by the wrist and drags him inside one of the empty rooms.

 

'Look, I don't know what's gonna happen but the city is starting to get impatient', he hisses to Sehun, 'These scumbags get restless when they spot unrest and without Minseok, there's a shit ton of unrest right now', he informs the messenger, 'I have to keep a close eye on my business and I won't be there all the time, so I need you to protect Jongin up there. He's a clear target at the moment'

 

'Jongin can protect himself'

 

'These board members are vile. Trust me, I've known them all my life', Baekhyun grabs Sehun's shirt and tugs him closer, 'They'll kill their own for a chance at the throne', he says again.

 

'Are you implying that a revolution might happen?', Sehun asks, his eyes widening when Baekhyun didn't deny it, 'Don't be stupid. Minseok isn't dead. He'll be furious once he comes back'

 

'He'll be powerless if he comes back and all of his allies are dead', Baekhyun says, 'Which means their main target is Junmyeon and Jongin, his best and most powerful allies'

 

'They can't kill Junmyeon, only fools would dare try!', Sehun shouts, feeling agitated at the thought of Junmyeon being bounded and killed, 'Plus, we've entered a new civilisation. We no longer use the battle to get what we want'

 

'Yet Minseok killed his father for the throne', Baekhyun reminds him, 'We still don't know how he did it, but you have to admit. The moment Minseok killed him, he destabilises the fear that every other god has which stopped them from picking up the sword'

 

'We don't know if he killed him', Sehun whispers, 'Minseok just announced he was exiled'

 

'Pick up the clues Sehun', Baekhyun slaps his arm, 'Minseok captured the god who killed his mother, who presumably beheaded his siblings from the past and tortured his brothers. Do you think he would keep him alive?', Baekhyun hisses, 'He opened the chance of war and he's only inviting it to happen the longer he's absent'

 

'But he has a plan, right?', Sehun asks, 'He always has a plan. He's Minseok'

 

'I don't care about his stupid plan', Baekhyun growls, punching the wall, 'Fuck his stupid plan. What we need is to keep Jongin alive and make sure a fucking revolution doesn't start'

 

Sehun listens to Baekhyun's frustration and he understands him. The CEO works in mysterious ways and his plans are never revealed until the very last minute. They had no idea what goes inside his head and they need to come up with a plan before the worst could happen.

 

'Okay fine. I'll keep an eye on Jongin. But who'll keep an eye down here? We have gods who might he leaping at the signs of a revolution against Jongin'

 

'They won't know a revolution is happening if they're down here. And as long as Kyungsoo's down here, they won't join'

 

'How would you know?'

 

'Because the god of innocence has been treating them like gods again. Would you go against someone who's shown acts of kindness to you?', Baekhyun asks, 'They won't harm Kyungsoo'

 

Upon their agreement of a plan, what the two gods fail to notice was the crack at the door which was opened ever so slightly so the ears of another god can hear their conversation.

 

'A revolution?', the god whispers as she continues to listen to Baekhyun and Sehun. She looks down at her scratched hands and bleeding fingers as the idea of a revolution begin to bury itself inside her head.

 

Jongin is up against board members who despise him. The god realises that her master is under the grasp of powerful gods. He unknowingly walked into a trap that will kill him one day, so where does that leave them?

 

She rushes out of the corridor and towards the dormitory with the news desperate to escape her lips, a smile hidden as she begins to devise a plan of escape.

  
  


* * *

 

Dionysus sits at the end of the long meeting table, his eyes looking around the numerous board members he called upon.

 

'What do you call us here for?', Demeter asks as she flicks her hair back, looking bored at the sight of the other board members sitting beside her. She's spent all day in meetings and the last thing she needs is to spend more hours inside the caged rooms.

 

'Absurd how we keep having to pretend to listen to that damned god of death' Artemis complains as soon as he arrived inside the room, unbuttoning his blazer and sitting down, 'Be damned! Call me a fool, but I wish Kronus back in power! Minseok is undeserving!'

 

'You say that now but if he's here, you'd be quivering in fear', Hephaestus rolls his eyes, unbeknownst he also didn't value Minseok's leadership, but he is first to admit that he is still fearful over Kronus' eldest son.

 

'What else can we do but wait for that brute to return', Hestia says in between the other gods' complaints, 'He'll have our head cut off if he finds out we've voted out the God of death'

 

'Not if we make him powerless', Dionysus finally speaks once he notices that the gods he needs are all present. Silence flows over them as they turn their gaze to the newest member, a young lad with ambition in his eyes and a smirk of arrogance on his lips.

 

'You cannot make Minseok powerless', Aphrodite calls out to him.

 

'Yes, we can. All gods have weaknesses, including us', Dionysus shrugs, 'If we hit it right, then when Minseok comes back, he'll be left defenceless and surprise. We'll strike then and he'll have no choice but to bend his knees for us'

 

'And what are we gonna get out of it?', Demeter asks, 'Other than another war?'

 

'A split in the power of course!', Dionysus screams at the gods, clapping his hands to wake them up to the power they have at their disposal once they get rid of the three brothers, 'They've kept the power all to themselves! Minseok has taken all that the skies have to offer! Junmyeon has trapped us with his stupid rules and democracy and even their youngest have enslaved some of our gods down in hell! We need to remind ourselves that those three brothers are the heirs of Kronus! A brutal and unjust god! They cannot be different!'

 

'What will you have us do?', Hephaestus asks.

 

'Minseok isn't here', Dionysus smirks, leaning back on his chair and looking at the team of powerful gods, 'We can start playing'

 

'You're mad, Dionysus. Fucking mad', Aphrodite bangs her fist on the table, 'And you're gonna lose your head for it'

 

'Tell me something Aphrodite', Dionysus sighs, 'You're close with Hera right?'

 

'Yeah, why?'

 

'How's her marriage with the almighty god doing?', he asks and the tension rises at the topic. They do not dare speak of Minseok's matters, but rumours have spread widely, especially after Hera's scandal. Another loveless marriage? Another figure of authority using Kronus's old tricks to climb to the top?

 

'She's… She loves him', Aphrodite says but the truth is hidden in her tone. As far as they know, there's no love in their marriage.

 

'See now, that's not fair', Dionysus sighs, 'it's not fair that Minseok can use old tricks and we can't'

 

The room tenses, but this time they each exchange a look, their mind slowly being driven to the same goal that Dionysus has.

 

'We split the city equally, laws will be made by us without the voting system. We can reshape this whole city to how we like it', Dionysus offers, finally standing up as he walks over to the window which oversees the cityscapes, miles upon miles of opportunities and money all for them.

 

'Minseok isn't defenceless', Demeter points out, 'He has the god of war on his side and who knows who else'

 

'It's easy to take them out. The god of war is reckless, his sister would be much better suited to be on our side. She'll win against him without a doubt'

 

'And how do you know she'll be on our side?', they ask. Before Dionysus can answer, they hear a knock on the door before it opens. A pair of black high heels tap into the room and their eyes gaze up to see Athena entering the meeting room, her hair tied back and eyes looking back at them.

 

'Athena, have you persuaded your brother to give into you?', Dionysus asks, smirking when she nods.

 

'He thinks I'm on his side', she informs them.

 

'Good', Dionysus turns back to the table and leans his hands on the wood. He takes a good look at the gods again feeling a mighty victory in the air already, 'Then let the games begin'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I hope you're all healthy and safe! Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the lovely comments I get for each chapter. You don't know how these small comments mean to me ♡ 
> 
> Anyway, enough about that, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and think it's not too slow. (Although I did tag this fic as a slow burn so ya'll should've been prepared!)


End file.
